Sin Caer en el Amor
by SugarScarlet
Summary: -AU-"Nada de palabras lindas, ni palabras cariñosas, ni de sentimientos de por medio, si entiendes que es solo sexo, que no eres exclusiva, me acostaré con otras mujeres y no te pediré permiso para ello. Tú acuéstate con otros hombres o haz lo que quieras."
1. Uno

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Sin Caer en el Amor**

* * *

**_"No quiero ser un capítulo, quiero ser tu historia"_**

* * *

**UNO**

¿Se han sentido alguna vez vacios? ¿Tan vacios que son incapaces de sentir cualquier sentimiento? Yo si lo he hecho, no es como si me importará mucho pero una vida sin sentimientos de por medio era mucho más fácil, en varios sentidos.

Hacía años que no me enamoraba de alguien, jamás había sentido la necesidad de cuidar a alguien con mi vida, de tenerla cerca o simplemente quererla, mis relaciones se basaban en el ámbito que abarcaba simplemente el placer sexual. El sexo no era un tabú en mi vocabulario, era simplemente una experiencia de placentera, trataba que en el acto la otra persona disfrutara tanto o más que yo.

Desvíe mi mirada hacia la pelirroja que estaba a mi lado, su cabello cubría uno de sus ojos y aún parecía profundamente dormida. Me senté en la cama y estiré mi mano hasta que esta diera con la caja de cigarrillos, coloqué uno en mi boca y busque mis boxers, la noche anterior habían acabado debajo de la cama. El sexo con Erza era bueno, recuerdo nuestra primera vez, fue patética, veníamos siendo amigos desde siempre, nos conocíamos de muy chicos, un día ella llegó diciendo que su novio, en ese momento, la había engañado, tomamos, tomamos mucho, escuché todas sus penas, un rocé llevo a otra cosa, una caricia llevó a un beso y cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta estábamos totalmente desnudos, hasta ahí iba perfecto, obviemos cuando ella vomito en mi cama luego de hacerlo. Detalles, incómodos detalles que si van al caso solo soportaría de ella, por ser mi amiga, nada más.

— ¿A dónde vas?

Levanté mi cabeza y vi sus ojos chocolates mirándome, luego ella bostezó.

—Tengo que ir a la Universidad, es viernes.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se dio vuelta, termine de vestirme, me coloqué unos pantalones verdes oscuros y una camisa blanca de mangas cortas con una camiseta negra debajo, acomodé mis rebeldes cabellos como pude y por fin encendí el cigarrillo que llevaba entre los labios.

— ¿Puedes cerrar cuando te vas? —Le pregunté a la pelirroja mientras tomaba mi mochila.

—Claro…

Me daba risa eso de que Erza se volteará o le diera pena verme con poca ropa o sin ella después de todas las veces que nos acostamos juntos aunque claro, jamás me reiría en frente de ella.

Tenía un carácter fuerte, era en sí una persona fuerte pero como todo el mundo desbordaba por algún lado, en ese sentido, no dejaba que muchas personas la vean así.

Tampoco era alguien de muchas palabras y nuestra relación no tenía complicaciones, es decir, ambos sabíamos que era lo que hacíamos y que no había sentimientos de por medio. Era importante remarcar eso.

Al subir al ascensor me cruce con Meredy, la vecina nueva del 5C, alta, pelirrosa, buenas curvas, apenas la vi supe que debía acostarme con ella pero no era una chica fácil al parecer. No caía tan fácilmente ante mis encantos aunque se reía de todas mis bromas y en más de una ocasión me las devolvía. ¡Todo un reto!

—Parece que alguien se cayó de la cama…

Moví la cabeza de un lado al otro en forma de queja, llevaba unas semanas en el edificio y ya sabía que madrugar no era lo mío.

—Las obligaciones llaman…

Ella rió, yo solo miré hacia adelante y esperé, la salude con la mano antes de salir un poco más corriendo hacia la calle, y es que cuando quise revisar la hora me di cuenta que era tardísimo. El tiempo pasaba rápido con bellas compañías.

Mi pequeño departamento quedaba cerca de la Universidad, lo había alquilado con la intención de quedarme cinco largos años en el mismo lugar, me ahorró dinero en combustible o boletos de algún transporte, voy caminando siempre por los mismos lugares hasta llegar a la puerta, allí me espera mi compañero, no quiero admitir que ese sujeto de cabello rosa es mi mejor amigo, Natsu es especial.

—Ey Gray…

Nuestros brazos chocaron en forma de saludo, ambos sonreímos.

—Ey Natsu…

En camino al aula estuvimos hablando de cosas triviales mientras me comentaba, a gran escala, como iba su relación con Lucy.

—¿Y entonces qué piensas?

Quería gritarle a todo pulmón que era un idiota por no haberse acostado con Lucy aún, ¡la pobre muchacha se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos!

—¿Quieres qué te de mi opinión acerca de qué pienso de que Lucy te haya tocado el pene?

Natsu arrugo la frente y frunció los labios, alcé una ceja.

—¿Mi sincera opinión sin ningún tipo de filtro?

—Ella no me tocó el pene.

Tosí y rodé los ojos.

—Ella quiere que tengan sexo… Mejor dicho para ustedes, _hagan el amor_.

—Lo sé… —Miré a Natsu fijamente, éste me devolvió la mirada y después de unos segundos volvió a hablar. —Quiero que sea especial con ella…

Casi me caigo cuando escuche eso, iba a pedir a mi amigo/rival que repita lo que acaba de decir, mi compañero de juerga me acaba de decir las palabras más cursis que le había escuchado decir en mi vida.

—¿Qué demonios Natsu? —Le pregunté riendo mientras entrabamos al aula y tomaba asiento, él se sentó frente mio y se dio vuelta al instante para seguir nuestra conversación.

—Ríete, hazme las bromas que quieras… Lucy es especial.

Bufé, ¿acaso eso era estar enamorado? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez qué sentí eso por alguien?

—Llévala a un lugar bonito, que se yo, no me pidas esos consejos a mi.

Me encogí de hombros y alabé al profesor que entró. Las clases avanzaron lentamente, las horas de filosofía antigua fueron un pesar, quería saltar por la ventana, el profesor era de esos tipos densos, su voz era gruesa y rasposa, odiosa de escuchar por dos horas seguidas.

Se me hacía más llevadero las horas de inglés, la profesora Mirajane era encantadora, su pantalones ajustados era un placer a mis ojos aunque si tenía que calificar lo que se llevaba el diez eran sus preciosos escotes en v. Cuando en ese momento se dio vuelta y comenzó a anotar en el pizarrón, mi mente no tardo en divagar por mi imaginación, en pensar que si ninguno de mis compañeros estuvieran presentes ya la hubiera empotrado en su escritorio, le hubiera arrancado la ropa y la hubiera hecho mía, una y otra vez. ¡Oh mierda! Si ella era perfecta. Moví mis piernas sintiendo como el calor subía por ellas centrándose debajo de mi vientre.

Las clases se dieron por terminadas, miré a la profesora por última vez dedicándole una sonrisa que me devolvió dulcemente y entre medio apareció el rostro de Natsu.

— ¿Qué harás hoy a la noche?

— ¿Hoy a la noche? … Es noche de salida. —Le respondí de la forma más natural mientras guardaba mis cosas.

— ¿Con quién saldrás hoy?

Suspiré, no entendía por que tantas preguntas. Cuando mi amigo era soltero solíamos ir a boliches y terminar con nuestros ligues en la cama, claro que ahora que Natsu estaba de novio, aquellas noches de gloria habían terminado… Para él.

—Iré solo…

El gesto que hizo se me hizo divertido. Sabía que era lo que estaba pensando.

—Puedo decirle a Lucy…

—No, no. —Lo interrumpí y me puse de pie. —A ella no le gustará que salgas conmigo de noche, no te preocupes, conseguiré compañía en seguida…

Me delante de Natsu caminando hacia la salida del salón, lo escuche quejarse e insultarme, simplemente reí, rápidamente me alcanzó y comenzó a caminar a mi lado.

—Puedo decirle para salir los tres…

¿Los tres? Vaya, algo nuevo.

—No sé…

No es que me molestará la novia de mi amigo, Lucy era una chica encantadora y nos llevábamos bien pero sabía que no aprobaba mi manera de vivir la vida nocturna.

—Piénsalo, te llamaré dentro de unas horas. Hoy tengo cena con su padre.

Me reí en su cara y luego le alcé el pulgar.

—Que no se dé cuenta que quieres embarazar a su hija.

Se fue diciéndome mil burradas, Natsu jamás cambiaría.

Antes de terminar en mi departamento paré en una pequeña y abandonada cafetería, era raro ver gente en ella, una anciana era la dueña del lugar, me conocía de pequeño y yo le tenía un gran afecto. No paraba siempre pero cada vez que lo hacía sabía que obtendría un abrazo extra con mi café.

— ¡Gray!

Alcé mis brazos y abracé a Maria. Ella me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

— ¿Vienes por tu café?

Asentí con la cabeza y me senté en la barra.

—Parece que hubo movimiento… —Comenté mientras veía como se esforzaba para preparar el café que a mi me gustaba.

—Algo, unos chicos de tu Universidad pasaron y compraron para llevar…

—Seguro vuelven…

Aseguré con una sonrisa y ya con el café enfrente mío lo tome para retirarme, me despedí de Maria prometiendo volver pronto.

Subí las escaleras de mi edificio llegando al cuarto piso, habitación 4B, esa era la mía. Un precioso tres ambientes, algo grande para una sola persona, perfecto para mí. Dejé caer mi mochila y camine arrastrando mis pies hasta la habitación, sonreí al ver la cama hecha, Erza se había retirado ya. Deje caer mi cuerpo sobre el colchón y pensé en la propuesta de Natsu, salir con Lucy… No era por ser mala persona pero no quería que Lucy me arruinará ningún ligue, después de mis pensamientos pocos sanos con la profesora de inglés necesitaba meterla si o si.

Lo medité un par de minutos y termine diciéndome. Si algo salía mal de todas formas me podía alejar de ellos e irme, llamaría a Natsu al otro día y le pediría perdón, fin del asunto.

**. . . . . . .**

Estaba acomodando el cuello de mi camisa cuando los golpes en la puerta de mi apartamento me llamaron la atención, no podía creer que a veces lo conocía tanto como para conocer los golpes de aquel tipo. Sin preocuparme en tardar me termine de arreglar, los golpes y la insistencia siguieron hasta que abrí.

—Estaba por llamar a la policía, pensé que estabas muerto.

Soltó y yo soló mordí mi labio inferior mientras lo empujaba hacia adentro.

— ¿Y tu novia? —Pregunté mientras me abrochaba el cinturón.

—Eso te quería comentar…

Alcé la vista hacia mi amigo y le hizo un gesto para que continúe.

—Unos amigos de ella llegaron hoy de Estados Unidos, los invitó para que vengan con nosotros, será solo un rato

Negué con la cabeza, después de todo había sido una mala idea.

—Si quieren hacer noche de parejas, no sé, arreglen ustedes… No me jodas la noche.

—No seas así, te digo que Lucy no me dijo nada sobre esto.

Maldecí por lo bajo, me termino convenciendo para ir al boliche al fin y al cabo. Al llegar las luces y el humo no nos dejaban ver nada, según Natsu, Lucy y sus amigos nos estaban esperando del otro lado de la pista. Nosotros estábamos parados cerca de la barra y la música electrónica inundaba el lugar, demasiado alta como para escuchar lo que el idiota me decía.

Pasamos entre la gente, una muchacha rubia me tomó de la mano y me guiñó el ojo. Le sonreí, no era para nada mi tipo, señalé a Natsu y seguí mi camino atrás de él, que ni siquiera se volteaba a ver si yo estaba detrás. De todas formas no perdí tiempo y me puse a escanear a las preciosuras que andaban cerca, más de una estaba entregada y de sobra la tendría en mi cama aunque ninguna resaltaba del resto, estaba demasiado decepcionado hasta que mis ojos grises se detuvieron en una chica que estaba de espalda, llevaba un vestido azul ajustado y pelo del mismo color cayendo por debajo de sus hombros, poco me importó perder a Natsu. Me acerqué y comprobé que estuviera sola. Me paré junto a ella en la barra, observé de reojo que llevaba en sus manos unos chicles de menta, sonreí y pase mi brazo por su cintura acercándome por atrás.

— ¿Quieres bailar? —Susurré sobre su oído. Sentí una extraña sensación recorrer por mi cuerpo cuando la toqué. ¿Tan excitado estaba?

Ella volteó y me miró fijamente, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules. Le sonreí y ella asintió con la cabeza. Nuestros cuerpos se dejaron llevar por la música, se rozaron, se tocaron, se desearon, ella se movía demasiado bien, podía sentir su piel caliente, la acerqué a mi rostro y me atreví a rozar mis labios con los de ella, termino por acercar nuestras bocas, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello, mi lengua delineo sus labios queriendo profundizar el contacto de nuestro beso en uno con mayor pasión, nos separamos cuando el aire nos hizo falta, mi pecho estaba agitado y podía sentir que el de ella también.

— ¿Quieres irte?

No me respondió pero se dejó llevar hasta afuera, sin las luces , ni el humo, ni la música la podía apreciar mejor, esa noche iba a disfrutar. Ella parecía nerviosa, tal vez era la primera vez que hacia algo así, parecía joven, seguramente era más chica que yo. Me acerqué y acaricie su brazo desnudo.

— ¿Te parece ir a mi depto?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Me confundí, entonces…

—Juvia tiene su coche aquí…

Oh, niña atrevida, ni siquiera preste mayor atención a la forma en la que hablaba. Me encogí de hombros, por mi estaba bien. Me guio hasta el coche pero cuando estaba metiendo la llave mis instintos y deseos pudieron más, me acerqué a ella por la espalda, acaricié sus piernas subiendo hasta sus glúteos, ella pareció estremecerse, le gustaban mis caricias, lo notaba. La bragueta de mi pantalón comenzaba a crecer, la apoye contra ella y mis caricias subieron por su cintura hasta sus pechos comenzando a bajar su vestido.

—A-aquí no, a Juvia le da vergüenza.

Cuando tomé entre mis dedos su pezón y mi lengua paso por su cuello gimió, apreté con mayor fuerza mi bulto contra su trasero y ella se apresuró en abrir la puerta del auto.

Por suerte su coche era espacioso así que no se nos dificulto acomodarnos, ella debajo, yo arriba. Me saqué la camisa antes de seguir con su vestido, ella abrió sus ojos y podía sentir su mirada sobre mi torso. Sonreí.

—Te gusta lo que ves…

Dije y ella enrojeció. Mis manos se apresuraron en deshacerse del vestido azul marino, ayudo bastante cuando ella me señaló el detalle del cierre. Sus pechos quedaron descubiertos y ella simplemente con una pequeña tanga celeste. Mis ojos disfrutaron de la imagen que me ofrecía la muchacha. Mi boca jugo con sus pezones mientras mis manos masajeaban sus pechos, ella solo gemía de placer, era excitante escucharla, mi entrepierna no hacia otra cosa que crecer y apretarse dentro de mi pantalón. Comencé a jugar con su tanga, mi dedo anular comprobó que ella estaba empapada, su tanga estaba demasiado mojada.

—Solo jugué con tus pechos y mira cómo te pusiste.

Proseguí sacando la única prenda que quedaba, ella estaba a mi merced. Sus piernas se abrieron dejando que me acomode entre ellas, seguí estimulándola con mis dedos, los pequeños masajes sobre el clítoris la hicieron llegar al orgasmo, lo sentí cuando sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda y su cabeza se inclinó levemente hacia atrás. Lamí mis dedos y con la misma mano busque en el bolsillo de mi pantalón el preservativo que siempre llevaba conmigo. Al dejar expuesto mi pene percibí cierto nerviosismo por parte de ella, una idea se cruzó por mi cabeza y después me reí de ello, era imposible que esa muchacha fuera virgen o algo por el estilo.

—¿Estas bien?

Pregunté antes de seguir, al verla asentir le quite hierro al asunto, seguramente era imaginación mía. Coloqué el preservativo y mi falo comenzó a hacer fricción entre sus labios para luego entrar de una estocada en ella, la escuché gemir nuevamente, aceleré mi ritmo sintiendo como sus paredes apretaban mi pene, era demasiado caliente, encajábamos perfectamente. Me vine después de varias estocadas y salí de ella, el sudor caía por mi frente, me acerqué a su boca y le di un último beso. Eso había sido todo, me hubiera encantado repetir con esas magnificas piernas pero no solía acostarme dos veces con la misma mujer, la única excepción era Erza.

En seguida abroche mi pantalón y coloqué mi camisa, ella a su vez se acomodó el vestido y su ropa interior. Al parecer no sabía que decir.

—Gracias por lo de esta noche, eres muy linda…

Esas eran las mismas palabras que les decía a todas, era lo único lindo que llegaban a escuchar de mí. Me iba a bajar del coche y volver al boliche sin embargo algo me detuvo. Mis orbes grises se dirigieron hacia la cálida mano que se apresaba la tela negra de mi manga.

—Tu nombre…Juvia quiere saber tu nombre.

Parpadeé confundido, ¿para qué quería saber mi nombre? Chasqueé la lengua, me baje del auto y me agache para mirar hacia adentro.

—Fullbuster… Fullbuster Gray.

Cerré la puerta y contrario a lo que tenía planeado no me dirigí nuevamente hacia el boliche, volví a mi departamento, apagué mi móvil cuando vi las doce llamadas perdidas de Natsu. Mañana aclararía las cosas con él.

Luego de la ducha de agua fría y de colocarme la ropa interior limpia fui hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua, allí pude ver que eran casi las seis de la mañana, tragué el líquido y con pesar me fui a acostar a mi cama, por suerte no tenía Universidad ni trabajo los días sábados, eran mis días de descanso, así que podía dormir hasta tarde y permanecer todo el día sin hacer absolutamente nada o lo que se me diera la gana.

Mis ojos se volvieron a abrir a eso de la una de la tarde, lo supe cuando mi mirada se desvió hacia la mesa de noche y se enfocó en el reloj, ¡mierda que había dormido! Con pereza me levanté y busque mi móvil, al encenderlo y que inmediatamente comenzará a sonar recordé todas las llamadas perdidas de mi mejor amigo.

—Mierda…

Seguramente Natsu estaba enojado, o tal vez no, él solía exagerar mucho las cosas, tal vez debería ir personalmente a pedirle perdón y llevarle una cerveza, sí, eso haría. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Me cambie lo más rápido posible poniéndome lo primero que encontré una remera blanca con un águila negra en el pecho y unos pantalones negros ajustados con cadenas. Me gustaba vestir bien, a la hora del sexo la apariencia era lo primero que se vendía. Tomé algo de dinero, mis llaves y los puchos dispuesto a salir e ir directo a lo de Natsu sin embargo al abrir la puerta me encontré con una pelirroja con mala cara.

—¿Qué tal?

Para mi suerte el gesto de Erza se relajó y me abrazó, cosa que me sorprendió aún más, no entendía que estaba pasando.

—Bonita, ahora iba de salida…

—¿Puedo acompañarte?

Erza conocía a Natsu, los tres éramos amigos así que no creí que hubiera problema.

—Claro pero en el camino me cuentas que te tiene así.

Ella asintió y cuando tomamos el bus que nos dejaba en la esquina de la casa de nuestro amigo creí que era el momento adecuado para hablar, no sabía si sacar o no el tema pero ella se me adelantó:

—Tal vez sería mejor que dejáramos de acostarnos…

Eso me tomó por sorpresa, ¿cuál era el problema?

—¿No te gusta el sexo conmigo?

Ella no esperaba esa pregunta en forma de respuesta, su cara se había puesto roja, yo decidí mirar hacia otro lado. Carraspeé. Ambos estábamos incómodos.

—No es eso…

— ¿Entonces?

Ella acomodó su cabello, jugó con las puntas enredándolo en sus dedos, largo un suspiro y me miro con una determinación impresionante.

—Quiero darme la oportunidad de amar y ser amada, quiero enamorarme Gray, y tu no eres alguien del cual pueda hacerlo.

Eso lo sabía, nadie se enamoraba de Gray Fullbuster, también debía admitir que el fondo sabía que el derecho con Erza tarde o temprano terminaría.

—Lástima que nunca llegamos a hacer el trío con Natsu…

Golpeó mi hombro amistosamente (aunque dolió), sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa. Natsu, él seguramente tenía que ver mucho en esta decisión, desde que estaba Lucy el mundo completo le sonreía, él había cambiado, no podía dejar de estar contento por mi amigo y entendía que Erza quisiera intentarlo, agradecía que no conmigo.

Mi mejor amigo y rival vivía en la casa que algún momento perteneció a sus padres, tenía un hermoso jardín con diferentes flores que aunque pareciera raro, el idiota de pelo rosa se esmeraba por cuidar, su madre tenía adoración por aquel jardín y desde que falleció Natsu siempre decía que si en la primavera no había flores en aquel suelo en frente a su casa la ausencia de su madre dolía el doble. Le pedí a Erza que se me adelantará mientras iba por unas cervezas para los tres, insistió en acompañarme pero insistí en que vaya a la casa y calmará el mal humor del idiota, termino aceptando y yo termine comprando las cervezas desviándome apenas un poco.

Cuando llegué Natsu estaba esperándome en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, parecía molesto, enojado, me acerqué a él y le pase las cervezas.

—Para que te enfríes un poco, cabeza de chicle.

Me quitó las cervezas de la mano y me dio un golpe en la nuca, lo miré con el entrecejo fruncido mientras me quejaba.

—Ven adentro, tengo compañía.

Lo seguí insultando en silencio, sabía que me merecía el golpe pero ese desgraciado tenía la mano pesada.

Cuando pasamos a la sala, la vi a Lucy sentada en el sofá hablando con Erza y otra pareja.

—¡Gray!

La rubia se levantó y me abrazo, claro que yo correspondí al abrazo hasta que el idiota nos separó aludiendo de que estaba bien, "demasiado cariño". Era celoso el desgraciado. ¡No entendía que no me iban las rubias!

—Ven, te presentó a mis amigos, al final ayer no nos encontramos…

—Sabes como soy…

Dejé que me llevará hasta dónde estaban sentados el resto, mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al notar una presencia conocida, ¡y que no era exactamente Erza! La voz de Lucy hizo que girará a verla.

—Ellos son Juvia Loxar, amiga de mi infancia y Lyon Bastia, su novio.

¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¡El mundo era muy chico! Si era la muchachita del polvo de ayer, sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que fácilmente la confundiría con un tomate y además su novio estaba presente.

—Mucho gusto, soy Gray.

.

.

.

Continuará.

* * *

Buenas! Les presento mi nuevo trabajo para los amantes del Gruvia. Espero lo disfruten.

**Sugar**.


	2. Dos

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Advertencia! Contenido +18**

Si eres menor y sigues leyendo esto, eres todo un malote.

* * *

**Sin Caer en el Amor**

* * *

_**"No juzgues mis decisiones sin conocer mis razones"**_

* * *

**DOS**

Incómodo. Aquel momento era completamente incómodo. Tenía un par de ojos azules sobre mí que parecían no querer mirar hacia otro lado. Cansado decidí sostenerle la mirada, alcé una ceja, ella me sonrió, no pude evitar sonreír. Al parecer a Juvia le gustaba jugar.

—Entonces, ¿por qué volvieron a Japón?

Erza estaba curioseando, ella quería irse de Japón por eso mismo no comprendía la gente que se iba y decidía volver. Aunque las razones por las cuales ella se quería ir no tenían mucho que ver con el país.

—Conseguí una propuesta de trabajo mejor aquí, una empresa muy importante me ofreció un empleo que no pude rechazar y por supuesto la hermosa de Juvia decidió acompañarme.

Aquel sujeto albino tomó la mano de su novia y le sonrió, aquel tipo estaba hasta el copete, se le notaba en la forma en que la miraba. Tenía ganas de reír. Entonces ella hablo…

—Juvia no tiene problemas mientras pueda seguir sus estudios aquí…

Ladeé la cabeza y tan solo pensaba en desnudarla, sacando una a una las prendas que llevaba hoy, lastimosamente cubrían mucho más que ayer, también me di cuenta que era muy pálida, la oscuridad de la noche no me dejo apreciar su piel tan blanca.

— ¿Y usted que estudia, Gray-sama?

— ¿Gray-sama? — Repetí y cubrí mi boca con una de mis manos para reír suavemente aunque mi risa acabo cuando Lucy me pegó un codazo en las costillas. Tosí. —Letras, comparto algunas clases con Natsu que estudia Filosofía. Vamos casi juntos.

Ella hizo una exclamación y junto sus manos un tanto sorprendida, a mí me parecía muy normal. Decidí pararme e ir a tomar un poco de aire afuera, pase al lado de Natsu y le mencione que iría a fumar.

Me senté en unas de las bancas que había al lado de las flores, coloqué el cigarro entre mis labios y cerré los ojos. ¡Que incomodidad! Aquella muchacha y su novio… Pero como todo caballero que trataba ser, no tenía memoria, aunque sería difícil olvidar ese trasero.

—¿Necesita fuego, Gray-sama?

Esa voz… Abrí uno de mis ojos y comprobé que la figura frente a mi era nada más ni nada menos que Juvia Loxar, con unos hermosos pantalones blancos y una camisa azul con rayas, su pelo atado en una coleta alta y sin ninguna gota de maquillaje en el rostro.

—No…

Respondí con voz ronca al sentirme excitado tan solo con su presencia. Ella no pareció notarlo, se sentó al lado mío y clavo su mirada en las flores del jardín. Se llevó un chicle de menta a la boca y no dijo nada.

— ¿Viniste a comer un chicle afuera?

Ella negó con la cabeza, me acomodé y encendí el cigarro, nuevamente no dijimos nada.

—Juvia pensó que no lo vería más…

—Yo también pensé lo mismo, fue una coincidencia rara… —Aspiré el humo de mi mentolado y agregué: —No te preocupes por tu pareja, no diré nada si eso lo que te preocupa.

Ella volteó a verme y pude notar que sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, luego volvió a negar con un movimiento, mi gesto era de total desconcierto, ¡volvía a estar incómodo maldita sea!

— ¡Juvia esta muy feliz de volver a encontrarlo!

¿…eh? ¿EH?! ¿Ella estaba feliz? ¿Qué significaba eso?! ¡Lo nuestro había sido sexo de una noche!

—… ¿Quieres repetir lo de anoche?

—Juvia si quiere… Juvia ama a Gray-sama…

¿Había dicho amor? Menos mal que estaba sentado, me había hasta tragado el humo de mi cigarro. Me reí fuerte y luego la volví a mirar serio.

—¿Amor? Fue solo sexo…

Me encogí de hombros, era la primera vez que me planteaban algo así y no hacia otra cosa que causarme risa, ¡vamos! El sexo en estos casos era solo para disfrutar, el amor y esas cosas… Eran porquerías.

Al parecer a Juvia le molestaron mis palabras, o así lo tomé yo cuando se levantó del asiento y volvió adentro sin decirme palabra. Termine mi cigarro pensando en lo rara que era esa tipa, es decir, ¿quién venía a plantearte amor después de un simple revolcón?

Cuando volví adentro Lucy y Natsu me preguntaron si desea quedarme a comer, pedirían algo para todos pero rechacé la oferta al instante, ¡adoraba a mis amigos pero el sábado a la noche ya lo tenía ocupado! Hable con el idiota y le pedí disculpas por lo sucedido en la madrugada, omití comentarle acerca de que mi ligue fue con la amiga de su novia, después de unos golpes amistosos y que nuestra amistad fuera tan insufrible e insoportable para el resto como de costumbre me despedí de los presentes, Erza había decido quedarse en la casa de Natsu, se llevaba tan bien con Lucy, parecían amigas de toda la vida, le sonreí antes de irme, apenas le dedique alguna que otra mirada a Juvia, ¡ella no despegaba su mirada azul de encima mío y aquello me ponía los pelos de la nuca de punta!

Se habían hecho las siete de la tarde, el sol se estaba escondiendo y un ligero viento despeinaba mis cabellos, me arrepentí de no haber llevado algún tipo de abrigo, la cercanía del invierno se estaba haciendo sentir aunque todavía faltaba un mes para que el frío polar cayera en Japón. Lo primero que hice al subir al bus que me dejaba en mi departamento fue asegurarme que tenía asiento al lado de la ventanilla, allí me senté y clave mi mirada en las calles, mi cabeza le daba vuelta a lo que había soltado aquella chica, definitivamente esa noche tendría que olvidar esas palabras y tener el sexo de mi vida.

Bajé del bus y comencé a buscar las llaves, iba distraído, tan así que no noté la presencia de Meredy en la puerta del edificio hasta que la tuve al lado.

— ¡Pero si es mi vecina preferida! —Solté mientras le sonreía galante, subí y baje mi mirada por su cuerpo, aquellos shorts de jean y la musculosa de tirantes blanca que llevaba dejaba tan poco a la imaginación. Ella me saludo amablemente y ambos nos dirigimos al ascensor, maldijimos cuando el encargado nos dijo que estaba averiado y tendríamos que subir por las escaleras.

—Esa cosa se rompe cada dos por tres. —Comenté llamando su atención.

—Es un edificio viejo después de todo…—Se encogió de hombros y subió deprisa un par de escalones dejándome atrás, ¡ni siquiera me apuré! Disfruté de la vista de su trasero. Cuando llegamos al cuarto piso me costaba respirar y en ese momento pensé que era indicado dejar de fumar aunque probablemente tendría otro pucho entre mis labios dentro de un rato. Meredy se volteó para despedirse y antes de que lo hiciera me anime a sacarle tema de conversación.

—¿Haces algo hoy a la noche?

Ella negó con la cabeza y colocó sus manos sobre su cintura, me sonrió, llevaba labial ese día, rosa o fucsia, no importaba, le quedaba lindo.

—¿Me propones algo, guapo?

Sonreí, le dije que a las diez la pasaría a buscar e iríamos por unos tragos, ella acepto y luego se despidió con un tentador beso en la mejilla. No podía borrar mi estúpida sonrisa del rostro, sin dudas hoy llevaría a la cama a esa mujer. Me metí a mi depto y fui directo a darme una ducha, me rasure la barba y escogí una camisa negra con un simple pantalón, entre el tiempo que tarde en arreglarme y comer algo se hicieron las diez, otra vez tomé mis llaves, mi billetera y la caja de puchos, que antes de guardar tomé uno colocándolo entre mis labios. Me dirigí al ascensor para recordar que no funcionaba, ¡maldito edificio antiguo! Menos mal que solo tenía que subir un piso. Golpeé la puerta del 5C y esperé. Al instante se escuchó un "Ya va", sin dudas era la dulce voz femenina de mi vecina. Me paré bien cuando sentí que destraba la puerta y cuando la abrió ante mi apareció mi linda vecina vestida simplemente con ropa interior, su sostén haciendo juego con la tanga color rosa, su pelo suelto y revuelto, sus labios resaltaban con el labial rojo que llevaba ahora, no quedaba dudas de que la había devorado con la mirada, estaba sorprendido tan así que el cigarro que tenía cayó al piso y mi cuerpo ni lento ni perezoso empezaba a reaccionar a la atractiva mujer que tenía delante.

— ¿Qué estas esperando? Pasa…

Su invitación me lo dijo todo, apenas di un paso fue para apresarla entre mis brazos y pegarla a mi cuerpo, devoré con lujuria sus carnosos labios, ella paso su lengua por los míos y sus dientes presionaron el inferior, estirándolo, soltándolo, volviéndolo a atrapar, era un juego divertido.

—Hace tiempo que me moría por hacer esto… —Le confesé mientras ella rodeaba con sus piernas mi cintura, la sostuve de los muslos para ayudarla, ella enredó sus dedos en mi cabellos mientras nuestros labios no se separaban. Caímos en su sofá, con desesperación me desabrochó la camisa y paso sus manos por mi pecho, mi entrepierna acumulaba calor y ella me incentivaba moviendo sus caderas de forma circular en aquella zona, generando la fricción de nuestras partes más íntimas.

De un momento a otro ella se levantó, pensé que cortaría todo el rollo pero tragué saliva cuando se colocó de espaldas y se dio vuelta mirándome sensualmente, ¿cómo alguien podía mirar así? Sus manos se dirigieron hacia su trasero dándose una nalgada ella sola.

—He sido una niña mala… —Murmuró y comenzó a jugar con su tanga, le seguí el juego y me dedique a mirarla. Sus manos separaron sus glúteos y me miró nuevamente por encima de su hombro. —¿Quieres meterla aquí?

¿Qué si quería? Ya la hubiera metido si era por mí. Asentí y mano descendió por mi pecho hasta mi pene tocándolo suavemente por encima del pantalón. Me miraba. —Te quiero aquí… Ahora. —Dije demandante. Pareció que mis palabras le calentaron pues noté que mientras yo me tocaba ella también lo hacía. En movimientos lentos se sacó el sostén, no sin antes jugar con sus pechos luego por fin dejo caer la prenda al suelo. —Ven aquí niña mala… —Estiré mi mano para que la tomará y se acercará, obedeció lentamente, cuando estuvo cerca mío la miré. —Sácate la tanga… Lento. —Volví a ordenar, ella asintió, se dio vuelta y me dio el mejor ángulo para que pudiera apreciar su belleza, sin poder contenerme más saqué mi pene y me comencé a masturbar frente a Meredy.

—Gray, estas siendo malo, debería tocarte yo. —Dijo mientras su mano se movía suavemente sobre su monte de venus.

Tomé sus caderas y la jalé hacia mí, mis labios rozaron su cuello y mis manos se dirigieron hacia su entrepierna, comencé a estimularla mientras sus gemidos y jadeos invadían la habitación. Se dio vuelta y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, enredó mis cabellos entre sus dedos y tiró de ellos suavemente, me besó, jamás era tan calmado pero por alguna razón me gustaba, me excitaba que sea Meredy quién dominará la situación, tal vez porque pocas mujeres eran así. Apreté con más fuerza sus caderas moviéndola en vaivén sobre mi falo. Separó nuestras bocas y me miró fijamente para después sonreír y bajar lentamente hasta que sus rodillas quedarán en el piso y su rostro entre mis piernas. Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás cuando sentí como su lengua pasaba por mi glande, mordí mi labio inferior al sentir sus labios envolviendo mi pene, subiendo y bajando mientras sus dientes rozaban suavemente aquella zona tan delicada, un ronco gemido escapó de mi boca sin querer al sentir su mano sobre mis testículos. Bajé la mirada y ella aumento la velocidad en la que movía su cabeza, llevé mi mano hasta sus hebras rosadas y marqué el ritmo, ¡no quería acabar tan rápido!

—Perdón… —Fue lo único que pude decir con la respiración entrecortada viendo como sus mejillas rosadas estaban manchadas con mi esencia. Ella se acomodó y lamió los restos del líquido blanquecino haciendo que volviera a sentirme acalorado. Estábamos dispuestos a seguir sin embargo antes de que ella o yo pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento una melodía comenzó a sonar cortando todo el ambiente. De todas formas no me importó y quería recuperar lo que se había perdido, sin embargo la melodía no dejaba de sonar, ella colocó una mano sobre mis labios.

—Puede ser importante… —Me dijo y se levantó caminando hacia la mesa que estaba detrás de nosotros, no la seguí con la mirada pero escuché la conversación, un tal Jellal la había llamado y ella se emocionó bastante, ¡no necesitaba escuchar más! Acomodé mis ropas y cuando estuve listo le hice una seña a la dueña del departamento. — ¿Te vas? —Asentí con la cabeza. Ella frunció los labios junto con el entrecejo. — ¿Luego la seguimos? —Sonreí, llevé una de mis manos a mi nuca y sin pensarlo demasiado volví a asentir con la cabeza.

Baje las escaleras sin creerme lo que acaba de pasar, ¡y pensar que estuve a punto de agregar a Meredy a mi lista! Seguramente Jellal era su novio, esa llamada había arruinado todo, negué con la cabeza mientras buscaba las llaves en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, era relativamente temprano aún estaba a tiempo de poder salir pero sin dudas necesitaba un baño.

Al llegar al pasillo vi a alguien sentado al lado de mi puerta, una cabellera azul caía larga hasta el piso, al verme se levantó de su lugar y camino dando saltos hacia mí, abrazo mi cintura, tan solo suspiré y trate de apartar a la pequeña de mi cuerpo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Wendy? Te he dicho que no vinieras… —Reproché molesto, la niña apartó la mirada, ¡me hizo sentir mal, maldita sea! Gruñí y camine hasta mi puerta, después de sacar la traba la hice pasar, ella entró corriendo y se tiró de lleno en el sofá.

—¡Gray-san no podía esperar al lunes para verlo!

Revolví mis cabellos con molestia, en ese momento me arrepentía demasiado de haber tomado aquella suplencia como profesor, pero era una oportunidad que no se daba siempre, estaba dando los primeros pasos en mi carrera y la docencia no me desagradaba, el problema eran las alumnas con hormonas demasiado alteradas. Wendy era una alumna excelente, siempre participaba y hacia sus deberes, me prestaba atención, charlaba conmigo animadamente y yo estaba feliz de que así fuera sin embargo cuando me confeso su reciente "amor" por mí, ¡POR MI! Pensé en renunciar inmediatamente.

—A Natsu no le gustará saber que estas aquí… —Amenacé, sabía que Natsu siendo su primo/hermano, era demasiado cercano a la pequeña y que la peliazul respetaba y admiraba, mis palabras algo debían causar.

—Natsu-san no tiene por qué enterarse de que he venido a verlo… —Ella agachó la mirada, sus mejillas tenían un leve color carmesí y sus dedos se movían nerviosos entre ellos.

Saqué un cigarro y lo encendí inmediatamente, camine hasta la ventana más cercana. Tanto las estrellas como la luna estaban cubiertas por nubes negras, maldije en silencio. —Te llevaré a tu casa pequeña, anda…

Tras seguir insistiéndole a Wendy termino aceptando con la condición de que fuéramos de la mano. Estuve rezando en todo momento para que nadie conocido nos cruzará aunque era bastante tarde y en cualquier momento comenzaría a llover, la niña estuvo todo el viaje mirándome de reojo, tratando de sacar algún tema de conversación pero me limitaba a ser lo más cortante posible, no por malo, por mi trabajo y porque le sacaba unos cuantos años. La deje en su casa y me retiré lo más rápido posible, termine en el bar de un amigo, lugar de alta categoría, Gajeel Redfox, nos conocimos en nuestros peores años, si juntábamos los ligues de Natsu, Gajeel y míos llegábamos a más de la mitad de Japón, aunque fue Redfox el primer en sentar cabeza, había conocido a Levy McGarden, una joven peliceleste, bibliotecaria, que no resaltaba demasiado del resto, era pequeña y no tenía grandes atributos, sin embargo había logrado conquistar el corazón de nuestro amigo de una manera increíble.

Tenía una gran relación con Levy, me retaba cuando era necesario y a la vez me escuchaba cuando pedía un consejo, el mundo de Gajeel comenzó a girar alrededor de ella, hacían una gran pareja, y sí, hacían… Fue lamentable para todos cuando nos enteramos del trágico accidente que había dejado a Levy sin vida, un conductor ebrio había acabado con la vida de una persona tan maravillosa como Levy, el mundo sin dudas a veces era demasiado injusto.

—Gajeel… —Salude con una sonrisa al pelinegro que estaba sentado en la barra hablando con una jovencita. Él me miro y se paró a darme un abrazo, golpeo mi espalda y yo hice lo mismo. — ¡Andas desaparecido! Ya no vendré a visitarte si tu no vienes a visitarme a mí.

— ¿Qué son esos modales, Gray?! Además tú no tienes un bar. —Rió golpeándome el hombro y luego se giró acercándome a su compañía. La muchacha sonrió mostrando sus dientes y extendió su mano hacia mí. —Ella es Karen, Karen, él es Gray.

Besé la mano de la dama y la miré de la mejor manera que sabía hacer, devorándola con la mirada aunque si estaba en compañía de Gajeel era obvio que primero pasaría por él, desde que Levy había fallecido, Gajeel había vuelto a sus viejas rutinas, no era quién para criticarlo ni mucho menos aconsejarlo, cada uno pasaba el duelo como podía, sabía que era doloroso para él, Levy fue y era la única mujer que amaba.

Nos quedamos conversando los tres, Karen tenía un humor particular y se llevaba demasiado bien con Gajeel, cuando se hicieron las cuatro de la mañana y me di cuenta que ya había bebido lo suficiente y que estaba siendo un mal tercio en aquella pareja decidí irme a mi departamento, al parecer no acabaría con una mujer hoy.

Agradecí cuando mi amigo le pidió a su chofer que se encargará de llevarme así que tarde menos de quince minutos en estar en la soledad de mi depto. Busqué nuevamente un cigarro y lo dejé entre mis labios mientras me deshacía de la ropa que llevaba puesta a medida que avanzaba hacia mi habitación. Me senté en el colchón y busqué fuego, acabé con el vicio lo más rápido posible para después dejarme atrapar en el bello mundo de los sueños.

Los domingos eran bastantes tranquilos en mi rutina diaria, sino despertaba con una mujer desconocida en mi pieza, estaba en un motel con una o podía variar si era Erza la que estaba en mi pieza o en el motel pero ninguno era el caso este domingo, este domingo era diferente, me estaba despertando solo, ni recordaba cuando fue el último domingo que había amanecido solo. Desayune, me bañe, me puse lo primero que encontré para andar entre casa y me senté en la silla de escritorio con mis carpetas y libros para mañana. A primera hora tenía que dar clases en el Instituto, bendito sea el embarazo de la profesora titular, aún quedaban tres meses.

Mañana comenzaríamos a leer "Romeo y Julieta", no había mejor obra, a mi gusto, para comenzar con el tema de teatro, en la literatura mi género preferido sin dudas. Hacia tanto tiempo que no leía esa obra, cierta nostalgia me invadió, pensé leerlo en el aula, mi profesora de literatura usaba ese método para meternos en el tema, nos hacía meternos en los personajes y yo lo disfrutaba, ¡mi clase lo disfrutaba! Acomodé un par de hojas, guarde el libro en la mochila que llevaba y cuando todo lo del trabajo estuvo acomodado me pase el resto del día frente a la computadora viendo películas, estando en las redes sociales, hable en el chat con Natsu y acordamos para vernos mañana a la tarde antes de la Universidad. Me dormí temprano para el lunes a la mañana despertar a las cinco, me bañe, afeite y busque la camisa blanca y el pantalón de traje que usaba para ir a enseñar al Instituto. Cargue mis cosas en la mochila y baje por el ascensor, que por fin funcionaba, directo a la parada del bus, a la mañana siempre iba lleno, así que desistía de poder sentarme. Salude al guardia en la entrada del Instituto y a un que otro alumno que me cruzaba, entre a las salas de profesores y arrugue en el entrecejo al verme solo con el profesor de gimnasia.

—Buenos días… —Salude educadamente y me acerqué a la cafetera para servirme un café. Aquel tipo me caía mal, no me había hecho nada en particular pero por alguna razón era una persona que no me cerraba.

—Buenas…

Él siguió metido en su mundo mientras yo tomaba mi café y miraba hacia la ventana, era claro que ninguno de los dos deseaba fingir llevarse bien y charlar como amigos de toda la vida. En un par de minutos la sala se llenó de profesores, me senté en mi lugar para releer lo que daría en la primera hora pero fui interrumpido por el director, acercó su silla a la mía y me miró fijamente.

—Gray… Haz hecho un excelente trabajo desde que estas aquí, no hemos recibido ninguna queja tuya… —Oh no, ya sé a dónde va esto. —Por eso no quiero que sientas esto como una falta de respeto hacia ti, tendrás una acompañante para dar clases, también es una estudiante de Letras, es sobrina de la profesora titular y sabes que aquí se le tiene mucho cariño a sus profesores, no creo que cause molestia.

¿Eso era? ¿En serio? Suspiré aliviado y sonreí. —No habrá problema, ¿la jovencita está aquí?

El director palmeo mi espalda. —Aún no llegó, seguramente llegará un poco tarde pero la llevaré hacia el aula correspondiente y después podrán conocerse mejor.

Cuando el timbre sonó tomé mis cosas y me dirigí al salón 3-1, pedí silencio a los chicos mientras tomaba lista, aunque los lunes siempre eran conflictivos, venían el doble de alterados.

— ¡Chicos, por favor! ¡No puedo tomar lista!

— ¡Profesor, están molestando! —Se quejó una de las alumnas.

Bufé, me paré frente a todos y me cruce de brazos, no iba a seguir las clases de esta manera. Poco a pocos todos se fueron callando, había un silencio atroz en el aula a pesar de ser más de treinta personas. Unos golpes en la puerta y un "permiso" me hicieron relajar mi gesto de enfado.

—Soy su compañera, profesor Fullbuster.

El destino me odiaba o el mundo era demasiado chico como para encontrarme con ella otra vez. —Hagamos un buen trabajo entonces, Juvia.

Me sonrió, retomamos la clase y les presenté a los chicos a su nueva profesora, tuve que explicar la situación y al parecer a todos les gustaba la idea de tener dos profesores, se les haría innovador, que se yo. La peliceleste empezó a preguntarle cosas a los más chicos, cómo que libros habían leído o cuál era su materia preferida. Estuvieron un buen rato, dónde yo me mantuve callado, simplemente escuchaba o eso intentaba y es que el cuerpo de Juvia no ayudaba mucho, por más que estuviera vestida con una simple camisa blanca y pantalones azules pegados a sus piernas quería saber que llevaba debajo. ¡Que la tipa era insoportable y tenía una rara idea sobre el amor ya lo sabía! Eso no le quitaba que estuviera bien buena.

—Profesora, ¿y cuál es su libro favorito? —Soltó Wendy desde el fondo del salón, con voz algo tímida, todos miraron a Juvia, parecían interesados en saber, ¿y para qué mentir? También lo estaba.

Ella junto sus manos y sus ojos brillaron mientras el nombre del libro salía de sus labios "Los Ojos del Perro Siberiano", todos hicieron una mueca, al parecer los alumnos no conocían de qué novela se trataba y era entendible, no era un libro demasiado conocido, era de un autor argentino, a mis doce años encontré su traducción en italiano y con duda empecé a leerlo, las criticas eran buenas y la historia en sí lo era, no había otro libro en la tierra que me hiciera llorar como ese. Los sentimientos encontrados de felicidad a momentos, de tristeza en otros, de verme reflejado en algún párrafo, de sentirme tan dentro de la historia como para llorar cada vez que lo leía. Y lo que ese libro significaba en mí. Significaba para mí los últimos momentos junto a Ur, era nuestra promesa. Yo leía para ella un par de hojas por día y ella me prometía que estaría ahí conmigo al día siguiente para continuar con la lectura. Siempre me decía que no quería llegar a la muerte de Ezequiel si es que sucedía, y cómo si supiera, y como si lo tuviera planeado, un día antes de llegar a ese capítulo, Ur decidió dejarme a mí.

Juvia se giró al darse cuenta que tenía mi mirada clavada en ella pero no la estaba mirando, mis orbes grises miraban a la nada misma. Se removió y luego preguntó: — ¿Y usted, Gray-sama? ¿Cuál es su libro favorito?

Carraspeé, volví a la realidad del salón de clases, alejé todo pensamiento repentino y rasqué mi mejilla al sentirme incómodo, ¿por qué me ponía incómodo qué tuviéramos algo en común? ¿Era por su repentina confesión de amor? —Los Ojos del Perro Siberiano… —Murmuré.

.

.

.

_Continuará._

* * *

_Buenas!_

_Primero que nada quiero agradecer todos los reviews, favs, follows que recibió la historia, ¡muchas gracias! El capítulo anterior estaba bastante nerviosa y se me paso decir muchas cosas._

_Quiero agradecer a elMoou por tomarse el tiempo de leer cada uno de los capítulos que ya tengo escritos, por corregirlos, por sus consejos, ¡muchas gracias! Sabes que tu opinión es importante para mi. Además fuiste quién me dio ánimos para que comenzará con la historia, la siguiera y la compartiera acá en . Te lo agradecí mil veces pero no podía dejarlo pasar por acá..._

_Ahora responderé los reviews que me quedaron pendientes:_

CRM: ¿Te sorprendió Lyon? No quiero adelantarte nada de lo que pasará con él pero espero disfrutes el nuevo capítulo.

Monse: Acá la actualización! Ehm en cuanto a lo que me pediste, paciencia! La historia irá tomando su curso pero no te adelantes jaja.

gatiya: Gracias, me alegro que te guste! Espero disfrutes el nuevo capítulo.

_En fin, creo que eso es todo. Solo para que sepan trataré de actualizar una vez a la semana viernes-sábados, dependiendo. Hoy se los traigo un viernes (casi sábado) por que mañana no creo que pueda actualizar. Espero tenga un buen finde, un saludo enorme (:_

**Sugar.**


	3. Tres

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

**Advertencia: Contenido +18!**

* * *

**Sin Caer en el Amor**

* * *

**_"El peor error es hacer lo correcto con la persona equivocada, y hacer lo equivocado con la persona correcta."_**

* * *

**TRES**

Después de dar por terminada las clases Juvia y yo nos dirigimos a la sala de profesores, los demás la recibieron cálidamente felicitándola por su primo recién nacido, no entendí hasta que recordé que el director me había dicho que mi compañera era sobrina de la profesora titular.

El escritorio de Juvia estaba frente al mío así que apenas se sentó clavo, sin ningún tipo de disimulo, su mirada en mí. No sabía que me esperaba con esto, ¿el destino me estaba poniendo una prueba?

—No sabía que a Gray-sama le gustaría enseñar…

Su comentario no me sorprendió, es decir, ni yo sabía que me gustaría enseñar. —Las cosas se dieron de una manera en la cual no pude rechazar la oferta.

— ¿Pretende dedicarse a la docencia?

—Aún no estoy seguro…

—Juvia piensa que sería un gran profesor…

Sonreí, me agradaba que la gente me alague de alguna manera, está chica no dejaba de ser interesante.

— ¿Y a ti si te gusta la docencia? ¿Pretendes dedicarte a esto?

—A la hora de elegir mi carrera jamás pensé en la docencia, Juvia jamás se había llevado bien con los niños. —Hizo una mueca y unos movimientos con los brazos como si rechazará totalmente la oferta. —A Juvia le ofrecieron una suplencia en Estados Unidos e hizo que su pensamiento cambiará totalmente.

—Ya veo… —Asentía con la cabeza mientras guardaba mi carpetas en la mochila, me tenía que juntar con Natsu a almorzar, ¡no me olvidaría de la cita con mi digno rival! Así mismo debía pasar por mi departamento a bañarme y hacer "intercambio" de mochilas para poder ir después a la Universidad.

—Gray-sama…

Iba a retirarme cuando Juvia me llamó, la miré esperando a que siguiera hablando.

—Juvia piensa que sería correcto, si usted tiene tiempo organizar las clases juntos, y que usted le comenté a Juvia acerca de cómo da sus clases ya que Juvia no desea ser una molestia.

Tenía razón, si íbamos a trabajar juntos teníamos que hacerlo bien. — ¿Te parece bien hoy a la noche? Mi última clase termina a las diez.

—Lo esperaré a la salida de la Universidad.

Me despedí de todos en general y nuevamente me dirigí directo a la parada del bus, maldije la fila de alumnos interminables, ya me veía viajando parado una vez más.

¡Y dicho y hecho, pero si ya era todo un experto! Además de parado viaje apretado entre dos niños que no paraban de hablar del último videojuego que acaba de salir para la ps4. Tenía ganas de decirles en la cara "Ey, yo ya lo tengo" pero me mantuve en mi postura de profesor y viaje con la seriedad que me caracterizaba delante de mis alumnos hasta llegar a mi destino.

Llegué a mi departamento, me bañe, me cambie, busque mis apuntes y mochila y salí nuevamente, decidí ir caminando hasta lo de Natsu en el camino compré algo para tomar, Natsu amaba tomar té. No sé qué rara obsesión tenía con esa bebida, hasta cierto punto era gracioso a veces daba miedo.

Cuando llegue a la casa de mi amigo encontré la puerta abierta así que después de unos simples golpes pase y comencé a buscarlo por la casa.

— ¡Idiota! ¿Dónde estas?

Natsu no aparecía y se me hacía raro, me encamine a su cuarto y retrocedí cuando lo vi salir del baño desnudo, mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder y giré rápidamente para después insultarlo.

— ¡¿Es que no sabes lo qué es una maldita toalla?! ¡AHG! No podré dormir durante semanas con esa imagen en mi cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no me avisas qué estas aquí, Gray?! ¡Desgraciado!

—Si te avise, ¿es qué eres sordo?! Te estuve llamando, maldita sea.

— ¡NO TE ESCUCHE!

Fui hasta la cocina a dejar la bebida, sacudí mi cabeza al recordar a Natsu desnudo y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. —Maldito sea… —Murmuré entre dientes.

Cuando el idiota apareció ya con ropa me dediqué a mirarlo de mala gana, preparo la comida sin decirme una palabra, no creía que estuviera avergonzado, ¡no voy a engañar a nadie! Después de tantos años de amistad no es como si no hubiera visto a mi mejor amigo desnudo, eso no quería decir que me llevará un trauma cada vez que lo hiciera. Nos sentamos a comer y después de unos largos minutos escuchando solamente el ruido de los cubiertos chocar contra el plato Natsu me hablo.

—Necesito un consejo…

Termine de masticar lo que tenía en la boca y me fui para atrás en la silla para dedicar toda mi atención al pelirrosa. — ¿Qué paso?

—Tú… Tú…. Alguna vez.

— ¿Alguna vez, qué?

—Crees que… que a las mujeres, ¡ash! No es tan fácil decirlo ahora que quiero.

Natsu podía llegar a ser desesperante si no encontraba la manera de decirte algo, me arme de paciencia, junte mis manos y sin despegar mis orbes de los jades de mi amigo esperé a que se animara a preguntarme lo que sea que quería preguntar.

— ¿Crees qué a las mujeres les gusta que los hombres se disfracen?

Una de mis cejas se curvó, mis labios dibujaron una sonrisa burlona e iba a empezar a reírme pero me aguante las ganas. — ¿Disfraces?

—Sí. —Afirmo. —Disfraces como, no sé, policía sexy o bombero hot.

A veces me preguntaba que era lo que desayunaba Natsu por las mañanas. —No lo sé Natsu, supongo que habrá algunas mujeres que les gustará que los hombres se disfracen de policía sexy o bombero… hot.

— ¿Crees qué Lucy es una de esas mujeres?

— ¿Quieres disfrazarte para Lucy? ¿De policía sexy?

—No sé si disfrazarme, tal vez ¿algún juguete para empezar? No lo sé. ¡Por eso te pido consejos!

Carraspeé y metí un gran bocado de comida a mi boca, pensé muy bien en que decir mientras masticaba. Natsu me miraba impaciente.

—Creo que Lucy estaría feliz de que su primera vez contigo sea como Natsu y no con un policía sexy… Aunque no sabría que decirte, no es como si me acostará con Lucy.

— ¿Nunca te disfrazaste para una mujer, Gray?

Casi escupo el arroz que estaba comiendo ante la pregunta del idiota, tosí, bebí un poco de té. Y cuando me calmé logré gritarle: — ¡No te voy a responder eso!

Natsu comenzó a reír, ¡este tipo era tan raro! Luego me miró y entre risas me volvió a hablar. — ¡Gray me has contado cosas peores! ¿Acaso tienes un fetiche con los disfraces qué te de vergüenza admitir?

Quería levantarme y darle con la silla por la nuca a mi amigo, ¡ahg para amigos como Natsu para qué quería enemigos?! —Cállate…

—Gray tiene vergüenza, Gray tiene vergüenza, Gray tiene… —Estaba por asesinar a alguien con un palillo pero me sorprendí bastante cuando se calló de repente.

— ¿Y ahora qué pasa? —Le pregunté de malas.

—Me olvide la letra…

Ambos estallamos en carcajadas, en momentos así me daba cuenta porque apreciaba al idiota pelirrosado aunque jamás se lo diría a viva voz.

El resto de la tarde antes de salir para la Universidad no nos pasamos jugando videojuegos, el resultado final 10-11, esta vez había ganado y el idiota debía pagarme el café en el receso. Las clases avanzaron normal, nos cruzamos con Lucy que se dirigía a la biblioteca y fingí arcadas cuando comenzaron a besarse con Natsu, recibí un golpe por parte de la rubia ¡A veces pensaba que tenía la mano más pesada que mi amigo! La última hora siempre se me hacía eterna, no importa que materia tuviera, el cansancio del día me hundía de tal manera que ni siquiera escuchaba al profesor, gruñí cuando antes de terminar con la clase el viejo recordó el asunto de la monografía que teníamos que preparar para la semana que viene, venía demasiado atrasado con ese estúpido trabajo aunque puntal como siempre a las diez de la noche estuve libre.

Al salir del campus observé atentamente la figura femenina apoyada sobre la pared de la Universidad, casi me olvidaba de Juvia. Apresuré el paso hasta quedar frente a ella.

— ¿Te hice esperar mucho? —Ella alzó su mirada y con una sonrisa negó con la cabeza. —Venga, vamos…

Comenzamos a caminar, la noche estaba fresca observé que ella estaba más abrigada que yo, luego de un rato caminando en silencio y de lo aburrido que me sentía recordé un pequeño detalle que podría salir como tema de conversación.

— ¿No tenías auto? —Pregunté desviando apenas la mirada hacia ella.

—El auto es de Lyon-sama…

¿Lo habíamos hecho en el auto del novio?! — ¿Y qué paso? ¿Está noche no te lo presto?

Ella agachó su mirada y se vió de cierta manera extraña, tal vez había preguntado algo que no debía.

—Juvia termino con Lyon-sama…

No iba a decir que esas palabras lograron sorprenderme, una mujer que se acostaba con un tipo que apenas conocía no amaba demasiado a su pareja. Ahora no me quería imaginar como estaría ese pobre infeliz. El silencio nuevamente se estableció entre nosotros hasta que llegamos a mi edificio, subimos en el ascensor y llegamos a mi departamento sin ningún tipo de problema.

—Pasa…

Ella entre tímida y curiosa, podía notarlo, observo con detalles cada rincón de mi tres ambientes. Dejó su bolso sobre mi sofá y luego deslizo su abrigo dejando a la vista el bello vestido negro que llevaba debajo. Me fue inevitable querer imaginarla desnuda.

Camine hasta el sofá más cercano mientras masajeaba el puente de mi nariz y tiraba la mochila por ahí. ¡Vamos Gray, se habían juntado por trabajo!

Me concentré en hablar únicamente de trabajo, de las clases, de los alumnos, en especificar quien daba más trabajo que otros, quién necesitaba más atención o a quien le costaba más la Literatura, en esos casos solo había que encontrar la manera de llamar su atención. Juvia parecía apasionada por lo que hacía, tanto como yo, habíamos reído en varias ocasiones aunque esa mirada azul sobre mí me ponía bastante nervioso.

—Juvia se sorprendió mucho cuando Gray-sama dijo que su libro favorito era el mismo que el de ella.

—No creí que otra persona en Japón lo conociera. —Admití. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar tenía los labios de Juvia sobre los míos, mis manos sostuvieron su cintura y mi lengua buscó la suya de inmediato, su boca se abrió dejando que la recorriera a gusto y claro que lo hice, mis manos comenzaron a bajar más allá con la intención de levantar su falda sin embargo sus piernas se cerraron y alejó su boca de la mía. — ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunté sin entender muy bien que era lo que había hecho mal.

—Juvia ama a Gray-sama…

La miré sin creer nuevamente lo que me estaba diciendo, ¿otra vez eso? No entendía, no comprendía como es que podía sentir amor. Iba a rechazarla y pedirle que se fuera, no podía acostarme con una chica que me estaba diciendo que me amaba.

—Pero Juvia entiende que Gray-sama no la ama…

Esto se ponía cada vez más raro, me preguntaba si se podía poner aún más raro. Me alejé de Juvia y me senté en el suelo, a cierta distancia de ella. Suspiré, jamás había pasado por una situación así. — ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres de mí?

Al parecer ella no esperaba esa pregunta por qué me miro con cierto brillo en sus ojos, como si le estuviera dando una esperanza de algo y no era así, ¿había formulado mal mi pregunta? No era eso, es decir si venía y me decía que me amaba y ella sabía que no lograría nada, ¿para qué demonios hacia todo eso?!

—Juvia quiere a Gray-sama, ella quiere estar con Gray-sama…

Negué con la cabeza, no me agradaba pasar por esto, cualquier otro hombre tal vez estaría en el cielo. Una dulce chica, linda, atenta, con buen cuerpo me confesaba su amor y yo simplemente no podía sentir nada, absolutamente nada y la parte difícil era explicarles eso. "No eres tú, soy yo" Siempre terminaban llorando. ¡Ahg las lágrimas! ¡Como odiaba eso!

—Lo siento pero lo nuestro solo fue sexo. —Tenía que ser directo. —No me voy a enamorar de ti, no voy a decirte palabras cariñosas, ni caminaremos juntos de la mano… No puedo darte eso.

Y ahora era el turno del llanto desconsolado y tal vez alguna cachetada, debía preparar mi mejilla. Ella se levantó de su lugar y cerré mis ojos esperando el golpe pero nunca llego, otra vez sus labios rozaron los míos.

— ¿Y sexo? ¿Le puede dar a Juvia sexo?

Pestañé varias veces, ¿acostarme con ella nuevamente? Iba a negarme, no porque el sexo con ella me desagradará pero acostarnos solo seguiría confundiéndola. Tarde o temprano sería un problema para mí.

—Juvia sabe lo que está pensando, Juvia no le será problema. Puede usar a Juvia y cuando se cansé de ella…

Puse mi dedo sobre sus labios, no quería que dijera esas cosas, "usar" "cansar" eran palabras que no me agradaban. Tragué saliva.

—Nos acostaremos con una condición…

—Juvia aceptará.

—Todavía no te la he dicho… —Reí suavemente y luego mis orbes grises la miraron fijamente. —…Sin enamorarnos, ¿entendido? Nada de palabras lindas, ni palabras cariñosas, ni de sentimientos de por medio, si entiendes que es solo sexo, que no eres exclusiva, me acostaré con otra mujeres y no te pediré permiso para ello. Tú acuéstate con otros hombres o haz lo que quieras.

Ella pareció dudarlo aunque después me miró con una seguridad increíble. —…Sin enamorarnos. —Repitió.

—Perfecto. —Sonreí y volví a acercarme a ella, acaricie su mejilla y volví a acercarme a su boca y no me separé de ella hasta dejar sus labios hinchados de tanto besarla, ella aprovechó para sacarme la camisa y yo se la hice fácil, al separarnos ella se levantó de su lugar y dejó caer su vestido negro dejando a la vista su hermoso conjunto azul marino. Su cuerpo, su piel blanca, tenía algo que me encantaba, no sabía decir qué pero necesitaba tocarla. La invité a pasar a mi habitación y entre más besos llegamos cayendo sobre el colchón, presione su cuerpo, el roce de nuestra piel era estremecedor. Mi pantalón había caído hace rato así que ambos estábamos en iguales condiciones de ropa, ¡pero en nuestro juego la ropa estaba de más! —Tócame… —Murmuré sobre su oído y pude ver la confusión en su rostro. Sonreí, lamí el lóbulo de su oreja logrando que Juvia gimiera de placer, mi mano presionó con fuerza su muslo y repetí: —Tócame, Juvia… —Su cuerpo se removió bajo el mío y sus manos frías recorrieron mi abdomen de abajo para arriba, llegaron al elástico de mi bóxer y al parecer tuvieron miedo de bajar más allá. —Me gusta que me toques, Juvia… Tócame más. —Sus manos temblaban mientras se movían sobre la tela que tenía apresada mi miembro que ante el mínimo contacto hacia que una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi columna, esta mujer sabia volverme loco. —Excítame, Juvia… —Mi falo estaba caliente y su mano tan fría como el hielo, el contacto directo hizo que quisiera metérsela sin previo aviso sin embargo me contuve porque empezó a masturbarme de manera tan exquisita que cría que el placer me llevaría hasta el mismísimo infierno. —Así… —Gruñí y mordí mi labio inferior tratando de ahogar en mi garganta los sonidos placenteros que deseaban salir. Sus movimientos se detuvieron haciendo que notará lo mucho que necesitaba de ella en ese momento, mis manos atraparon sus pechos y mi boca rápidamente empezó a jugar con ellos, la escuchar jadear, gemir, pedirme más, echo su cabeza hacia atrás dejando a mi merced su cuello, lo devoré con maestría dejando esta vez pequeña marcas rojizas, el sostén termino en algún lugar alejado, saqué sus bragas y ella abrió sus piernas para mí. — ¿Tomas la píldora, cierto? —Me atreví a preguntar y es que estaba tan excitado que la idea de que usará protección me desagradaba un poco, bastante.

—Sí, Gray-sama.

Sonreí ante la respuesta de Juvia y me incliné hundiendo mi sexo en ella, ¡tan estrecha! ¡Tan caliente! Me mantuve quieto y es una estocada llegué al fondo, sentí sus uñas sobre mi espalda, cuando comenzó a moverse buscando desesperadamente algún movimiento comencé las embestidas, gritaba mi nombre de manera demasiado sensual, sus pechos se movían junto con mis caderas y el sudor que caía por su rostro me tentaba a ir mucho más rápido.

— ¡Más, más, más, Gray-sama!

Sentía como sus paredes cada vez apretaban más mi falo, curvó su espalda en un intento de sentirme más adentro, el grito de placer de cuando llegó al orgasmo invadió mi habitación sin embargo no me detuve, aumente mis movimientos y largué un ronco gemido al llegar al clímax.

Se abrazó a mi cuerpo y dude en corresponder o no ese gesto de cariño sin embargo lo hice, ella rió suavemente. — ¿De qué te ríes?

—Juvia piensa que eso fue genial, Gray-sama.

—Pienso igual… —Le sonreí y ella se sentó sobre mí mientras se movía de manera circular y tortuosa sobre mi sexo.

— ¿Una segunda ronda, Gray-sama?

**. . . . . . . . .**

Me desperté a causa de un delicioso aroma que venía de mi cocina, me removí en la cama y busqué con el tacto a Juvia, ella ya no estaba, con pereza me levante y coloqué la ropa interior para ir hasta dónde provenía el olor a café y tostadas.

— ¡Buenos días, Gray-sama! —Juvia se acercó a mí dándome un beso en los labios.

—Buenos días. —Me senté en la mesa y deduje que aquel era mi desayuno, Juvia tomó otra taza de café y se sentó junto a mí. No era que me molestará que haya preparado el desayuno es que ninguna de mis conocidas hacia este tipo de cosas así que me ¿sorprendió? Bueno, ninguna repetía, a excepción de Erza, así que tal vez podía compartir estas cosas con Juvia.

La muchacha era divertida, me hacía reír y no dejaba de hablar ni un minuto, aunque sus comentarios no me molestaban en absoluto, hacia demasiado tiempo que no dejaba que una mujer me sacará tantas sonrisas.

—Juvia cree que Gray-sama es raro, ¿cómo no le va a gustar el helado de chocolate?

—Prefiero el de frutilla…

Ella infló sus mejillas, como una niña pequeña y volví a reír. Miré la hora. —Será mejor que se vaya retirando, Juvia. —Comenté sin querer llegar a ser grosero pero dentro de una hora tenía que ir a la Universidad. La Universidad, el trabajo, todo abarcaba gran parte de mi tiempo. Juvia me dio la razón, no parecía molesta y eso era un punto a su favor. Al parecer nuestra relación no tendría problemas, si Juvia se acostumbraba a esto de que solo fuéramos conocidos que tenían encuentros sexuales hasta podría ser bastante divertido.

.

.

.

* * *

_Buenas! Como siempre gracias por los reviews, favoritos, follows! _

_La verdad esta semana fue bastante complicada, me tuve que sentar a tomar decisiones nada fáciles pero que era hora que tomará. Aunque duela en el alma si hay personas que te hacen mal en la vida hay que sacarlas del medio, por que estorban y no te dejan avanzar o ver lo que tenes adelante. _

_En cuanto al capítulo no tengo mucho que decir, el próximo es uno de mis preferidos hasta el momento así que ansiosa por poder subirlo! Esta semana no he escrito nada sobre este fic, o muy poco a decir verdad. Pero estoy trabajando en un nuevo fic llamado "Cobarde", es una adaptación de un trabajo increíble. La pareja principal es Nalu pero tiene Gruvia, Jerza y muchas parejas extrañas más. Los invito a leerla y me den su opinión. _

_Tengan buen fin de semana y ¡nos leemos pronto!_

_Sugar._


	4. Cuatro

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Sin Caer en el Amor**

* * *

"_**Yo también lloré sin saber que la vida me estaba haciendo un favor."**_

* * *

**CUATRO**

Silencio, el aula estaba en silencio. Miércoles por la mañana, el día anterior me había quedado hasta tarde tratando de terminar mi monografía, había avanzado pero aún no terminaba, tenía una notorias ojeras debajo de mis ojos y andaba de un humor de perros, la paciencia se me estaba acabando y es que había soltado una pregunta tan sencilla al curso que me costaba creer que ninguno de mis alumnos pudiera responderme.

— ¿Nadie me puede responder qué es la literatura?

Se miraban entre sí, algunos reían por lo bajo, otros rodaban los ojos, Wendy me dedico una sonrisa y yo desvíe mi mirada hacia Juvia que estaba revisando unas hojas.

—Juvia, tú… ¿Tú puedes responder mi sencilla pregunta? —Ella alzó sus orbes azules hacia mí y asintió con la cabeza afirmativamente. —Gracias.

—La literatura es algo complejo para definir, de hecho, no hay una definición cerrada y estable sobre qué es la literatura, pero si podemos acercarnos a un concepto de literatura según algunas nociones.

—Tomen nota. —Interrumpí a mi compañera y luego le hice una seña para que siguiera.

—Representaciones sociales de la literatura. —Me dirigí hacia el fondo del salón y desde allí miré a Juvia que estaba apoyada sobre el escritorio, cruzada de brazos haciendo que sus pechos resaltaran. Le sonreí pero ella estaba demasiado concentrada. —Son las ideas que todos tenemos sobre qué es la literatura.

—Hay diferentes representaciones, tantas como personas existen. —Agregué y Loxar asintió dándome la razón. —Ellas nos ayudan a tener en cuenta rasgos generales que podrían definirla, pero no nos dan una definición completa y cerrada.

—El concepto de ficción. —Siguió y yo me dediqué a escucharla. —Es decir, podríamos considerar que es un texto literario cuando percibimos que es una ficción, ¿no? Una recreación o representación de la realidad.

—Pero no es posible definirla según este criterio. —Mi compañera me miró y relamió sus labios, en aquel momento guarde silencio, ¡sus labios eran tan tentadores! —Lo que se considera "ficción" varia según las épocas y sociedades.

—No entiendo, profesor. —Alzó la voz Wendy, parecía enojada, tenía el entrecejo fruncido y no estaba tomando notas. Me mira desafiante. Esta niña era todo un caso.

—Un ejemplo son los mitos griegos. —Aclaró Juvia para toda la clase. —Eran considerados reales, como explicaciones a fenómenos naturales en la cultura griega, mientras que nosotros los leemos actualmente como literatura.

—Exacto. —Concuerdo con el ejemplo de Juvia, era excelente. Tenerla como compañera me había facilitado muchas cosas y además era igual de apasionada que yo. —Otra cosa a tener en cuenta es la literatura como hecho social.

— ¿Hecho social? —Preguntó Romeo, uno de los alumnos complicados, ¡cómo le costaba leer a este chico! Aunque parecía tener algo en contra mío.

—Claro. —Dice Juvia, se acerca a la pizarra y comienza a hacer una red conceptual de sus palabras. —Podríamos decir, entonces, que es literatura lo que una sociedad en una época determinada considere como tal. —Los alumnos asintieron. —Pero definiéndola así nos centraríamos en sus características sociales de recepción y producción y olvidaríamos sus características particulares de género que la distinguen de otros.

—Como la Historia, el periodismo… —Dije al aire. —Entonces profesora Juvia, ¿cómo definiría a la literatura?

Ella pestaño varias veces, mordió suavemente su labio inferior seguramente pensando una respuesta adecuada. Me cruce de brazos, tenía varios ojos sobre ella esperando que hablará.

—Todo lo que se lee como literatura es literatura, pero hay que tener en cuenta que la percepción estará condicionada por el contexto sociocultural e histórico en el que el lector se encuentre.

—Excelente. ¿Dudas?

Nadie alzó la mano y el timbre de fin de clase resonó en toda la institución. Ante de que mis alumnos salieran corriendo tenía que avisar algo pero Juvia se me adelantó.

—Acuérdense que la próxima clase empezaremos con realismo en el teatro.

Y después de aquellas palabras todos tomaron sus cosas y salieron de aula. Juvia se acercó a mí y me sonrió, acarició mi mejilla y con su pulgar delineo mis ojeras.

—Gray-sama parece cansado…

—Lo estoy… —Afirme ladeando la cabeza. —Tal vez tú puedes hacerme sentirme mejor…

—Tal vez, Juvia pueda. —Acercó su cuerpo el mío, pegándolo sensualmente, me tomó de la camisa y me sonrió. —A Juvia le encantaría hacerlo sentir mejor…

Mi mano se ubicó en su cintura y a medida se iba a acercando la iba bajando hacia su trasero, tan perfecto, me encantaba. — ¿Qué te parece si hoy a la noche vienes a casa a arreglar las próximas clases y te quedas? —Me sonríe, ya sé su respuesta, me gusta seducirla, cae una y otra vez frente a mí. —Te haré gemir tanto… Bonita.

—Juvia ya está mojada de solo pensarlo, Gray-sama.

—No me provoques, Juvia. —La miré fijamente, que las mujeres me dijeran esas cosas tan abiertamente me calentaba tanto, ¡tanto! Que no se daban una idea, es como si ella ya supiera que era lo que me gustaba. Mi móvil sonó y lo maldije mil veces, había cortado un momento tan… tan, bueno… un momento. Iba a dejarlo sonar pero esa melodía en particular estaba puesta solo para dos personas y a ellas no podía ignorarlas. —Debo atender. —Murmuré.

Camine hasta mi mochila y de allí saqué el aparato, Erza me estaba llamando, atendí de inmediato y en ningún momento miré a Juvia pero sabía que ella me estaba mirando a mí. Mi amiga de la infancia había sido invitada a una cita, ¡Erza en una cita! Hasta me daba risa, me llamaba porque estaba nerviosa y no sabía que ponerse, quería impresionar, lo entendía. —Todo te queda de maravilla. —Fui sincero, su cuerpo era perfecto, podía ponerse un trapo sucio y seguiría siendo sexy. —Bonita a mí me encantas sin nada puesto, así que no sé si mi opinión valga mucho. —Reí suavemente mientras Erza tartamudeaba del otro lado de la línea. — ¿Por qué no llamas a Lucy? Te ayudará más que yo, créeme. Está bien, suerte entonces. —Corté y me di vuelta para seguir en lo que me había quedado con Juvia pero para mi sorpresa ella ya no se encontraba allí, ¿habrá ido al baño? Guardé mis cosas y me dirigí a la sala de profesores para firmar unos papeles y poder retirarme, ¿mis planes? Llegar a casa a terminar la monografía. Cuando entré observé a Juvia en su escritorio firmando los papeles y el profesor de gimnasia sentado en mi lugar charlando con ella amigablemente, las intenciones del sujeto se veían claramente a distancia, me preguntó si se habrá dado cuenta que Juvia ya comía de mi mano. Me acerqué y me paré al lado de mi escritorio, alcé una ceja y tosí, ese tipo me caía tan mal. —Rogue, estas en mi lugar…

Se hizo el distraído, el "no me di cuenta" y con una disculpa se levantó no sin antes tirarle alguna que otra indirecta a Juvia, la observé de reojo, ella no parecía interesada pero le sonreía. Mi compañera me paso los papales para después retirarse, sin decirme nada, lo que se me hizo algo extraño, sin darle importancia y terminado lo que debía hacer, me dirigí a la parada del bus.

Cansado de esperar por más de media hora decidí caminar, pase por la Universidad a buscar un libro y de paso paré en el café de Maria, la cual me recibió con una enorme sonrisa. Me hizo sentarme y me preparó mi favorito al instante.

—Ay Gray, estas tan guapo y todavía no me traes ninguna novia.

Las ocurrencias de Maria me hicieron reír, ¡no pensaba reírme! — ¿Para qué quieres qué te traiga una novia? ¡Las mujeres son muy complicadas!

— ¿Eres gay? —Preguntó Maria dejando una taza frente mío.

—Claro que no. —Fruncí los labios ofendidos, ¿cómo iba a pensar qué era gay? —Me ofendes, Maria.

—Era una broma, nene.

—Tú y tus bromas. —Rodé los ojos y reí mientras bebía un poco de café.

— ¿Entonces para cuándo la novia?

—No lo sé, no estoy interesado en eso últimamente, sabes que no me va lo formal.

—Lo sé pero me preocupo por ti, este niño, Natsu… Tu amigo, consiguió una chica tan hermosa y buena.

—Lucy es encantadora. —Le sonreí.

— ¿Y qué estas esperando tú? ¿Volverte un viejo arrugado para encontrar el amor de tu vida?

—Estoy disfrutando la mejor edad.

—A tu edad los hombres se enamoran. No todas las mujeres son como ella, ¿sabes?

—No es por ella, Maria. Lo superé hace tiempo, simplemente no encuentro a la chica que me vuelva loco. —Me encogí de hombros. — Si algún día la encuentro serás la primera a la que se la presentaré, es una promesa.

—Espero no morirme esperando…

—Cállate, tú me serás eterna. ¿No quieres casarte conmigo?

— ¡Ay nene si tuviera unos cincuenta años menos!

Reí a carcajadas, Maria era encantadora, tan buena siempre. Ocupaba ese rol de madre que tanto me hacía falta, realmente me encantaría que me sea eterna pero sabía que las cosas no funcionaban así. Me despedí una vez termine mi café, le comenté que aún no terminaba mi monografía y que debía entregarla al día siguiente. Me dio ánimos. Salgó y me encuentro con que la temperatura había bajado drásticamente, ¡maldito clima el de Japón! Y eso que el otoño me agradaba pero no cargaba con abrigos ese día. Apresuré el paso, llegué a mi depto. Y lo primero que hice fue ponerme ropa cómoda, no soportaba la ropa formal que debía usar para el instituto.

Me senté en la cama con mi notebook dispuesto a terminar las últimas ochos páginas que me faltaban, ¡ochos páginas y mi pesadilla terminaba! Al abrir el archivo parpadeé confundido. Iba a cometer suicidio. Ya veía los encabezados en el noticiero de mañana "Joven universitario se tira de cuarto piso" ¿Qué tan cansado estaba anoche? ¿Qué tan cansado podía estar cómo para no haber guardado el resto del archivo? Me quería golpear a mí mismo. No había guardado las diez páginas que había hecho la noche anterior. ¿Me iban a dar un premio? Suspiré, cansado, la idea del suicidio seguía rodando mi cabeza, ¿por qué no nací cortina?! ¡No debería hacer estúpidas monografías! ¡Ni soportar estúpidos profesores! Nacer cortina.

Tecleé rápidamente, paré solo una vez en toda la tarde para ir al baño, ¡solo una vez! Habían pasado seis horas, seis horas donde había recuperado ocho páginas, es decir, me faltaban diez. Mi timbre sonó, lo ignoré, volvió a sonar. Al abrir la puerta, allí del otro lado, estaba Juvia, con unas bolsas y una sonrisa gentil. Pensé que no vendría después de ni siquiera despedirse de mí.

— ¿Juvia llega en un mal momento?

Negué con la cabeza y la hice pasar. —Lo siento, no creo que hoy podamos hacer nada, mañana tengo que entregar una monografía y el archivo se me borró, no se guardó, no sé qué demonios pasó, lo podemos dejar para mañana.

—Oh, está bien. —Parecía decepcionada. —Juvia lamenta molestar.

—Lo siento. —Me acerqué a ella y pase mi brazo por su cintura. —Realmente me hubiera encantado que te quedarás.

—Juvia había traído para cocinar algo. —Señalo la bolsa que llevaba en la mano. —Seguro Gray-sama no comió.

— ¿Cocinarme? —Mi estómago pareció recordar entonces que tenía hambre. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser que Juvia se quedará a cocinar? — ¿Quieres quedarte? Solo podemos comer, estaré demasiado concentrado con el tema de la monografía, si tú tienes ganas…

—Claro Gray-sama. Juvia cocinará. Seguro no comió nada en todo el día y si está estudiando debe comer adecuadamente.

—Iré entonces a seguir. Cualquier cosa me llamas. —Iba a separarme pero ella rodeo con sus brazos mi cuello y pegó nuestros labios. Correspondí intensamente y es que ¡tenía ganas de esos labios! Me saboreé después de separarnos. — ¿Labial de frutilla?

— ¿Le gusta? —Me preguntó con sus mejillas rojas.

—Me encanta. —Volví a besarla, esta vez, de manera más tranquila, delineé sus labios con mi lengua y la acerqué más a mi cuerpo. —Iré a terminar mi monografía antes de que te desnude aquí mismo.

Desde mi habitación podía escuchar el ruido que hacia Juvia con las ollas, en más de una ocasión tuve la intención de levantarme a ver si estaba bien y es que algunos golpes sonaban bastante feo. Ignoré eso y seguí con mi trabajo, ¡debía terminarlo como sea! Después de un rato Juvia entró a mi habitación una bandeja y un plato de ramen, aparté la notebook y recibí la comida, ella se quedó parada a mi lado. La miré esperando que se siente o que fuera a buscar su plato.

— ¿Y? ¿Tú no comes?

—Juvia está esperando que Gray-sama pruebe para ver que tal está.

Dicho eso llevé un poco a mi boca, acerqué el tazón y el sabor me sorprendió, ¡estaba muy bueno! O yo tenía mucha hambre.

—Está… Delicioso. —Juvia sonrió y fue a buscar su plato para después sentarse en el borde de mi cama y acompañarme en la cena. Cuando terminamos dejamos los tazones sucios a un costado y ella se había acomodado mientras observaba como seguía tecleando. —No sabía que cocinabas tan bien.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabe de Juvia, Gray-sama.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia ella y le dediqué una risa. —Es verdad. Te llamaría todas las noches para que me cocinaras. —Bromeé.

—Juvia no tendría ningún inconveniente en venir. —Me dijo entusiasmada. No cayó en que estaba bromeando.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. —Comenté. Y seguí tecleando, sería interesante que Juvia viniera a cocinarme por las noches, equivale a que tendría sexo todos los días, la idea era tan buena y tentadora.

Pasaron las horas sin darme cuenta, estaba a dos palabras de colocar el punto final, ya no hablaría más sobre la "Función estética de la Literatura".

Desvíe mi mirada a la mesa de noche, cinco de la mañana, giré mi rostro y vi a la muchacha de cabello azul durmiendo a mi lado, había pasado la noche conmigo, sin decir nada, simplemente viéndome escribir hasta que hace dos horas se había dormido. Esta vez me aseguré de guardar el maldito archivo y poner la copia en un pendrive, me acosté en la cama y cerré los ojos, ¡tenía clase a las seis de la tarde! Podía dormir tranquilamente, no quería despertar a Juvia así que aunque parecía increíble hasta para mí la iba a dejar quedarse, hacía mucho que no me acostaba con una mujer simplemente para dormir, ¡demonios! ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez? Pero no podía echarla, no después de que se tomará el trabajo de cocinarme y hacerme compañía durante toda la noche. Sin embargo era consciente de sus sentimientos por mí y no deseaba confundirla más de lo que seguramente ya estaba. Con pesar me levanté de la cama, tomé mi almohada y camine hasta la sala dónde deje caer mi cuerpo cansado sobre el sillón, ¡nada de monografías! ¡nada de profesores! ¡nada de trabajo! Podría dormir.

**. . . . . . . . .**

Su cabello negro al viento, sus ojos del mismo color brillantes a causa del sol, mi cabeza sobre sus piernas, sus manos acariciando mis hebras negras-azuladas, su sonrisa, como amaba su sonrisa, su tacto como anhelaba su tacto. Mi nombre en su voz sonaba tan dulce, perfecto, como si aquellos labios estuvieran destinados solamente a nombrarlo, como si en todos los demás estuviera mal, como si en todos los demás perdiera sentido, jamás había vuelto a sonar tan dulce y melodioso.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, dándome cuenta de mi estúpido sueño, llevé una mano a mi frente limpiando el sudor y apartando el flequillo de mi frente. Un estúpido sueño con ella, otra vez. Mi pecho estaba demasiado agitado, ¿cómo es que podía ponerme tan inestable tan solo con un sueño? ¡Que idiota era! ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no sabía de ella? Se supone, que todo lo de ella, debería estar olvidado. Frustrado pataleé tirando uno de los almohadones del sillón al piso.

Mi timbre sonó repetidamente, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces. Fruncí el entrecejo. ¡Dragneel Natsu! ¿Alguien tenía dudas? Oh diablos. ¿A qué había venido tan temprano?

—Abre ya, maldita sea. —Se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. Sonreí. —Sé que estás ahí, deja de tocarte y ven a abrirme la puerta. —Mataría a ese idiota. Natsu sonrió al verme y sin pedir permiso se adentró hasta tirarse en el sillón y poner sus pies sobre mi mesa ratona, cerré la puerta y me senté a su lado, ambos estábamos mirando a la nada. —Quiero que me acompañes a un lugar.

— ¿A dónde? —Pregunte desinteresado.

—Al sexshop que hay cerca de la Universidad. —Dijo Natsu.

—Disculpa, te entendí mal. —Llevé mi dedo meñique a mi oído. — ¿Decías?

—Quiero que me acompañes a un sexshop. —Mi amigo rodó los ojos e hizo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia.

— ¿Para qué demonios quieres ir a un sexshop? —Sabía que esa pregunta me condenaría a una charla innecesaria sobre su vida sexual con Lucy pero es que en ese momento no se me ocurría que otra cosa preguntar.

—Ya te hable sobre el tema de los disfraces, ¿verdad?

— ¿Sigues con esas ideas raras? —Bufó y se cruzó de brazos. —Si te hace feliz que te acompañe a ese lugar lo haré pero… ¿Podrías irte de mi departamento?

Natsu volteó su rostro y me miró fijamente, después movió su cabeza hacia ambos lados como buscando rastros de alguna noche alocada, puse los ojos en blanco y después me reí.

— ¿Tienes compañía? —Alzó ambas cejas y las movió de arriba abajo.

—Algo así… —Respondí tratando de cortarle, no quería que se enterará que me estaba acostando con Juvia, era amiga de Lucy. ¡Lucy me cortaría las pelotas!

— ¿Es guapa? No será tu vecina, ¿verdad?

—Es guapa, y no, no es mi vecina. Ahora vete.

—Si la trajiste a tu casa te debe gustar mucho…

— ¿No te cansas de decir idioteces todo el rato? —Bufé.

Se encogió de hombros y se levantó de mi sillón sacudiendo su ropa. Lo acompañe hasta la salida y antes de irse me dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Te esperaré una hora antes en la Universidad, así que ¿cuatro y media? Nos vemos.

Resignado asentí con la cabeza y le cerré la puerta en la cara. Me dirigí a la cocina con la intención de prepararme un jugo naranja, ¡lo necesitaba! Miré la hora, ¡ya eran dos y media! ¿Juvia no se había levantado? Camine hasta mi habitación y ella ya no estaba allí, había una nota sobre la cama.

"_Gray-sama, disculpe las molestias ocasionadas, Juvia se irá sin despertarlo tiene clases esta tarde. Esperaré su llamado para vernos._"

¡Esta muchacha! Guarde el papelito en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y volví a la cocina por mi jugo. Tenía un par de horas hasta volver a encontrarme con Natsu. Mientras preparaba unas tostadas que acompañarían mi bebida recordé mi sueño, maldije por lo bajo a mi subconsciente. Tal vez hoy a la noche debería llamar a Juvia y olvidarme de las estupideces como lo eran los sueños.

.

.

.

* * *

Buenas! _**Como siempre gracias a los reviews, favoritos, follows que le dan a la historia.** _

He estado pensando en hacer Spin-off de las historias de Erza y Natsu dentro de este mismo fic, para profundizar también en lo que les pasa a ellos. ¿Les gustaría? Si es así no olviden comentarlo.

En fin, no tengo mucho más que decir. Buena semana y nos leemos!

**Sugar.**


	5. Lluvia Carmesí I

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

**Advertencia: Spoiler del manga. **

**(A pesar de que esto es AU, la condición de un personaje fue inspirada en el manga y aún no ha salido en el anime, así que están avisados, realmente no creo que haya alguien que no sepa de esto pero bueno, ¡por las dudas aviso! ) **

* * *

**Sin Caer en el Amor**

* * *

_**Lluvia Carmesí**_

_**(Erza Scarlet)**_

* * *

"_**No pienses tanto, deja que la vida te sorprenda."**_

* * *

**Uno. **

Hubo un momento en mi vida donde creí y confíe en el amor ciegamente, es decir, no podía pedir más en aquel aspecto de mi vida, tenía un novio amoroso, gentil, gracioso, que me cuidaba y se preocupaba por mí. O eso quería creer.

Mi relación con Mystogan había durado lo que debía durar. ¿Si me arrepiento? Claro que no. Más allá del dolor que me causo saber que él me engañaba, aprendí demasiado de esa relación y ¿para qué mentir? Había conocido el amor. No podía compararlo, jamás me había vuelto a enamorar, y realmente no creía volver a hacerlo.

A mis veinticinco años estaba soltera, con una carrera estable, trabajo no me faltaba, tenía salud y un techo donde vivir, pero jamás había vuelto a encontrar el amor. Y aunque trataba de que no me afecte, por más que intentara, saber que los años pasaban y yo seguía sola, me daba miedo.

Era una mujer, como toda mujer tenía sueños y proyecciones a futuro, soñaba con casarme con alguien que me amará, un vestido blanco que pueda lucir toda la noche, con brillos y un hermoso peinado, comprar una casa y un perro, luego vendrían los niños y ¡Pufff! Todo sería perfecto. ¿Una vida de cuento de hadas era lo que quería? Tal vez, tal vez estaba pidiendo demasiado.

Aunque añorar esas cosas actualmente dolía, dolía porque por muchos años fue Mystogan el hombre con el cuál las imagine. Él siempre se quejó de que su familia no era muy unida y es que tener a sus padres divorciados y a su madre viviendo en otro continente junto a su hermano seguro no había sido nada fácil, por eso yo deseaba darle ese calor familiar que en su momento no había recibido, sabía que podría llegar a ser un excelente esposo y padre. Y por un momento pensé que seríamos eternamente felices. ¡Que equivocada estaba! Hasta sentía un poco de pena por mí misma.

Me sobresalte al darme cuenta que estaba por llegar a mi destino, me levanté de mi asiento del bus y baje en mi correspondiente parada frente al centro comercial donde iba a encontrarme con Lucy. Era increíble la relación que habíamos logrado en tan poco tiempo. Natsu había encontrado a una chica increíble, realmente se la merecía.

Apresuré mi paso entre la multitud y alcé mi mano para que la rubia me divisé.

— ¡Perdón! ¿Te hice esperar mucho? —No me gustaba ser impuntual, y llevaba dos minutos de atrasado. ¡Era imperdonable!

—Está bien, Erza —. La menor rió nerviosamente. —Acabo de llegar.

El centro comercial de Tokyo contaba con cinco pisos, ¡era enorme! Y las tiendas de ropa era nuestra debilidad, a Lucy le gustaba tanto como a mí salir de compras, Natsu me agradecía cada vez que cedía a acompañarla diciendo que él terminaba con dolor de pies. ¡Hombres! No aguantaban nada. Nos detuvimos en una tienda de ropa interior, le señale a Lucy un conjunto provocativo que a mi parecer le quedaría muy bien. Ella sonrojó.

— ¿Te parece? —Tomó la percha del conjunto en sus manos para apreciarlo mejor. —No lo sé…

—Puedes probártelo, estoy segura que a Natsu le encantará…

Al mencionar al pelirrosado Lucy sonrió, cambiando su expresión de duda a una sonrisa tonta, aquella niña estaba totalmente enamorada.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas con él? ¿Te trata bien? —Me animé a preguntar. No quería parecer metiche pero era amiga de ambos y tenía cierta curiosidad.

—Van bien… Estoy muy enamorada de Natsu. —Vaya, aquello no era una confesión que no supiera.

— ¿Ya lo han hecho? —Pregunté con cierta vergüenza mientras desviaba la mirada. Lucy abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

—No, aún no… Es complicado y entendible. —Mencionó la rubia. Alcé una ceja confundida por sus palabras pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo Lucy pasó por mi lado hacia los vestidores. — ¡Iré a probarme esto!

Al final terminó comprando el conjunto que le señale y paseando solo en los primeros dos pisos ambas llevábamos cinco bolsas cada una. Nos reíamos, nos probábamos ropa que sabíamos que jamás compraríamos pero era divertido, estuvimos una hora en una tienda de zapatos, ¡ah, los quería todos! Después de tanto caminar claramente nos dio sed y hambre así que decidimos ir por algo fresco. Tomamos asiento en una cafetería y rápidamente una chica con traje de mesera se nos acercó con el menú. Lucy pidió un licuado de frutilla y durazno mientras que yo, por mi parte, pedí un jugo de naranja y una porción de pastel. A pesar de que estaba distraída hablando con la muchacha de ojos chocolates no pude evitar sorprenderme cuando mis orbes se fijaron, un poco más allá de donde estábamos sentadas, en una mujer de cabellera negra. "_Imposible_" Pensé.

¿Qué hacía ella aquí? ¿En el centro comercial? ¿Qué hacía ella en Japón?!

Me removí incómoda al cruzar la mirada con esa mujer, rápidamente la aparte. No quería hablar con ella. No deseaba cruzar palabra con ella. ¡Terminaría tirándola por las escaleras! Y aún era muy joven para ir a prisión.

— ¿Qué sucede, Erza? —Preguntó Lucy mientras giraba su rostro.

—Nada —Respondí. —No es nada.

Aunque ese "Nada" al verme, dijo unas palabras al hombre que le acompañaba y se alzó de su lugar dirigiéndose a dónde Lucy y yo estábamos sentadas.

— ¡Erza! ¡Qué alegría verte! —Dijo una vez a nuestro lado. — ¿Cuántos años han pasado? ¿Cuatro, cinco?

Desvíe mi mirada hacia ella, seguía viéndose igual. Mi entrecejo se frunció por sí solo. —Hola Ultear, ha pasado un tiempo, es verdad…

—Regresé hace unos días de Londres… —Comentó y luego se dirigió a Lucy con una sonrisa. —Mucho gusto, soy Ultear. Es un placer.

—Lucy… —Dijo la rubia educadamente, más después me miró buscando alguna explicación.

—Es la hermana de Gray… —Dije sin más. —Por cierto, Gray, ¿él sabe que estás aquí? —Eso me preocupaba.

—No, quiero darle una sorpresa a mi hermanito. —Mencionó, si no la conociera, diría que hasta había sonado fraternal pero esa mujer era la falsedad en persona. — ¡Oh, que modales los míos! Les presentaré a mi prometido… —La mujer se dirigió a su mesa y tomó del brazo a aquel hombre que la acompañaba, cuando ambos se giraron el corazón de Erza de oprimió, aquel cabello azul, esa marca en su rostro, por más que llevará lentes oscuros y vistiera algo diferente era imposible no reconocerlo. Mystogan…

— ¿Erza? —Preguntó Lucy al ver la expresión afligida en el rostro de la pelirroja.

—Erza, supongo que ahora seremos familia… —La mencionada no podía despegar sus ojos de aquel hombre, ¿a qué demonios estaban jugando? ¿Qué hacía Mystogan con Ultear?! —Él es Jellal, mi prometido. —Dijo la pelinegra mientras sonreía mostrando sus dientes. —Es el hermano de gemelo de Mystogan. Fue una casualidad enorme encontrarlo en Londres y que nos enamoremos, ¿no cariño?

—Así es…

No caía en lo que veía frente a mí. ¿Jellal? ¿Aquel hermano del que tanto le había hablado su exnovio? Aquel cuñado que jamás había conocido.

—Cariño, ella es Erza, la novia de tu hermano.

—Te equivocas, ya no soy la novia de Mystogan. —Dije con voz firme. Extendí mi mano para saludar a Jellal. —Mucho gusto de todas formas, he escuchado hablar de ti, Jellal. Soy Erza Scarlet.

—Lo siento, Erza. No sabía. —Ultear hizo una mueca.

—Es un placer, Erza. —Respondió Jellal, pero jamás movió su mano para saludar a la pelirroja lo que hizo que Erza se molestará aún más.

—Por lo general cuando tiendo la mano espero que mínimo me devuelvan el saludo.

"_Oh…" _Fue lo único que salió de la boca del hombre y elevó su mano para corresponder el saludo aunque le costó encontrar la mano de la mujer, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Erza.

—Lo siento, es que soy ciego.

Aparte la mano de él al sentir un cosquilleo en la palma. Me insulté en mi cabeza una y otra vez saliendo de la sorpresa, ella jamás supo que Jellal era ciego. ¡Seguramente quedó muy rudo de su parte! ¡Ash! Sonrojó de inmediato. ¡Que vergüenza sentía!

—Y-yo lo siento, n-no sabía.

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada. —Le dedicó una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón se estremeciera. Que bombeará sangre con tanta fuerza que no tardaría en subir a mis mejillas y ponerse del color de mi cabello.

¿Por qué su corazón reaccionaba así? ¿Era por qué aquel hombre era idéntico a su único amor? ¿Por qué pensó que jamás volvería a ver esa sonrisa? ¿Por qué se sentía tan tonta y con ganas de llorar?

—Así que hemos venido a Japón a arreglar algunas cosas para nuestro casamiento, ¿cierto cariño? —Ultear había depositado un beso en la mejilla del más alto. —Estaremos unos meses por aquí…

—Espero que tengan mucha suerte… —Dijo Lucy al ver que yo no reaccionaba.

—Bueno, nos iremos yendo. ¡Le dejas saludos a Gray de mi parte! Ya iré a verlo.

La pareja se despidió y yo pude dejar escapar el suspiro que había reprimido hasta ese momento. ¡Demonios, no entendía porque me dolía tanto!

¿Dejarle sus saludos a Gray? ¿Cómo sería capaz de decirle que Ultear estaba en Japón? ¡Y encima con planes para casarse! Si ella se había puesto así, no quería imaginarse como llegaría a ponerse su amigo. Por más que el tonto dijera que las cosas del pasado en el pasado estaban ella lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuáles eran las que le seguían doliendo actualmente.

— ¿Estas bien, Erza? —Lucy estaba preocupada.

—Lo estoy, no esperaba encontrarme a ella aquí, mucho menos al hermano gemelo de mi ex.

— ¿Son muy parecidos?

—Iguales. —Reí, algo nerviosa.

—No sabía que Gray tuviera una hermana…

—No son hermanos —Solté un suspiro. —Se criaron juntos pero no comparten ningún tipo de lazo de sangre. —Expliqué, la otra parte de la historia es demasiado complicada.

—Es raro que Natsu no me haya hablado de ella… Ni que Gray nunca hable. ¿No son cercanos?

—Pasaron algunas cosas… Tal vez no soy yo la que tiene que contarte estas cosas, Lucy.

—No quiero obligarte a que me cuentes nada, Erza. Déjalo ahí si crees que no está bien hablar del tema.

—Gracias por comprender. —Le sonreí.

**. . . . . .**

Me sentía cansada, confundida, en pocas palabras ¡no era mi día! Cruzarme a esa mujer y al hermano de Mystogan, que por cierto, ¡es igual a él! Me había alterado más de lo que hubiera querido. Y él único con el que me sentía capaz de hablar esto era con Laxus, pero el muy desgraciado no era capaz de responderme el móvil. Camine de un lado a otro en mi habitación, me reí de mi propia teoría de que sí seguía caminando haría un pozo en el suelo y terminaría cayendo a la sala comedor. Debía aclarar mis ideas. Lo que principalmente me preocupaba era la estadía de Ultear en Japón, solo tenía que retroceder un par de años y recordar a Gray para tener ganas de asesinar a esa mujer. Lo segundo, claramente fue un shock del momento, ver a alguien tan parecido a Mystogan, por no decir idéntico, de la mano de otra mujer, siendo besado por otra mujer. Los malos recuerdos jugaban bastante en contra. Y es que aunque ya hubieran pasado unos cuantos años desde mi separación aún duele la traición, ¿cómo vuelves a confiar en alguien después de haberlo entregado todo? ¿Cómo vuelves a entregar algo qué no sabes si está contigo? Porque podía asegurar que lo único que había quedado de mi corazón eran los pedazos. Gray solía decirme que vivir una vida sin sentimientos de por medio era lo mejor que podíamos hacer, a veces lo admiraba, de verdad parecía que no sentía absolutamente nada pero en el fondo sentía algo de pena por él, estaba segura que aquella fortaleza que había puesto a su alrededor algún día alguien la haría caer, solo esperaba que el mismo Gray no sea quien arruine todo.

Me senté en la cama y con cuidado me saque mis zapatos de tacón negros dejándolos a un lado, me recosté apoyando mi cabeza en la almohada cubriendo mis ojos con mi antebrazo. —Gray… —Murmuré. Fue el único que estuvo incondicionalmente a mi lado durante mi duelo de la separación con Mystogan, ellos eran muy amigos pero luego de que se enterara lo que el peliazul me había hecho él y Natsu le dejaron un ojo morado y una nariz rota. Al principio me había indignado porque soy de las que creen que la violencia no soluciona nada y el daño ya estaba hecho, después pensando más en frío y comparando dolores estaba segura que él no había recibido ni el 10% del dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

Natsu también había estado, es el chico dinámico del grupo, el que hace reír a cualquiera en cualquier momento, siempre encuentra la forma de sacarte una sonrisa, no importa que tan triste estés, a su lado, al menos por un segundo, seguramente lo olvidarías. Jamás he visto triste a Natsu, estuvo aquella excepción de cuando murieron sus padres pero ¿quién no estaría mal en una ocasión así? Fuera de eso no tengo recuerdo alguno de Natsu llorando o algo así entonces te das cuenta que seguramente es un chico que carga demasiadas cosas. Hubo un tiempo, tal vez fueron cuatro o cinco meses, dónde no supe nada de él, no iba a la Universidad, ni aparecía por casa y a pesar de que tratábamos de comunicarnos con él jamás nos atendía, después como si nada volvió a aparecer con su típica sonrisa de oreja a oreja y hablando sin parar de una rubia de ojos chocolates que le había robado el corazón.

El amor puede ser la peor enfermedad, porque si bien sé que no se puede morir de amor, un corazón roto puede causar mucho dolor, muchas ganas de llorar, pérdida de apetito, perdida de entusiasmo para hacer las cosas, la rutina empieza hasta doler. Un corazón enamorado puede sanar hasta la herida más profunda, puede renovarte el alma, puede simplemente mejorarte como persona. Tal vez por eso, a pesar de saber lo mal que la puedo pasar, busco enamorarme nuevamente y sé perfectamente que el amor no es algo así que veo pasar por la calle y decir "_Uy, estoy enamorada_", es algo más profundo que se construye día a día. ¡Y quiero eso! ¡Quiero construir algo así con alguien! Pero ese alguien no quiere aparecer en mi vida.

Di media vuelta en la cama, quedando de costado, me cubría con las frazadas y cerré los ojos, intentando dormir, intentado de que mi mente deje de pensar una y otra vez en temas que dolían tanto. Soy un poco masoquista en traer a mi cabeza los mismos temas. Dejé escapar un suspiro, mañana por la mañana tendría que levantarme temprano para ir a clases de Kendo luego a casa para ir luego al trabajo. Dónde seguramente me tendría que comer el discurso de mi jefe por no haber terminado el papeleo del día anterior, la reunión especial era a mitad de la semana pero el señor Makarov Dreyar era de aquellos hombres a los cuales le gustaba tener todo en orden un mes antes, ¡bueno! Tal vez exageraba un poco pero… no tanto.

Volví a girar en la cama, al menos podría despejar mi cabeza con las clases de Kendo que por cierto, yo era la instructora, de niña que practico y era un honor para mí decir que era la mejor del país, y sí, era un poco de ego propio, no le veía lo malo a eso.

Volví a suspirar… Agradecería por fin quedarme dormida.

.

.

.

* * *

Buenas! He aquí el primer capítulo de Erza, por cierto la pareja principal será sin dudas Jerza, aclaro por si hay dudas. Espero haberlos dejado con al menos algunas dudas (:

En el próximo capítulo volvemos con Gray.

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews, follows, fav! Me animaron mucho esta semana que fue algo complicada.

Y por cierto, ¡Felices Fiestas a todos! ¡Feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo!(?)

Nos leemos

**Sugar**.


	6. Cinco

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.  
**

**Advertencia: +18! **

* * *

**Sin caer en el Amor**

* * *

"_**No somos personas frías por falta de sentimientos, sino por abundancia de decepciones"**_

* * *

**CINCO**

Acá estaba, cumpliendo con mi obligación de mejor amigo, aunque dudaba de que muchas personas hicieran esta clase de cosas por su mejor amigo. Natsu me había arrastrado a este local, el sexshop cerca de la Universidad. No quería pensar demasiado sobre lo que estaba haciendo, solo pensaba en que el idiota me debería una muy grande. Di unos pasos investigando el lugar, llevaba unos apuntes en mis manos, mi primera clase del día era Lenguas Muertas, aunque podía sonar bastante aburrido era una de mis materias favoritas. Escuche que Natsu me llamaba a los gritos, la chica que estaba detrás del mostrador rió suavemente y yo le hice una cara que la hizo reír aún más.

Cuando llegué el pelirrosa corrió la cortina del vestidor dejando que vea como le quedaba el traje de policía que llevaba puesto en ese momento. Unos pantalones azules ajustados, una camisa del mismo color con los detalles bien colocados, la gorra que aplastaba su revoltoso pelo rosado y el accesorio del cinturón con aquel bastón negro.

— ¿Y qué tal? —Me preguntó mientras se miraba así mismo.

—Espeluznante. —Hizo una mueca de desagrado y Natsu me miró con el entrecejo fruncido. El idiota tenía buen cuerpo, ¡vamos, que hasta lo había visto desnudo! De todas formas, no tenía nada que envidiar.

— ¿Crees qué a Lucy le gustará?

—Creo que a Lucy le puede llegar a gustar…

—Genial… ¡Me lo llevaré entonces!

— ¿Estás seguro de todo esto? —Asintió con la cabeza afirmativamente y yo desistí de seguir preguntando. Volví sobre mis pasos y no pase por alto la sonrisa coqueta que me dedicaba la castaña de ojos azules, jugaba con unas cartas, de repente se detuvo y me hizo una seña con su dedo para que me acercara. Me señale, preguntando en silencio si era a mí a quién llamaba y ella movió su cabeza de arriba abajo. Miré hacia ambos costados, no había demasiados clientes, me acerqué a ella y apoye mi codo sobre el mostrador, observando de reojo los pequeños juguetes sexuales que había sobre él. Algunos, muchos, que no conocía.

— ¿Tu novio se llevará el traje? —No sé cuál habrá sido mi expresión pero la carcajada que largo la muchacha se había escuchado desde unos cien metros seguro. —Tranquilo, estaba bromeando, me comentó que era para su novia. ¿Tú no estás interesado en ver algo para tu novia?

— ¿Novia? —Alcé una ceja y negué con la cabeza. —No tengo novia.

Ella frunció el entrecejo, molesta, mezclo las cartas y las volvió a tirar. Su gesto se relajó y yo estaba allí parado sin comprender absolutamente nada.

—Aunque siempre quise una novia castaña y de ojos azules… —Ella alzó su mirada y me sonrió. — ¿Interesada?

—Realmente no… —Mordió su labio inferior. —Tu destino está marcado ya por una mujer…

¿Mi destino marcado por una mujer? Imposible. Iba a preguntar a qué se refería sin embargo Natsu llegó feliz de la vida y pagó por aquel traje con el cual tendría su noche especial con Lucy, ¡Natsu Dragneel preocupado por una mujer! No se veía todos los días. Me sacó del local arrastrado, una vez fuera me pidió una y otra vez que metiera el traje en mi mochila, que esa noche iría a lo de Lucy y que no quería arruinar la sorpresa, que si Lucy lo encontraba que no sabría que decirle, ect, ect, ect. ¡Termine diciéndole que sí para que se callará!

Entramos al salón, el profesor nos mencionó algo acerca de un futuro trabajo dónde elegiría a los mejores de la clase para que hagan una presentación en una convención dónde convocarían a varias Universidades importantes, al parecer el grupo ganador tendría la posibilidad de viajar a Inglaterra a una convención mucho mayor, probablemente con un nivel mejor, una posibilidad única que no podía dejar pasar. El brillo en mis ojos no desapareció ni después de terminada las dos horas, Natsu se reía de mi emoción. Nos despedimos a la salida del campus y es que el idiota iba para la casa de su novia como ya me había mencionado. Metí mis manos dentro del sacó que llevaba puesto y camine hacia mi departamento, dentro del bolsillo jugaba con mi teléfono celular, mi mente estaba hundida en el pensamiento de si llamar a Juvia o no, ella me había dicho que esperaría mi llamado para vernos, estaba un poco cansado después de todo había dormido poco y bastante mal por culpa del estúpido sueño, había ido a la Universidad y no veía la hora de estar en mi cama. Sin embargo la idea de tener una sección de sexo antes de dormir profundamente no me parecía mala.

Mi abrigo se perdió apenas entré a mi hogar, había caído en algún lugar. Camine hasta la cocina y revolví mis cabellos molesto tras pensar una y otra vez en lo mismo. ¿Llamar o no llamar a Juvia? Esa era la cuestión. Decidí por llamarla y a la mierda todo. Busqué su número y marqué. Rápidamente ella me contestó.

—Hola Juvia, ¿te parece vernos hoy? —Ella aceptó mi propuesta sin dudarlo aunque me dijo que estaría libre recién dentro de una hora y que tenía alrededor de media hora de viaje. —Claro, no te preocupes. Te esperaré. —Sonreí, por alguna estúpida razón estaba sonriendo. —Trae ese labial de frutilla… —Estaba seguro que sus mejillas se habían puestos rojas a pesar de no poder verla. —Antes de terminar la llamada escuche una voz masculina llamándola y finalmente ella se despidió con un "Hasta luego"

Decidí hacer tiempo hasta que llegará mi compañía así que me puse en el sillón con mis carpetas del instituto para preparar las próximas clases, cuando la profesora titular volviera mis semanas sin esos chiquillos se verían muy aburridas. Tal vez tenía que ponerme a pensar seriamente lo que quería para mi futuro, es decir, tenía veinte años, casi veintiuno, estaba por recibirme en poco más de un año y necesitaba saber ya a que me iba a dedicar. La docencia no parecía del todo una mala elección. Tal vez hablarlo con mi gente de confianza, mis amigos podrían darme una mano con esto aunque tenía en claro que la decisión final caería sobre mí.

Estaba copiando las preguntas del próximo trabajo práctico que le daría a la clase cuando mi timbre sonó, supe al instante que se trataba de Juvia, había pasado exactamente la hora y media que me dijo que tardaría, deje la montaña de papeles, carpetas y libros a un costado y rápidamente fui a abrirle la puerta.

Juvia clavó sus ojos azules en mí, sus labios dibujaron una dulce sonrisa, llevaba una camisa blanca con volados y una pollera negra de tiro alto, cada detalle de la ropa remarcaba las partes más sensuales de su cuerpo. Lucía como una muñeca, con sus mejillas rojas a causa del frío y sus labios rosados, tan tentadores. Ahora caía en que no traía nada de abrigo.

—Pasa… —Me hice a un lado y ella paso deteniéndose a mi lado antes dándome un corto beso. —No es que quiera retarte pero no traes nada de abrigo…

—Juvia se lo olvidó… No pensó que haría tanto frío, todavía estamos en otoño.

—Estas helada… —Rocé con mis dedos la piel desnuda de su brazo comprobando que mis palabras eran ciertas.

—Gray-sama puede arreglar eso… —Dijo Juvia. Apoyó sus manos sobre mi pecho y se inclinó atrapando entre sus labios los míos, ¡su labial de frutilla me encantaba! Mordí su labio inferior robándole un leve quejido.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo antes? —Le pregunté al separarnos. — ¿Un café? ¿Un té? —Ella me miró extrañada, como si mi ofrecimiento le pareciera extraño. Y si bien la había invitado precisamente para tener sexo y en eso se basaba nuestros encuentros, no dejaría de preocuparme por la salud de alguien. ¡Juvia de verdad estaba helada! — ¿Café?

—Café… —Respondió mientras se hacía lugar en el sillón para poder sentarse, tomó entre sus manos el próximo libro del que hablaríamos en clases, al verla entretenida me dirigí a la cocina.

Preparé los cafés sobre una bandeja, lamentablemente no tenía nada que ofrecer para comer, no había hecho las compras, bufé y cuando me dirigí hasta los sillones casi se me cae lo que llevaba entre las manos al ver a Juvia sacando de mi mochila el traje que Natsu me había obligado a guardar.

Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y en sus ojos se reflejaba la sorpresa, me miró, sus mejillas no tenían nada que envidiarle a un tomate maduro, estaba demasiado roja.

—Puedo explicarlo… —No quería que pensará algo que no era. —Eso no es mío, es de Natsu. —Hable rápidamente. Noté como una de las finas cejas de Juvia se curvó al igual que sus labios, dibujando una media sonrisa, algo burlona.

—Y yo que pensé que Gray-sama lo había comprado para Juvia… —Dijo la peliazul en tono lastimero causando una sensación en la boca de mi estómago.

— ¿Quieres qué me disfrace para ti? —Asintió con la cabeza. Me acerque a la mesa de centro y apoye la bandeja, olvidándome al instante de la bebida caliente que había traído, aquello del disfraz y de la próxima experiencia que podía llegar a tener con Juvia tenía mi completa atención.

La verdad era que jamás había usado disfraces, ni siquiera una mujer lo había usado para mí. ¿Qué si me parecía llamativo? Creo que a todo hombre le mueve un poco el morbo de los disfraces, todos sueñan con la fantasía de la enfermera o colegiala, ¡a mí no me engañan! No había pasado por mi cabeza el tener que disfrazarme para alguien, dar una clase de_ show, _¿qué tan erótico podría llegar a ser? Me carcomía la curiosidad en saber que tan húmeda podría llegar a ponerse Juvia sin ni siquiera tocarla, solo ofreciendo mi cuerpo.

Ladeé la cabeza, ella se movió acercándose a mí, su mano se apoyó sobre mi rodilla y alcé la mirada para verla directamente a los ojos.

—A Juvia le fascina la idea…

—Está bien, tómate el café, iré a cambiarme. Pero te saldrá caro…

.

Me miré en el espejo del baño mientras abrochaba el último botón de la camisa azul Prusia, estiré la mano para tomar la gorra y antes de colocarla sobre mi cabeza peiné con mis dedos los rebeldes cabellos negros, que me daban siempre ese aire desprolijo. Desate un poco el nudo de la ajustada corbata que apretaba demasiado mi cuello. El pantalón que se pegaba a mi cuerpo hacia resaltar mi trasero de manera impresionante. Reí al encontrarme sin poder despegar mi mirada gris de mí mismo cuerpo. No recordaba en ese instante ocasiones dónde tuviera vergüenza, no recordaba cómo se sentía precisamente por eso mismo no comprendía porque dudaba tanto en salir del baño. Estaba haciendo esperar a Juvia más de la cuenta. "¡_Vamos, solo era un estúpido juego_!"

Pasé por la cocina hasta llegar a los sillones sin embargo abrí los ojos con sorpresa a no encontrar a Juvia allí. Un golpe fuerte, como una puerta cerrándose vino de mi habitación. Sonreí, tomé entre mis manos el maldito juguete que venía con el traje y me encamine por el pasillo hasta dar con mi habitación, la puerta se agitó y la vista de la peliazul se posó sobre mí. Su lengua saboreo sus labios y yo inmediatamente sentí envidia de no poder tocarlos en ese preciso momento.

— ¡Contra la pared, señorita! —Grité, totalmente en mi papel, chocando la tonfa contra la palma de mi mano una y otra vez. Juvia se colocó mirando hacia la pared y ladeó su cabeza al sentir que me acercaba. Me coloqué atrás de ella y mis labios rozaron su oreja. —Me han dicho que alguien se ha portada muy mal…—Murmuré, ella intentó voltearse y sin llegar a ser brusco tomé su cintura haciendo que se pegara a la pared. — ¡Quieta! —Ordené.

—U-uhm… Gray-sama…

—Oficial Fullbuster para usted. —Le dije entre dientes. Moría por tocar a Juvia en ese preciso momento. Subí mis manos, que aún seguía sujetas a su cuerpo, hasta por debajo de sus pechos, palmeando suavemente. Las volví a bajar y una vez que llegué a sus caderas me detuve. —Separé las piernas… —Pedí y al instante Juvia me obedeció, acaricié sus largas piernas, al tener que subir nuevamente acaricié su entrepierna por sobre la ropa y al segundo sentí como su respiración se agitaba. Apoyé mi cuerpo contra el de ella, apretándola contra la pared. —Al parecer no tiene nada, pero debería asegurarme… —Mis manos buscaron rápidamente los botones de la camisa, desabrochando cada uno con cierta desesperación. Dejando a la muchacha tan solo de la cintura para arriba con un sostén color negro con detalles en rojo. Mordí mi labio inferior. Juvia despertaba mis instintos de deseo muy rápido. Era provocativa, era seductora, su piel encendía partes en mí que iban más allá de la lujuria. Era mucho más fuerte que eso. Quería poseerla entera. Hacerla gritar mi nombre una y otra vez hasta que quedará sin voz. Darle tanto placer de manera que no olvide jamás a Gray Fullbuster.

— ¿Qué sucede, oficial-san?

—Quédese quieta… —El tono de voz que usaba sonaba seco. Y es que trataba de que no se notara lo nervioso que podría llegar a estar aunque a esa altura era más calor que nervios lo que sentía. Baje el cierre de la pollera de Juvia y lentamente la fui bajando hasta que acabará en el suelo. Ahora podía ver claramente el conjunto negro que lucía esa noche. Sostuve la tonfa con fuerza en mi mano y subí acariciando su pierna derecha, pasando por sus glúteos hasta llegar a apoyar la punta entre ambas piernas. Juvia jadeó suavemente cuando ejercí fuerza para que el palo rozara su intimidad lentamente. Quería escucharla más. —No separes las piernas. —Movía lentamente mi mano, viendo el vaivén de aquel juguete que rozaba exquisitamente lo ropa interior de Juvia.

—Gray-sama…

— ¿Uhnm? —Sonreí de lado cuando la peliazul abrió sus miembros inferiores tratando que el movimiento sea más rápido. Negué con la cabeza y tiré la tonfa sobre la cama. Juvia se dio vuelta mirándome fijamente, podía ver su deseo en aquellos ojos cielo. Quería más. —Te dije que no separarás las piernas… —Ella sonrió, tenía las mejillas rojas y un gesto divertido. La estaba pasando bien. —Ahora el oficial tendrá que darte tu merecido… —Se desnudó completamente mientras yo tiraba de la corbata negra del traje. Tomé las manos de Juvia colocándolas juntas y atando la corbata negra alrededor de sus muñecas. Traté de no ajustar demasiado como para lastimarla y no lo suficiente flojo como para que tirará y se librará.

Mi miembro dolía dentro de mis pantalones de tan solo verla desnuda. Se lo hice sentir, me pegué a su cuerpo de manera que pudiera sentir lo que causaba en mí. Mis dedos acariciaron suavemente desde su vientre, su abdomen, recorrieron sus pezones y podía ver en cada suspiró que escapaba de sus labios lo mucho que disfrutaba de mis caricias. "_No te olvides que es solo sexo, Juvia_."

Gruñí al encontrarme su entrepierna ya lista para recibirme. No quería que el juego acabara tan rápido. La hice apoyar contra la pared y me agache frente a ella, no pude ver su mirada en ese momento, aunque me hubiera encantado, Juvia hacía gestos muy lindo y divertidos, sostuve su pierna para que la colocará sobre mi hombro mientras la otra la apoyaba con firmeza en el suelo y acerqué mi boca a su intimidad, si bien al principio lo único que escuchaba era "¡No, no, no! A Juvia le da vergüenza" Cuando mi lengua paso una y otra por sobre su clítoris aquello fue interrumpido por fuertes gemidos. No era precisamente la primera vez que le hacía sexo oral a una mujer aunque mentía si decía que era un experto en el tema. Los jadeos de la peliazul me decían que no lo estaba haciendo tan mal. Mordí suavemente su parte más sensible y ella gritó mi nombre mientras trataba que la pared la ayudara a sostenerse. Su cuerpo se sacudió bajo el orgasmo y yo me puse de pie mientras recorría su piel con besos.

—Eres deliciosa… —Relamí mis labios degustando el sabor de los rastros de su flujo y ella desvió su mirada sin decirme nada.

Juvia comenzó a empujarme hacia la cama y me pidió con la mirada que la liberará del nudo de la corbata. Lo pensé un segundo y la corbata se perdió en el suelo de la habitación, arrancó mi pantalón y se colocó encima mio una vez que me hizo caer sobre el colchón. Se inclinó ofreciéndome sus pechos tentadoramente mientras trataba de agarrar la gorra, jugueteé con ellos hasta que nuevamente se enderezó y la gorra termino sobre su cabeza, logrando que la devoré con solamente la mirada.

Sentí sus manos frías por debajo de la camisa acariciando mi abdomen, rompió cada botón dejando a la vista mi pecho el cuál ella recorrió con besos, caricias, mordidas, logrando estremecerme.

Y finalmente me montó. Estaba tan hundido en las sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo que apenas sentí cuando tomó mi miembro pero tuvo toda mi atención al ver como ella se hundía en él hasta el fondo, gimió mi nombre mientras apoyaba sus manos en mi pecho, sus ojos se abrieron mostrándolos algo brillosos. Comenzó a moverse, dejé que marcará el ritmo, jadeé cuando éste se hizo más rápido y sostuve su cintura para llegar aún más profundo, Juvia no dejaba de gemir ante cada movimiento, sus labios entreabiertos, sus cabellos alborotados, la vista perfecta de nuestras intimidades unidas, todo era excitante. No pude evitar llenarla de mi esencia a la vez que ella caía sobre mi cuerpo devastada.

_**. . . . . .**_

Viernes, otra vez. La universidad me obligaba a levantarme e ir a mis clases. Mi mano tomó la caja de cigarros y llevé uno hacia mi boca mientras observaba como la muchacha que se había vuelto mi nueva compañera de "_juegos_" buscaba desesperada su ropa. Pensar que una semana atrás quién me estaba acompañando en la cama era Erza, no pensé de qué manera rápido la había reemplazado.

—Cálmate, llegarás a tiempo. —Le dije despreocupado mientras buscaba fuego en mi mesa de noche.

— ¡Gray-sama, Juvia llegará demasiado tarde!

—Tranquila, no es la muerte de nadie. —Juvia me miró por unos segundos y después, tal cuál niña caprichosa, infló sus mejillas y siguió vistiéndose.

Me despedí de ella en la puerta, no dejaba de decirme lo mucho que le dolía la cabeza y le mencioné que seguramente sería por el frío que había tomado ayer. Le recomendé tomar alguna pastilla antes de que enfermara.

Después de mi básica rutina en mi departamento me marche hacia la universidad, en el camino pensé en una y mil excusas para comentarle a Natsu que su traje, aquel que había comprado con tanto esmero, para que su primera vez con Lucy sea única, estaba usado, roto, manchado y seguramente no lo querría ni ver.

Aunque aquel detalle era lo de menos, pensaba en que decirle a su amigo cuando éste empiece con las preguntas estúpidas, porque si Gray conocía a su mejor amigo/rival, y claro que lo conocía, sabía que tendría que responder todo un interrogatorio de preguntas una más tonta que la otra. Que seguramente el idiota llamaría a Gajeel y entre ambos le arruinarían la hermosa noche del viernes.

.

.

.

* * *

Buenas!

Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, siempre he leído fics donde es la mujer quien se disfraza y le hace el _show_ al hombre y así, yo quise cambiar eso. Además imaginarme a Gray como un policía sensual es ahsjajskajsjas. ¡Espero hayan pasado una bonita Navidad!

La mía no fue tan buena y ando con los ánimos por el suelo, así que ahora para tratar de animarme un poco iré a escribir parte del próximo capítulo.

Quiero agradacer a todas las personas que dejan review, que le dan fav y follows a la historia. ¡Muchas gracias! Especialmente a Sicaru-chan, Taty Hyuuga y Sonatika-San que siempre están ahí para darme su opinión :')

Lebyrinth: ¡Muchas gracias por tus reviews! Me alegra que la historia te guste. Lamento haberte decepcionado el capítulo anterior jaja aquí traje Gruvia :3 Un beso enorme y espero sigas disfrutando de la historia.

Espero pasen un bonito fin de año y lo mejor para el 2015.

**Sugar.**


	7. Seis

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

* * *

**Sin Caer en el Amor**

* * *

_**"Cobarde es aquella persona que despierta los sentimientos de otra, cuando no tiene intenciones de quererla."**_

* * *

**SEIS**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que conocí a Juvia y nuestros encuentros cada vez eran más ¿calientes? ¿Llenos de deseos? Esa muchacha sabía lo que hacía y las armas con las que contaba, era impresionante como usaba su cuerpo para hacerme encender y lo lograba, con Juvia era incapaz de controlarme. El sexo con ella era simplemente fascinante. Respecto a sus sentimientos no volvió a tocar ese tema, no me había vuelto a decir que me quería o sentía amor hacia mí y realmente creo que en un principio estaba confundida, es decir, nadie siente amor a primera vista y mucho menos en un revolcón, esas cosas no existen, pero el ser humano es algo tan extraño y ni hablar de las mujeres, a veces me costaba demasiado entenderlas.

Me eché hacia atrás en la silla de mi escritorio relajándome por un instante, mi mirada se desvió hacia el calendario que tenía en la pared y dejé escapar un suspiro cargado de dolor al notar la fecha que se acercaba, las fiestas navideñas y el año nuevo, el invierno ya estaba presente en Japón, contrario a todo el mundo que en estas fechas que suelen estar en familia, los rodea un aura feliz cargada de deseos prósperos para el próximo año, yo solía encerrarme en mí mismo para no contagiar a nadie con el dolor que cargaba al pasar estas fechas y recordar a Ur.

A pesar de que los años pasaban, este sería el aniversario número cuatro, todos los veintiocho de diciembre dolían como si fueran el primero. Muchas personas me habían dicho que con el pasar el tiempo aquel dolor y vacío que sentía se iría, que ya no estaría y no me dolería como en aquel entonces. Solía mirarlos fijamente y pensar para mí: _"¿Cómo sabes lo qué estoy sintiendo, cómo sabes qué mi dolor pasará? No eres tú el que lo está sintiendo._" Al único que escuche en ese entonces fue a Natsu, él fue el que me pegó en la mejilla derecha y luego sujetándome de la camisa soltó: "_Tu dolor nunca pasará, siempre estará ahí, solo que con el tiempo aprendes a convivir con él. Pero si te hundes en tu dolor Ur estará muy decepcionada de ti."_

Nunca quise que Ur se decepcionara de mí. Tal vez en algún momento tuve decisiones equivocadas, era un niño cegado por un enorme dolor, ¿por qué tendría que saber tomar decisiones? Me confundí, estaba seguro de eso y cargué con las consecuencias solo, siempre solo. Y salí de ellas de la mejor forma que pude, nunca quede firmemente parado pero aquí estaba, y debía estar orgulloso de eso. No me hundí en mi dolor.

Miré mi monitor y mis apuntes, doscientas páginas que debía leer desde la computadora. ¿Quedaría ciego? Reí en mi interior y seguí leyendo, se suponía que a la noche me vería con Juvia, mañana era sábado y estaba encantado con la idea de pasar una tremenda noche con la muchachita de ojos azules.

Aparte mis orbes grises recién cuando el sonido de mi móvil me sacó de la concentración que tenía, llevaba leyendo ya un buen rato. Extrañado observé en la pantalla el nombre de Juvia, atendí, mi rostro efectuó una mueca al escucharla decir que no podría venir porque realmente se sentía enferma. — ¿Pero qué tienes? ¿Has ido al médico? —Su negativa no hizo más que preocuparme, mantenía fuertemente que la salud no era algo con lo que se podía jugar aunque sea apenas un leve resfriado. —Pásame tu dirección. —Rodé los ojos ante lo terca que se ponía Juvia. —Iré a verte nada más… —Murmuré. Anoté la dirección en un papel que tenía sobre el escritorio y me di cuenta que era cerca de la casa de Natsu, no sería complicado llegar.

.

Un enorme edificio de unos diez pisos, reluciente, saltaba a la vista de cualquiera que era costoso, toqué el timbre del 7C y pasado unos minutos recién escuche la voz de la peliceleste preguntando quién era.

—Gray… —Respondí enseguida. Y al instante me abrió la puerta. Salude al guardia y éste me dirigió a los ascensores. Estaba seguro que éstos no se rompían cada mes como el de mi edificio. En todo este tiempo jamás había ido al departamento de Loxar, no comprendía por qué. Me abrió la puerta, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una bata de seda blanca con detalles en amarillo, creo que eran como pequeñas flores, su pelo estaba amarrado en una coleta baja, sus ojos estaban brillosos y sus ojeras se marcaban más de lo común. La punta de su nariz estaba roja y sus mejillas al verme se pusieron del mismo color. — ¿Puedo pasar? —Pregunté al ver que no se movía de la entrada.

— ¡C-claro! Disculpé Gray-sama. —Se hizo a un lado y di unos pasos dentro, ella cerró la puerta y se giró. —Perdón por el desorden, no tuve tiempo de acomodar…

—No te preocupes. —Volteé para verla y me acerqué a ella, mi mano se posó en su mejilla. Ardía. —Tienes fiebre… —Le reproché.

—Es solo un resfriado…

— ¿Has tomado algo para esa fiebre? —Negó con la cabeza y largué un bufido. — ¿Dónde está la cocina? —Ella me señalo hacia la izquierda. —Perfecto. —Me encamine hacia allí mientras me sacaba el abrigo, Juvia me siguió confundida. La miré con el entrecejo fruncido. —Tú vete a la cama, ahora voy.

—Pero…

— ¡A la cama!

La muchacha al final me hizo caso. Preparé una olla con agua fría, coloqué hielo, no solía cargar pastillas para la fiebre así que por ahora esto tenía que servir. Tarde un poco en ubicarme y encontrar la habitación de Juvia. Ella estaba acostada, realmente parecía débil. —¿Por qué no has ido al médico? —Pregunté mientras me sentaba en la cama y dejaba la olla en el suelo.

—A Juvia no le gustan las clínicas u hospitales.

—A mí tampoco me gustan pero cuando me siento mal no queda otra… —Me encogí de hombros. — ¿Dónde puedo encontrar una toalla? O algo para que te pongas en la frente.

—En aquel primer cajón…

—Aquel… —Me levanté y al abrir el cajón me encontré no solo con la toalla sino que también con la ropa interior de Juvia. Parpadeé y termine por cerrar el cajón nuevamente.

Con cuidado moje la pequeña toalla y se la coloqué en su frente. Ur solía hacerme esto cuando me dolía la cabeza o tenía fiebre y solía curarme.

—Juvia lamenta haber cancelado su cita de hoy… —Noté lo afligida que estaba en el tono de su voz.

—Estas enferma, no es tu culpa…

Camine hacia el otro lado de la cama y me acosté en lado izquierdo de la enorme dos plazas que Juvia tenía en su habitación, puse sobre mi abdomen su notebook, ella me miró sorprendida. Como si no esperará que me tomara ese atrevimiento. La miré divertido.

— ¿Es qué no puedo acostarme?

—Claro que Gray-sama puede… —Dijo y desvió su mirada cielo al frente.

— ¿Sabes por qué te enfermaste? Andas desabrigada todo el tiempo. No sé como serán los inviernos en Estados Unidos pero aquí son fríos.

—Allí también son fríos… —Río suavemente. —Juvia ha aprendido la lección.

—Mejor así… —Juvia estornudo y busco desesperadamente un pañuelo que tenía entre las sábanas. Su nariz se puso más roja al terminar de limpiarse. — ¿Quieres ver una película? —Volvió a mirarme sorprendida y yo caí en mis palabras, no, no es que buscará confundirla. —No me malinterpretes, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo y no tengo nada más que hacer…

—A Juvia le encantaría ver una película con Gray-sama…

Dejé que fuera Juvia quién eligiera el film, ella era la enferma. Pensé que como toda chica buscaría alguna romántica, alguna comedia o algún drama pero no, Juvia fue directo a las películas de terror y hasta me pidió que apagáramos las luces. "_El Exorcista_" es una película que jamás me gusto, en las partes más fuerte no podía evitar desviar la mirada y encontrarme con que mi compañera estaba de lo más emocionada. Por mi parte, aquella noche me costaría dormir. Al terminar la película la fiebre de Juvia ya había bajado, hasta se veía mejor. Me alegraba que así sea. Me quedé con ella un rato más y es que teníamos muchas cosas en común a la hora de hablar sobre gustos, era divertido hablar con Juvia, el simple hecho de pasar el rato con ella era algo diferente a los demás. Al final antes de que se hiciera más tarde decidí volver a mi departamento, me despedí, mañana nos volveríamos a ver pero en una reunión y ámbito diferente, Lucy nos había invitado a cenar y probablemente saldríamos a la noche. Aunque la peliceleste aún no estaba segura de poder asistir. Le mencione que cualquier cosa me mandará un mensaje.

Tomé un taxi hasta mi edificio y apenas baje de éste me topé con una bebida Meredy que se tambaleaba sobre sus tacones. Me acerqué a ella y agarré su brazo para que no cayera sobre el suelo, en consecuencia termino sobre mi pecho.

— ¿Estas bien? —Creo que alguien había tomado un poquito de más.

— ¡Gray! —Dijo al alzar la vista y verme luego mordió su labio sensualmente. —He querido verte en todos estos días, ¿dónde estabas?

—Ocupado. —Respondí. — ¿Para qué querías verme?

—No hemos terminado lo de la otra vez… —Me dijo mientras sus manos recorrían mi espalda.

—¿Quieres subir a mi depto.? —Sonreí. Aquella noche terminaría de la mejor manera…

Y nuevamente mi habitación fue testigo de lo que solía hacer una y otra vez, darle placer a una dama, hacerla gritar desesperadamente, marcar su cuerpo, intentar llenar un vacío que jamás se llenaba…

**. . . . . .**

Me removí en la cama, recordaba perfectamente que estaba solo, Meredy se había ido después de haber tenido el mejor sexo de su vida, lo sé, sus uñas en mi espalda y los gritos de la madrugada lo confirmaban. Solté un suspiro cargado de pereza, los sábados eran para dormir todo el día, estar en pijama y seguir durmiendo. Tenía un lado perezoso que muy pocos conocían, me gustaba tomarme mi tiempo en levantarme de la cama. Busqué mi celular en la mesa de noche, eran cerca de las dos de la tarde, tenía un mensaje sin leer:

"_Gray, ¿cómo has estado? Estoy de vuelta en Japón. Los negocios fueron bien en América del Sur. ¡Tengo muchas ganas de verte! Quiero contarte todo, te he traído hasta regalos. Mándame un mensaje y nos encontramos o voy a tu departamento. _

_Te quiero. _

_Zero_."

Zero había vuelto a Japón, pensé que se tardaría más de dos meses en terminar las negociaciones. Era un hombre que me caía bien, al tiempo que Ur me adoptará ella me lo presentó como su amigo, siempre se comportó muy bien con nosotros, cuando era niño solía malcriarme mucho. Zero no tiene hijos, su esposa falleció hace veinte años y desde ahí jamás estuvo con alguien más, me ha dicho que no volvería a tener una relación formal con nadie, que a la única que le había jurado amor por siempre era a su mujer y que allí permanecía todo lo que él era. Era una lástima porque a Ur se la veía muy enamorada. Aunque jamás me metí en su relación. La empresa que maneja Zero tiene apenas quince años y en más de una ocasión me ha querido convencer para que me haga cargo, he desistido totalmente de la oferta y es que por más que quisiera no lograba imaginarme como el presidente de algo tan importante y grande. Aparte no es como si algún lazo especial nos uniera, él era muy fraternal conmigo pero de ahí a hacerme cargo de su empresa… Eran cosas muy diferentes.

"_¿Ya has regresado, viejo? Pensé que tardarías más. Te espero en mi depto. Si quieres, la verdad es que no tengo ganas de salir. Si vienes antes de las ocho me encontrarás luego salgo con amigos_."

Sabía que Zero estaría aquí apenas leyera el mensaje, él era así, jamás me hacía esperar.

Al rato los ruidos en la puerta me avisaron que ya estaba aquí, dejé mi comida a medio terminar y me levanté a abrirle la puerta. Zero vestía un traje normal color gris, una camisa blanca, sin corbata y cargaba como cinco bolsas en cada mano. No sabía cómo Zero era capaz de mantenerse tan bien, es decir, nadie le daba la edad que en realidad tenía. Supuse que andaría por los cuarenta y cinco pero podría salir a ligar conmigo sin problemas. Sin ninguna duda en algún momento, tal vez cuando este cerca de los treinta, empezaría a pedirle su secreto.

—Ey viejo…

No pude seguir hablando, Zero dio varios pasos dentro de mi departamento dejando caer las bolsas al piso y rodeó con sus brazos mi cuerpo estrechándome en un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Gray!

Traté de apartarlo, odiaba cuando se ponía tan cariñoso y demostrativo, solo hacía un mes que no nos veíamos pero Zero era así, siempre tan… raro.

Nuestros encuentros se basaban en comentar cosas del día al día del uno o del otro, comentarios graciosos, comentarios de alguna que otra mujer, no era muy diferente a una relación de amistad de hace varios años.

Había dejado de lado mi almuerzo-merienda para tomar un café con mi visita, nos habíamos sentado en la mesa que tenía cerca de la cocina, los curiosos ojos de Zero se mantenían en mí después de haberme contado brevemente los lugares que había visitado en América.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué novedades tienes para mí?

—Ninguna. Sigo con la suplencia en aquel Instituto que te comente anteriormente, los chicos son muy buenos.

—Es interesante que te guste la docencia.

—Solo eso. —Me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Y a dónde sales esta noche? ¿Sigues con tus reuniones nocturnas con mujeres desconocidas?

—Salgo con amigos. —No pude evitar reír. —No es como si mis reuniones variaran de las tuyas… Nos juntamos en la casa de Lucy. —Agregué al notar que Zero no confiaba del todo en mis palabras.

—La amiga rubia de Natsu. ¿Y luego?

—Su novia…—Corregí. —… Y luego será lo que tenga que ser.

— ¿Natsu está de novio?

—Pensé que te lo había dicho… Supongo que me habré olvidado.

—No pensé que sentaría cabeza antes que tú… Tienes que apresurarte y conseguir una novia, Gray. Quiero nietos.

— ¿Nietos? —Hice una mueca.

—Sabes que te quiero como un hijo.

—Jamás te he dicho _**padre**_… —Recalqué y reí.

—No me molestaría que lo hagas en todo caso.

— ¿Estás de bromas?! —Reí más fuerte pero no obtuve respuesta. Hubo un silencio que yo mismo quise cortar. —De todas formas no pienso ponerme en una relación formal. ¿Por qué todo el mundo quiere verme amarrado a una mujer?

—Queremos verte enamorado, no amarrado. Vamos Gray, el tiempo pasa… ¿En serio te ves haciendo esto dentro de unos diez años? No quiero esto para tu vida, te mereces mucho más.

—Estoy bien como estoy. —Solté, algo molesto. No me gustaba que me juzgaran, por más que Zero me conocía muy bien y sabía que decía todo aquello por mi bien, sus palabras, no quería aceptar sus palabras. —No necesito una mujer a mi lado para nada. Tengo sexo de sobra con la mujer que yo quiera, y todo lo demás en la vida viene solo.

— ¿Tienes ese estúpido pensamiento por Ultear? Tu relación con ella no funcionó pero ella no te merecía y…

— ¡Nada tiene que ver con Ultear! ¡No sé porque demonios siempre la traen a este tipo de conversaciones!

—Porque ella te lastimo, hijo. Puedo entender que en su momento estuviste dolido pero cuando tiempo ha pasado, ¿dos, tres años? El amor no es eso que viviste con ella, ella se aprovechó de ti en tu peor momento.

—No quiero hablar de esto.

—Eres chico para comprender en su magnitud al amor pero algún día lo entenderás y me terminarás dando la razón.

Mi respuesta fue una mueca con los labios, de verdad no quería hablar de eso. Sabía que mi vida era un caos desde hace dos años, desde los dieciocho que nadie podía _controlarme _por así decirlo. Hacia lo que quería, cuando quería, dónde quería. Zero me había encontrado en más de una ocasión ebrio o vomitando, con diferentes mujeres en la cama, con olor a yerbas raras, actualmente no caía tan bajo, me saciaba de lo que más me interesaba, mi placer y necesidad humana, los demás con el tiempo había perdido sentido, supongo que eso era lo que algunos llamaban ¿madurar?

Pero no me agradaba que me lo estuvieran echando en cara una y otra vez, remarcando mi error como si no supiera lo que yo mismo me había hecho en un pasado no muy lejano.

Dejamos el tema de lado, sinceramente lo menos que quería era pelear con Zero y menos por cosas del pasado, ¿por qué el pasado no podía quedarse en el pasado? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que aparecer y molestar en mi presente? Bufé. Zero sacó los regalos que me trajo de América. Me distraje todo ese tiempo luego se fue, diciendo que tenía una reunión a la noche. Lo entendí, él tenía muchas más responsabilidades que yo, me dio un abrazo y lo único que atine a hacer fue palmear su espalda.

En la soledad de mi tres ambientes se podía escuchar solo el ruido del reloj, avanzando cada minuto, la canilla de la cocina que no dejaba de gotear también a cierto ritmo. Me removí en el sillón, estaba en ropa interior esperando que se hiciera más tarde para poder empezar a cambiarme. No tenía ganas de hacer algo en específico así que deje que mi tiempo muriera en esos minutos perdidos. Miré mi móvil pero sin mirarlo realmente, mi cabeza estaba perdida en las palabras dichas por Zero. No deseaba darle una segunda oportunidad al amor, el amor duele demasiado pero… ¿Qué se sentía amar? ¿Era cuándo la otra persona te hacía sentir totalmente completo, verdad? Era como si no necesitarás más nada en el mundo, rodear con tus brazos a alguien que amas de verdad no se compara con un revolcón del momento, una calentura sin sentido. Suspiré. _"Juvia ama a Gray-sama…" "Pero Juvia entiende que Gray-sama no la ama…" "Juvia quiere a Gray-sama, ella quiere estar con Gray-sama…" _ Volví a suspirar. ¿Amor, eh? ¿Hasta dónde es capaz el ser humano a llegar por amor? Él definitivamente no estaba enamorado de Juvia. Se había prohibido volver a sentir amor pero aquella muchacha tenía algo… Tenía algo que le preocupaba.

Abrí la aplicación para mandar mensajes por el móvil y escribí:

"_Buenas Juvia, ¿cómo te sientes hoy? Espero que te encuentres mejor de tu resfrió. _

_Gray. _

_PD: ¿Nos vemos esta noche?" _

Lo envié sintiéndome arrepentido a los cinco segundos. ¿Qué demonios hice?! La respuesta sonó de inmediato:

"_Gray-sama! Juvia se encuentra mucho mejor. Gracias por preocuparse y cuidarla anoche. _

_Juvia._

_PD: Sí, Gray-sama." _

Me alivié al leer que se sentía mejor, me alegre al saber que esa noche la vería, me daba miedo esa preocupación que demostraba sin temor por ella. Era mi compañera de revolcón, era mi compañera de trabajo, podía hasta considerarla una amiga pero… Nada más. No podía dejar que esto avanzará más o todo se vería complicado en algún momento, y lo menos que quiero es complicarme la vida.

.

.

.

* * *

...Lo que Gray no sabe que el amor no es algo que él pueda manejar (?)

Buenas!

Primero que nada quiero aclarar algo para aquellos que no se dieron cuenta: Zero es Silver. Y si, sí es el padre biológico de Gray pero esa es una parte de la historia que se verá mucho más adelante sin embargo es un dato que puede ser confuso y quería aclararlo.

¿Cómo han estado? Me alegra demasiado que el capítulo anterior haya gustado tanto, cumplí mi objetivo de hacer desangrar a más de una jaja Y si tengo algún lector hombre lamento haberte hecho leer eso de Gray pero, ¿ha qué fue sensual? Asdf

_ lebyrinth: De nada! Gracias a vos por dejarme siempre tus opiniones. Y sí, con un chico como Gray hay que tener paciencia pero mientras Juvia vea interés en sus ojos seguirá queriendo ganarse su corazón. Poco a poco. El amor verdadero no es algo que nace de un día para el otro. Aunque ella se sienta enamorada, es más su intuición femenina, aquella que le dice: "Ey, este chico es para tí"... Ambos tienen que ganarse el corazón del otro todavía. Y Natsu jajaja lamento si esperabas la reacción en este capítulo prometo que pronto aparecerá! Un beso grande (: Feliz año!_

¡Gracias a todos los que leen!

Sugar.


	8. Siete

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

**Advertencia! +18 **

* * *

**Sin Caer en el Amor**

* * *

_**"Cuando amas a alguien más de lo que se merece, terminas con más dolor del que te mereces."**_

* * *

**Siete **

Las reuniones entre amigos antes de las fiestas eran algo de lo que no podía escapar, además tenían su gracia y me gustaba. Mis amigos eran los únicos capaces de hacerme despejar mi mente de malos recuerdos.

A mi derecha estaba Natsu, vestido seguramente por Lucy, estaba demasiado serio como para su estilo, tenía un vaso en la mano con un trago que había preparado hace rato, a mi izquierda estaba Gajeel, con su ropa negra tan su estilo, con una jarra de cerveza, él no tomaría algo hecho por Natsu ni aunque le pagarán. Yo estaba en el medio de ambos, escuchando sus gritos, sus palabrotas, los tres éramos de alzar la voz. En una mesa alejada de nosotros estaban las chicas, Lucy y Erza se maquillaban entre ellas y charlaban animadamente. El timbre sonó y por la puerta de la casa de Lucy apareció Juvia, con un vestido blanco pegado a su cuerpo que hacia resaltar todo lo más bello en ella, mentía si decía que no había quedado embobado mirándola.

— ¿Quién es ella? —Murmuró cierto pelinegro.

—Juvia, una amiga de Lucy. —Respondió Natsu para después darle un trago a su bebida y clavar su mirada jade en la rubia que se venía acercando con su recién llegada. —Es media rarita…

—Su cabello es hermoso… —Mencionó Gajeel y después sonrió. Oh no. Conocía esa sonrisa. —Me acostaré con ella está noche…

—Por lo que me dijo Lucy cortó hace poco con su novio, tal vez te da una oportunidad…

— ¿Tu qué opinas, Gray?

—Haz lo que quieras…

No me interesaba lo que Gajeel quería hacer con Juvia, al menos intentaba convencerme de eso. No, definitivamente no era como si me importará.

Lucy se acercó para presentar a Juvia a Gajeel, ella le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un momento, me saludo amablemente y luego se dirigió a Natsu, finalmente se alejó con las chicas. Por un momento pensé en decirle a Natsu: "Ey, yo me acuesto con esa chica" pero mis palabras quedaron atoradas en mi garganta. Estábamos bien así.

Me levanté de mi lugar indicando que iría a la parte trasera de la casa, dónde Lucy tenía un pequeño jardín, a fumar. Mantuve el cigarro entre mis labios un buen rato, hasta que la vi aparecer por la puerta de madera, sonriente, arriba de su vestido llevaba un abrigo, supuse que estaría mejor pero no se había recuperado del todo. Juvia se acercó a mí y me extendió una bolsa, mediana, de color azul con brillo. Parpadeé, confuso.

— ¿Qué?

—Es un regalo de Juvia para Gray-sama…

—No me tenías que regalar nada…

—Pero Juvia… Juvia quería hacerlo.

Tomé la bolsa sin decir nada y cuando estaba por agradecer, levanté la vista encontrándome con Gajeel a pocos metros de distancia, haciéndome una seña media rara con la mano para que me fuera. Fruncí el entrecejo y desvíe la mirada. ¡A mí nadie me daba órdenes! Bufé. Camine hacia adentro de la casa, no pude mirar a Juvia a la cara, sé que el pelinegro aprovechó que me alejará para acercarse. No, no es como si me importará lo que ese par podría llegar a hacer.

Erza se acercó dónde estábamos con Natsu hablando de la Universidad, a veces podíamos llegar a hablar de cosas serias si queríamos. Logró distraerme un buen rato, comenté emocionado acerca de los nuevos proyectos que nos habían planteado los profesores y es que no, no era de esas personas que se desvivían por los estudios y las notas altas sin embargo podía ubicarme en un nivel intermedio, dónde sabía que con un poquito de esfuerzo y ganas podía llegar a mucho más.

Cenamos, aunque comí muy poco, no pase por alto el lugar que había tomado Gajeel en la mesa, precisamente al lado de Juvia y Juvia enfrente del mío. La charla animada que mantenían todos era la de cualquier grupo de jóvenes que se juntaban un sábado a la noche. Con mi plato ya vació apoye tranquilamente los codos sobre la mesa, reojo pude observar al mayor de mis amigos susurrándole algo en el oído a la peliceleste mientras ella reía suavemente.

No, no eran celos lo que llegaba a sentir pero si me lo preguntaban tampoco podría explicar qué demonios era esa sensación. La ignoré, era lo mejor que podía llegar a hacer ahora. Ignorar. No quería que los demás se enterarán sobre lo que Juvia y yo hacíamos en la cama, no era asunto de nadie, simplemente nuestro. Y lo que ella quisiera hacer en su cama, ya era asunto solamente de ella.

Llegamos al bar que había elegido Lucy con ayuda de Erza, elegante, música moderna y con gente con más dinero en su bolsillo de lo que podría imaginar, recorro el lugar con la mirada. Me agrada. Parece tranquilo. Como siempre Natsu, Gajeel y yo nos dirigimos a la barra, las chicas anuncian que irán al baño, se alejan entre la multitud y no puedo evitar desviar mi mirada del trasero de Juvia. Maldigo en mi interior y prestó toda mi atención al menú de bebidas que me acerca el barman. El primer trago de la noche siempre es algo fuerte, miró a Natsu esperando por su decisión y se encoje de hombros, Gajeel igual. Tequila. Decidido. Mientras esperamos el trago las chicas vuelven a aparecer, se ríen divertidas y ellas se animan a ir a bailar en el medio de la pista, paso de eso. No es que no me agradará bailar pero la barra y las risas de mis amigos es mi lugar. Gajeel no sale de encima de Juvia, la lleva al límite y ella no tiene otra opción que prestarle atención, odio que haga eso, porque esa sensación inexplicable vuelve a mí. Y me hace sentir mal. Alzó la mano para captar la atención del barman, necesito otro trago.

— ¿Podrías pedir algo para mí también?

—Claro… —Respondo. Antes de girarme. —Yo invitó lo que quieras… —Mis ojos brillaron y mi mejor sonrisa se dibujó al ver a mi linda, linda profesora de inglés.

— ¿Un Martini?

Asiento con la cabeza. Pido dos. Uno para mí, otro para ella. Mirajene era una mujer hermosa, madura, llevaba un vestido rojo que le quedaba pintado y es que era mejor que en cualquiera de mis tontas fantasías. Mi virtud a la hora de romper hielo era una de mis más grandes ventajas, mi profesora reía animadamente y yo reía junto a ella. Me estremecí de tan solo imaginar esa noche haciéndola gemir. Me atreví a acomodar un rebelde cabello detrás de su oreja y ella me sonrió. Sin querer en ese momento desvíe mi mirada hacia Juvia, nuestras miradas se cruzaron pero Mirajane volvió a captar mi atención cuando se acercó a mi cuerpo.

—Gray, eres de mis estudiantes favoritos, ¿sabes?

Mi garganta se secó, de repente sentí mucho más calor. Aproveché para romper la distancia que alejaba su boca de la mía. No esperé que ella me diera autorización alguna, me lancé, devorando sus labios desesperadamente, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos y bajando mis manos hasta su trasero bien formado. Ella jamás se resistió, profundizó el contacto y degusté de su lengua el sabor al Martini recién tomado. Con su pierna rozó una y otra vez mi miembro, logrando que reaccionara de inmediato, mi erección golpeaba mis pantalones. Necesitaba de ella. Ella tomó mis manos al separarnos, miré a los alrededores, mis amigos estaban juntos en un rincón no muy alejado, todos mis amigos juntos excepto ellos dos. Otra vez esa sensación.

—Te necesito dentro de mí Gray… —Murmuró Mirajane en mi oído. Sonreí. La seguí hasta un baño ubicado en el subsuelo. La gente que estaba arriba no llegaba hasta ahí, era como una zona clausurada o algo así. —No te preocupes, nadie viene hasta aquí… —Respiré profundo y me volví a acercar a mi profesora, ella puso una mano en mi pecho y me alejó marcando cierta distancia, agarró la falda de su vestido rojo y comenzó a subirlo lentamente. Relamí mis labios al encontrarme que no llevaba nada debajo. La empotre contra el lavamanos y la ayude a sentarse sobre el mientras volvía a adueñarme de sus labios, cerré los ojos con fuerza tratando de que aquella sensación que sentía en mi pecho desapareciera, la besaba con más pasión intentaba controlar todos mis impulsos. Ella sacó un preservativo de entre sus pechos y me lo dio. Tarde poco y nada en acomodarlo de forma correcta en mi pene erecto y penetrar a Mirajane de una estocada, la sensación placentera recorrió mi cuerpo, otra vez y otra vez, las embestidas se hicieron rítmicas mientras la mujer arqueaba su espalda y gemía sin preocupación de ser escuchada. Su vestido fue cayendo por sus hombros dejando a la vista tan solo uno de sus pechos, mi boca de encargó de estimularlo mientras mi cadera no dejaba de moverse junto a la de ella en busca de más placer. Ella aumentó el ritmo y supe que estaba por venirse. —¡Aaah! ¡Graaaygha! —Se aferró con desesperación al mueble en el cual estaba apoyada llegando al orgasmo. Minutos después la sensación del climax también invadió mi cuerpo.

Lavamos nuestros rostros, acomodamos nuestras ropas y con un último beso nos despedimos hasta las próximas clases que tendríamos en la semana. Subí buscando a Natsu, lo encontré bailando con Lucy en medio de la pista, me acerqué a él, toqué su hombro y ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia mí.

— ¿Dónde estabas, Gray? —Preguntó Lucy. Natsu rió. Él sabía perfectamente donde estaba y que estaba haciendo.

—Eh…

—No importa. —Respondió la rubia frunciendo el entrecejo. — ¿Ya te vas?

— ¿El resto? —Pregunté desinteresado.

—Erza baila con un chico. —Mencionó Natsu. —Juvia y Gajeel se fueron hace un rato.

—Ah… —Asentí con la cabeza. — Entonces iré a la barra…

Dejé que la parejita feliz siguiera disfrutando, pedí un trago tranquilo, por mi mente cruzó la idea de que si Juvia también estaría disfrutando de una sesión de sexo sin mí. Con Gajeel. La idea me molestó, yo jamás había estado con dos amigas. Si hubiera sido otro hombre tal vez no tendría la estúpida sensación de sentirme amenazado.

Además, ¿con qué cara la recriminaría algo a Juvia? Yo fui quién puso las reglas en este juego, sería tonto querer cambiarlas. Estábamos bien como estábamos. Erza llegó unos minutos después, molesta. Al parecer aquel chico que la había sacado a bailar era una compañía que la pelirroja no quería, sin embargo conociendo a Lucy y Natsu seguramente la habían abandonado a su suerte y recién había podido liberarse de aquel pesado. Llegó maldiciendo sus tacones, su dolor de pies, que había escuchado que se había largado a llover y que ella no había traído nada para la lluvia, que su pelo se iba a arruinar, que el lunes tenía que ir a un torneo, que no se sentía con la fuerza suficiente. Le di unas palmaditas en la espalda y le pase mi trago. Alcohol era lo que esa mujer necesitaba. Cuando los cuatro decidimos irnos, Erza y yo tomamos un taxi, primero pasamos por su casa y al final del recorrido terminamos en mi departamento. Pagué al chofer y subí a mi querido tres ambientes.

**. . . . . .**

Habían pasado tres días que no tenía noticas de Juvia, el domingo a la noche, siendo veinticuatro de Diciembre y Noche Buena, le mande un mensaje deseándole "Felices Fiestas" y agradeciendo la bufanda que me había regalado en la casa de Lucy, mensaje del cuál no obtuve respuesta. El martes veintiséis le mande otro mensaje con una propuesta sugerente para vernos y cabía destacar que tampoco había recibido respuesta. Lo primero que pensé fue que Juvia tenía problemas con el móvil pero supuse que de ser así me hubiera avisado de alguna manera, de entre todas las posibilidades no quería llegar a la conclusión de que ella me estuviera ignorando. No era como si yo me creyera demasiado importante pero… ¡Nadie me ignoraba! ¡NUNCA!

Así que con paciencia espere al día de hoy, veintisiete de diciembre, miércoles. Los chicos estaban más alterados que de costumbre, seguramente por las fiestas, habían jugado al Santa Secreto con una de sus profesoras titulares, la profesora Loxar venía atrasada, así que les pedí que me comentaran brevemente cada uno que era lo que habían regalado y por qué. A los minutos Juvia entró pidiendo disculpas por su atraso, el tráfico se veía afectado por un reciente accidente de automóviles en la ruta y llegar al instituto había sido toda una travesía. Los chicos la saludaron animadamente por las fiestas, ella devolvió el saludo y dimos la clase naturalmente, ninguno hizo comentario acerca de los mensajes y ella no me trató en ningún momento como si estuviera molesta.

Cuando nuestro horario termino Juvia tomó sus cosas y salió del salón sin dirigirme la palabra, en un manotazo agarré mi mochila y salí corriendo detrás de ella. Teníamos que hablar.

Apresuré el paso al ver que se dirigía a la salida del instituto, trate de llamarla pero ella o no me escuchaba o simplemente me estaba ignorando (de nuevo), no llegué a alcanzarla hasta estar afuera, cerca de la parada del bus que ella tomaba para ir a su casa.

— ¡Juvia! Te estoy llamando desde hace un rato. ¿Es que no me escuchaste? —Me quejé mientras trataba de tomar al aire que me faltaba. Debía dejar de fumar algún día. Ella me miró pero no me dijo palabra alguna. — ¿Recibiste mis mensajes? —Pregunté.

—Juvia los recibió.

— ¿Y por qué no me respondiste? —Otra vez silencio. Agacho su mirada cielo, por alguna razón no quería verme a los ojos. Me sentí mal, como si fuera mi culpa.

—Juvia lo siente, Gray-sama. Pero Juvia no puede seguir con esto…

— ¿Con esto? —Alcé una ceja. — ¿Te refieres a nuestra relación?

— ¡No lo llame relación! ¡No es como si para Gray-sama fuera una relación!

— ¿Qué paso, Juvia? —Pregunté con duda, ¿qué había hecho mal? El sexo era bueno, nos estábamos entendiendo bien, no entendía a que venía todo esto.

—Juvia se sintió fatal cuando vió a Gray-sama besando a otra mujer. —Iba a hablar pero ella me interrumpió. —Lo sé, Juvia sabe que Gray-sama está con otras mujeres pero es tan diferente verlo, todo dentro de Juvia se quebró. Ella era incapaz de soportarlo.

—Tu sabías como sería esto… —Carraspeé. La situación era incómoda, me sentía demasiado raro, alguna parte de mi quería abrazar a Juvia y la otra parte de mí terminar todo esto. —Yo te apreció mucho y…

— ¡NO! Juvia no quiere saber lo que Gray-sama siente, Juvia no quiere saber qué es lo que él siente porque sabe perfectamente que no es amor… Usted no siente amor.

—Te lo dije desde un principio, jamás jugué contigo. Nunca hice algo que no quisieras. —Me defendí, no es como si ella me estuviera atacando, mis propios pensamientos de culpabilidad me atacaban y estaba tratando de defenderme de mi mismo.

—Por eso Juvia quiere terminar todo esto. —Ella volvió a agachar la mirada y entrelazó sus manos. Movía sus dedos nerviosa. —Terminar algo que jamás existió…

—No tenemos que terminar Juvia… Podemos hablar las cosas. —Apresuré mis palabras.

—Ella sabe que usted no cambiará, Gray-sama. Ella no quiere sufrir. Amarlo duele mucho. —Alzó la mirada, sus ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas. —Por un momento Juvia pensó que estaba loca, que todo había sido su culpa, ella era la tonta que había sentido amor…

Me quedé en silencio, viendo como las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas corriendo su leve maquillaje. Eran lágrimas verdaderas, lágrimas de un dolor de amor de verdad y eran por mi causa. ¿En algún momento había medido estas consecuencias? ¿Por qué demonios no quería verla llorar? Algo en mi interior se estaba quebrando viéndola así. Mi corazón me gritaba "_Abrázala_" y mi cabeza: "_Termina todo esto_". Nada sale bien en estas historias. Lo sé.

—Tienes razón, estás loca. ¿Sentir amor? Eras solo una más del montón con el que me acuesto. Lo que hago contigo lo puedo hacer con cualquiera. —Maten tu decisión. La miré fijamente. —Será mejor que solo mantengamos el contacto por el trabajo, nos quedan dos meses de vernos la cara pero después cada uno sigue su camino y ya. ¿Amor? —Reí fuertemente. — ¿Acaso pensaste qué podría llegarme a enamorar de ti? —Mi pecho se estrujó al ver como las lágrimas seguían cayendo en un llanto más intenso. — Jamás me voy a enamorar de ti…

Paff…

Mi mejilla ardía. La mano de Juvia había quedado en el aire, había impactado contra mi rostro. Mis orbes grises se giraron para buscarla pero ella había salido corriendo. Llevé mi mano hacia la zona golpeada. Tenía una mano pesada pero aquel golpe era totalmente merecido.

—Lo siento, Juvia… —Dije, sabiendo que era incapaz de escucharme. Cuando los sentimientos empiezan a interponerse es mejor terminar las cosas, por tu bien, por mí bien. No nos lastimaremos más.

* * *

Buenas!

¿Qué tal va todo? Pensé que no llegaba esta semana con el capítulo pero llegué. Es un poco más corto de lo normal, lo siento. Pero esta cargado de momentos tensos. Siento si hay algún error o algo, escribí el capítulo entre ayer y hoy, la semana fue un caos, no me acostumbro a mi nueva rutina con el trabajo. Aunque estoy feliz de haber conseguido algo :')

Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi historia y me dejan comentarios tan positivos y lindos, me animan un montón. Amo escribir esta historia, me divierto mucho pero lo mejor es leer sus opiniones, saber que están metidos en el drama y que esperan que pase esto o lo otro. Son geniales, de verdad.

Espero les guste el nuevo capítulo, no quieran matar a Gray, por favor.

Tengan una hermosa semana, y nos estamos leyendo pronto!

Un beso!

**Sugar.**


	9. Rosa Positivo I

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertecen. **

**Advertencia! +18**

* * *

**Sin Caer en el Amor**

* * *

**Rosa Positivo**

**(Natsu Dragneel) **

* * *

"_**Ella tenía demasiados sueños para tanta realidad, pero aun así yo la amaba con esa triste realidad que adornaba su rostro."**_

* * *

**Uno**

¿En serio piensan qué sería capaz de hacerle daño a ella? ¿Qué sería capaz de hacerle daño a alguien? Nada fue fácil desde que tengo esta enfermedad conmigo pero he tomado las medidas necesarias para cuidarme, para cuidarla. Lucy se volvió la luz en mi vida, cuando todo estaba oscuro ella llegó, radiante, llena de amor para brindarme. Jamás me imagine de novio con alguien como ella, es decir, somos distintos en varios aspectos. Ella fue criada en una mansión, literalmente, su familia es adinerada y a pesar de que ella es alguien libre, no desea nada de esos bienes, desde sus movimientos hasta su manera de hablar la delatan. No, no deseo cambiarla. Ella es hermosa. Su cabello es suave, rubio natural. Sus ojos chocolate, podrían decirse ¿comunes? Claro que no, ese brillo especial que solo tiene su mirada fue lo que me termino enamorando. Nacimos en dos mundos totalmente diferentes pero ella se terminó fijando en alguien como yo. La vida me quito a mis padres desde muy chico pero me dio amigos en los cuáles apoyarme para seguir adelante y después me regaló a Lucy, la mujer de mi vida, sin duda.

—Gracias por esperar, señor Dragneel.

Asentí con la cabeza, la doctora llevaba una carpeta en sus manos que dejó sobre el escritorio mientras acomodaba sus lentes de marco rojo.

—Sé que está preocupado por su pareja, es entendible ya que su enfermedad es demasiado reciente y como cualquier persona le teme a lo que desconoce.

—No quiero que Lucy pueda… Pueda a llegar a tener esto por mi culpa. —Llevé mis manos con desesperación a mi rostro, el tema de por sí me ponía nervioso. —No hemos tenido relaciones sexuales a pesar de que ya tenemos varios meses de novios y si bien ella me entiende, no puedo seguir así… Esperando que ella entienda.

—Déjeme informarle que usted puede mantener relaciones sexuales con su novia de manera normal sin dificultades y sin correr riesgo alguno con el uso adecuado del condón.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Lucy no correría riesgo alguno? —Moví mi pie impaciente.

—Usted no puede tener relaciones sexuales vaginales, anales u orales sin preservativo. Es un virus que se transmite en líquidos y secreciones corporales. Cualquier práctica que permita el contacto de estos líquidos y secreciones con las mucosas y el torrente sanguíneo de otra persona puede causar infección por VIH.

—Doctora… ¿Tengo SIDA? ¿Me puedo llegar a morir? —La idea amenazaba en mi cabeza, mis temores me volvían loco y me carcomía el miedo de poder dejar en este mundo a Lucy sola aunque…

—No señor Dragneel, usted no tiene SIDA. Usted simplemente tiene VIH positivo, el SIDA es el estadio más avanzado de esta infección pero usted está muy lejos de esto.

La doctora siguió hablando sobre los medicamentos que debía tomar, un coctel de pastillas. Genial. Al terminar el monólogo la doctora se despidió de mí con un formal apretón de manos y salí del consultorio. Un par de orbes chocolate, hermosos, se fijaron en mí apenas pase por la puerta. Lucy dejó la revista que estaba leyendo a un lado, tomó su bolso y se acercó rápidamente, abrazándome en el acto.

—Tardaste mucho… ¿Qué te dijo?

—Me dio una nueva receta y me espera la semana que viene… Más análisis. —Comenté con una sonrisa. Por supuesto que mi rubia se dio cuenta que aquella sonrisa no era verdadera. Me devolvió una sonrisa cálida, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y sus labios buscaron mis labios en un tierno beso que me hizo olvidar de los malos momentos por un par de segundos.

El cabello dorado de Lucy parecía bailar al compás del viento de las calles de Japón, adoraba ver su cabello moverse, adoraba sus mejillas rojas y la forma en que sostenía mi mano con fuerza cuando el viento golpeaba de pronto su cara. Cada tanto giraba a verme y me sonreía, me hacía sentir seguro. Todo seguiría bien mientras vea esa sonrisa. Siendo cerca la hora del almuerzo paramos en un restaurante, lejos habían quedado mis almuerzos en las paradas de comida rápida, Lucy las detestaba y decía que eran nada saludables, que por mi condición debía empezar a comer mejor.

Una muchachita nos guío a una mesa cerca de la ventana, acomodé mi saco en el respaldo de la silla y me senté, sentí la mano de mi chica sobre la mía al instante. ¿Cómo no me iba a enamorar de esa mujer?

—La chica que nos recibió te hizo ojitos… —La mueca en los labios de la rubia era divertida.

— ¿Qué chica? —Me hice totalmente el desentendido.

—La que nos recibió… —Lucy frunció el entrecejo. Adorable.

—Solo tengo ojos para ti… —Tomé con firmeza la pequeña mano de mi novia. —Además… ¿Quién se fijaría en mí con la enfermedad qué tengo? —Bromeé.

— ¡Natsu! —Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al notar que Lucy había alzado la voz. —Yo me fijé en ti… Demonios, no digas esas cosas.

—Lo siento, sabes que prefiero tomármelo con humor. —Me encogí de hombros y pude ver el enojo en aquellos ojos que me miraban. —De verdad lo siento…

Lucy había aceptado mi decisión de no decirle a nadie sobre mi enfermedad, al menos no por el momento. No, no es que quiera ocultarles estas cosas a mis amigos pero si no era fácil para mí, todavía no podría hablarlo con ellos. Cuando hablaba con Gray y le decía que mi primera vez con Lucy debía ser especial, si bien era porque amaba a la mujer que tenía enfrente mío, también mucho tenía que ver con tratar de ocultarle esta verdad. ¿Cómo decirle a Gray? ¿Cómo decirle a Erza? ¿Qué me dirían? ¿Qué pensarían? ¿Me seguirían viendo de la misma forma? No, claro que no. Sería Natsu, Natsu el enfermo. Y no, no deseaba eso. Corría el riesgo de que se enojaran conmigo pero yo sabía sobre mis derechos, no tenía la obligación de decirle a alguien.

Lucy volvió a hablarme de la Universidad, agradecía cuando cambiaba el tema de conversación. Mi pasatiempo favorito era escucharla hablar sobre sus anhelos y sueños, cuando su rostro se iluminaba diciendo que sacaría su propio libro, su propio libro, ¿se imaginan? Quería verla cumplir todos y cada uno de sus sueños. Oh Lucy, ¿cuándo fue qué caí en ti? Ahí iba otra vez, luego de decirme todos sus proyectos ella misma temía en avanzar, aproveché que había llevado comida a su boca para hablar.

—Creo en ti, cariño. Sé que podrás con eso y mucho más… Eres Luce, después de todo.

Reí al ver que trataba de ocultar sus mejillas rojas y que le era imposible, entonces movía la cabeza de un lado al otro como cuestionando mis palabras y volvía a avergonzarse cuando me miraba fijamente.

Terminamos de comer y pagué por el delicioso y costoso almuerzo, mi bolsillo aún no se acostumbraba a los gustos de mi chica. Dejé que Lucy me acomodará la bufanda cuidadosamente al salir a la calle, también corrigió mi saco y se acercó a mis labios dándome un corto beso.

Llegamos a casa antes de que la lluvia comience a caer, ese día ya habíamos hablado de que se quedaría a dormir así que había ordenado todo por la mañana. A Lucy no le gustaba el desorden y bueno, yo era bastante desordenado por eso procuraba tener todo en orden para cuando ella llegará.

Miramos una película, ella se acomodó en mis brazos, disfrute de su cercanía, del calor de su cuerpo, de cómo su piel rozaba la mía. Cualquiera diría: "_Natsu, solo la estas rodeando entre tus brazos"_ pero yo me reiría, me reiría porque no saben lo que esta mujer significa para mí, que lo que yo tengo entre mis brazos es lo más valioso e importante de mi vida.

Mi chica había colado su mano bajo mi camiseta, acariciaba mi abdomen lentamente. Me deseaba. Yo la deseaba a ella. Me tentaba, me llevaba al límite, y cada día que pasaba me costaba más contenerme. Lo sé, sabía que si hacia todo de manera adecuada mi rubia no tendría que correr ningún peligro pero temía, ¡dios! Como temía.

Lucy lentamente se fue colocando encima de mi cuerpo, sus labios subieron desde mi cuello hasta mi boca, tiró suavemente de mi labio inferior, lo mordió, sus dientes apretaron sin lastimar, una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, me miró, sus orbes chocolates se clavaron en mis jades, podía ver en ellos el amor que mi chica me tenía y estaba seguro que ella podía ver el amor que sentía. Se deshizo de su camiseta, la dejo caer en algún lugar de la cama. Llevó sus manos a su espalda y desabrocho su sostén. Me ofreció sus pechos y no pude negarme. Amaba a Lucy. Dejé que con sus manos me saqué la ropa, notaba su ansiedad, yo estaba igual.

—Te amo, Natsu… —Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, me beso, una, dos, tres veces. —Te amo demasiado…

Mi cuerpo entero tembló, claro que ella me amaba, no cualquiera se entregaba de la manera en que ella lo estaba haciendo.

— ¿Estas segura de esto, Lucy? —Me sonrió, adorable, tierna, dulce. Su sonrisa me reconfortó. Quería seguir viendo esa sonrisa por siempre. —Te amo… —Murmuré sobre sus labios, mis manos acariciaron su espalda, sus piernas rodearon mi cintura y elevó sus caderas para que su intimidad rozará mi miembro ya despierto. —E-espera Lucy… —La ayude a sacarse el pantalón y el resto de la ropa, ella me ayudo a mí a hacer lo mismo. Cuidadosamente coloqué el condón sobre mi pene, mi rubia me miraba llena de lujuria, con las mejillas rojas, su mirada chocolate no me intimidaba, me excitaba. —Soy tuyo, Lucy. —La rodeé nuevamente en mis brazos, ella correspondió acomodando los suyos alrededor de mi cuello.

—Soy tuya, Natsu. —Dijo Lucy.

A ella no le importaba mi enfermedad, no le importaba que pudiera contagiarla, mi Lucy confiaba en mí. Si me preguntaban qué era el amor para mí, sin duda la describiría a Lucy.

Abrió sus piernas, la observé, la imagen que me regalaba mi novia era lo más hermoso que había visto, acaricie a lo largo su suave piel, mis yemas pasaron lentamente disfrutando de la suavidad de sus muslos y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, me agaché a besar su vientre, y subí dando pequeños mordiscos hasta sus pezones. Los gemidos de Lucy eran el mejor sonido. Mi glande acarició su entrada, podía sentir su calor a pesar del látex.

—Hazlo, mi amor… —Murmuró Lucy, con su voz cargada de deseo. Empujó sus caderas, mi falo fue penetrándose en ella lentamente, apretaba. Lucy era estrecha. Deliciosamente estrecha. Sabía que había estado con otro hombre antes pero no me importaba, yo le estaba haciendo el amor a mi novia, a mi chica, a mi Lucy. Comencé a moverme, el sudor corría por mi frente mientras sentía como los dedos finos de mi novia se enredaban en mis cabellos rosados y tiraban de el cada vez que tocaba ese punto en su interior que la hacia enloquecer, la que la hacía pedir más, gritar mi nombre y aferrarse con desesperación a mi cuerpo. Llegué al orgasmo junto con ella, no quería apartarme pero quería ir a bañarme y saber que ningún residuo podría estar en contacto con ella. Ella se acercó a mí y me beso con verdadera pasión, correspondí de igual manera, al separarnos, el rostro de Lucy parecía iluminado. —Me haz hecho sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo, Natsu…

Esa noche, luego de la cena, volvimos a hacerlo, es como si quisiéramos recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, todo el tiempo que estuvimos reprimiéndonos por miedo. Al lado de Lucy ya no tenía miedo. La respiración de Lucy era más ligera, se estaba por quedar dormida, yo me había vuelto a bañar pero solo llevaba ropa interior a diferencia de mi rubia que estaba completamente desnuda en mi cama, apoyada sobre mi pecho, mis dedos jugaban con su cabello dorado, ella reía cuando hacia cosquillas en su nuca.

—He estado pensando… —Comencé. Mi niña se tensó, lo supe cuando se removió entre las sábanas. — En decirle a Erza y Gray sobre mi enfermedad…

Lucy giró su rostro y me miró, aunque la falta de luz en la habitación no me dejaba apreciar el rostro de mi novia demasiado bien.

— ¿Estas seguro? Si todavía no quieres…

—Son mis amigos, son mi familia. Ellos siempre estuvieron ahí para mí a pesar de todo. —Acaricie la mejilla de Lucy, ella apoyó su mano sobre la mía. —Se enojaran…

—Gray te golpeará…

—No me preocupa Gray… Erza me golpeará.

La risa de Lucy retumbo en la habitación. La amaba.

—Y luego, seguramente, me apoyaran en todo.

Mi chica no respondió pero movió su cabeza de arriba abajo afirmando mis palabras.

Lucy quedó dormida minutos después, yo sin embargo me hundí en mis pensamientos, si bien tenía claro todo lo que iba a decirle a mis amigos, ¡mierda! Cuando lo pensaba no sabía por dónde empezar, ¿por cómo fue que sucedió? Tal vez, su reacción aunque no quisiera admitirlo me daba terror, no quería asustarlos pero… Me pongo en sus zapatos, si mi situación fuera tal o cuál, ¿cómo diablos reaccionaría? Acaso… ¿importa cómo me contagie? Maldición. De todas formas todos morimos algún día, ¿verdad? Seguramente llenaran de preguntas a Lucy, seguramente me mataran si creen que la contagie o algo por el estilo. Debería contarle a Gray que hacer el amor con una mujer es mucho mejor que el sexo. Ese cabeza dura no va a querer entenderlo. Debería decirle a Erza que algún día encontrará un hombre que la merezca, que mientras sea feliz, sin hacerse tanto problema. Y es que la vida es tan corta que somos tan solo un suspiro.

Observé a Lucy, ella me había enseñado, sin querer, a valorar mi vida. _Gracias, mi amor_. Por más problemática que se ponga la situación sé que estarás ahí a mi lado para seguir adelante, por más que tenga las recaídas más horribles, sé que estarás ahí a mi lado. Nada me lo asegura pero yo lo sé.

* * *

Buenas!

¿Quién quería Gruvia? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Me siento tan malvada al traerles NaLu muahaha. Ok, no me maten, el próximo es un hermoso capítulo Gruvia. ¿Por qué el NaLu ahora? Así no tendré que cortar lo que viene del Gruvia :'D Se pone jodida la cosa. En fin, ¿les sorprendió la enfermedad de Natsu? Desde un principio sabía que Natsu tendría algo pero no me decidía muy bien a qué, y bueno, salió esto.

**Lebyrinth: **Hola! ¿Cómo has estado? No, no mates a Gray, él es demasiado sexy como para morir. Prepara pañuelos para el próximo capítulo uvu Y buenas noticias para ti, Mira no volverá a aparecer, al menos ya no se acostará con Gray, Gray no repite :'D Y sí, sin duda se viene el salseo jajaja Espero hayas disfrutado el Nalu! Nos leemos.

**Guest: **Gray es sexy pero lo idiota, tsundere y capullo no se lo quita nadie! Espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo (': Espero volver a leerte.

**Moongirl: **Hola! Me alegra que la historia te guste. ¿En serio no has leído historias que unen a JellalxUltear? He visto varias aunque claro, la mayoría es Jerza y resaltan mucho más. Lamento decepcionarte pero mi idea es terminar emparejándolos, con muchos líos en el medio pero… Bueno, de todas formas veré en el camino de la historia. Me puedes llamar querida jaja O Sugar, como prefieras. Gracias por el halago sobre la narración. Un beso enorme y espero volver a leerte!

**Para todo aquel que no vió, subí un OneShot con el nombre "Un Paso" pareja principal: Gruvia.**

Espero tenga un buen fin de semana! Por cierto a todo aquel que tenga twitter me puede seguir: /FlorPerezAutedo

Nos leemos.

**Sugar.**


	10. Ocho

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

**¡Capítulo totalmente dedicado a Erzebeth K! Feliz cumpleaños, Chas. ****  
**

* * *

**Sin Caer en el Amor**

* * *

"_**Un millón de palabras no te traería de vuelta, lo sé, lo sé porque lo intenté. Tampoco un millón de lágrimas, lo sé, porque las lloré."**_

* * *

**Ocho**

Apreté con más fuerza el ramo de flores blancas que tenía entre mis manos, flores blancas cómo le gustaban a ella. Suspiré, y volví a apoyar mi cuerpo contra la baranda que había en aquel acantilado, el agua del río estaba picada, las olas parecían furiosas y hacía demasiado frío, no me sorprendería que este día, más tarde cayera nieve. Miré la hora en mi móvil, las 9:36 am, ese jueves había decidido no asistir a clases en la Universidad, era mucho más importante _mi cita _con ella.

— ¿Qué tal has estado? —Dejé escapar un suspiro profundo. —Yo he estado bien, he conseguido buenas notas este año también, dentro de poco voy a recibirme. El otro día vino Zero a casa, me trajo un montón de regalos y chucherías. —Reí suavemente. —Si lo vieras te enojarías. Natsu se ha puesto de novio este año, ¿puedes creerlo? Se le ve feliz y aunque odie a ese idiota cabeza de flama estoy feliz por él y por Lucy, su novia. Te caería bien, Lucy es una buena chica, nos hicimos amigos rápidamente. —Busqué la caja de cigarros dentro de mi abrigo, saqué uno colocándolo en mi boca y lo encendí. —Sigo con el mal hábito, lo siento, algún día lo dejaré. ¿Qué te estaba diciendo? Ah, sobre Lucy es una buena chica. Erza está bien, para tu felicidad ya no tenemos encuentros sexuales. —Hice una mueca con mis labios. —Lo sé, no tendría que contarte estas cosas… —Cerré los ojos y aspiré suavemente dejando escapar el humo entre mis labios luego. —Lo siento, este año tampoco sé nada de ella y siento que es mejor así, ¿sabes? No sé cómo reaccionaría si la vuelvo a ver. Sé que te prometí cuidarla pero espero que me entiendas, todo lo que paso, lo siento mucho, Ur. —Por un momento lo único que escuche fue el ruido de las olas golpear entre ellas. Apagué el cigarro dejándolo caer al suelo para después pisarlo. Miré fijamente hacia el río, en mis orbes grises se acumulaban las lágrimas que no querían salir. Solté el ramo de flores blancas. —Son para ti… —Los pétalos comenzaron a flotar sobre el agua, alejándose lentamente de la orilla. —Aún eres la única mujer a la que le regalo flores…

El día había pasado lento, dolorosamente lento. Como si hubiera predicho el clima cerca del mediodía comenzó a nevar en las calles de Japón, hacía un frío polar pero a mí me encantaba, el clima de invierno era mi favorito. Disfrutaba de sobremanera una taza de café caliente y arroparme en la cama. Mi cabeza había divagado por los recuerdos de mi madre adoptiva, en las cosas que compartí con ella. Al principio los recuerdos que más me atormentaban eran los del hospital, su agonía me pesaba como la peor carga día tras día sin embargo con el tiempo empecé a priorizar su sonrisa, sus abrazos así porque así, sus consejos, lo mucho que en realidad la amaba y cuánto me hacía falta.

Si tan solo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, si me regalarán la oportunidad de verla una vez más, tan solo una vez más, poder abrazarla y nunca soltarla. No importa cuando tiempo pase, este dolor jamás sanaría, nadie nunca llenaría el vació.

Así como empezó, el día terminó, se había acabo el veintiocho de Diciembre, había pasado otro año más. Otro año más sin ella. Recibí un mensaje de Natsu a eso de la 1:00 am diciendo que quería verme por la noche, me pregunté si Natsu insistía en arruinar mis fines de semana apropósito. No le respondí, di por sentado que asumiría que allí estaría. Es decir, ¿cuándo le había fallado?

Mi mente también trajo a mi cabeza los recuerdos de Juvia. Llevé mi mano a la mejilla que la muchacha había abofeteado. Bien, admitía que le había tomado cierto cariño pero era mejor terminar todo tipo de relación antes de que ella se siguiera confundiendo o peor, yo comenzará a confundirme. Si bien trataba de ignorar aquellos sentimientos de sentirme tan bien y a gusto con la peliazul y lo mucho que disfrutaba en la cama, allí estaban. No podría ignorarlos por siempre. Mi personalidad se había estado endureciendo con el transcursos de los años, mi única _experiencia amorosa_ había terminado demasiado mal, y eran un lapso en mi vida que no me gustaba recordar, todos tenemos nuestros demonios, ¿verdad? Todos luchamos con ellos cada día. Me había jurado a mí mismo no volverme a enamorar, no volver sentir amor por una persona. Por eso las chicas con las que estoy son al azar, ninguna me conoce, a ninguna conozco, no tenemos ningún tipo de lazo que nos una. ¿Pero por qué permití que Juvia se metiera en mi vida? Suspiré. Tal vez en un principio me había parecido divertido, diferente. Juvia no se parecía a ninguna de las chicas con las que estuve… A nadie en realidad.

Primero que nada, esa forma en la que habla. Jamás le pregunte pero no era para nada normal. Sus atuendos a la hora de vestirse, era una chica que no tenía ni la mínima idea sobre la moda actual, ni siquiera estaba cerca. Su perfume, su perfume era una mezcla rara, como a flores, aunque su aroma natural luego de tener sexo era exquisito, su piel tan blanca, como si fuera la muñeca más frágil a punto de romperse. Sus ojos azules, azul como mi color favorito. Su aliento a menta, como el chicle que masticaba el día que nos conocimos. Su voz tan femenina gritando y gimiendo mi nombre.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, mis propios pensamientos me habían traicionado. Gray Fullbuster estas en problemas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que suspiraste por una mujer?!

—Demonios… —Maldije rodando en la cama. Hundí mi rostro en la almohada. Quería abandonar todo tipo de pensamientos extraños en ese preciso momento.

Al despertar por la mañana me di una ducha y me preparé mi necesaria taza de café. Oh dios, ¡cómo la necesitaba! Había dormido pésimo, parecía que mi colchón había sido cambiado por una roca. O tal vez en una roca hubiera estado más cómodo.

Prepare todas mis cosas para la Universidad y allí fui, a pesar de que intenté sacarle algún tipo de información a Natsu por la repentina cena no me dijo nada, estaba demasiado serio y eso a cierto grado me preocupo. Natsu y seriedad no combinaban en una misma oración. Después de clases fui directo a lo de Maria, ella me recibió en un fuerte abrazo. Necesitaba uno de esos.

— ¿Por qué la cara larga? —Preguntó ella.

Negué con la cabeza. Demasiadas cosas.

Se acercó dejando un café frente a mí, mi preferido. Maria bebía de su propia taza y me miraba, intentando descifrar que era lo que ocultaba. La miré con ternura, como si estuviera mirando a mi madre, a una mujer importante en mi vida.

—Te conozco, algo pasa. —Aseguró ella. — ¿Una mujer? —Insistió.

Respiré profundo. ¿Juvia era la culpable de mis malas caras? La verdad es que no salía de mi cabeza.

—Una mujer que me da dolores de cabeza.

—Eso es buena señal, Gray.

Ladeó la cabeza, medito con mi propio yo. ¿En qué sentido era buena señal? No me agradaba nada lo que estaba sintiendo. Me sentía débil.

—Zero ha venido el otro día, ese hombre siempre tan guapo… —Sonrió. —Me dijo que se quedaría en Japón por unos cuantos meses, quiere tenerte vigilado… —Menciona cómplice.

— ¿Desde cuándo ustedes dos se juntan sin mi? ¿Qué andan tramando?

Las risas invadieron el local, me retiré una vez que termine mi taza de café. Al llegar a mi edificio me crucé con Meredy en el ascensor, la salude educadamente y baje en mi correspondiente piso. Ella se despidió, sugerente, sensual. ¿Pero había que volver a repetirlo? No repito con las mujeres. Y la pelirrosa había sido toda una diosa en la cama pero bueno, ¿fue lindo mientras duro?

Me visto para la cena con mis amigos, camisa blanca de lino, vaqueros gastados y unas cómodas zapatillas para nada presentables. Buscó un saco, en la calle hace frío y no quiero enfermarme. Estoy por retirarme cuando veo sobre mi sillón una bolsa, sí, la bolsa azul con brillos que Juvia me había dado para Navidad, ¿qué hacía ahí? La observó durante varios segundos, me acercó y sacó la bufanda de su interior. Azul… un color que combinaba con ella, y conmigo. La enredo en mi cuello, aseguró mi billetera, llaves, móvil y caja de cigarros en mis bolsillos y ahora si salgo.

La diferencia de temperatura es notable. Me agrada el frío. Camino hasta la parada del bus que me deja cerca de la casa de mi amigo. Para mi suerte no tarda en llegar. Me siento junto a la ventanilla y oculto parte de mi rostro en la bufanda. Me doy cuenta que la tela lleva un perfume, perfume a flores. Una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios. Esa mujer era todo un tema.

Cuando llegó a casa de Natsu, su novia está presente. Lucy me hace pasar y nos sentamos en la mesa mientras esperamos que llegué Erza. Media hora después la pelirroja hace su entrada triunfal aunque su rostro se muestra agotado, ¿qué le habría pasado? Nadie dice nada, observó a Natsu esperando que dijera algo pero nada.

— ¿Comemos? —Propone Lucy desde su lugar.

Todo el mundo asiente. Ayudamos con la mesa. El estofado de Lucy es exquisito. La cena es acompañada de una amena charla, de repente a Lucy le suena el teléfono y se disculpa para poder atender. Me tensó al escuchar que está hablando con Juvia. Y mi rostro se desfigura cuando la rubia menciona sorprendida: _"Así que estas con Gajeel, ten cuidado"_, ¿qué demonios hacía con Gajeel? Algo en mi interior grita, quiere golpear y romper cosas. Trato de calmarme, después de todo no soy así. Fullbuster no siente celos de nadie.

Lucy vuelve a la mesa, comenta la novedad que ya habíamos escuchado.

—No me sorprende que Gajeel se fije en ella… —Comenta Natsu.

—Tienes razón, ¿se han dado cuenta que el color de pelo de Juvia es igual al color de pelo de Levy? —Dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica Erza. Los ojos de todos en seguida reflejaron tristeza. —Es común que la busque en otras mujeres…

Guarde silencio. Odiaba la lastima. Juvia no se parecía en nada a Levy, absolutamente en nada. Terminamos de comer, y el tema de conversación se había desviado. Lo agradecía. Natsu seguía serio, me seguía preocupando.

—Bueno, ¿vas a decir por qué nos invitaste a la esta improvisada reunión? —Miré al dueño de casa, esperando que por fin hablará.

—Tienes razón, debería empezar a hablar. —Natsu busco la mirada de su novia y Lucy asintió. —Pero dejen que termine de hablar, por favor…

Erza y yo cruzamos miradas, curiosos, asentimos con la cabeza.

—Hace un par de meses he recibido una noticia que ha cambiado mi vida… Sé que se los tendría que haber dicho antes pero no encontraba el momento, además no estaba cómodo conmigo mismo para hablar sobre eso. —Miró a Lucy, que no despega sus ojos chocolate del chico de cabello rosado. —Tengo VIH positivo… —Dice de pronto.

No puedo ver la reacción de Erza, creí haber escuchado mal. Luego de unos segundos me aseguro que no es así. Me alzó de mi lugar, molesto, enojado.

— ¿Es una clase de broma, idiota? Si es así no es nada divertida.

— ¿Crees qué bromearía con algo así? —Me ataca Lucy, su mirada es furiosa pero a la vez notó que esta por quebrarse en cualquier momento.

La miró, no sé que decirle.

—Gray, cálmate, déjalo terminar… —Murmura Erza. Natsu le agradece.

—La única que supo desde un principio lo de mi enfermedad fue Lucy. Ella me acompañó desde un principio, he intentado cuidarla y la seguiré cuidando, ella me aceptó… Y espero que ustedes también lo hagan.

Se forma un silencio donde las miradas de todos se cruzan. Entonces Erza, cohibida como primera vez en la vida la veía, murmura:

— ¿Cómo te contagiaste?

—Eso no importa. —Responde Natsu inmediatamente. Todavía no está preparado para hablar de eso. Erza baja la mirada, notó su angustia, me siento igual y no puedo ver a Natsu a los ojos. ¿Qué clase de amigo era?

—Claro que te vamos a apoyar, Natsu. —Dice Erza con voz segura, se levanta de su lugar y atrae contra su cuerpo al pelirrosado. Lucy derrama algunas lágrimas y rápidamente se las limpia con el dorso de su mano.

Ahora toda la atención se refleja en mí, en mi respuesta y accionar. Los ojos jades me miran, penetrantes, conozco esa mirada, la mirada desesperada de mi mejor rival, de mi mejor…amigo. Y como nunca antes lo había hecho, lo abrazo, lo abrazo fuertemente. No quiero perder a nadie más, no quiero perder a personas importantes para mí.

—Cuentas conmigo… —Murmuró y Natsu palmea mi espalda.

La noche avanza y Erza y yo nos dirigimos a nuestros hogares, luego de aquella noticia no me quedan ganas de salir a buscar mujeres, por más que lo necesitará. Al parecer los problemas no dejaban de llegar a mi vida, aquello me deprimía de cierto modo.

No entendía por qué la vida era tan injusta, ¿por qué a personas buenas le pasaban cosas tan malas? Natsu no se merecía lo que estaba viviendo, ni las personas a su alrededor. Me daba cuenta que los cuentos de hadas dónde son todos felices no existen. Entre todos el único que parecía estar bien era el pelirrosado y ahora, salta con esto. ¿Es una clase de karma?

Natsu siempre tan sonriente, siempre tan positivo, siempre tan atento con los demás, siempre a la disposición del resto, él único capaz de sostener a cualquiera para que no caiga en su propia oscuridad. ¿Y quién lo había sostenido a él cuando más lo necesitaba? Seguramente Lucy. Eso debía ser el amor verdadero, ¿verdad? Del que tanto me hablan Zero y Maria, de ese que dudo alguna vez conocer.

Escuché un sollozo y desvíe mi mirada gris para encontrarme las lágrimas en el rostro de Erza, le tendí un pañuelo. Ella lo acepto.

—Natsu no se merece algo como esto…

Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Qué más podemos hacer?

—Todo estará bien, nos tendrá para lo que necesite.

Abracé a Erza con fuerza, con demasiada fuerza. Nos quedamos así unos minutos y después su rostro quedó frente al mío, sus ojos se entreabrieron y sus labios buscaron mis labios. Supongo que ambos lo necesitábamos, porque ninguno se puso a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, solo buscábamos sentir más uno del otro con ese beso. Pero por más que lo buscaba sentir, por más que Erza besará como los dioses, no lograba moverme ni un pelo, no sentía absolutamente nada, ni el calor correr mi cuerpo, ni la necesidad de tener sexo con ella, aquel beso claramente no tenía sabor a menta o frutilla. Nos separamos, me miró con un leve sonrojo, dejé escapar un suspiro de entre mis labios. Volvimos a abrazarnos y ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionar aquel beso.

**. . . . . .**

El sábado por la mañana me despertaron los golpes en mi puerta, Zero estaba allí con una gran sonrisa, paso dirigiéndose directo a mi sillón, quedé en la puerta, observando como él se sentaba y me hacía señas con las manos para que me acerque.

— ¿Por qué has venido sin avisar?

— ¿Tengo que avisarte?

Me encogí de hombros. Realmente me daba igual, solo me había sorprendido.

—Faltan pocos días para que termine el año, así que venía a proponerte que hagamos unas compras.

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no vas con otra persona?

—Siempre lo hemos hecho juntos, Gray… Desde que eras niño.

—Por qué me comprabas helado… Ahora no creas que podrás comprarme con un simple helado. —Le comenté jugando pero al parecer él se lo tomó seriamente.

—Bien, entonces te daré tu regalo de Navidad y ahí no me podrás decir que no.

— ¿Mi regalo de Navidad? —Y entonces él tendió una cajita hacia mí, tenía un gran moño dorado en la tapa. Y cuando lo abrí… —Debes estar de bromas…

—Claro que no. —Respondió seriamente. —Está ahí afuera esperándote. Quiere que vayamos de compras…

Me acerqué apresuradamente a la ventana y vi el automóvil más hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra esperando por mí.

— ¿Có-cómo sabias que ese era él qué yo quería?

—Aprendí a conocerte, Gray.

—No puedo aceptarlo… —Murmuré. Me apenaba recibir semejante regalo.

Zero frunció el entrecejo y se negó a que rechazará su regalo. Después de estar varios minutos discutiendo, me rendí.

—Bien, me visto y… ¿a dónde querías ir de compras?

.

.

.

* * *

Buenas! ¿Qué tal va todo? Oh por dios, ¿han leído el manga? Me emocionado demasiado con el momento Gruvia, en serio, Gray dejo de lado su tsunderísmo por un momento y fue hermoso. Y ya ando planteando todas mis teorias, desde batallas hasta romances jaja

En el próximo capítulo volverá a aparecer Juvia, y lo voy a escribir escuchando el tema "Perdón perdón" de Ha-Ash, así que a la que le interesa saber maso menos de que tratará el próximo capítulo, escuche el tema (;

¡Gracias por todos los review, favs, follows! ¡Me alegran demasiado!

Lebyrinth chola: ¿Le agregaste el chola? Deberías hacerte una cuenta jaja Apenas leí tu review me fui a leer el manga, maso menos te comenté como reaccione, casi me pongo a gritar en medio de un BurgerKing de la emoción del momento Gruvia jaja Me alegra que te haya gustado el NaLu, tenía mis dudas ya que decidí no escribir más NaLu porque realmente era muy mala y me costaba mucho D: pero para este fic era necesario. Espero hayas disfrutado el nuevo capítulo. Un beso.

¡Buen finde a todos! Y nos estamos leyendo pronto.

**Sugar.**


	11. Nueve

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

* * *

**Sin Caer en el Amor**

* * *

"_**Cuando me eches de menos, recuerda que yo no me fui, fuiste tú quien me dejó ir."**_

* * *

**Nueve**

Un mes, había pasado exactamente un mes desde que no sabía nada de Juvia, la semana después de Año Nuevo el director del Instituto llegó diciéndome que ella había renunciado porque le habían ofrecido un mejor empleo, quería creer que esa era la única razón pero por la forma que ignoraba mis llamadas supuse que no sería así, ¡jamás creía que extrañaría tanto dar las clases con ella! Hasta los alumnos me preguntaban preocupados por su repentina ausencia, no sabía que responder, me sentía culpable de cierta forma pero luego meditaba que a la hora de jugar yo había explicado muy bien todas las reglas, Juvia había aceptado, ambos habíamos aceptado. Lo que ahora yo no podía aceptar es que ella se alejará de mí. Las primeras semanas habían sido extrañas, no importaba la mujer que me besará, me tocará o me desnudará, ninguna me hacía sentir de la forma en que Juvia me hacía sentir y eso, eso era demasiado preocupante para mí.

¿Qué demonios me había hecho esa mujer? Me sentía estúpido al sentirme ilusionado cada vez que sonaba mi móvil esperando que sea un mensaje o un llamado por parte de ella, me sentía más estúpido cuando salía con la ilusión de salir a la calle y cruzarme con ella de casualidad, entonces no podría escapar, me tendría que escuchar y entonces… ¿Qué le diría?! Malditas ilusiones que se aferraban a mi sin querer dejarme en paz. ¿Por qué ninguna mujer era capaz de satisfacerme de la misma forma en qué ella lo hacía? Lo necesitaba.

Mi mano comenzó a subir y a bajar por mi miembro lentamente, masajeándolo mientras cada vez se ponía más duro entre mis dedos, dejé escapar un suspiro y la velocidad en que movía mi muñeca aumento buscando más placer. Cerré los ojos queriéndome imaginar como el vaivén de las caderas de la peliazul se movían sobre mí. —Uhm…Juvia. —Podía verla en mi cabeza, llamándome, pidiéndome que la tocará, sus piernas abiertas para mí, lista para mí, sus pechos contra mi pecho, el sudor recorriendo su cuerpo. —Ahg Ju-juvia…. —Mi mano apretó con más fuerza y terminé manchándome con mi propio semen mientras la sensación del orgasmo recorría mi cuerpo la imagen de Juvia abandonaba mi mente.

¿Qué tan bajo había caído? Y es que si bien había estado con otras mujeres ninguna se acercaba a las sensaciones que Juvia me brindaba. Ella mantenía mi mente agotada, demasiado agotada. Me removí en la cama cerrando los ojos, recordando por un momento los días junto a ella, y no específicamente cuando teníamos sexo, más bien a los momentos que compartimos llenos de risa, momentos cálidos, momentos que jamás pensé vivir con una mujer.

El sonido del timbre me despertó, ¿en qué momento me había quedado dormido? La insistencia me hizo darme cuenta que Natsu era quién estaba del otro lado. Me tomé mi tiempo en ir al baño y luego dirigirme a abrirle. Los ojos jades me observaron de pies a cabeza, varias veces. Me sentí intimidado por aquella mirada analizadora.

—Diablos Gray, ¿hace cuánto no te bañas? —Natsu paso haciendo un gesto exagerado con la mano, como si realmente oliera mal. Gruñí y cerré la puerta de entrada.

—Hola Natsu, si estoy bien, ¿y tú? —Nótese el sarcasmo.

—Al menos me baño…—Dijo el pelirrosado encogiéndose de hombros. —Oe, esta bien. No vine a decirte que te bañes. —Mencionó antes de que pudiera responderle mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

—Menos mal… ¿Qué quieres? —Pase mi mano por mi barba crecida, había descuidado un poco mi aspecto pero tampoco era como si no me bañara.

— ¿Quieres salir? —Preguntó, alzando las cejas divertido. —¿O ya tienes planes?

Ladeé la cabeza, respiré profundamente. No quería salir, los boliches, las mujeres que podían llegar a encontrar ahí, ninguna me servía.

—No tengo ganas de salir hoy…

—Es sábado a la noche, Gray… —Natsu sonaba sorprendido. —¿Desde cuándo tú no sales un sábado a la noche?

—Uhm… ¿Hoy? —Frunció el entrecejo. —Bien, no tengo ganas, ¿qué más quieres qué te diga?

— ¡Sería noche de chicos! —Lo miré curioso. —Bueno, casi… Gajeel nos invitó a que vayamos a su bar… —Explicó. — Al parecer habrá una sorpresa, Lucy irá con sus amigas por su parte, Gajeel me dijo que te dijera y fuéramos.

— ¿Las amigas de Lucy? —Pregunté. Natsu asintió con la cabeza.

—Erza, Juvia… No sé quién más.

— ¿Juvia irá? —Trataba de que la ilusión no sonará en mi voz.

—Lucy me dijo que sí, creo… —Se encogió de hombros. —Ya sabes, Lucy habla mucho, me cuenta muchas cosas…

No quería que Natsu supiera de mi relación con Juvia, no sabía muy bien por qué, aunque me hacia la idea que se enojaría por haber estado jugando de esa manera con una amiga de su novia, más después de su enfermedad, el tema del sexo se había vuelto un tema delicado para el pelirrosado. Prefería guardarme el secreto por el momento, así era mejor para todos. Me aliste lo más rápido que pude, apenas tenía un pantalón negro limpio y una camisa blanca como para no desentonar mucho en el bar de Gajeel. Natsu no me dio tiempo a afeitarme así que se notaba apenas mi barba de una par de días, no es que no me gustará usarla pero me hacía parecer mucho más grande. En algún momento fue una herramienta útil para ganar experiencia con mujeres más maduras. Aunque ahora me hacía ver bastante desprolijo. Fuimos en mi coche hasta el bar, cuando entramos la música ya estaba a todo lo que daba y el murmuro de la gente junto con sus risas hacía del lugar un ambiente bastante agradable. Natsu me señalo en algún lugar alejado una cabellera rubia y mis pulmones necesitaron aire de repente, Juvia estaba allí, a unos metros de distancia. Ya podía sentirla, ya podía oler su perfume y la sensación del roce de su piel alterando mis sentidos. Lucy volteó un poco antes de que nos acercáramos a todos y rodeo con sus brazos a Natsu, ¡ya estaba bastante alegre! A su lado Erza hablaba con Gajeel mientras ambos sostenían una vaso con, claramente, bebida alcohólica. De Gajeel no me sorprendía pero ¿Erza? Ella no sabía beber. Esperaba que no se pasará de alcohol esa noche. Mis orbes grises siguieron buscando a Juvia con desesperación pero jamás se cruzaron con esos ojos color cielo que tanto anhelaba ver.

—Gray… ¿Te has vuelto a dejar la barba? —Erza se acercó a mí sonriendo. Gajeel me miró de arriba abajo y luego movió la cabeza en forma de saludo.

—No he tenido tiempo de afeitarme… —Dije mientras seguía buscando a la peliazul.

— ¿A quién buscas? —Gajeel preguntó secamente mientras levantaba la mano pidiendo al chico de la barra otro de lo que estaba tomando. ¿Acaso era ron?

— ¿Has visto a Juvia? —No sé si fue imaginación mía pero los labios del pelinegro se curvaron levemente hacia arriba. Y su dedo me señalo hacia la pista de baile.

No sé muy bien cuál habrá sido mi expresión al ver la imagen que las luces del bar me permitían observar, los brazos de Juvia rodeaban el cuello de un tipo un poco más alto de ella mientras que las manos de aquel sujeto se colocaban su trasero y la apagaban a su cuerpo, mi cuerpo entero hirvió al ver como sus bocas se buscaban en un contacto desesperado. Y cuando el tipejo se apartó de sus labios y giró levemente su rostro el puño de mi mano se apretó con fuerza al notar de quién se trataba.

— ¿Te sucede algo, Gray? —Era rara la ocasión donde a Erza se le pasaba algo por alto, así que no me sorprendió que notará el cambio de mi reacción. Relaje mi gesto, no quería preocuparla. Y aunque quisiera no podía apartar la mirada del hermoso cuerpo de Juvia.

—Nada, quiero tomar algo… —Me acerqué a la barra y pedí una cerveza bien fría. Jamás me había pesado tanto el refrán "la noche es larga" como esa noche en particular, Lucy me miraba extrañada cada vez que rechazaba a una muchacha, o cuando simplemente las ignoraba. Y es que en ese momento no podía pensar en otra mujer. Por más que quisiera. Juvia estaba allí después de todo. Mi corazón se detuvo cuando la vi queriendo acercarse, su gesto a la hora de pedir permiso, sus mejillas rojas por el calor de la pista, su cabello algo revuelto, como tantas veces la había visto después de habernos acostado.

— ¡Juvia esta sedienta! —Dijo mientras suspiraba y trataba de apartar el flequillo que se pegaba a su frente por culpa de la traspiración, ni siquiera había reparado en mi presencia. Extendí mi mano ofreciéndole de la cerveza que sabía que a ambos nos gustaba. Y sus ojos azules se clavaron en mí, su rostro se vio entre sorprendido y afligido y sus manos temblaron antes de que pudiera tomar el vaso. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así de adorable? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente linda? —Gracias, Gray-sama… —Murmuró, y todo mi cuerpo reaccionó ante sus palabras. Quería besarla ahí mismo.

—Profesor Fullbuster… —La voz ronca del tipejo me altero, y rompió mi encantador momento con la mujer que últimamente me robaba hasta las ganas de vivir.

— ¿Qué tal te va Rogue? —Pregunté con una sonrisa fingida.

—Cómo ve me está yendo muy bien… —Y paso un brazo por la cintura de Juvia. Ella desvió su mirada. Erza en ese momento empezó a una charla muy animada con el profesor de gimnasia mientras Juvia no dejaba de murmurarle cosas a Gajeel y evitaba totalmente cruzar miradas conmigo. ¿Qué cómo lo sabía? No podía dejar de mirarla. Esa musculosa escotada color rosa bebé y esos shorts de jean le daban un aire tan juvenil y alegre, tan rebelde, tan "estoy aquí, mírame" y entonces… ¿Cómo iba a dejar de mirarla? Era imposible. Y me molestaba, me molestaba saber que no era el único que se veía atraído de esa manera. Que ya no tenía derecho a reclamar nada. Que nunca lo tuve, en realidad.

Gajeel recibió una llamada y pidiéndole disculpas a la peliazul se alejó entre la multitud, trate de que no fuera muy obvio que la estaba mirada, pero claramente fallaba.

—Gray-sama deje de mirar a Juvia…

—Tenemos que hablar. —Le dije tratando de agarrar su brazo pero ella lo alejó antes de que pudiera tocarla. —Juvia, por favor…

—Juvia ya no tiene nada más que hablar con usted…Además ella está acompañada esta noche, sería descortés.

— ¿Hablas en serio, Juvia? ¿Rogue es más importante que yo? —Sabía que su respuesta tal vez me molestaría pero en ese momento ¡estaba pisoteando mi orgullo, demonios! Ella demoró en responder pero finalmente lo hizo.

—Claro que no, Gray-sama… —Ella buscó en el bolsillo de su short un paquete de chicles de menta, sus manos temblaban. Estaba nerviosa. —Pero Juvia se dio cuenta que ella no es ningún juguete, ¡así que Juvia le pide perdón por todos los problemas que le ocasionó! —Y cuando finalmente pudo tomar el chicle lo llevó a su boca.

¿Perdón? ¿Por qué demonios me estaba pidiendo perdón?! Muuujeres, ¡lo que daría por entenderlas! Aunque ni ellas se entendían a veces, ¿verdad? Parpadeé. Necesitaba hablar con Juvia en un lugar dónde no estuvieran ni Erza, ni Lucy, ni Natsu, ni el idiota de Rogue.

Sujeté la mano de la peliazul con fuerza e importándome muy poco la mirada de sorpresa con las que nos miraron todos comencé a tironear de ella hacia la salida del bar. Pude escuchar los gritos de Rogue viniendo atrás de nosotros. Y me dolía sentir como Juvia tiraba de mi mano para soltarse.

— ¡Gray-sama me está haciendo daño! —Se quejó. Resoplé y llevé una mano a mi cabello revolviéndolo.

—Lo siento, pero tenemos que hablar. —La miré fijamente, ella solo me observaba en silencio, como con temor, suspiré, de repente no sabía que decir. Y definitivamente el acompañante de la señorita no iba a quedarse atrás y callado.

— ¿Quién te crees para llevar a Juvia así?! ¿Quieres pelear pedazo de mierda?

Genial. La que me faltaba. No me molestaría matar a ese sujeto ahí mismo, de todas formas jamás me había caído bien.

— ¿Qué demonios dijiste?! ¡Juvia y yo tenemos que hablar, así que piérdete! —Ya estaba bastante enojado luego de ver la escenita del beso como para no querer romperle la cara a ese idiota.

— ¡Ven, si tan machito eres!

Iba a desfigurar el rostro de ese sujeto, tanto que ni su madre lo iba a reconocer pero Juvia me detuvo, me miro tan profundamente que mi enojó se evaporó.

—Juvia hablará con usted, pero no peleé, por favor, Gray-sama…

— ¿Crees qué no puedo con él?! ¡Le romperé cada uno y todos los huesos!

— ¡Por favor, Gray-sama! —Ella volteó apenada, mucho más nerviosa, me sentí tonto al no notar que la estaba colocando en una situación desagradable, me dejé llevar demasiado por el enojo y el alcohol, y la estaba haciendo sentir mal. —Juvia… Ella tiene cosas que hablar con Gray-sama, por favor, Rogue-sama, Juvia lo siente mucho.

El tipejo iba a reprochar pero Juvia se acercó rápidamente a él y le dio un beso, aparte la mirada, ¿quién era yo para decir algo en ese momento? Además no quería que vea que la situación me afectaba, ¡me daba igual demonios! _¿Realmente me daba igual? _Agh, ya estaba empezando a comportarme como una mujer.

Cuando nos quedamos solos, bah, en mitad de la calle, ella se acercó a mí lentamente, su presencia invadía mí alrededor haciéndome sentir cuanto en realidad me había acostumbrado al tenerla cerca y cuanto en realidad la quería seguir teniendo a mi lado. Tan solo su presencia era necesaria para que yo ya me sintiera, ¿bien? Me sentía bien con ella ahí pero… había algo más en ese momento.

—Hable, Gray-sama…

— ¿Por qué no respondiste a mis llamados? Hace un mes que no…

—Juvia pensó que se lo había dejado claro, no quería volver a saber de usted. —Me interrumpió. —Juvia pensó que usted era diferente al resto, cuando lo vio aquella noche, sus ojos, su sonrisa, Juvia sintió su corazón acelerarse como nunca en su vida había sentido, sintió que cuando sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo, sus piernas temblaban, que podía estar entregándose completamente al verdadero amor, que aunque usted en ese momento no lo sintiera en algún momento se daría cuenta pero no, Juvia fue tonta al pensar así.

—Juvia… Déjame…

—No, Gray-sama… —Volvió a interrumpirme y negó con la cabeza. —Juvia no quiere escuchar nada, ella está aprendiendo a superar todo lo que usted le hizo sentir, la extraña sensación de estar simplemente a su lado alegra a Juvia, y ella se siente tan vulnerable porque realmente pensó que había avanzado algo… Pero luego aquí está, con sus ojos grises mirándome de esa forma, y su simple roce la hace sentir mal. —Las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por su mejilla. —Juvia es tan tonta, ¿verdad? Lo siente tanto.

— ¿Me amas, Juvia?

— ¿Por qué pregunta eso? —Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

— ¿Me amas? ¿Te he lastimado por estar con otra mujer? ¿Es eso?! Entonces explícame porque no entiendo nada desde que te alejaste…

— ¿A qué se refiere? —Preguntó secando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

—No voy a mentirte, he estado con otras mujeres en estas semanas, un par. —Ella asintió, como si no le sorprendiera en absoluto. — Pero ninguna me ha complacido, ninguna me ha hecho sentir lo que tu me haces sentir cuando me permites tocarte. Y no entiendo, no entiendo, no entiendo. He pasado noches entera pensando en ti, en porqué me cuesta tanto sacarte de mi cabeza cuando puedo tener a cualquier mujer que yo quiera.

—No es difícil de entender, Gray-sama…

—Entonces soy un torpe, un maldito torpe porque no logro entenderlo.

Ella sonrió, con tristeza reflejada en cada una de sus facciones.

— ¿Alguna vez se ha acostado con alguien que lo ha amado tanto como lo amo yo? ¿O solo con mujeres qué buscan placer? Por qué dudo que alguna mujer se haya entregado a usted con el amor que yo me he entregado, siempre que lo toqué, que lo besé, que lo deje entrar en mí, fue con todo el amor que podía recibirlo y brindarle. Aunque siempre dolía, aquí… —Colocó una mano sobre sus pechos. — Porque Juvia no sentía el amor por parte de Gray-sama…

—Juvia…

—Creo que ya no tenemos nada que hablar…

— ¡Vuelve conmigo! Vamos a mi departamento… Hablaremos, yo…

—No Gray-sama… Juvia tiene que volver con Rogue.

—No dejaré que te vayas con él. —Dije con determinación, sabía que si esa noche la dejaba ir la perdería para siempre y aunque mi cabeza me decía "_Ya, déjale ir_." Mi corazón decía: "_Has lo que sea para que se quedé a tu lado_"

— ¿Por qué no, Gray-sama? ¿Acaso le molesta que otro esté jugando con su juguete?

Eso había dolido.

¿Cómo le explicaba que la necesitaba? ¿Qué moría de celos al verla junto a otro?! ¿Cómo le decía que estaba dispuesto a que seamos exclusivos si ella me aceptaba? No iba a engañarla, no estaba enamorado de ella pero la necesitaba, la quería a mi lado, quería acostarme con ella, y que dormir a su lado. Pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, todas morían en mi voz interior.

—Adiós, Gray-sama…

¡No definitivamente no dejaría que sea un _Adiós_!

* * *

Buenas! ¿Qué tal les va? Oh, los he extrañado la semana pasada. Lamento el atraso del capítulo espero sepan entender que he estado un poco ocupada entre trabajo y amigos, despejando la mente PERO no me he olvidado de ustedes.

Quiero dejar un beso enorme y un saludo a Sicaru-chan y otro a WaterJuvia (: Dos personitas con las que he hablado en estas semanas y me han caído super bien. Lamento si tardo en responder o cuelgo en medio de una conversación es por lo anterior mencionado. Pero son geniales chicas.

Lia: Gracias por tu comentario! La verdad que sí, en los capítulos anteriores trate de demostrar que los verdaderos amigos están en las buenas y mucho más en las malas. Espero disfrutes el nuevo capítulo (: Algún día pondré otro tema que me haga recordar el Gruvia, digamos que hay varios que uso como inspiración xD Un beso enorme!

moongirl: Hola! Si ustedes se toman el tiempo en comentar yo siempre me voy a tomar el tiempo de responder! En cuanto a lo que me pediste, dudo mucho que haga un capítulo desde el punto de vista de Ultear, pero en la historia de Erza y Jellal no quedará como la mala, si se va a mandar sus cagadas pero como todo el mundo, Ultear se equivocó, por eso hizo sufrir a Gray pero todo el mundo tiene sus razones, no quiero que mi fic sea una telenovela méxicana e_e pero me gusta darle ese toque de drama, ya me dirás, en dos o tres capítulos ya vendrá el 2do capítulo del POV de Erza. Un beso enorme! Espero te guste el capítulo de ahora.

Y ya sin más nada para decir, que tengan una excelente semana! Nos leemos.

**Sugar.**


	12. Diez

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.  
**

* * *

**Sin Caer en el Amor**

* * *

_**"Nunca renuncies a las cosas que realmente te hacen sonreír."**_

* * *

**DIEZ**

Rodar en la cama se había vuelto un pasatiempo bastante desagradable, claramente las ojeras no me favorecían, ¿acaso podía aparentar estar más arruinado? Suspiré. Después de ver recientemente a Juvia, de tenerla tan solo a un paso de distancia mi cuerpo entero se había revolucionado, se había alterado de manera inexplicable. ¿Alguien podía llegar a explicar eso? Y ahora, siendo cerca de la dos de la tarde del domingo no había podido pegar un ojo. Me sentía cansado, mi cuerpo se sentía pesado y deseaba dormir pero mi cabeza insistía en abrumarme con pensamientos. Tal vez la mejor decisión que podía tomar por el momento era ir a dar una vuelta, agotar mi energía y poder descansar para la semana a la que debía enfrentarme, los exámenes de la Universidad se acercaban y no podía estar pensando en Juvia Loxar durante todo este tiempo.

Recién íbamos un poco más de la mitad del invierno, así que con la misma ropa del día anterior y un abrigo con capucha me dirigí al parque más cercano, el frío hacia pensará las cosas con bastante calma. Ur siempre me decía que despejar la mente ayudaba a tomar mejores decisiones, a ver las mismas cosas desde diferentes perspectivas y a afrontar los problemas de otra manera.

—Gray-san…

Volteé inmediatamente encontrándome con un par de ojos marrones, la muchachita vestía un vestido verde y unas medias blancas, se veía adorable. Definitivamente Wendy cuando creciera sería una joven muy hermosa.

—Hola Wendy. Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí…

—Lo mismo digo, Gray-san. —Sonrió, al parecer íbamos en la misma dirección así que caminamos juntos. Faltaban algunas calles para llegar al parque. — ¿Le ha pasado algo? —La miré y ella desvió sus orbes marrones hacia otro lado. —Es que lo notó preocupado.

—Algo así… —Me encogí de hombros. No quedaba para nada bien que hablará de mis problemas con una niña de quince años. Además de que no me olvidaba de que las hormonas de Wendy andaban alteradas por mi culpa.

— ¿Es por una mujer qué le guste, Gray-san?

¿Cómo es qué siempre las mujeres tenían un sexto sentido para estas cosas?! Las mejillas de Wendy estaban rojas, se sentía apenada seguramente de preguntarme sobre algo tan personal. ¿Tal vez sabría que esa mujer de la que hablaba se trataba de Juvia?

— ¿Wendy tú qué esperarías de un niño qué te gusta?

Ella empezó a trabarse con sus propias palabras y alzaba la mirada al cielo como tratando de calmarse, sonreí, tal vez le había hecho una pregunta demasiado personal. O tal vez actualmente si había un niño el cuál le gustaba.

—Lo siento, pregunte algo que no debía. —Me corregí de inmediato. Ella asintió con la cabeza y no respondió a mi pregunta de inmediato.

—Tal vez, ¿una cita?

¿Una cita? ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso antes? Algo tan básico y "romántico" como una cita. ¿Juvia aceptaría una cita conmigo?! No me quedaría otra forma de enterarme que intentado, quería intentar. Agradecí a Wendy por su brillante idea, tal vez lograría algo con ella, me olvidé preguntarle en ese momento si es que había algún chico que le interesaba aunque tal vez era mejor dejar las cosas así. No quería terminar torturado por Natsu por meterme con su primita adorable. Ni darle más problemas al pobre hombre.

Volví corriendo a mi departamento, el portero me abrió la puerta cuando me vio en la calle de enfrente tan apresurado, ¡y es que no podía dejar pasar más tiempo!

Sentir el agua de la ducha renovó mis esperanzas, y aunque mi mejor ropa estaba sucia, la que encontré no estaba mal. Me afeite, sin lugar a duda parecía otra persona. Algún día intentaría con dejarme un poco más la barba. Subí a mi deportivo gris, y encendí el último mentolado que tenía en la caja, aquel que volteaba para que me diera suerte. ¿Suerte? Eso era lo que necesitaba. Con mi buena memoria me dirigí al departamento de Juvia, solo había estado una vez ahí y ahora, ese momento, parecía tan lejano. No había pasado tanto tiempo en realidad, ¿Verdad? Lo estaba sufriendo.

Sentí mi mano sudada al encontrarme frente a la portería del edificio elegante donde vivía Juvia, ¿dónde demonios había quedado mi orgullo?! ¿Dónde demonios había quedado mi seguridad? Debía recalcarme los acontecimientos y darme cuenta que estaba haciendo todo esto, por una mujer. UNA MUJER. ¿Dónde había quedado Gray Fullbuster? Mi orgullo masculino me gritaba que me largará de esa puerta antes de hacer alguna estupidez, pero mi mano fue mucho más rápida y el timbre sonó sin darme tiempo de pensar demasiado las cosas.

—Hola…—Era una voz de hombre. Definitivamente no era la de Juvia. — ¿Hola? —Volvió a repetir ya que yo no respondía. Me había dado un sabor amargo encontrarme con algo así, pues mi orgullo de macho se vio pisoteado de la peor forma, mi puño se cerró con fuerza y me arme de un valor impresionante.

— ¿Se encontraría Juvia? —Pregunté.

Silencio.

—Aquí no hay ninguna Juvia, te habrás confundido de piso.

— ¿No está la señorita Juvia Loxar?

— ¡Ah! ¿Buscas a la señorita Loxar? Ella está en la torre dos, a veces el correo confunde nuestras cartas. Enfrente, muchacho.

—Gracias, ¡disculpe las molestias! —Reí nervioso. Me sentía torpe en ese momento. Bueno, las torres eran igual, ¿cualquiera podría haberse confundido, no? Y por un momento la sangre me hirvió en pensar que ella podría estar con otro hombre en su departamento. Que tonto soy. Ella tiene derecho a hacer de su vida lo que quiera. Como yo he hecho la mía en todas estas semanas, en toda mi vida. ¿Por qué mi propio estilo de vida ahora me está molestando? ¿Por qué ella me obligó a abrirle las puertas de mi vida, de mi rutina? Fui demasiado egoísta y pensé que nunca se iría.

Toqué el timbre esta vez de la torre correcta, esperé unos segundos y volví a tocar.

— ¿Quién es? —Esa era su voz, era Juvia.

—Gray…

— ¿Qué quiere, Gray-sama? ¿Qué hace aquí? —Su voz transmitía sorpresa y confusión. —Juvia pensó que las cosas habían quedado claras.

—Déjame hablar a mí, aún no me has escuchado… Tengo cosas que decirte.

Hubo un silencio, bastante largo. Pensé que ella se había ido pero podía escuchar su respiración.

—Suba.

Me permitió subir. ¡Me había permitido subir! Eso era un golazo de media cancha, es decir, me iba a dejar que le hablará, me iba a escuchar. Podía tener alguna posibilidad en aceptará mi cita. En el ascensor acomodé mi cabello y el cuello de mi camisa, quería verme… ¿Lindo? ¿Presentable? Quería que su corazón se acelerara al verme, como antes. Jamás me habían importado esos detalles con una mujer, jamás. A las mujeres simplemente les atraía, no sabía por qué, nunca había hecho algo más, no me arreglaba por una mujer o para verme bien para una mujer, lo hacía por mí, y si a alguien más le gustaba, genial pero ahora, en ese momento, mi cabeza pensó que me quería ver lindo para Juvia.

Ella estaba parada en la puerta, nuestras miradas se cruzaron apenas las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Que calor. Ella vestía un corto vestido floreado junto con unas sandalias que la hacían un poco más alta. Su cabello estaba suelto y natural, precioso. Y su rostro estaba serio, como si quisiera poner un muro entre nosotros, ella no quería que me acerque más.

— ¿A qué ha venido? Juvia ya no quiere verlo. —Bajo su mirada, deseaba que me mirará a los ojos.

—Nunca me escuchaste, yo también tengo cosas que decir.

—Hazlo. Hable. Rápido y por favor, váyase.

En ese instante, sentí algo en mi pecho que hace tiempo no sentía, mi corazón se aceleró. Podía sentir como bombeaba sangre exageradamente y como la boca de mi estómago se oprimía haciendo que me sienta terrible.

—Ten una cita conmigo. —Pedí. —Tengamos una cita…

Ella alzó su mirada sorprendida. Había logrado sorprenderla, una vez más. Claro que no se esperaba eso. Ahora temía su respuesta. Más calor. La calefacción del lugar estaba demasiada alta, ¿o qué?

— ¿Y qué gana Juvia en esa cita? —Cuestionó con despreció. — ¿Qué me vuelva a romper el corazón?

—Quiero conocerte Juvia, quiero saber porque no logró sacarte de mi cabeza.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y pude ver como apretaba su brazo con sus dedos. Estaba dudando. Mordió su labio, se estaba exasperando. Mi cuerpo tembló, solo pedía una oportunidad más. Una más.

—Por favor, Juvia. Ten una cita conmigo, solo una cita.

— ¿Ahora?

— ¿Ahora? ¿Quieres una ahora? ¿Ya?

—Juvia no piensa perder más de su tiempo con usted, es ahora o nunca.

Estaba básicamente contra la espada y la pared. MUJERES. Siempre complicando las cosas, ni siquiera había pensado en la cita que podríamos tener, ¿dónde debería llevarla? ¿Cine, almuerzo? Era muy tarde para un almuerzo. ¡Cena! Era muy temprano para una cena… ¿Merienda? ¿Un café? ¿Debería llevarla a tomar un café? Tal vez piense que no quiero gastar demasiado dinero, el café queda descartado por el momento. ¿Cine? ¿Debería llevarla al cine? Pero no podríamos hablar, al menos no podría decirle lo que quiero decirle.

— ¿Gray-sama?

Juvia me observaba con una leve sonrisa. No veía rastro de enfado o enojo en su rostro. ¿Estaba contenta? Quería saberlo.

— ¿Quieres ir a… pasear?

— ¿Pasear?

¿Mala propuesta? Carraspeé.

—No sé, Juvia, yo nunca he tenido una cita. No sé cómo se hacen esas cosas.

Ella se rió, su risa era contagiosa. Sonreí, no porque quisiera hacerlo es que ella ahora se veía diferente.

— ¿La primera cita de Gray-sama será con Juvia? —Asentí. Y luego mencionó que iría a buscar su bolso. Volví a sonreír. _Mujeres_ pensé mientras me encogía de hombros.

Juvia halago amablemente mi nuevo coche, ella no había podido disfrutarlo conmigo. Mi pecho se infló, me sentía importante al tener semejante coche y es que si bien nunca fui de atarme demasiado a lo material, ni darle demasiada importancia, impresionar a los demás era algo que le hacía muy bien a mi ego personal.

Le comenté como es que había conseguido el auto y ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en que Zero era una persona muy amable, demasiado, al menos conmigo. La peliazul había elegido el lugar de la cita, una pequeña heladería que vendía su producto artesanal, y es que si bien hacía frío, a ninguno de los dos nos molestaba comer un poco de helado. Pedí el mío de frutilla y crema mientras Juvia se deleitaba por los sabores más dulces, termino eligiendo de chocolate y menta, me lo tendría que haber imaginado, ¿no? Nos sentamos en unos sillones al final del local, me daba cierta gracia la distancia que ponía Juvia entre nosotros. Si bien hace momento atrás me afectaba me daba cuenta que ella se sentía igual que yo, débil, uno ante la presencia del otro, y así.

Así que estas cosas se hacían en una cita, ¿no era muy diferente a salir con amigos, verdad? Juvia comía su helado paseando la cuchará dentro de su boca, me hacía tragar duro. Como envidiaba a esa cuchara. Dejé escapar un sonoro suspiro y me arme de valor para comenzar la charla que tanto esfuerzo me había costado. Tantos pensamientos al respecto y ahora no tenía idea de que decir.

—Quiero pedirte disculpas. Mi intención jamás fue que nuestro juego te hiciera sufrir, no medí las consecuencias, ni tampoco te respete. —Ella me miraba y movió la cabeza como entendiendo mis palabras, me sentí aliviado y más relajado para poder seguir. — Hace años que no tengo una relación formal y no me interesaba tenerla, no quería saber nada que me atará a una mujer porque con varias podía disfrutar y ninguno de los dos salía perdiendo nada. Cuando acepté que tu y yo repitiéramos en primer lugar fue por tu insistencia, fuiste tú la que me buscó, lo sé… No te estoy echando toda la culpa pero yo en ese momento te advertí que no me enamoraría de ti. —_Mal cálculo, debía admitir_. — Pero te metiste de alguna forma en mi vida que no logró entender, después de tenerte a ti te buscaba en todas y cada una de las mujeres con las que estaba, y no Juvia, no estoy enamorado de ti pero… Te necesito. Me haces bien. Quiero volver a jugar contigo.

—Juvia no va a soportar verlo con otras mujeres, no está dispuesta a eso.

—Seremos solo tu y yo… No habrá otras mujeres.

— ¿Me lo dice en serio, Gray-sama?

— ¿Por qué estaría con otras mujeres si en ellas te busco a ti? No tiene sentido.

—Eso… Juvia...Ella, no sé esperaba que usted dijera esto.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti?

— ¿De mi?

— ¿Cómo es tu relación con Gajeel? ¿Y Rogue?

— ¡Ah! Ellos, ellos son buenos amigos. —Juvia me sonrió. —Con Rogue paso algo pero no es de importancia.

—Entiendo. — ¿Me sentía aliviado? Mi orgullo de macho volvía a pisar fuerte.

—Entonces, solo seremos Gray-sama y Juvia, ¿verdad? —Moví mi cabeza afirmativamente. — Solo Gray-sama y Juvia…

—Jamás pensé que una mujer lograría esto en mí, demonios, Juvia, me has hecho caer tan bajo… Me estabas volviendo loco.

— ¿Y eso es malo? ¿Gray-sama no quiere volverse loco por Juvia? —Ella cruzó sus piernas dejando ver un poco más allá de sus muslos, me sentí caliente al instante. La piel de Juvia, sus piernas, como las extrañaba. Lo entendí como una clara invitación a que me acercará pero ella me detuvo con una mano sobre mi pecho y me miró fijamente a los ojos. —Gray-sama, quiere probar el helado de frutilla…

Aceptó que le convidará de mi cuchara, relamió sus labios, ¡demonios como me encendía que lamiera sus labios! Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y metí mi lengua en su boca, escuché un quejido por parte de ella y de inmediato correspondió a mi territorial beso que nos dejó sin aire a ambos. Al abrir y chocar mis grises con sus azules podía ver lo agitada que estaba, lo mucho que nuestros cuerpos se habían extrañado, como todo en ella me pedía más, yo quería mucho más.

—Siempre me encanto la frutilla. —Comenté. Y ella rió suavemente mientras el tono rojizo no quería desaparecer de sus mejillas.

La lleve de nuevo a su departamento, en el ascensor fueron y vinieron caricias, besos, mordidas, jadeos, el vestido de Juvia se me hacían tan conveniente ahora, como extrañaba que rodeará con sus piernas mi cintura y poder sentir su intimidad junto a la mía, ¡demonios! Quería follarla ahí mismo, follarla duro.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y la arrinconé contra la pared de su apartamento, ella me miró con brillo en sus ojos, llenos de lujuria y pasión, me robó un beso y yo sonreí, fue el beso más puro que nos habíamos dado esa tarde, imité su gesto y solamente choqué nuestros labios en repetidas ocasiones. ¿Qué demonios me estabas haciendo, Juvia?!

—Será mejor que se vaya retirando, Gray-sama… —Dijo ella.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿No me harás pasar? —Ella se abrió paso corriéndose de entre mis brazos y caminando hacia su puerta mientras buscaba las llaves en su bolso. Una vez las encontró se acercó nuevamente a mí dándome otro beso y guiñándome un ojo, murmuró: —Guapo, Juvia no tiene sexo en la primer cita.

Me quedé duro, literalmente. Y ella muy sonriente me dejó en el pasillo. ¡Entiendo, no es como si tuviera que ser fácil!

.

.

.

_Continuará._

* * *

Buenas! Uf, pensé que no llegaba. ¿Cómo han estado? Yo disfrutando del finde largo. ¡Viva el carnaval! (?)

¡Le mando un saludo y un beso enorme a elMoou! Que ha terminado su hermoso fic. (Al menos por ahora, espero que te decidas por continuarlo.) Y me he enterado que si es un lector de este fic.

Como siempre muchas gracias a todos los que leen, le dan favs, follows y mis lectoras preferidas que siempre dejan un hermoso reviews alegrándome la semana c:

¡Muy buena semana! Nos leemos pronto. (Prometo que el próximo capítulo será más largo.)

**Sugar**.


	13. Once

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.  
**

* * *

**Sin Caer en el Amor**

* * *

"_**Estamos tan acostumbrados a sufrir que cuando llega una persona y nos trata bien, nos da miedo..."**_

* * *

**ONCE**

Desde mi ventana podía ver como el sol se escondía en la ciudad de Tokyo, era bastante agradable saber que el día por fin estaba terminando mientras en mi departamento sonaba la melodiosa voz de la cantante _The Cramberries_ en el tema _Promises_, ¿qué más podía pedir en ese momento? Ah sí, mi adorado café. Me acerqué a la mesada y tomé la taza que hace poco había preparado, todavía había quedado el aroma en la cocina y eso era algo que disfrutaba, el café recién hecho. Vaya manías las mías. Mi timbre sonó, sabía de quién se trataba así que rápidamente me dirigí a abrir la puerta. Mi sonrisa se dibujó al instante al ver la cabellera celeste que cada día a la misma hora desde hace una semana venía sin falta a visitarme pero claro que la señorita Loxar solo venía a pasar el tiempo de manera inocente, aún no me dejaba tocarla íntimamente y eso era algo, que demonios, estaba resultando bastante molesto. No porque me molestará o porque fuera lo único que me importará pero, ¿cómo lo explicaba? Era actualmente un gran problema, ya que, no había otra cosa que deseará más que su cuerpo. El cuerpo de Juvia, sus curvas, su cabello, su aliento a menta y su nuevo aroma a frutilla, la forma en que se cruzaba de piernas, y la forma en que curvaba sus labios cuando sonreía, el momento exacto cuando el calor subía a sus mejillas y las teñía de rojo, era todo lo que ella utilizaba para tentarme, para arrinconarme, ella sin duda buscaba que explotará, que me arrodillará y le pidiera por favor que me dejará tocarla. Pero para mala suerte de la señorita, ¿o mía? A mi también me gustaba jugar, llegar al límite, saber hasta cuando podíamos aguantar, cuál de los dos iba a caer primero, quién sucumbiría primero ante el deseo que claramente se reflejaba en nuestras miradas tan solo al vernos.

Se sentó en el sillón con una taza de café en sus manos, cruzó sus piernas y dejó escapar de sus labios un suspiro de cansancio. Se veía cansada, seguramente culpa de la Universidad y los exámenes de aquella semana, y la que faltaba, el estrés acumulado junto al trabajo en aquella nueva escuela que me había comentado hace unos días, una experiencia diferente que me la robaba durante un par de horas cada día.

—Pareces cansada. —Comenté finalmente mientras me sentaba a su lado, ella se inclinó hacia adelante dejando la taza sobre la mesa y se acercó pasando sus brazos por mi cintura y apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho volvió a suspirar. — ¿Quieres dormir? Podemos acostarnos y…

—Pensé que no dormía con otras personas, Gray-sama. —Me interrumpió. Tosí nervioso y ella rió. — O eso había dicho, ¿no?

—Te habrás dado cuenta que eres la excepción a muchas cosas, Juvia…—Dije finalmente, tratando que no notará que me sentía nervioso de tocar un tema que abarcaba mis sentimientos. No había vuelto a hablar de mis sentimientos y como ella me hacía sentir, ni Juvia había preguntado.

—A Juvia le encantaría dormir a su lado pero no está tan cansada, además… —Canturreó mientras elevaba su rostro de manera que pudiera ver directamente sus ojos azules. —Me prometiste una cena el día de hoy, ¿iremos a comer a algún lado? Juvia quiere una segunda cita.

Una segunda cita. Vaya señorita exigente, mi sonrisa se agrando. Mi mano se alzó lentamente, con cuidado se apoyó sobre la delicada mejilla de Juvia, ella cerró los ojos y dejó que mi pulgar delineará sus sabrosos y rosados labios, con delicadeza acerqué nuestros rostros, tan así que nuestros alientos podían llegar a mezclarse. Deposité un suave beso en su frente y ella en ese momento beso mi barbilla, sorprendiéndome en su repentina acción, que sin razón alguna, hizo que mi corazón, de alguna manera, se acelerará.

¿Qué había sido eso?

No, no lo sabía. Pero me había _encantado_.

Nos dirigimos a un restaurante que Natsu me había recomendado en la clase de Inglés, mientras le comentaba que tenía una cita importante, claramente mi mejor amigo no se había quedado del todo contento con la poca información que le había brindado, me había insistido y torturado durante más de tres horas tratando de robarme algo pero callé, todavía no estaba preparado para hablar de mi relación con Juvia con alguien, y al parecer ella tampoco, porque si Juvia se lo hubiera contado a Lucy, Lucy se lo hubiera dicho a Natsu y Natsu, sin duda, a Erza y ese par, seguramente hubiera venido al instante a buscarme para gritarme por seguir guardando secretos.

Un joven camarero se nos acercó apenas atravesamos la puerta, el lugar era elegante, no elegante de aquellos lugares donde comer te salía un ojo de la cara sino que era elegante cálido, agradable, donde dos jóvenes sencillos como lo éramos nosotros podían sentarse a disfrutar tranquilamente una cena y charlar acompañados de un delicioso vino. ¿A Juvia le gustará el vino? Debía preguntarle. En realidad, tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle, porque hubo un momento en todo ese tiempo donde Juvia estuvo en mi mente, tanto como lo está ahora, que deseaba conocer cada uno y todos sus secretos, cualidades, virtudes y defectos, quería comprender sus actitudes y sus gestos, pero sabía que aquello tan solo sería posible con el tiempo y si Juvia, eran tan amable, como para permitirme darme el lujo de conocer todos esos detalles.

Juvia había cruzado las piernas bajo la mesa para dos personas donde nos habíamos sentado y sin querer, quiero suponer, había pateado mi pierna con sus tacones de color negro. La miré divertido, esperando unas disculpas pero me encontré con sus dientes apretando suavemente su labio inferior y sus ojos azules brillosos, se veía encantadora bajo la luz anaranjada del restaurante. Sentí como el calor se concentraba en mi entrepierna y mi cuerpo se tensaba de tanto desearla.

— ¿Te gusta el vino? —Pregunté. Quería compartir con ella uno de mis gustos más secretos.

— ¿Vas a emborracharme?

Reí.

— ¿Crees qué sería capaz de algo cómo eso? No sería tan vulgar, Juvia.

—Déjeme el derecho a dudar de su palabra, Gray-sama… —Ella sonrió, estaba bromeando. Su sonrisa era encantadora. Me gustaba verla sonreír.

—Juvia…—Iba a pedirle algo realmente importante pero el camarero, que se llamaba John, ¿un inglés en Japón? Era raro de ver, nos interrumpió trayendo la carta para que podamos pedir nuestros platos. Una vez que se retiró ella me miró, tímidamente, esperando a que continuará hablando pero el ambiente había sido arruinado, así que preferí hacer esa tonta petición un poco más tarde, tal vez cuando comiéramos el postre. — ¿Te gusta el vino? —Insistí, y ella afirmo positivamente con un movimiento de cabeza mientras nuevamente me regalaba una hermosa sonrisa.

Pedimos vino, y dos deliciosos platos de pasta italiana, con una salsa tradicional de aquel país, exquisita para el paladar, a mí me había gustado bastante pero a Juvia le había fascinado, sus gestos a la hora de ingerir el plato era sumamente de placer, disfrutaba y hasta podía escuchar suspirar placenteramente cada vez que tragaba y acompañaba la comida con un trago de vino dulce. No dejaba de sorprenderme lo expresivo que podía a llegar a ser su cuerpo. ¿Eran todas las mujeres así y no me había dado cuenta? ¿O era Juvia la mujer más fascinante que había conocido en toda mi vida? Me removí en la silla y recé porque nadie se diera cuenta de mi reciente erección, además de las ganas de llegar a casa que tenía, necesitaba una ducha fría.

A la hora del postre Juvia pidió helado, no me sorprendió su elección, después de todo me había confesado que era su dulce favorito, mientras saboreaba el sabor del chocolate amargo helado me decidí por hablar con ella de un tema en particular.

—Juvia…

Ella alzó su vista, su mirada cielo me hizo recordar porque estaba ahí con ella, Juvia era una mujer que me volvía loco.

—Hay algo que quiero pedirte.

— ¿Qué sucede, Gray-sama?

—Realmente deseo, de verdad, que me digas solo "_**Gray**_" —Ella se puso seria. — ¿Podrías hacerlo? Por favor, Juvia…

—Gray…

Dijo finalmente y mi corazón dio un vuelco en ese momento, su voz, mi nombre en sus labios saliendo de tan dulce voz.

—Juvia… —Cerré los ojos, agradeciendo en silencio, tomé su mano arriba de la mesa y entrelacé nuestros dedos.

¿En qué momento me una persona se había acercado tanto como para lograr hacerme tan débil? Juvia me hacía caer cada vez más bajo, y más. ¿Me estaba enamorando de ella? De repente sentí terror, no quería volver a enamorarme de nadie.

—Gray…—Volvió a decir ella, y tuvo toda mi atención, su expresión preocupada hizo darme cuenta que estaba pensando cosas innecesarias. — ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada. —Mentí, y me sentí mal a mentirle pero ¿qué iba a decirle en realidad? ¿Tengo miedo de estar enamorándome de ti? Esas palabras no podían traer nada bueno. — ¿Has pensando en volver al instituto? Los chicos te extrañan, siempre me preguntan por ti…

—Juvia no piensa volver. Sabe que Gray será un excelente profesor, además no es divertido si no vemos tanto tiempo, Juvia quiere extrañarlo al menos un poco.

—Lo siento, no soy tan masoquista como tú, si me dieran a elegir te tendría en mi cama las veinticuatro horas del día. —Sus mejillas estallaron de vergüenza y sonreí al ver cumplido mi objetivo. — Mi cama te extraña tanto…—Murmuré.

—Apenas ha pasado una semana, deberíamos ir con más calma…

—Te esperaré toda lo que quieras, aunque todavía no comprendo cómo es que deseo esperarte, tengo ojos solo para ti…

—Juvia piensa que Gray es un mentiroso.

— ¿Por qué te mentiría?

—Todos los hombres mienten, todos…

— ¿Nunca has mentido, Juvia?

Ella guardo silencio y apartó su mirada.

—Algunas veces, pero jamás le mentiría a usted, Gray-sama…

—Solo Gray, recuerda…—Mencioné mientras llevaba la copa de vino a mi boca, después de un trago la volví a dejar en la mesa. —Me alegra saber que jamás me mentirías, no lo hagas, por favor… No me gustan las mentiras, siempre te diré la verdad.

Ella pareció que diría algo, dudo, abrió su boca y la volvió a cerrar, como arrepintiéndose, finalmente lo dijo:

— ¿Me ama, Gray?

Sorprendido, parpadeé, ella había hecho una mueca con los labios, esperaba mi respuesta pero yo jamás había esperado esa pregunta.

—No te amo, Juvia. Todavía no te amo.

—Juvia si lo ama, mucho. Por eso está a su lado.

— ¿Cómo puedes amarme? Soy una persona horrible, Juvia. ¿Cómo es qué no lo ves?

El helado se derretía sobre el pequeño plato de cristal y la peliceleste jugaba con la cuchara pero sin comer nada.

—Juvia piensa que Gray es una buena persona que ha sufrido demasiado, solo necesita tiempo y amor.

—Sabías como era y aun así decidiste estar conmigo, enamorarte de mí, eso es algo que me sorprendió… Si sabía que iba a ensuciarte de esta manera jamás me habría acercado a ti ese sábado a la noche, jamás te habría tocado, eres… eres una de las personas más maravillosas que conocí en mi vida.

—Usted es una persona maravillosa, Gray… —Ella apretó mi mano con mayor fuerza. Y una leve tímida sonrisa se dibujó en nuestros rostros.

**. . . . . .**

Llegamos al departamento y Juvia se sacó sus tacones dejándolos en la entrada, ahora quedaba mucho más baja que yo. Saqué mi camisa afuera de mis pantalones y ella se acercó dejando que rodeará con mis brazos su cintura, la acune en mi pecho y le di un beso en la mejilla, para después dirigirme a sus labios.

—No quiero que te vayas hoy, no te llevaré a tu casa… —Amenacé.

—Juvia no pensaba irse…

—Mejor así… —Mis labios volvieron a buscar sus labios, ella entreabrió su boca y la punta de nuestras lenguas se buscaron en un principio tímidas, tomando más confianza, nos devoramos en un simple beso, cargado de toda la tensión sexual que acumulábamos durante esa semana, mi mano bajo a su trasero y lo apretó, logrando que Juvia gimiera, aunque ella no se quedó atrás cuando sentí su mano sobre mi entrepierna ahogué un jadeo dentro de su boca. Llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo tocar su piel, rozar cada parte de su cuerpo, recordar el sabor de Juvia. Temía, temía que todo eso fuera un sueño, que despertará en cualquier momento y ella no se encontrará a mi lado, seguir siendo la misma basura que buscaba sentir un orgasmo con el primer par de piernas que se cruzará por delante. ¿En qué momento me había empezado a dar tanto asco?

Esa noche no deje de acariciar a Juvia, de besarla, de buscar que su piel tocará la mía, sentir como se estremecía bajo mi tacto y anhelaba más, ¿los dos queríamos más, no? Pero no, no sería esa noche, esa noche no la volvería a ensuciar, esta vez sería diferente, la próxima vez definitivamente sería diferente a cualquiera, me conforme con abrazarla durante toda la noche, ver su respiración tranquila mientras dormía y soñaba al parecer con algo bastante bonito, pues no dejaba de sonreír. Aparte el pelo de su rostro y beso sus labios entreabiertos mientras ella aún estaba profundamente dormida.

— ¿Qué me has hecho, Juvia?

.

.

.

Continuará.

* * *

Buenas! No, no me ha quedado más largo este capítulo, lo siento.

Al que le interesa, estoy haciendo una adaptación, puede encontrarla en mi perfil. "Manzana Prohibida".

Guest: Sí, habrá drama! Esto todavía no acaba. En tres capítulos aproximadamente las cosas se volveran a poner tensas, disfruta de estos momentos de gloria (?)

viry3fick: Gray sabe lo que es que una mujer le diga que no, pero bueno, es algo que se contará más adelante jaja Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo (: un beso!

lebyrintasdfghjk: Tanto tiempo! Me alegra leerte nuevamente, ya vendrá la acción, paciencia xD Pronto, no desean desesperados como Gray (?) También te extrañe :c akskals Jamás nadie me dijo "Sugar-chan" suena tan adorable, gracias (? jaja Espero disfrutes el nuevo cap! Un beso enorme!

Este capítulo fue escrito pensando en una persona en particular, realmente no quiero entrar en detalles ni decir nombres, pero una persona en particular fue fuente de mi inspiración.

¡Gracias por leer!

**Sugar.**


	14. Lluvia Carmesí II

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

* * *

**Sin Caer en el Amor**

* * *

_**Lluvia carmesí**_

_**II**_

_**(Erza Scarlet)**_

* * *

_**"Si le das tiempo al tiempo, te darás cuenta de que él se encargará de poner cada cosa en su lugar."**_

* * *

**DOS.**

— ¿Puedes decirme qué demonios significa esto? —Pregunté, dejando caer sobre el escritorio de mi jefe la carpeta que había aparecido esa mañana en mi oficina. Parecía una mala broma del día de los Inocentes. Alcé una ceja al ver que Laxus ni siquiera se había inmutado con mi presencia. Carraspeé y mi cejo se frunció una vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

— ¿Así qué ya lo viste? Significa lo que significa, el abuelo quiere que te hagas cargo de este cliente en particular… Sabes que cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza es imposible…

—Me niego. —Lo interrumpí.

—Lo siento, esta vez no puedo hacer nada. —Se encogió de hombros. — Pienso igual que el abuelo, eres la mejor Er, no pondría a otra persona con este cliente.

—Hay otras personas, Laxus. —Me crucé de brazos y desvíe mi mirada, entendía a lo que iba sus palabras pero era imposible. No quería volver a relacionarme con nada que tuviera relación con mi ex.

—El señor Fernandez estará feliz que seas tu quien maneje toda la negociación, nos vive preguntando por ti, a Mystogan puede que ni siquiera lo veas…

—No es el punto…

— ¿Y cuál es el punto, Erza? Ya, supéralo. Te necesito acá. —Sostuvo la carpeta en su mano y la sacudió. —Este negocio es muy importante.

—Lo sé, ¡demonios! Pero todo el mundo sabe lo que Mystogan me hizo. Volveré a ser el chiste de toda la empresa.

—Por favor, Erza, ¿qué estás diciendo? Serás la persona que conduzca la empresa a otro nivel, depende de ti. —Extendió su mano, y tomé la carpeta que antes había dejado. No me agradaba la idea pero la única forma de negarme era renunciar, y no es como si "renunciar" la tuviera fácil.

—Eres un manipulador… —Murmuré.

—Soy un excelente abogado y tu mejor amigo. ¿Cómo no podría convencerte? —Guardo silencio durante unos segundos y después agregó: —Tienes una reunión con el señor Fernandez dentro de tres horas.

—No he leído ni siquiera una página de toda esta mierda. —Dije refiriéndome a la carpeta.

—Corre preciosa, tienes tres horas.

Maldije a Laxus y todos sus ancestros mientras cruzaba los pasillos para llegar a mi oficina, me dejé caer en la silla y cerré los ojos masajeando con cuidado el puente de mi nariz. Leí y releí los puntos importantes señalados, a las dos horas mi cabeza estallaba pero había comprendido todos y cada una de las pautas. Camine a la cafetería con la intención de tomar un café, café negro bastante cargado.

Mis pasos se detuvieron en seco al ver a mi ex suegro sentado en una de las mesas, me sonrió y me llamo con la mano para que me acercara. Tragué saliva. Trate de fingir una agradable sonrisa pero no era de las personas que sabían disimular cuando algo le desagradaba o no estaba cómoda, mis gestos me delataban siempre.

El señor Fernandez era un alguien bastante serio, un hombre mayor chapado a la antigua, tenía el cabello gris y unos enormes ojos negros, como los de sus hijos. Era rara la vez donde se lo podía ver sonriendo, por eso su sonrisa había llamado mi atención. Dudaba de que él supiera o se imaginará la razón por la cual su hijo y yo terminamos nuestra relación, seguramente tendría mil dudas de las cuales Mystogan había escapado a resolver, ante los ojos de todos éramos la pareja perfecta y de un día al otro pasamos a ser dos personas que apenas se dirigían la mirada.

—Erza, cariño… Tanto tiempo. —Saludo Fernández parándose de su asiento para rodear con sus brazos a una Erza totalmente sorprendida por la calidez y cariño que desprendía su exsuegro.

—Señor Fernandez… ¿Qué tal le va? —Respondí, sintiéndome avergonzaba por tan amistoso saludo. Hacía varios años que no lo veía y seguía viéndose igual de joven.

—Bastante bien, Laxus me acaba de dar la excelente noticia de que has aceptado manejar la negociación con nuestra empresa, espero que no te haya molestado que haya insistido para que seas tú… Creo que no hay mejor profesional en este lugar.

—Me he sentido bastante halagada…—Tuve que sentarme en su mesa, a los minutos me trajeron mi café, al parecer tendríamos una "pre-reunión" bastante informal.

Los comentarios por la familia y lo laboral llegaron solos, el señor Fernandez no dudo en comentarme que estaría encantado en recibirme en su empresa, tuve que rechazar nuevamente su oferta, y él como siempre, simplemente se rió.

—Me esperaba esa respuesta… —Mencionó aun riendo.

—Lo siento… —Repetí. — He trabajo aquí tantos años que ya siento a todos parte de mi familia…

—No te preocupes, preciosa. Lo entiendo. —Dijo una vez calmado y con una excelente sonrisa en su rostro. —Espero que Laxus sepa explotarte en el buen sentido de la palabra, tienes mucho para dar…

Miré la hora en el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared, casi era el horario acordado para la reunión oficial, tenía que ir a buscar unos papeles a mi oficina. Me levanté de mi lugar y acomodé disimuladamente mi ropa.

— ¿Lo veo en la sala? —Pregunté. La respuesta negativa que recibí por parte de él con un movimiento de cabeza me confundió. — ¿No tendré la reunión con usted?

—Verás, ya estoy bastante viejo para estas cosas, además… Ha llegado mi otro hijo de Londres, he querido involucrarlo en las cosas de la empresa, espero no te cause problemas… No te aproveches de él.

Parpadeé. Demonios. ¿Tendría la reunión con Jellal?

— ¿El hermano gemelo de Mystogan?

—Así es… Erza, te comento, para que en su momento no te sorprendas, Jellal es ciego.

Claro que no me sorprendería, ya me había llevado la sorpresa. El tipo seguramente me odiaría, rechazaría cualquier oferta que le haga.

— ¿Nació así? —La pregunta salió de mi boca antes de que pudiera pensarlo_. ¡Tonta!_

—Él tuvo un accidente hace unos años, no ha perdido completamente la visión, distingue algunos colores… Tenemos fé en que pueda recuperarse pero tampoco hablamos mucho del tema, es decir, él tampoco quiere ilusionarse demasiado.

—Lo siento, seguramente es un tema delicado, no debería…

—No te preocupes, cariño… Me iré por ahora, seguramente tiene que prepararte para la reunión. ¡Buena suerte!

La confesión de que Jellal había perdido la visión en un accidente me había causo escalofrío, era trágico, demasiado trágico. ¿Qué tan horrible sería que de un día al otro tu mundo se vuelva negro? Que no puedas ni salir de la oscuridad aun abriendo los ojos, a pesar de que estés rodeado de luz. Después de saber lo que hay ahí afuera, a pesar de sentir el calor sobre tu piel, no poder ver el sol, ni apreciar un atardecer, ni esas pequeños detalles que la mayoría no aprecia por estar hundido en la rutina. ¿Qué tan horrible sería?

Tomé todos los papeles y carpetas que necesitaba y baje las escaleras para dirigirme a la sala de reuniones, al entrar y verlo allí sentado, luciendo tan despreocupado hizo que mi corazón latiera con fuerza. Era igual a_ él_.

— ¿Señorita Scarlet? —Preguntó, saliendo de aquella postura informal para sentarse de manera adecuada.

—Siento la demora, señor Fernandez. —Me dirigí rápidamente, sentándome enfrente de él, esta vez no llevaba anteojos oscuros, podía apreciar sus ojos. Por momentos los mantenía largo tiempo cerrados y luego los volvía a abrir.

—Bien… —Comencé, tratando de acomodar los papeles sobre la mesa. Sin embargo me maldije al notar que no había tomado un estúpido lápiz.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—Me he olvidado mi lápiz…

—Tomé… —Sacó uno de su bolsillo, lo miré bastante sorprendida y no tarde en tomarlo. —Tiene usted unas manos muy suaves, señorita Scarlet.

Mi mano se apartó en ese momento haciendo que el lápiz cayera en medio de la mesa, el gesto de Jellal cambió.

— ¿Le molesto mi comentario?

—No… No es eso. Es que… No… — _¡Cálmate, Erza!_ —No estoy acostumbrada a esos comentarios en una reunión.

—Lo siento, no fue mal intencionado. Disculpe.

—No, está bien. No se preocupe, señor Fernandez.

—Dime Jellal, no estoy acostumbrado a eso de "señor Fernandez"

—Bien… Jellal.

—Perfecto. Entonces, ¿seguimos?

Tomé aire y trate de concentrarme la mayor parte del tiempo que duró la reunión tratando de explicar que era lo que esperaba nuestra empresa como respuesta a los objetivos que ellos habían impuestos, podíamos encargarnos de la logística y el material sin problemas pero el personal era otro tema, no contábamos con demasiados especialistas que pudiera supervisar las máquinas durante el periodo del turno noche, y no podíamos pedirle a nuestros empleados que descuidarán nuestros proyectos actuales, y contratar más especialistas tan solo por un turno era una perdida más. No estábamos dispuestos a eso. Luchaba en concentrarme y no perderme en las expresiones o gestos de Jellal tan parecidos a los de Mystogan, y a la vez tan diferentes…

—Nos encargaremos de los especialistas del turno noche. ¿Estas segura que habrá material para los tres turnos?

—Muy segura.

—Bien. Mi padre estará feliz.

¿Eso era todo? ¿En serio? ¿Tan fácil? Esperaba que se negará, que me exigiera y se plantará en rechazar todas y cada una de mis ofertas. Ellos perdían mucho más que nosotros. ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de eso?

—De todas formas, si usted quiere podemos ir directamente en la semana dónde están las máquinas para que usted compruebe que tenemos el material suficiente como para comenzar a principio de mes. —Jellal me miraba fijamente, claramente sin mirarme, y mi voz comenzaba a temblar, era apenas perceptible pero temblaba. — Si a usted le parece bien, claro…

—Claro, sería bueno conocer el lugar donde se desarrollará el negocio. —Me sonrió, mis mejillas estallaron en color rojo. ¡Que bonita sonrisa tenía! —¿Podría el día viernes? … ¿Erza?

—Disculpe ¿Qué? —Tosí. Demonios. ¿Qué me pasaba?

— ¿Estaría dispuesta a mostrarme el lugar dónde se encuentran las máquinas el día viernes?

— ¿Viernes? —Hice memoria, bastante memoria. El viernes definitivamente no podía. —Lo siento, ese día no puedo. Pero quédese tranquilo, puede arreglar con mi jefe para que él mismo lo lleve.

—Lamento rechazar esa oferta, no me crea descortés, pero como estoy negociando contigo prefiero que seas tú quién me lo enseñe.

—Oh…—Ahí iba otra vez mi corazón acelerado. —Lo estaré llamando en la semana entonces para acordar alguna fecha. Dando por terminada la reunión, comencé a guardar las cosas dentro de la carpeta, anotando antes que debía llamar a Jellal en la semana, de todas formas dudaba de que pudiera olvidarme algo así.

— ¿Hace mucho que conoces a Ultear?

Su pregunta me cayó como balde de agua fría.

—Algo así. Soy amiga de su hermano.

— ¿Su hermano Gray? ¿Sabes dónde puedo ubicarlo?

— ¿Para qué quieres ubicarlo? —Pregunté a la defensiva.

—Ultear está tratando de encontrarlo pero no sabe…

—Tal vez Gray no quiere que lo encuentre, ¿no lo ha pensado? —Le corté. ¿Ahora venía a hacerse la hermana preocupada?

—No lo sé, igualmente ahora ella se encuentra en Londres, cuando vuelva supongo que lo seguirá buscando… ¿Puedes decirle que trate de comunicarse con ella? Pásale mi número.

—Dudo de que Gray quiera saber algo de ella.

—Gracias. —Me sonrió. Y tuve que apartar mi mirada para no caer rendida ante esa sonrisa. —Por cierto, Erza, tienes un bonito cabello, es rojo, ¿verdad?

Instintivamente toqué las puntas de mi pelo suelto y asentí con la cabeza. —Sí, es rojo…

Mis mejillas en ese momento no tenían nada que envidiarle a mi cabello, apresuré el paso hasta encerrarme en mi oficina y por fin largar el aire que estaba acumulando en mis pulmones. La imagen de Jellal Fernandez diciendo que tenía "bonito cabello" no salió de mi cabeza durante horas, no pude concentrarme en el trabajo en todo ese tiempo, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea en el parecido que tenía con mi ex novio y no entendía por que el destino se burlaba de esa manera de mí, ¿qué más debía pasarme? Lo peor es que debería seguir viéndolo, al menos hasta que todos los proyectos estén firmados y todo se maneje con orden, debía seguir apreciando sus gestos, disfrutando de sus sonrisas, podía volverme más cercana a él, ¿por qué demonios quería volverme más cercana a él?! El trabajo, era trabajo. Él no iba allí con la intención de pasar algo de tiempo conmigo. ¡No, claro que no! Iba allí por dinero, en su defecto por que su padre lo obligaba, y no era diferente a mi. Estaba allí por que Laxus prácticamente me había obligado, y claramente por mi sueldo. Eso nos hacia a ambos profesionales que se reunían cada tanto para hablar de números y cerrar detalles que antes habían pasado por alto.

—Es tan parecido a él… Esto no me hará nada bien. —Mi cabeza se apoyó sobre el escritorio, cerré los ojos y maldije al encontrarme sus labios en mi mente. Los labios de Jellal eran tentadores pero… Nada saldría bien de algo como eso. ¿Verdad? Resignada comencé a buscar el día libre en la semana para ir al depósito y de allí a dónde están la mayoría de las máquinas.

Mi dedo recorrió la semana entera sin éxito de algún espacio libre. Se detuvo en el martes de la próxima semana.

Rápidamente tecleé el número en mi móvil mientras en la otra mano sostenía la tarjeta, su voz era estremecedora. — ¿Jellal? ¿Tienes libre el martes?

.

.

.

_**Continuará.** _

* * *

Buenas! Pido mil disculpas por el atraso. ¿Mi excusa? No he tenido inspiración, saben que prefiero tardar a escribir cualquier cosa. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.

Entre otras cosas, ¡llegué a los 100 reviews! Crean que no lo podía creer, me alegra demasiado. Son todos comentarios tan lindos, muchísimas gracias, de verdad.

En el próximo capítulo volvemos al Gruvia, prometo traerles a un Gray muy... ¿desesperado? Já.

Por último respondo los reviews que me quedaron:

JuliaDahaka: ¡Muchas gracias! Trato de dar lo mejor de mi en este fic, por que simplemente me encanta escribirlo. No sé en que momento empecé a amar tanto Fairy Tail, tampoco sé en que momento empecé a amar el Gruvia (aunque no lo crean, era una pareja que al principio no me gustaba) ... La historia NaLu es muy profunda, es un tema delicado y es complicado hablar de algo sin saber, así que trato de informarme lo más que puedo, creo que es un tema que esta visto de una forma y yo quiero demostrar otra perspectiva, la del amor que puede más allá de la enfermedad, ¿es muy cursi? jaja Y Erza, bueno, Erza es un personaje muy tipo, tengo planes para ella a futuro así que seguirá apareciendo, no te preocupes! Gracias por comentar! Espero volver a leerte, un beso.

Guest: ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te guste la historia. Un beso!

Espero tengan una buena semana. Nos estamos leyendo el viernes!

**Sugar. **


	15. Doce

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

**Advertencia! +18**

* * *

**¡Capítulo dedicado a elMoou!  
**Gracias por la ayuda, espero te guste el capítulo, totalmente dedicado a usted.

* * *

**Sin Caer en el Amor**

* * *

"_**Nadie logra mentir cuando mira directo a los ojos."**_

* * *

**DOCE**

"_Entonces, ¿no será el bien amado a causa del mal y nos será preciso razonar de este modo; partiendo de las tres clases que hemos distinguido, lo bueno, lo malo y lo indiferente, si no tenemos en cuenta sino la primera y la última ; y si suponemos el mal excluido del cuerpo, del alma y de todas las cosas que hemos reconocido como ni buenas ni malas en sí mismas, no podríamos decir entonces que el bien no nos es de utilidad alguna ni nos sirve para nada? Si ningún mal nos hiriese, es evidente que no tendríamos ya necesidad de socorros, de donde resulta que es justamente el mal lo que nos hace el bien preciso y estimado como remedio de aquél, por lo que se comprende que suprimido el mal, el bien no tiene objeto. Otro tanto ocurriría con el bien. ¿No es positivo que es únicamente a causa del mal por lo que es estimado por nosotros que estamos entre el bien y el mal ya que por sí mismos y sin aquél no nos sirve de nada?"  
_

Sintiéndome cansado de mantener una lectura bastante larga deje el libro a un lado, Sócrates podía seguir esperando otro poco. Natsu que estaba a mi lado seguía leyendo, sin percatarse de mis movimientos o de que lo estaba mirando fijamente, a veces me impresionaba su concentración para las cosas que realmente le gustaban, ojalá fuera así para todo. Estiré mi cuerpo, el estar mucho tiempo sentado hacia que me sintiera con pereza rápidamente. Aburrido busque mi móvil en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, era aproximadamente las diez de la noche y hacía ya varias horas que había hablado por última vez con Juvia.

— ¿Qué tanto miras?

—Nada. —Respondí, guardando de inmediato el aparato. Cruce miradas con mi mejor amigo y éste sonrió, pero no cualquier sonrisa, era aquella sonrisa que trasmitía maldad.

—No puedes escaparte, por más que sea un viernes a la noche dijimos que nos quedaríamos a estudiar para el examen.

—No pienso escaparme, de ninguna forma. —Sabía lo importante que era el examen. —Aunque tú, ¿no estas preocupado por Lucy?

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Natsu me pregunta al parecer sin comprender del todo.

—Va a salir… Saldrán todas las chicas solas. ¿No te preocupa?

—Confió en mi novia, Gray. Si Lucy quisiera estar con otro ya me hubiera dejado.

— ¿De dónde demonios sacaste esa seguridad? Si mi novia fuera Lucy y sabría que está a punto de salir a un lugar dónde seguramente hay una jauría de hombres queriendo coger con tremendas piernas. —El gesto de Natsu cambio ante mi expresión. Torcí los labios. —Bueno, tienes buenas piernas. — Aclaró, Natsu me hace un gesto con la mano para que siga. —No estaría tan tranquilo.

—Saldrá con sus amigas y me parece perfecto.

—A mi no me engañas, debes estar muriendo. —Sonrió al ver que el pelirrosa se remueve incómodo en el sillón. —Tal vez deberíamos ir con ellas…

—No. —Me corta Natsu. — Tenemos que estudiar. ¿Sabes qué pasará si no sacamos una buena nota en este examen? —Claro que lo sabía, desvió la mirada. —Lucy estará bien, además están Erza y Juvia con ella.

Juvia estaba con ella. Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. Esa era la principal razón de mi propuesta, ver a Juvia. Asegurarme de que ningún idiota se le acercará pero Natsu después de todo tenía razón, reprobar el examen significaría recursar y de ninguna forma podía permitirme eso. Voy a la cocina por una taza de café, mi compañero me sigue, se apoya contra la pared blanca y se cruza de brazos, esta pensativo y yo demasiado concentrado en mi café como para preguntar qué es lo que piensa. El timbre del departamento suena y ambos nos miramos, no esperaba a nadie así que mi cejo se frunce inmediatamente. El timbre vuelve a sonar.

— ¿No irás a ver quién es?

Dejó todo a medio preparar sobre la mesada, Natsu no me sigue, el timbre vuelve a sonar y chasqueó la lengua. ¡Estoy yendo! Al abrir me encuentro con Lucy y Juvia, ambas me sonríen tímidamente y mi expresión de sorpresa es imposible de disimular.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Lucy frunce los labios y me señala con el dedo. —Deberías hacernos pasar…

Me hago a un lado y ambas chicas pasan, sin que Lucy lo notara cuando Juvia pasa por mi lado tomó su mano y le sonrió, ella me devuelve la sonrisa. Es encantadora. La rubia corre a los brazos de su novio cuando lo ve pasar por la puerta de la cocina, la expresión de sorpresa de Natsu es igual que la mía. Tras explicarnos que Erza había cancelado la salida por que tuvo un pequeño problema en el trabajo las chicas se acomodaron en medio de la sala con nosotros, Juvia apenas me miraba sin embargo yo era incapaz de sacarle la mirada de encima.

—Es una pena que no vayamos a salir pero al menos podemos pasar el rato con ustedes, sería aburrido estar solas.

—Juvia pensó lo mismo, espera no haber arruinado su cita de estudios.

—No te preocupes. —Le contesto para que me mirará pero solo lo hace por unos segundos, sus mejillas se enrojecen y eso la hace verse más adorable.

Un móvil interrumpe en la sala, la peliceleste frunce el cejo de inmediato, buscando su cartera pide disculpas y se aleja un poco para contestar. Lucy la mira preocupada y eso me da curiosidad. ¿De qué me estaba perdiendo?

— ¿Sucede algo? —Le preguntó sin poder contenerme. Lucy me mira, me mira y asiente con la cabeza. —¿Juvia tiene algún problema?

—Su ex novio no deja de llamarla, me ha dicho que se ha estado volviendo bastante pesadito, por más que ella lo ignoré, él insiste para que se vean. Le he dicho a Juv que debería aclarar bien las cosas pero me dicho que al parecer Lyon no entiende que ella está interesada en otra persona.

— ¿Ella está interesada en otra persona? —Preguntó, como si fuera ajeno a todo eso.

—Pero ya han pasado varios meses desde que cortaron su relación. —Me interrumpe Natsu.

—Sí, es verdad. —Dice Lucy, al parecer bastante afligida. —Pero él ha estado insistiendo todo este tiempo.

Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba. Juvia jamás me había comentado nada, absolutamente nada. Me sentía excluido de un tema bastante importante pero ¿qué esperaba qué me dijera? _"Oye Gray, mi ex sigue queriendo conmigo" _no es algo que personas sin tipo de relación seria se comenten. Algo en mi interior estaba inquieto. Juvia vuelve y pidiendo disculpas se vuelve a sentar dónde estaba anteriormente. Un silencio se alarga más de la cuenta en la sala, Natsu carraspea.

—No les he dicho, ¿se acuerdan de Sting?

— ¿Tu amigo… el rubio? —Pregunta Lucy. Ruedo los ojos. Natsu al ver mi cara se ríe. — ¿Él qué quiere ligar con Gray? —Dice Lucy riéndose, acompañando la risa de su pareja, Juvia me mira sorprendida y al ver la seriedad de mi rostro acompaña al otro par con su risa.

—El mismo. —Responde Natsu.

— ¿Qué pasa con él? —Pregunto tratando de desviar el tema a un terreno dónde no se rieran de mí.

—Ha estado estudiando fuera de Tokyo pero al parecer vendrá la próxima semana, quiere vernos, organizará una fiesta. Saben que es niño se dinero así que su fiestas son las señoras fiestas. Estamos invitados. —Dice el pelirrosa con una sonrisa. —Solo debemos emborrachar a Gray y entregarlo.

— ¡No! —La negativa de Juvia sorprendió a todos, hasta a mí. ¿Aquel comentario la había molestado? Todos estaban esperando que Juvia aclarara algo, Natsu desvía su mirada hacia mí.

—No es tan mal amigo como para hacerme eso. No te preocupes. —Me rio, ella no lo hace. Dejo de reírme y con una expresión seria nuestras miradas se cruzan. —No pasa nada, de verdad.

Otro silencio incómodo, no era momento de discutir ni de aclarar nada. Me levanto del sillón y me dirijo a la cocina con la excusa de que iría a buscar algo para comer. Natsu aparece de inmediato atrás mío.

— ¿Qué sucede con Juvia? —Me pregunta. No tengo escapatoria.

—Nada, ¿por qué lo dices?

—Gray, no me digas qué, Juvia y tú… ¡Gray! —Me dice llevando una mano a su frente mientras niega con la cabeza.

—No podría explicarte nada ahora, solo… No digas nada todavía, prometo que te contaré todo. —Le ruego, los ojos jades me miran, dudosos. —Por favor.

—Está bien pero tu y yo hablaremos seriamente a solas.

Agradezco en silencio, tras una velada un poco bastante incómoda ya que tenía la mirada de Natsu básicamente sobre mi durante toda la noche decidimos irnos a dormir. El cansancio del estudio pudo acabar con ambos y las chicas también estaban bastantes cansadas.

Estando en mi habitación, sabiendo que Juvia estaba tan solo a unos metros, decido mandarle un mensaje:

"_**Ven a mi habitación. O iré a buscarte. " **_

Bloqueó la pantalla del móvil pero su respuesta llega casi de inmediato.

"_**Están Lucy y Natsu." **_

Seguro estaban durmiendo. Pienso mi respuesta durante unos segundos:

"_**¡Te iré a buscar en 2 minutos si no apareces por esa puerta!" **_

No pasa un minuto y Juvia asoma su cabeza lentamente por la puerta, sonrió, desde la cama le hago una seña con la mano para que se acercara. Ella me sonríe, se acerca. Le pido que se acercque más, hasta que termina sentada al lado mío. Nuestros rostros están a escasos centímetros, aprovechó y la beso, extrañaba sus besos, ella me permite profundizar el contacto y pasa sus brazos por mi cuello, acaricia mi cabello y se separa de mí con la respiración entre cortada.

Sus ojos azules brillan intensos bajo la luz tenue y se acuesta a mi lado mientras con una mano recorre mi pecho y juega con los botones de la camisa de mi pijama. Ninguno dice nada, pero no es un silencio incómodo, es un silencio que reconforta a cualquiera.

Tenerla tan cerca, tan cariñosa, me altera, quiero besarla, abrazarla, desnudarla, hacerla mía. Y no puedo dejar de mirarla con deseo, con ganas de más.

Besa mis labios y me sonríe. Le sonrió. Mi boca desciende por sus mejillas, recorre su cuello y cuando paso mi lengua hasta llegar a su lóbulo la escucho jadear. Muerdo suavemente aquella parte de su oreja y ella vuelve a jadear, me encanta lo sensible que es a mis caricias. Continúo besando su cuello mientras nuestras piernas se enredan bajo las sábanas y la escucho suspirar. La piel de Juvia es tan suave, tan deliciosa, su aroma es tan único, es exquisita sin dudarlo. Ella roza con su rodilla mi entrepierna en el acto subo hasta sus labios y la beso nuevamente, devoró sus labios hasta dejarlos rojos. Los labios de Juvia eran tan diferentes a todos los que había probado, sus besos siempre tenían un sabor dulce mezclado a la frescura de la menta, y a mí, a mí lograba volverme loco.

Busco deshacerme de la ropa de más, de aquella molesta camiseta que me impedía seguir saboreando otras partes de su cuerpo, ella deja que se la quite rápidamente y que sus pechos queden expuestos a mí. Su cuerpo me encanta tanto que no puedo dejar de mirarla, es grandiosa, es hermosa.

—Gray-sama a Juvia le da vergüenza que la mire tanto.

¿Cómo no mirarla? ¿Cómo no admirar su cuerpo desnudo? Mis manos acarician suavemente sus pechos, no es una caricia lujuriosa, es un mimo, un suave toque, ella cierra los ojos con fuerza y gime cuando su pezón entra en mi boca, ella enreda sus dedos en mi pelo negroazulado y tira de el cada vez que muerdo con cuidado de no llegar a lastimarla, puedo sentir como se endurece en mi boca y una sonrisa se dibuja en labios cuando siento las manos de Juvia sobre mi trasero. Continuo besando su cuerpo, bajo aun más trazando un camino desde sus pechos hasta su vientre, me detengo en su ombligo primero, pasando mi lengua, mordiendo, su abdomen sube y baja de manera rápida, y se espalda se curva mientras voy bajando la parte baja de su pijama, dejándola simplemente en ropa interior. Sus bragas son diferentes a las que suele llevar siempre, son bragas bastante normalitas de color blanco y aquello por alguna extraña razón logra calentarme mucho más. Antes de volver a tocar su cuerpo me quitó el pijama, ella me ayuda con la camisa y mientras lo intentó con el pantalón besa mi clavícula, la muerda, succiona y logra dejarme una marca roja cerca del hombro. Me mira traviesa, sabe que ahora que somos nosotros dos, las marcas no deberían importar.

Llevo mi mano con decisión hacia su entrepierna y ella junta sus piernas, me mira, traga saliva y yo comienzo a mover mi mano lentamente, puedo sentir como la tela de algodón rápidamente se humedece y como Juvia va separando de a poco sus piernas para mí. Solamente para mí. Mis dedos corren la tela de las bragas y dos de ellos se hunden en el interior de Juvia, comienza a jadear fuertemente y yo muerdo mi labio con fuerza tratando de contenerme. Su voz empieza a decir mi nombre y sus labios quedan entreabiertos mientras mi mano se mueve con más fuerza, un tercer dedo se hunde en ella y ella comienza a acompañar mi movimiento con sus caderas. Cuando presiento que está cerca del orgasmo retiro mis dedos lentamente, ella me mira con reproche.

—Ni lo pienses, vamos a disfrutar juntos… —Le susurro mientras le quito las bragas y queda completamente desnuda. Cuando mi falo entra completamente en su interior ambos suspiramos, ella hace el primer movimiento y yo comienzo a marcar el ritmo, Juvia muerde su labio, gruñe, gime, jadea. Mis embestidas se hacen más rápidas y el sonido del sexo mezclado con nuestras respiraciones es todo lo que se escucha en la habitación. Ella llega al orgasmo antes que yo, un líquido parecido a la orina sale de la vagina de Juvia, por un momento había pensado en que era otra sustancia, hasta que caigo en cuenta que Juvia ha eyaculado, a pesar de que ella queda roja y avergonzada, no me detengo, aún no he llegado a mi climax. Saber que Juvia ha eyaculado mientras yo estaba en su interior hace que me excite mucho más y marco el ritmo con más fuerza, minutos después nuestras esencias se mezclan en ella. Nuestros labios vuelven a unirse.

—Juvia lo siente, nunca le ha pasado antes. —Me confiesa, y algo en mi cabeza dice: _**"Fullbuster eres genial"**_

—No te preocupes, eres hermosa. —Vuelvo a besarla. — Me encanta saber que soy el primer hombre que te ha hecho llegar a un verdadero orgasmo.

Ella oculta su rostro en mi pecho, por varios minutos no dice nada y pienso que se ha dormido. De repente sube la mirada, la observo.

—Te amo… —Juvia me queda mirando, no soy capaz de responder. Algo en mi interior, algo cálido, me hace sonreír, sonrió pero no digo más nada. Juvia me sonríe también pero se nota decepcionada, esperaba que le respondiera algo, aún no puedo responder nada, me disculpo tan solo con la mirada y ella vuelve a acomodarse en mi pecho. Por un momento en mi cabeza hubo una respuesta y aquello me causó pánico. ¿Qué era lo que sentía por Juvia? ¿Acaso… acaso también era amor?

.

.

.

_**Continuará.** _

* * *

¡Buenas!

Ay, otra vez pidiendo disculpas por atrasarme. Estarán cansados de leer mis disculpas pero de verdad, lo siento.

Espero les guste el capítulo, ¡muchas gracias a todos por siempre leer!

Por cierto, si les interesa, he subido un OneShot NaLu,_** "Vamos", **_los invito a leer. Además los invito a leer_** "****Reproches"** _de _elMoou_ que sería la historia parelela a mi OneShot.

Y ya que andamos, a los fans del NaLu que anden por aquí deberían pasarse a leer "**Dangerous Kiss" **también escrito por _elMoou_, es una excelente historia que recién comienza, les encantará.

Sin más que decir, les deseo buen fin de semana! Prometo actualizar pronto!

**Sugar.**


	16. Trece

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

* * *

**Sin Caer en el Amor**

* * *

_**"Si me quieres en tu vida, tú me pondrás en ella yo no debería estar peleando por un puesto."**_

* * *

**Trece**

Unas largas piernas se enredaron entre las mías, sus manos se apoyaban en mi pecho y su cabeza se apoyaba suavemente sobre mi brazo. Juvia durmiendo era realmente hermosa y no sabía exactamente desde cuando era que la estaba contemplando pero no podía dejar de mirarla. Ella se removió, sus labios se fueron curvando en una bella sonrisa mientras aun no abria sus ojos, se apegó más a mi cuerpo y la abrace más fuerte.

—Buenos días. —Murmuré sobre su oído. Ella volvió a removerse.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Aún es temprano, no creo que Natsu ni Lucy se hayan levantado, ¿quieres desayunar?

Juvia no me respondió pero asintió con la cabeza mientras se separaba de mí para sentarse en la cama. Su cabello estaba revuelto y su espalda desnuda me tentó a abrazarla, bese su cuello y aspire el olor, su aroma a menta, el aroma especial de Juvia. ¿En qué momento había empezado a necesitar tanto de ella? Acaricie su mejilla y le di un corto casto beso, sus ojos azules brillaron después.

Busque las partes de mi pijama y me vestí de manera rápida, sabía de sobra que las visitas no deseaban verme desnudo ni mucho menos, deje a Juvia sola en la habitación para que se arreglará tranquila. Como sospechaba ni Lucy ni Natsu se habían levantado aún, así que me puse a preparar el café y un par de tostadas, Juvia apareció rato después, ya vestida y su cabello atado en una coleta alta, se sentó sobre un taburete, parecía cansada.

—Puedes seguir durmiendo si tienes sueño… —Ella negó con la cabeza. Seria, algo que me preocupo. — ¿Pasa algo?

—Juvia quiere chocolatada… No café.

Una de mis cejas se curvo y con una sonrisa grabada en mi rostro me acerqué a ella, que imitó mis gestos divertida. — ¿Chocolatada? ¿Cómo una niña pequeña?

— ¿Acaso Juvia no se lo merece?

— ¿Interrumpo?

La voz de Natsu me hizo dar varios pasos atrás hasta chocar con uno de los muebles, aunque su voz había sonado ruda y enfadada su rostro tenía un gesto de burla enorme. Tenía muchas cosas que hablar con él. Atrás apareció Lucy, que saludo amigable a Juvia mientras se sentaba a su lado. Los cuatro desayunamos en una tranquila armonía, entre risas y comentarios generales, desde la novela que la rubia veía los sábados por la noche hasta el último juego que Natsu no podía descargar, cerca del mediodía todos mis invitados, incluyendo a Juvia, se retiraron, me hubiera encantado que ella se quedará pero por el momento no queríamos dar más sospechas y aclarar situaciones en ese momento no se veía como algo tentador.

Decidí saltarme el almuerzo e ir directo a la ducha, no tenía planes así que seguramente volvería a llamar a Juvia, recordar lo que había sucedido en la madrugada en parte me alegraba, por otra me daba terror. Me preocupaban mis sentimientos, lo que yo pudiera llegar a sentir, quise relajarme bajo el chorro de agua caliente y pensar en otra cosa pero la respuesta mental que le había dado a Juvia giraba en mi mente sin intenciones reales de desaparecer hasta que por fin me diera cuenta cuales eran mis verdaderos intereses.

Cuando salí del baño me sobresalte a ver a un hombre un poco más alto que yo sentado en mi sillón principal.

— ¿Qué demonios?! Casi me matas de un susto Zero.

—Gusto en verte, Gray. —Rió fuertemente, fruncí el entrecejo. —Vamos, cambia esa cara. ¿Tienes planes para hoy?

—No realmente. —Respondí mientras me dirigía a mi habitación para cambiarme, Zero me siguió pero se quedó del lado de afuera. — ¿Me necesitas?

—Quiero que me acompañes a un lugar.

— ¿Negocios? —Pregunté realmente sin entusiasmo.

—No realmente. —Me dijo. Sorprendido por su respuesta, acomodé mi camisa y me asomé en la puerta. — ¿Me acompañas?

**. . . .**

Zero no me había dicho específicamente a donde íbamos, no me había dado respuestas ni siquiera una pista, simplemente me pidió que lo acompañará. Habíamos ido en su coche, solo nosotros dos, tampoco había prendido la radio, como solía hacer, fue una larga hora en silencio, me sorprendí al ver que parábamos en una florería y él me pedía que bajáramos. Compró un ramo de flores celestes, me sorprendí por el extraño color y pensé que seguramente a Juvia le gustarían mucho algunas flores de esas. Su color se parecía al de su cabello, algún día tendría que llevarle un ramo.

— ¿Tienes una cita? —Zero sonrió pero no me respondió, así que no pregunte más nada. Era extraño esa actitud en él, cuando en realidad era mucho más ¿divertido? que yo.

La siguiente parada me sorprendió aún más. El cementerio de Tokyo era enorme.

Caminar entre las tumbas no era algo del todo agradable, aunque los árboles de Sakura ayudaban un poco al ambiente, un poco más allá del templo Zero paró frente a una tumba dónde solo se leía "_Mika_", y había una foto de una bella mujer de cabello castaño y ojos grises, joven, muy joven, y poseía una hermosa sonrisa. Sentía que podía trasmitir la felicidad solo por una foto e imagine lo feliz que ella estaría en el momento que la fotografiaron. Él dejó las flores y pareció rezarle por un momento, lo acompañé en silencio, un silencio que duro bastante, hasta que él decidió hablar.

—Ella era mi esposa. —Dijo al fin. — Hace mucho que no venía a su tumba, hoy sería su cumpleaños.

—Era una mujer muy hermosa. —Mencioné, al no saber que más decir. Él asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Nunca te conté que fue lo que le paso…

—Si no quieres… No tienes por qué.

—Si quiero. Mika y yo nos conocimos de muy jóvenes, estábamos muy enamorados. —Comenzó, con una sonrisa que pocas veces le había visto. —Nos amábamos mucho, de verdad. Su familia se oponía un poco a nuestra relación, queríamos casarnos y decían que éramos demasiado ingenuos como para saber que queríamos en la vida. —Zero se encogió de hombros. —La amaba, y eso me bastaba a mí para querer formar una vida a su lado.

— ¿Se casaron?

—Claro que sí, el primer día de primavera, nos juramos amor eterno. La convivencia no era problema, ambos nos entendíamos bastante bien, ella tenía sus caprichos, por mi parte yo tenía los míos, había discusiones pero como toda pareja joven terminaban en la cama.

—Demasiada información. —Murmuré rodando los ojos. Zero rió.

—Al poco tiempo ella quedó embarazada, los dos estábamos muy felices, tendríamos la familia que tanto deseábamos. Esa foto, es del día que se enteró que iba a ser madre, por eso se veía tan feliz. El embarazo iba perfecto, todo iba bien, éramos felices y parecía que tendríamos la posibilidad de vivir una vida sin complicaciones, sin embargo todo empeoró el día del parto, algo salió mal, Mika falleció tres días después de dar a luz a nuestro hijo, una parte de mi murió ese día con ella. Desde ahí todo empeoró. Perdí mi trabajo, lejos estaba de ser el que soy ahora y tenía un niño en mis brazos, con pocos días de edad, que lloraba pidiendo a su madre, no sabía qué hacer.—No sabía si era mi imaginación o es que en verdad podía llegar a sentir la desesperación de él en cada palabra.

—Zero… —No sabía que decir, pero jamás había visto al hombre tan dolido.

—Tomé la decisión cobarde de darlo en adopción. —Sus palabras me sorprendieron. —No podía mantenerme yo, mucho menos podría con el niño en aquel entonces. Después tomé fuerzas de algún lado y desde abajo, muy abajo, cree la empresa que hoy en día me da de comer, todo gracias a Mika y las ideas que veníamos formando de jóvenes.

— ¿Nunca quisiste buscar a tu hijo?

Zero agachó la mirada. Pensativo. — ¿Tú nunca quisiste buscar a tus padres?

—Yo pregunte primero. —Torcí los labios. Después relaje mi gesto, Zero había hablado demasiado ya. Se había abierto de una manera impresionante a mí así que decidí no atacarlo. —Lo pensé. Es decir, me hubiera gustado escuchar la excusa por la cuál me abandonaron, todavía conservo su apellido "Fullbuster" y el nombre que ellos me dieron… Lo pensé muchas veces, pero después simplemente pensé que si me abandonaron, si no quisieron saber nada más de mí fue por algo. Tal vez simplemente querían deshacerse de mí.

—Vaya, no sabía que pensaras así.

—De todas formas creo que deberías buscar a tu hijo, él entenderá todo lo que me has dicho.

—Tal vez nunca me perdone…

—Si mis padres tuvieran alguna excusa como esa yo creo que los perdonaría, haber perdido a tu mujer y quedarte en la vida con un niño simplemente no parece fácil, además tal vez tuvo la suerte de caer en una familia buena, que se yo.

— ¿Cómo tú?

—Ur me salvó sin ninguna duda. Si bien nunca la llamaba madre, no podría haberme dado la vida una mejor madre que ella.

Zero se levantó y paso sus manos por mi cabello, despeinándolo, como cuando era pequeño.

—Has crecido tanto…

Le corrí la mano de un golpe.

—No te pongas sentimental. Ya no soy un niño, no me gusta que me trates como tal.

—Eres todo un hombre, Gray Fullbuster. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. —Luego paso su brazo por atrás de mi cuello y tomándome del hombro, sonrió. — ¿Verdad Mika? ¿No estas orgullosa de Gray? —Después de decir aquello me soltó, paso sus manos por su rostro.

Podía jurar que sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas, pero no me había dejado verlo con claridad. Y después de unos minutos más, dónde no podía dejar de mirar la fotografía de la esposa de Zero él comenzo a caminar hacia la salida, con la cabeza gacha, sin decir nada.

Volvimos al departamento, antes paramos a comprar pizzas y un par de cervezas, si bien era un poco temprano no había almorzado. Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a una muchacha de cabello celeste apoyada contra la puerta de madera que correspondía a mi hogar. Cuando baje del ascensor Juvia alzó la mirada y me vió, cuando estuve cerca de ella me dedicó una linda sonrisa, después desvió sus orbes azules hacia Zero.

— ¿Ha pasado algo? —Le pregunté, queriendo captar su atención y fingir mi sorpresa.

—No. He olvidado mi móvil aquí. Lamento no haberte avisado, no tenía cómo.

—¿Amiga tuya, Gray?

Gruñí, "amiga" no era exactamente la definición que podíamos usar. —Juvia, él es Zero, Zero ella es Juvia.

—Un placer. —Dijo Zero y beso con confianza la mejilla de la muchacha. — ¿Te quedarás a comer una porción de pizza con nosotros? —Invitó, con demasiada confianza para mi gusto.

Juvia me miró, como pidiendo permiso, volví a gruñir mientras abría la puerta. —Claro que se quedará. —Dije, y ambos sonrieron.

La peliceleste ayudo con la mesa y los vasos mientras me dirigía a mi habitación para buscar su móvil. Sabía que curiosear las cosas de los demás era ilegal y blablablá, su móvil estaba en mis manos y ella no vendría a la habitación así que deslice el dedo por la pantalla rezando por que el aparato no tuviera otro tipo de bloqueo. Al confirmar que así era mi adrenalina aumento al cien por ciento, decido me dirigí a la bandeja de entrada de los mensajes y allí encontré lo que estaba buscando:

De **Lyon Vastia**

_¿Cuándo piensas responder mis mensajes? _

_No hemos terminado de hablar. _

_Mensaje recibido a las 12:30 a.m 02/03/2015_

De **Lyon Vastia**

_Juvia, por favor. _

_Amor estoy desesperado. No puedes hacerme esto. _

_Mensaje recibido a las 12:45 a.m 02/03/2015_

De **Lyon Vastia**

_¿Qué te parece si nos juntamos a hablar en mi departamento?_

_Te preparé tu cena favorita, Juv, respóndeme, por favor. _

_Mensaje recibido a las 10:36 a.m 02/03/2015_

De **Lyon Vastia**

_Gracias, por dejar de ignorarme. ¿Acaso te he hecho algo _

_para qué me trates de esta forma? _

_Mensaje recibido a las 13:25 p.m 02/03/2015_

De **Lyon Vastia**

_¿Te molestaría que nos veamos? _

_Mensaje recibido a las 15:58 p.m 02/03/2015_

Siempre había creído que los celos eran algo del diablo, o de un ser maligno. Transformaban a las personas en seres no deseados. En primera instancia no podía decir a ciencia cierta que estaba celoso pero que quería asesinar al idiota albino ganas no me faltaban, es decir, ¿qué parte de qué Juvia había terminado con él y no quería saber más nada no entendía? Podía llegar a explicárselo si era falta. Suspiré, tratando de calmarme, salí de la bandeja de mensajes y volví a bloquear la pantalla del móvil, queriendo no leer más, cuanto más leería de peor humor me pondría. Y Juvia tal vez no notará mi "enfado" en este momento pero estaba seguro que a Zero no se lo pasaría por alto.

Cuando salí de mi cuarto pude ver a Juvia riendo mientras Zero parecía divertido contándole algo, me acerqué a la mesa y apoye el móvil cerca de su dueña.

— ¿De qué tanto hablan? —Juvia me miró con una sonrisa hermosa que sin problema se la devolví. Ya me había hecho olvidar al idiota de Lyon.

—Le comentaba a Juvia lo mucho que Ur te retaba cuando eras niño y te andabas quitando la ropa en medio de la calle.

Desvíe mi mirada hacia Zero y fruncí el entrecejo. —¿Por qué cuentas esas cosas?! ¡Demonios! Era un niño.

—Por eso es adorable. —Respondió Zero. —Si fueras a quitarte la ropa ahora en medio de la calle serias un pervertido.

—Juvia piensa que sería un pervertido muy guapo.

Mis mejillas se enrojecieron y Zero rió con ganas dándole la razón a Juvia, refunfuñé mientras me sentaba y me servía un poco de cerveza.

—También está la vez que se sacó la ropa interior y la tiró por el balcón, Ultear la hermana de Gray tuvo que salir corriendo a buscarla y pedirle perdón a un señor por que se le había caído en la cara. —Zero contó entre risas. Me tensé al escuchar el nombre de Ultear, más delante de Juvia.

—¿Tienes una hermana? Jamás me contaste de ella.

—Hay muchas cosas que no te conté. —Respondí cortante, era un tema del que prefería no hablar. No en ese momento.

—Ultear no vive en el país, ahora mismo está en Inglaterra. Era la hija de Ur, la madre de Gray. —Explicó Zero. Le dediqué una mirada molesta para que ya dejará de hablar idioteces delante de Juvia.

Después de las pizzas y un par de cervezas el ambiente dejo de ser tenso, Zero y Juvia continuaron una conversación agradable sobre como era vivir en Estados Unidos, para después llegar a la conclusión de qué no había lugar como el hogar y que en definitiva siempre volverían a elegir Japón sobre todas las cosas. Al llegar el anochecer la peliceleste comentó que tenía que irse pues mañana debería levantarse temprano por alguna razón que no menciono, Zero propuso llevarla y ella si bien rechazo la primera oferta termino aceptando, no eran horas para que una mujer anduviera sola por las calles, se lo agradecí, si ella lo seguía rechazando la hubiera llevado yo pero estaba demasiado cansado como para manejar, ¡demonios! ¡Un sábado y quería ir a dormir temprano! ¡Peor lo había pasado con Zero y Juvia en mi departamento! Comiendo y bebiendo, y la había pasado particularmente bien, algo nuevo, supongo.

.

.

.

.

Continuará.

* * *

Buuuenas! Esto de estar enferma y hacer reposo tiene su lado positivo, les subo los fics a tiempo! Van a querer que me enferme más seguido (?) Lo peor es que el médico me dijo que fue por estrés, así que supongo que hago bien escribiendo y distrayéndome. Como siempre agradecer a los que leen, a los que dejan review mucho más. Me encanta leerlos.

En fin, se han pasado a leer mi nuevo (y corto) fic "**Cuando deje de llover**" ? Están invitados, no será muy largo. Más Gruvia, por supuesto!

Les deseo un buen fin de semana, nos leemos pronto.

Por cierto, si ha quedado alguna duda del capítulo se los responderé sin problema, así que no duden en consultar

**Sugar.**


	17. Catorce (Parte I)

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

**N/A a final del capítulo. **

* * *

**Sin Caer en el Amor**

* * *

_**"La gente me pregunta por qué es tan difícil confiar en alguien y les pregunto por qué es tan difícil mantener una promesa."**_

* * *

**Catorce (Parte uno)  
**

La incomodidad abundaba en mi vida últimamente. La situación incómoda en la cual me encontraba era completamente mi culpa, lo admitía, pero no dejaba de ser incómoda de todas formas. Natsu estaba sentado al lado mío mientras Lucy recorría alegre el local de la mano de Juvia eligiendo entre los muchos disfraces los que para ella eran los más adecuados para la fiesta de Sting, si la fiesta de Sting era de disfraces por alguna extraña razón y Natsu no dejaba de mirarme de mala forma mientras refunfuñaba y decía palabrotas en mi contra. ¡Vamos! Que lo del disfraz de policía ya había pasado bastante, ¡como un siglo! Pero él seguía enojado. Y agradecía que Lucy no supiera al respecto. O estaría en una situación mucho peor.

— ¿Qué piensas de este disfraz? —Lucy se acercó con un vestido elegante, parecía algo así como de una princesa de cuento de hadas. Natsu sonrió, tonto, enamorado y asintió con la cabeza.

—Es bonito, te quedaría genial… —Respondió.

Juvia tenía también un disfraz entre sus manos pero ella no se acercó ni me pidió opinión, solo mantenía la mirada baja y sus mejillas estaban rojas. Ambas muchachas se dirigieron a los cambiadores, cuando Lucy salió con su vestido de princesa se veía bastante bonita pero ella no dejaba de mencionar que no le convencía, cuando Juvia se asomó corriendo apenas la cortina llamo con la mano a su amiga, Natsu y yo miramos desde lejos.

— ¡Te ves radiante! —Gritó Lucy. Y por supuesto captó mi atención. — ¿Qué opinan, chicos?! —Y la rubia corrió la cortina, dejando ver a Juvia con aquel diminuto vestido blanco, con la vincha que disimulaba ser la aureola de un ángel, con las medias de encaje que llegaban un poco más arriba que sus rodillas y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Definitivamente tenía que llevar ese traje a casa.

Los ojos azules de Juvia se cruzaron con los míos, y puedo jurar que vi lujuria por doquier en sus zafiros brillantes, un angelito que quería caer en los brazos del pecado más tentador. Y yo estaba dispuesto a enseñarle a pecar. De mil formas si era posible. Podía imaginarla con ese disfraz en mi habitación, traviesa y divertida movería sus piernas de aquí para allá, luego jugaría con su falda, mostrándome un poco más de lo debido, tentando al pecador que llevó dentro, desearía romper su tanga y que ella me enseñará sus pechos, pidiéndome con la mirada que por favor me los llevará a mi boca y la haga conocer el verdadero cielo, un cielo que solo el orgasmo que Gray Fullbuster le puede dar.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando Natsu me golpeó el brazo para que eligiéramos nuestros disfraces.

—Nada de bomberos sexys, ni policías hot, por favor… —Pedí, Natsu rodó los ojos y luego rió. La historia del "policía hot" había quedado entre nuestras anécdotas más preciadas, siempre era divertido molestar a Natsu y que Natsu me molestará a mi, pues fui yo quién le saco el máximo provecho, ¡y no me arrepiento de absolutamente nada!

El pelirrosa tomó una varita de mago de un canasto y empezó a moverla de aquí para allá.

—Abracadabra, Gray tiene cara de rata. —Dijo mientras me golpeaba molesto con aquel plástico.

—Eres un pésimo mago, idiota. —Dije mientras lo empujaba. Tropezamos con el sector de los trajes masculinos, la variedad no era mucha, Natsu corrió a uno que colgaba a los lejos al parecer de pirata mientras, sin verdaderas ganas, analizaba los que tenía a mano. Ninguno me llamaba la atención.

—Podrías ponerle más ganas a esto de la fiesta. —Comento Natsu encogiéndose de hombros.

—No es algo por lo que me muera, si pudiera evitar ir, lo haría.

—Sting quiere que vayas.

—Sting puede querer tantas cosas en su vida…

—¿Entonces por qué vas? Nadie te obliga

—Juvia va. —Natsu desvió su mirada para observarme fijamente, alzo una ceja. —Voy por Juvia. —Admití.

—¿Estas con Juvia?

—Algo así.

Admitirlo había costado más de lo que me imaginaba, pero un alivio recorrió mi cuerpo entero. Al parecer a Natsu no le habían sorprendido mis palabras, no le había sorprendido nada en realidad. Ya sabía que el idiota sospechaba bastante pero podría disimular.

—¿Hace mucho? —Preguntó. Y supe en ese instante que Natsu se enojaría, ¿cómo decirle? "Sí, exactamente un día antes de que la conociera en tu casa" IMPOSIBLE.

—¿Importa? —Quise que la conversación tomará otro curso pero…

—Claro que sí, me acabas de decir que irás a una fiesta por una mujer, que diablos Gray, eso quiere decir que te importa Juvia, al menos un poco, tal vez más de lo que realmente deseas admitir…

—No tenemos nada serio Natsu…

Mi amigo me sonrió divertido, y me pasó un disfraz, rodé los ojos y lo acepté. No iba a buscar otra cosa, además era bastante diferente al resto.

—Me llevaré este y tú ese…

Antes de poder responder Lucy apareció por la espalda de Natsu, colgándose de él, Juvia caminaba a paso lento detrás de ella. La miré fijamente y caminando hacia Juvia tomé su mano, entrelacé nuestros dedos y le indiqué con la cabeza que nos adelantaríamos. No vi la reacción de Lucy pero supuse que el idiota le explicaría todo.

Al salir del local no solté la mano de Juvia, tampoco le pregunté a ella si quería darme la mano pero al no soltármela di por hecho que a ella no le molestaba, la mano de Juvia era pequeña comparada con la mía y siempre, en toda ocasión, sus manos eran cálidas a diferencia de las mías que siempre estaban frías, sus manos eran suaves y sus toques lograban hacerme sentir bien, no importaba cómo.

Desvíe la mirada y mis grises se sorprendieron de ver la hermosa sonrisa que la peliceleste tenía en su rostro. Radiante. No existía otra palabra para poder describir algo tan… Su sonrisa.

—¿Cuándo pensaban decírmelo?! —Gritó la rubia al toparnos en la calle. Natsu venía atrás con todas las bolsas y una expresión de "_lo siento_".

—¿Decirte qué? —Dije divertido. El entrecejo de Lucy se frunció más, si aquello era posible.

—Gray, desgraciado. ¿Desde cuándo ustedes están juntos?! ¿Cómo es qué no me dijeron nada? ¡Pensé que éramos amigos!

—Lucy, Juvia es su amiga. Pero con Gray-sama pensaron que era mejor no decir nada. —Infló sus mejillas adorablemente. Y luego frunció sus labios. —Juvia quería decirle. Es culpa de Gray-sama.

La muchacha de ojos chocolates me fulminó con la mirada y me acusó con su dedo mientras me empujaba. —Debía suponer que todo esto era culpa tuya, seguro sedujiste de manera poco adecuada a mi amiga y te sentías culpable, maldito desgraciado, ¿cómo me vas a ocultar algo tan importante?! ¡NATSU!

—¿Qué, amor? —La expresión divertida del idiota paso a una de seriedad cuando Lucy lo llamo. Quería reír pero el carácter de la rubia era tal que…

—¿Tu sabías de esto?!

—¡Claro que no! ¡Me acabo de enterar!

—¡Esperen que le cuente a Erza! ¡Ustedes dos estarán muertos!

—Pero Luce… —Natsu se guardó lo que iba a decir, trago saliva y asintió con la cabeza.

—"Po-lle-ru-do" —Le di a entender con los labios. Juvia observaba todo muy divertida. — ¿De qué te ríes? —Le susurré mientras volvíamos a caminar.

—Juvia esta feliz.

— ¿Ah si? ¿Por qué?

—Gray-sama le dijo a nuestros amigos que Juvia y él tienen algo. — Y su mano apretó con más fuerza la mía. Y no, no me sentí ahogado, no me sentí presionado, tampoco preocupado ni con miedo, pensé que tal vez, por primera vez en la vida, estaba haciendo algo bien. Que quería seguir viendo esa sonrisa.

Natsu se detuvo, al parecer Lucy ya lo había perdonado, sus mejillas estaban rojas y se aferraba con fuerza al brazo del idiota. Juvia y yo los miramos, y entonces Natsu hablo:

— ¿Les parece ir por un café? Es temprano para volver a casa.

— ¿No tienes nada qué hacer? —Le pregunté a Juvia. Ella negó con la cabeza. Entonces una idea paso por mi cabeza, una idea que pensé que jamás llevaría a cabo pero… La situación ameritaba a eso y mucho más. —Conozco una cafetería cerca de la Universidad con el mejor café del mundo, deberíamos ir ahí.

— ¿Por qué no? Hace mucho que no veo a Maria. —Dijo Natsu. Lucy le sonrió. Ellos conocían a Maria por mí, y sabían que era importante.

— ¿Maria? —Preguntó Juvia.

— ¡La señora que atiende la cafetería! —Le explicó Lucy. Aunque el rostro de Juvia no parecía del todo alegre, me pregunté que le había molestado.

— ✤ —

Caminar veinte cuadras había sido un reto enorme para las chicas, me insultaron (más que nada Lucy) por ella llevar tacones y yo no haber traído el auto. Le pedí disculpas por las últimas cinco calles pero ella seguía insistiendo en que le iba a tener que comprar un vestido muy bonito si quería su perdón.

—Puedo vivir sin tu perdón. —Le mencioné mientras entrabamos a la cafetería.

—Ya verás cuando le cuente a Erza.

Me giré y le saqué la lengua infantilmente, ella me devolvió el gesto. La ignore cuando Maria se acercó para saludarnos, como siempre me recibió con un abrazo, que claro acepté y correspondí, porque los abrazos de Maria siempre tenían sabor a "Mamá" era extraño.

Por supuesto que Maria no paso por alto la presencia de Juvia, es más, fue en la primera en que sus ojos se posaron.

—¿Amiga tuya, Gray?

—Maria ella es Juvia. —Le dije mientras tomaba la mano de la peliceleste para que acercará y tuviera la confianza como para saludar.

—Encantada. —Saludo ya con su rostro mucho más relajado Juvia.

—Que jovencita tan bonita… —Sonrió. Natsu y Lucy la saludaron después, el grupo se acercó a la barra y espero a que la anciana hiciera el café. Mientras tantos las risas no dejaron de invadir el lugar.

¡El tema estaba en que no dejaban de decir cosas vergonzosas!

Y el problema es que no me importaba, todas esas cosas hacían sonreír a Juvia.

—Que bonita sonrisa tienes, Juvia. —Le dijo Maria, Juvia se avergonzó, lo noté. —Se parece a la de mi hija. Mika tenía una sonrisa así, igual de bonita.

Me quedé claramente sorprendido, ¿había dicho Mika? ¿Mika? ¿Cómo la esposa de Zero? Aunque era ridículo sacar conclusiones apresuradas, Mika después de todo era un nombre común.

.

.

.

Continuará.

* * *

Buenas! No me van a crear pero fui secuestra por extraterrestres y por eso no publiqué. *nadie le cree* Bueno no, pido perdón por el atraso y antes que se quejen por el capítulo corto y demás prometó, PROMETÓ que el martes les traigo la segunda parte de este capítulo. Gracias a todos los que siempre estan pendientes de la actualización, nuevamente perdón. ¡Espero disfruten al menos un poquito este capítulo que trajo algunas sorpresas!

Mañana responderé sin falta todos los reviews.

Espero que anden genial y tengan una excelente semana!

**Sugar.**


	18. Catorce (Parte II)

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

* * *

**Sin Caer en el Amor**

* * *

_**"La gente me pregunta por qué es tan difícil confiar en alguien y les pregunto por qué es tan difícil mantener una promesa."**_

* * *

_Me quedé claramente sorprendido, ¿había dicho Mika? ¿Mika? ¿Cómo la esposa de Zero? Aunque era ridículo sacar conclusiones apresuradas, Mika después de todo era un nombre común._

**Catorce (Parte dos)  
**

—No sabia que tenías unas hija, Maria. —Dijo Natsu. En realidad, yo tampoco lo sabía, de hecho no sabía exactamente nada de la familia de Maria, a pesar de conocerla hace tantos años.

—No hablo mucho de mi familia, niños. No es que no confíe en ustedes. —Sonrio apenada, le devolví la sonrisa y ella pareció relajarse. —Entonces Gray, ¿tú y esta linda muchachita son novios?

De a poco, y como si fuera en cámara lenta mis mejillas se fueron sonrojando, un rojo intenso invadía mi rostro, podía jurarlo, lentamente negué con la cabeza. Con cuidado, un movimiento corto. No giré a ver a Juvia, sabía que ella estaba peor o igual. Aunque no sabría decir si por la pregunta o por mi respuesta.

La tarde paso rápidamente, me despedí de Maria y de mis amigos, acompañe a Juvia hasta su casa, la peliceleste estaba más callada de lo normal y no sabría decir si era por que mi comentario la había ofendido, esperaba que no sea así, había sido un bonito día a su lado después de todo.

—Juvia piensa que la señora Maria es una persona muy agradable, ¿Gray-sama la conoce hace mucho?

—Bastante. —Respondí, observándola de reojo.

—Espero que no le moleste que Juvia se pase cada tanto a tomar un café.

—Quédate tranquila, le encantará que te pases.

—A Juvia le ha gustado mucho el disfraz que Gray-sama se compró. —Me dijo mientras jugaba con sus manos. —Será entretenido verlo mañana luciéndolo.

— ¿De verdad? Creo que será más interesante a ti verte vestida de angelito. ¿Sabes lo lindo que te queda? —La mire fijamente aprovechando que habíamos llegado a la puerta de su edificio, ella negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos.

Juvia podía llegar a ser adorable, eso era un arma que ella lucía demasiado bien, a veces era demasiado inocente y otras veces era demasiado atrevida, me volvía loco en todas sus facetas. Me acerqué a sus labios lentamente y pude saborear el sabor del café que aun mantenía su boca, ella se aferró a mi abrigo y se alzó poniéndose de puntas de pies.

—Mañana Juvia lucirá el disfraz para usted… —Mencionó una vez que nos separamos. Su sonrisa cálida contrarrestaba con el frío de la ciudad.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Juvia asintió con la cabeza. Y no me cuestione si preguntarle por Lyon estuviera bien o mal. —¿Te sigues hablando con tu ex?

El silencio y la mirada incrédula por parte de ella no me dijo nada, luego suspiró, negó con la cabeza y sus azules me miraron confundidos.

—¿Acaso a Gray-sama le interesa? Juvia no se acuesta con Lyon si eso es lo que le preocupa.

—No es eso, es que vi tus mensajes y…

—¿Gray-sama ha revisado el celular de Juvia?

—¡Estaba sonando y fue sin querer!

—Gray-sama dice que no somos novios pero actualmente está actuando como uno celoso…

Resoplé, incómodo pase mis manos por mi pelo. Me sentía arrinconado en una situación que no daba merito a nada.

—No son celos, es solo que me preocupa que ese idiota te esté molestando y no, no somos novios pero dijimos que no nos acostaríamos con otras personas y no me gustaría que…

—Juvia no se acostaría con otra persona…

La mire fijamente, la seguridad que me trasmitía Juvia me hacia sentir más relajado con todo ese asunto aunque podía notar que estaba molesta.

—Lo siento, no quiero que todo esto se vuelva un avalancha de reclamos sin sentido, me gusta tener las cosas claras, solo eso.

Al volver al departamento, tuve en mi mente la conversación con Juvia, los reclamos, la palabra _**novios**_ y lo mal que me sentaba saber que no éramos nada, que no podía haber reclamos, que una vez que estaba haciendo algo bien, algo salía mal, como siempre, como todo en mi vida.

Mi móvil sonó, reconocí la melodía y lo atendí, no me sorprendí de la hora.

—Hola Erza. —Me congelé al sentir el sollozo por parte de mi amiga. Erza nunca lloraba, porque Erza era una mujer fuerte y ella siempre se mantenía bastante segura.

—He hecho algo malo, Gray.

—Cálmate, ¿quieres? ¿Dónde estas? —Su respiración agitada, podía imaginarme a la pelirroja llorando sin contención alguna. —Erza, por favor. No te entiendo.

—Gray, ¡no está bien lo que hice! Tendría que haberte contado que la vi, que él estaba con ella, y que, era su hermano, y no sé que me paso, tal vez el alcohol que tengo encima. —Erza rió histéricamente. —Pero nos besamos, ¿entiendes? Y disfrute de su beso, y no está bien, nada está bien, él se va a casar.

Tomé cierta información de lo que Erza me contaba, que estaba alcoholizada ya lo había notado, que se había besado con un hombre, el cuál era hermano de alguien y que se va a casar.

Erza y yo podíamos darnos la mano en temas del amor.

— ¿Puedes decirme dónde estas? Te iré a buscar, verás que todo estará bien. ¿Si?

Apenas mi amiga me pasa una dirección recé por que sea correcta, en menos de diez minutos estaba allí con el auto, Erza estaba sentada en un escalón de un edificio enorme, con el maquillaje corrido a causa de las lágrimas que aun corrían por sus mejillas, llevaba un bolso negro y una falda del mismo color, la camisa blanca y la chaqueta de la empresa donde trabaja de color rojo. Aún con el pelo desarreglado y con el maquillaje corrido Erza era una mujer hermosa a la vista de cualquier hombre. Cuando me baje del coche y camine hacia ella alzó la mirada, sus ojos chocolate brillaron a la luz de la luna y buscó un pañuelo para limpiarse la nariz, me senté a su lado y corrí con cariño el cabello que caía rebelde a un costado de su rostro, ella no dejaba de llorar. En situaciones así, muchas veces fui yo quién llamo a Erza en medio de un ataque, a veces de furia, a veces de llanto, siempre ella venía a mi rescate en los momentos más complicados, aquellos momentos donde deseaba caer, por eso, las veces que ella se sentía caer me aseguraba de estar siempre allí, manteniéndome firme para que sepa que pase lo que pase yo estaría a su lado.

—¿Llorando por un hombre? ¿Qué hiciste con Erza?

—No quería enamorarme de él. —Me confesó.

—Que maravilloso sería poder elegir de quién enamorarnos, ¿no? ¿Cuánto tomaste? —Le pregunté, al ver que no estaba tan alterada como creía.

—No lo suficiente como hacer un escándalo. —Rio, pero con tristeza. — Quería enamorarme, Gray. Quería sentir algo bonito por alguien y que la otra persona me correspondiera pero…—Las lágrimas invadieron nuevamente su rostro.

—¡Hey, hey, hey! —La rodeé con fuerza entre mis brazos. — ¿Qué idiota no se enamoraría de ti, Erza? Eres una mujer hermosa, seductora, exitosa, que ama la vida y las personas que la rodean.

—Pero él ya está enamorado de otra mujer. Se va a casar. —Parecía que Erza iba a seguir hablando pero se quedó callada y las lágrimas comenzaban a caer sobre mi abrigo de algodón.

—¿Él te ha dicho que está enamorado de ella?

—No, no me lo ha dicho. Pero se casarán y habla de ella con tanto cariño.

—Cariño no es lo mismo que amor. También hablo de ti con mucho cariño, por todas las cosas que compartimos pero…

—No es amor, lo sé.

— ¿Y qué tiene qué el hecho de qué se casen? ¿Cuántas parejas se casan sin estar enamorados? Miles, a cada momento. Además te ha besado, un hombre enamorado no besa a otras mujeres…

—No me hagas sentir como si tuviera alguna posibilidad Gray…

— ¿Pierdes algo por intentarlo? Creo que ya no eres virgen, ¿verdad? Ya no puedes perder nada — Erza rió y golpeó mi pecho. — Auch. —Me quejé entre risas.

—¿Vamos a casa? Hace frío, mañana debes trabajar. Y yo debo estudiar.

Subimos al auto, Erza se encogió en el asiento y prendí la calefacción para que se sintiera más a gusto. Decidí llevarla a casa, en esas condiciones no podría dejarla sola, en el camino ninguno de los dos hablo, ella mantenía su mirada clavada en las calles de la ciudad, demasiado pensativa, en ocasiones, donde podía observarla se mordía el labio y aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

Cuando Erza salió del baño, con el rostro limpió, el pelo recogido y con mi ropa que la quedaba un poco grande se veía mucho más calmada.

—Puedes usar mi cama, usaré el sillón.

—Gray…—El tono en que me había llamado había sido raro, volteé a verla y su mirada estaba bastante seria. —¿Hay un sostén en tu baño?

Tragué saliva. Trate de apartar la mirada pero aquello solo empeoraría la cosa. —Sí, seguro, es de… Bueno, me veo con alguien, solo con una, debe ser de ella, perdón.

Erza sonrió. —No tienes que pedirme perdón, me alegro que te estés viendo con alguien. Iré a la cama, mañana hablaremos sobre esto. Descansa.

Dejé escapar todo el aire de mis pulmones y sentí que volvía a la vida cuando la pelirroja se metió en mi habitación.

Con frazadas de por más abracé con fuerza mi almohada, cuando estaba por quedarme dormido mi móvil sonó.

"_**Juvia lo extraña, Gray-sama**_"

Y con una sonrisa tonta, pude por fin quedarme dormido.

.

.

.

Continuará.

* * *

Buenas! ¿Cómo andan? En fin, el capítulo anterior y este vendrían a ser uno solo, a partir del capítulo 15, volverán a su largo normal, pido disculpas por el atraso. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y espero que disfruten del capítulo (:

Un beso.

**Sugar**.


	19. Quince

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Capítulo dedicado a Taty Hyuuga. **

* * *

**Sin Caer en el Amor**

* * *

"_**Nunca cometas el mismo error dos veces"**_

* * *

**Quince **

Jamás tuve algún prejuicio sobre las personas homosexuales. Nunca me intereso que era lo que hacían las personas en sus camas, estando yo bastante seguro de mi sexualidad el resto me daba igual, estábamos en una época donde todos éramos más abiertos de mente, juzgar a una persona por lo que hace en su cama, ¡que bajo! Cada uno tenía derecho a hacer lo que se le cantaba. Aunque la zoofilia o la necrofilia desde mi punto de vista debía tratarse como una enfermedad grave, el resto, aquellas personas que disfrutan del sexo entre personas vivas, me daba igual.

De hecho había tenido conocidos y amigos homosexuales, bisexuales, pansexuales, básicamente era algo que no me molestaba, el respeto era algo que jamás se perdía mientras ellos entiendan mis gustos, yo entendía y respetaba el de ellos, y jamás había tenido problema particular con este asunto hasta que conocí a Sting.

Sting era un chico guapo, fachero, rubio, ojitos claros, buen cuerpo y era gay, para la tragedia de muchas mujeres. A mí no me tomó de sorpresa, algo sospechaba sin embargo si me había tomado por sorpresa su atracción hacia a mí y su acoso, que si bien no era algo de todos los días, estaba y ¡joder que era molesto! Había hablado con él varias veces, nuestras charlas nunca llegaron a nada más, en charlas se quedaron, el problema estaba en que a pesar de las negativas y de los años que pasaban el chico no se rendía. Y esta fiesta de disfraces implicaba darle una nueva oportunidad para sus acosos constantes.

Natsu me decía que exageraba, que en realidad las cosas no eran tan así pero claro ¡no era a él quien a acosaban!

Salí del baño con la toalla envolviendo mi cintura, eran las siete de la tarde y dentro de una hora debía pasar a buscar a los chicos para irnos a la fiesta, aún tenía una hora para prepararme. Miré mi disfraz encima de la cama, el traje de gladiador era genial y estaba seguro que no habría otra persona en la fiesta con el mismo.

Como futuro profesor de Literatura los gladiadores eran personajes que simplemente me encantaban, su nombre en latín_ gladiator_, de _gladius_ que significaba espada, eran combatientes armados que entretenían al público en la Antigua Roma. Y eso no era todo, Juvia me había dicho que tenía cierto fetiche con los gladiadores, así que acá estábamos.

Mi disfraz era blanco, con detalles en dorado y otros detalles de ropa en marrón, también tenía una capa roja que caía enganchada desde mis hombros. Cuando Natsu vio mi disfraz dijo que la capa era lo mejor y es que las capas son geniales. ¿Qué sería Superman sin su capa?

Cambiado y casi listo, termine de arreglarme el pelo y ponerme un abrigo antes de bajar en busca del auto, cuando llegué a casa de Natsu salieron junto con Lucy, Lucy se había comprado al final un disfraz de hada, le quedaba bonito y Natsu había terminado con uno de pirata y un parche en el ojo, cuando pasamos por la casa de Juvia ella demoró un poco en bajar pero cuando la vi salir con su traje de ángel algo bajo mi vientre reaccionó de inmediato. Estaba ligeramente maquillada y se veía adorable. Cuando la salude le corrí el rostro para que nuestros labios se encontraran, creo que se sorprendió pero no me dijo nada.

—¿Habrá mucha gente? —Preguntó Lucy mientras se retocaba el maquillaje en el asiento de atrás.

—Con lo sociable que es Sting… —Natsu se encogió de hombros. —Es lo más probable.

— ¿Erza iba a venir? —La rubia miró a su novio, esperando que respondiera.

—No se encontraba bien. —Respondí por Natsu. Todos dirigieron su mirada a mí. — Aunque como tenía el disfraz dijo que capaz le hacía bien distraerse.

— ¿Le ha pasado algo? —Dijo Natsu preocupado. Lo miré por el espejo y luego desvíe mi mirada a Juvia, no quería comentar delante de ella que Erza había pasado la noche en casa por más que no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada así que negué con la cabeza y seguí prestando atención al camino.

Llegamos a la fiesta y Sting nos recibió, el chico parecía igual de energético que tiempo atrás, salto a mis brazos diciendo lo mucho que me había extrañado y con molestia lo aparte. No me gustaban los abrazos o que la gente me tocará.

Sting parecía un príncipe, esos de cuentos infantiles, el que rescata a la princesa de un temible dragón con su traje y había gente de más en aquel lugar, la fiesta se veía bastante animada, la música alta, el alcohol sobraba, las copas iban y venían. Agarre la mano de Juvia y nos dirigimos a una mesa para buscar algo para tomar. Natsu había salido corriendo al ver a viejos compañeros y Lucy había ido con él, a mi no me interesaba ver a viejos compañeros.

— ¿Cerveza? —Juvia asintió. Y con un vaso en cada mano nos dirigimos a un rincón menos ruidoso.

—Gray-sama lo están mirando demasiado. —Juvia tenía los labios fruncidos en un ligero puchero.

— ¿Eso son celos? Creo que la que esta levantando miradas eres tú.

—Son celos. —Admitió la peliceleste. La acerqué a mi cuerpo y la acorralé contra la pared, sus ojos celestes se clavaron en mí, le dediqué una sonrisa divertida.

—Vine aquí por ti. Estoy así vestido por ti. Me estas volviendo loco, Juvia.

Me incliné levemente hacia ella y me besó. Fue un beso posesivo y una lucha de dominación entre nuestras bocas. Su sabor a menta se había vuelto una adicción. Al separarnos Juvia me arrastro al centro de la improvisa pista de baile que habían armado en el salón de Sting y comenzó a moverse de manera provocativa, la continué el juego, era divertido tentarnos como en la primera noche, esa primera noche, jamás pensé que terminaríamos de esta manera.

Sting paso por un costado y me dio una nalgada en el trasero, me volteé con el entrecejo fruncido y él me dedico una sonrisa tonta mientras levantaba y bajaba sus cejas divertido. Lo insulté por lo bajo.

La peliceleste también lo quedo mirando de mala manera y tomándome de la capa me empujó hacia ella para besarme delante de él, claramente continué su beso mientras pasaba mis brazos por su cintura y la acercaba a mi cuerpo. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir como su corazón se había acelerado.

—Eres hermosa, Juvia. Me encantas. — Me olvide de Sting, de su nalgada, me centré en Juvia, sus azules brillaban emocionados y su boca se acercó robándome otro beso. Un beso inocente. — ¿Qué? —Le dije con una sonrisa ya que ella no me decía absolutamente nada.

—Te quiero, Gray-sama.

La abrace, escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello, besándolo delicadamente, "también te quiero" tendría que haber respondido pero aún no estaba preparado para decir aquellas palabras así que simplemente le demostraba mi cariño y aprecio como podía.

— ¿Quieres venir a casa después de la fiesta? —Murmuré sobre su oído para que pudiera escucharme.

—A Juvia le encantará.

—A mi mucho más. —Respondí mientras mis manos se paseaba por su espalda baja deseando acariciar mucho más que aquella tela blanca.

Mientras bailaba con Juvia a lo lejos junto a un grupo de personas bastantes raras estaba Rogue, no podía creer que Sting conociera a ese idiota y no soportaba como ese idiota miraba Juvia. Con una mirada fría me hice notar. Deseaba marcar mi terreno, de repente me sentí un animal salvaje tratando de ahuyentar a todos de mi presa. Desconocía lo celoso que podía llegar a ser y a veces me sorprendía al punto donde llegaban esos celos. No quería armar una pelea pero la presencia de ese individuo en particular me hacia hervir la sangre.

En ese momento Juvia volteó y observó a quien estaba mirando de tan mala forma.

—Rogue-san…—Murmuró. Y giró su rostro hacia mí. — ¿Cree qué Juvia debería ir a saludar?

Parpadeé confuso. Después de todas las situaciones que habíamos pasado con ese idiota, después de verla besarse que con sujeto… ella quería ir a saludarlo, ¡no quería que se acerque a él!

— ¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Juvia no quiere verse como una maleducada, ellos fueron compañeros de trabajo y Rogue-san siempre la trato muy bien, como una dama.

—Haz lo que quieras. —Dije apartándome y dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Gray-sama no tiene por qué enojarse, solo iría a saludar.

—No estoy enojado. —Respondí, apartando la mirada, llevé una mano a hacia mi nuca y suspiré. —Haz lo que quieras… Después de todo, tu y yo no somos nada serio. ¿Por qué debería impedirte qué saludes a ese idiota?

—Gray estas diciendo cosas muy dolorosas. —Dijo la muchacha de ojos azules. Antes de que pudiera responder ella había volteado y había ido a saludar a Rogue. Me quedé en medio de la pista de baile mirando su dirección, como ella sostenía un vaso que él le había pasado y como se reía. Una risa forzada, ¡oh dios! ¡Que hasta conocía cuando fingía!

Frustrado, bufé, apretando los puños en una forma de contener mi indignación, ¡que manera de cagarla constantemente que tenía! Al voltear choqué con una muchacha de cabello blanco que llevaba antifaz.

—Lo siento. —Le dije y trate de apartarla para pasar. Necesitaba ir a fumar. Ella agarró mi brazo y pasó su lengua por su labio superior.

— ¿Bailas? —Preguntó. Sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Iba a fumar. ¿Fumas?

Subimos por una escalera que nos acercó al balcón del segundo piso. Saqué un cigarro y le convide otro a mi nueva compañera. Mantuve el encendedor encendido y ella se acercó. Hubo un silencio incómodo pero ella paso sus manos frías por mi antebrazo y dibujo un corazón sobre mi pecho.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó mientras clavaba sus ojos en mí, divertida. Esta mujer era la clase de mujer con la que yo solía acostarme seguido, podía ver claramente lo que ella quería de mí y ella podía sentir lo necesitado que yo estaba como para saber que caería en la tentación fácilmente.

—Gray.

—Gray. Qué bonito nombre. ¿Te quieres divertir un rato, Gray? Sting tiene una habitación al final del pasillo que podemos usar.

¿Si quería divertirme?! A mí me encantaba divertirme. La peliblanco tomó mis manos y las apoyó en su cintura mientras ella bajo sus manos de mi pecho lentamente por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi entrepierna. Cerré los ojos por un momento, disfrutando de la sensación de caer nuevamente en mis tentaciones pero sin embargo la primera imagen que vino a mi cabeza fue la de Juvia y su sonrisa forzaba con el idiota de Rogue.

Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que aquellas manos no eran las de ella, que no iba a estar con ella, que iba a faltar a nuestra palabra, que no quería hacerle esto, que no podía. Con las manos aún en la cintura de aquella mujer la aparte de mí pidiendo disculpas y entre nuevamente por el pasillo para buscar las escaleras y bajar a la planta baja lo más rápido posible.

Al bajar vi a Juvia con Lucy bailando, me dirigí directamente hacia ellas, tomé de la mano a Juvia y la arrastré afuera del edificio. Le dije a Lucy que nos íbamos y la rubia me miró con expresión confusa, al igual que Juvia.

— ¿Gray-sama? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Le duele algo? —Juvia no dejaba de preguntarme cosas ¡Juvia estaba preocupada por mi! Y yo había estado a punto de cometer el peor error. Estuve a punto de lastimarla, otra vez. — ¿Gray-sama? Dígame que pasa.

Me detuve en seco y voltee, tomando entre mis manos sus rostro y reclamando su boca como mía, pude notar la sorpresa en la forma que correspondió a mi beso.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Volvió a preguntar una vez que nos separamos. —Juvia está preocupada.

—Necesito que me beses, necesito que me toques, necesito que seas solo tú Juvia. Por favor. —Pedí mientras la abrazaba como si alguien me la fuera a quitar, quería protegerla de cualquier cosa. —Perdón, tuve celos de Rogue y te dije cosas feas.

—No se preocupe, Gray-sama. —Juvia se aferró con fuerza a mi capa. Su nariz estaba hundida en mi pecho.

—Juvia, yo… yo tengo que decirte. —Era tan complicado el momento de expresar lo que uno sentía, era tan complicado que simplemente no me salía, no podía, me trababa y sentía que el aire me faltaba. ¿Qué tan mal la había pasado para no ser capaz de decir dos simples palabras? Bueno, no tan simples. Me sentí un idiota al no poder superar cosas que no deberían afectar mi presente.

—Gray-sama…—La miré fijamente, sus azules chocaron directamente con mis grises. —Juvia lo sabe. —Y se inclinó hacia adelante para llegar a mis labios y nuevamente besarlos.

Al llegar al departamento Juvia había saltado a mí, enredando sus piernas en mi cintura, la sostenía firmemente de los muslos mientras nuestras bocas se devoraban como si fuera el último beso que nos daríamos, como si el mundo terminará después de él. Con la respiración agitada la deje caer en la cama e impacientemente comencé a deshacerme de mi disfraz.

La presioné entre el colchón y mi cuerpo y la escuche gemir, todo estaba bien, todo estaba bien porque era Juvia, era Juvia a quién tocaba. Con lentitud fui sacándole el traje de ángel mientras me encargaba de que mis labios rozaran cada parte de su cuerpo. Ella suspiraba, se retorcía, se aferraba a las sabanas y me pedía más, sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda hasta mi trasero y volvieron a subir hasta mi nuca, enredo sus finos dedos en mi cabello y curvo su espalda cuando hice fricción entre nuestras intimidades. Esa noche en particular Juvia estaba más sensible de lo normal y podía percibirlo.

Cuando cambiamos posiciones y ella tomó mi miembro entre sus manos, espere de todo menos que ella se lo llevará a la boca de la forma en que lo hizo, gemí, gruñí pero no deseaba de ninguna forma que ella parara.

Juvia lamió, acarició y deslizó sus dientes de una manera tan provocativa que me sentí totalmente rendido ante ella. Gruñí mucho más fuerte cuando ella metió todo mi miembro en su boca, hizo presión en el glande y volvió a hundirse en mí, con cuidado sostuve su cabeza y los movimientos continuaron hasta que al fin, no aguante más. Ella lamió sus labios, saboreo con su lengua cada rastro mientras me dedicaba una dulce sonrisa.

Esa noche, después de estar totalmente cansados después de habernos acariciado, besado, haber estado en mil posturas diferentes dormimos abrazados, Juvia descansando sobre mi pecho y mi brazo rodeándola. Deseando que al otro día podamos volver a sentirnos así de juntos.

Sin embargo a las siete de la mañana el timbre no dejaba de sonar.

— ¿Qué de-demonios? —Mal humorado presione a la peliceleste mucho más contra mi pecho.

—Gray-sama, llaman a la puerta. —Mencionó Juvia mientras volteaba y me daba la espalda. Besé su hombro. —Vaya a ver.

—Debe ser un idiota molestando con el timbre…

—Tal vez es algo importante. ¿Quiere que vaya a ver ella?

—Uhm…—Me quejé. Juvia se levantó y se vistió con ropa que tenía como pijama. Volví a quejarme cuando sentí que de verdad iba a abrir la puerta. —No te tardes… —Le dije con una sonrisa, ella me tiró un beso.

Juvia no tardo pero al volver tenía una cara de desconcierto que hizo que me sentará en la cama preocupado.

— ¿Quién era? —Pregunté al ver que no decía nada y se había quedado parada al lado de la puerta.

—Dice que se llama Ultear y es su hermana, insiste en que la atienda, Gray-sama.

.

.

.

Continuará.

* * *

Buenas! ¿Qué tal el finde? Espero que la hayan pasado genial. Acá en mi país ya esta llegando el frío :'D y yo soy feliz, ah.

Por cierto… No me maten por cortar ahí el capítulo, tenía que marcar suspenso…

Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y los que dejan review, saben que siempre me encanta leerlos!

El primero que me diga quién es la "chica del antifaz" le dedico el próximo capítulo! Hagan sus apuestas, muchachos!

Saludos a todos.

**Sugar.**


	20. Rosa Positivo II

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

**Capítulo dedicado a WaterJuvia ;) **

* * *

**Sin Caer en el Amor**

* * *

**Rosa Positivo II**

**(Natsu Dragneel)**

* * *

"**Antes de rendirte recuerda por lo que estás luchando."**

* * *

**Dos**

"_Eres un mentiroso_"

Esas palabras habían dolido.

"_Dijiste que siempre estarías a mi lado_"

Y jamás había tenido intención de que las cosas fueran diferentes.

"_Dijiste que me amabas_"

Te amo, Lucy. Te amo como nunca había amado antes. Y por ese mismo amor que debo dejarte ir.

— ¡Respóndeme! —Gritó Lucy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. — ¿Hay otra persona, Natsu?! ¿Es eso?

—Te digo que no, Lucy. Es por tu bien… ¿Qué podrías ganar estando con alguien como yo? —Mordí mi labio, agache la mirada, no podía ni ver sus ojos directamente, esos ojos chocolates que poco tiempo atrás me miraban con amor ahora reflejaban miedo, temor, dolor.

— ¿Qué podría ganar estando lejos de ti? —Contratacó la rubia con voz rota. —Pensé que estaba todo hablado, que tú y yo estaríamos juntos hasta el final.

—Este es el final.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacer cómo si esto no te doliera?

— ¿Quién dice qué no me duele? —Exasperado por la situación eleve la voz. — Claro que me duele, pero me dolería más arrastrarte conmigo a esta enfermedad, verte llorar cada vez que tenga una caída, que tengas que correr el riesgo de que cada vez que hacemos el amor pueda contagiarte, con un demonio Luce, ¿esto es lo qué quieres para ti? No soy digno de ti, no merezco tu amor, no merezco que estés a mi lado.

—¡Pero te amo! ¿Qué no puedes entender de eso?! No me importa tu enfermedad, me dolería en el alma verte mal, verte en el hospital, ¿crees qué no he notado lo mucho que has adelgazado? ¡Sé que no estás bien! Pero no permitiré que te alejes de mí, no dejare que caigas. —Lucy corrió hacia mí y se aferró a mi camisa mientras las lágrimas sin tregua caían sin cesar por sus mejillas. —No puedes dejarme, quiero permanecer a tu lado.

— ¿Qué haré contigo? —Dije apoyando una de mis manos sobre su cabeza mientras que la otra rodeaba el cuerpo de la rubia. — ¿Cómo es que no puedes entender?

Tal vez ninguno de los dos quería entender, tomar la decisión que había tomado me había costado horrores pero la decisión estaba tomada y no había marcha atrás en este asunto, por más que muriera en el intento de poder vivir sin Lucy.

—Mírate…—Le murmuré. — Eres una mujer hermosa, ¿verdad? Cualquier chico mataría para poder tomarte la mano, cualquiera estaría encantado de besar tus labios, eres una bendición en la vida de cualquiera, fuiste mi bendición. —Acaricie su rostro, con cuidado limpié las lágrimas de su mejilla, besé ambas tratando de que su hermoso rostro dejará de expresar el dolor. — Y te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí, me permitiste saber lo que estar enamorado, amaste a alguien enfermo, Lucy, tu ya tienes un lugar ganado en el cielo, y te prometo que jamás habrá alguien en el mundo que te ame tanto como te amo yo.

— ¿Entonces por qué me estas dejando? —La voz melodiosa de la muchacha temblaba.

—A mi lado nunca serás feliz y quiero que seas feliz, con alguien que logré darte una familia, he imaginado pequeños niños rubios con tu sonrisa, correteando por la sala llamándote "¡Mami!", serás tan feliz, Lucy… Siempre estaré cuidando de ti. De donde sea que este.

Con un profundo dolor en mi pecho dejé la casa, cada paso que daba me condenaba a estar los días que me quedaban de vida sin ella, sin el gran amor de mi vida. Que injusto sentía todo pero era por su bien, ¿verdad? Cuando supe de mi enfermedad creía caer en una oscuridad donde no tendría retorno, mi esperanza de vida era grata, lo que sea, me daba igual pero cargar con este peso en los hombros no era para cualquiera.

En el último mes había adelgazado de peso, mi apetito no había sido el mismo. Un día mientras entraba a la ducha noté que mis clavículas se notaban un poco más de lo normal, que estaba perdiendo musculatura y eso empezó de a poco a afectarme. Había empezado a usar un cinturón a la hora de ponerme pantalones que había comprado en el último año. Mi piel estaba más pálida y las ojeras verdosas combinaban con el jade de mis ojos.

Gray me apoyaba, me había acompañado algunas veces al médico pero también tenía sus asuntos, estaba rindiendo los últimos exámenes en la Universidad, su trabajo le gustaba, solía decirme que estaba creyendo que su vocación finalmente era ser profesor. ¿Quién lo hubiera creído? Erza también me había acompañado otras veces, ella más que nada venía a casa a supervisar que me estuviera alimentando como es debido, la pelirroja fue la primera en notar el cambio en algunas de mis actitudes, sé que está bastante preocupada y no me gusta preocuparla, la he escuchado hablar con un hombre por móvil, un tal… Jellal, o algo así. No ha querido hablar del tema cuando se lo saqué. Según ella no vale la pena.

Mis amigos eran incondicionales, sin embargo, la persona que siempre estaba a mi lado era Lucy.

"_¡Natsu, eres un idiota, ¿por qué mierda la dejaste?!"_ Mis razones eran obvias, al menos para mí. Quería verla feliz, ahora y en un futuro. Y yo no podía, realmente no podía darle esa felicidad. Lucy era todo lo que siempre había soñado en una mujer, me complementaba de una manera increíble, cuando la conocí en la Universidad noté su radiante sonrisa, lo primero que sentí fue _**endivia**_. ¿Cómo era posible tener esa sonrisa en un mundo tan cruel cómo este? ¿Tan injusto cómo este? Sin embargo su sonrisa era contagiosa porque todos a su alrededor parecían estar felices. Y recorde entonces... Que un pasado, yo había sido así. También sabía que a veces esas sonrisas no eran del todos sinceras, a veces uno simplemente quería que el resto se sintiera a gusto. La vida me había golpeado tanto que no podía volver a sonreír de la misma forma, nunca más… _o eso creía_.

La biblioteca era enorme, realmente enorme pero ese día…

— _¡Demonios! ¿Cómo es que me voy a olvidar el lápiz? Perdería media vida yendo a buscarlo… —Se quejó la muchacha de melena rubia que tenía frente a mí. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de su presencia, pues Marx me tenía sumergido en uno de sus mejores textos. _

— _¿Te falta un lápiz? Puedo prestarte uno. —Ella dirigió su mirada brillante hacia mí, la famosa Lucy Heartfilia me estaba mirando directamente a los ojos y su sonrisa era mucho más bonita de cerca que de lejos. Sus mejillas tomaron un color carmín y aceptó el lápiz que le ofrecía. _

—_Gracias, me has salvado. —Mencionó tímidamente. —Por cierto, soy Lucy… _

—_Lo sé… ¡Eh! Digo, es decir… —Carraspeé. Y ella rió suavemente, una risa suave, encantadora. —Soy Natsu. _

_La tarde en la biblioteca fue raramente divertida, me di cuenta que Lucy no era solo un rostro bonito, tenía virtudes de por más, su sentido del humor era muy parecido al mío. ¿Se sentiría tan cómoda cómo yo? Tal vez solo era imaginación mía. Cuando salimos estaba atardeciendo, una suave brisa hizo mover el cabello de la rubia y quede hipnotizado en el aroma que desprendía. _

—_Tu lápiz. —Dijo mientras me extendía el útil que le había prestado horas atrás. _

—_Olvídalo, es tuyo. —Le mencioné con una sonrisa. Ella me la devolvió y guardo el lápiz entre sus cosas. _

—_Muchas gracias. Te veo luego, Natsu… _

—_Adiós…—Murmuré mientras la observaba como caminaba hacia la salida del campus. Todavía me quedaba una clase por la noche, en la cual no pude concentrarme pensando en una melena dorada y aroma a lavanda._

Y eso no había sido todo, ella había estado en los peores momentos, como si fuera un ángel que velera por mí, como si alguien la hubiera puesto en mi camino gritando: "¡Es ella, no la sueltes, agárrala con fuerza!"

— _¿Por qué tan solo?_ _—Preguntó una voz que últimamente se me hacía familiar. — ¿Acaso Gray te ha abandonado? —Se burló. Según ella Gray no se me salía de encima. _

—_Ha faltado el día de hoy pero estoy bastante bien acompañado. —Mencione mientras sacudía frente a sus ojos el bloc de hojas que tenía para estudiar. Lucy me sonrió y se sentó a mi lado. No dejo de observarme en ningún momento a lo que me sentí, en cierto punto, intimidado bajo su mirada chocolate. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —Me reí. Ella negó con la cabeza tímidamente y desvió la mirada hacia las aulas. _

—_Me gusta tu sonrisa. —Dijo de pronto. _

—_A mí me gustas tú. —Dije sin pensar. Noté como sus ojos se abrieron un poco más por la sorpresa y entonces caí en cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. ¡Oh mierda Natsu, la habías cagado! —Perdón. —Reí. — Deben decirte esto a cada rato… _

—…

_No te quedes callada, Lucy, por favor, no. _

—_¿Qué haces a la salida de la Universidad? —Me preguntó y el sorprendido en ese momento era yo. _

—_Nada, la verdad. _

—_Mi última clase es a las siete, ¿te espero en la puerta? —Asentí con la cabeza. —Genial…—Murmuró mientras se levantaba y entre movimientos torpes se juntó con sus compañeros para dirigirse escaleras arriba. _

La vida con Lucy hubiera sido maravillosa sin mi enfermedad de por medio, hubiéramos tenido una hija o un hijo, que tendría mi cabello y sus ojos, o mis ojos y su cabello, en realidad no me hubiera molestado que sea idéntico a ella. Vería crecer su vientre cada noche, sentiría los latidos de nuestro bebé, los primeros golpes; cuando naciera estaríamos pendiente de que ese niño o niña aprendiera los verdaderos valores de la vida, le enseñaríamos a caminar, a hablar, pelearíamos por si su primera palabra fue: "¡Mamá!" o "¡Papá!"

—_¡Y Natsu se acerca por la izquierda! ¡Por la derecha! ¡Va a patear, va a patear! ¡Y gooooooool! —Grité mientras dejaba el mando de la play a un costado y me paraba del suelo para gritar mi gol. Happy frunció el entrecejo. Mi pequeño vecinito de cuatro años no le gustaba perder. _

—_¡Hiciste trampa! —Me acusó el niño. —Solo quieres impresionar a Luce. _

—_¡Natsu! ¡No le hagas trampa a Happy! —Reprochó la rubia con expresión de enojo más no tardo en reír. _

—_¡Ja! ¿Te pones de su lado, traidora? —La señale acusadoramente. Happy salió corriendo a los brazos de Lucy y ella rió. _

—_¡Luce, un monstruo nos va a atacar! —Gritó Happy entre risas y ambos gritaron. —¡Waaa! _

—_¡No soy un monstruo! ¡Soy un dragón! ¡Grrrr! —Dije en tono amenazador. —Y… Y me alimento de mujeres y niños. Grrr… _

—_¡Ay Natsu! —Lucy se agarraba el estómago por la risa, y para mí su risa era un coro de ángeles. Me acerqué y "ataque" a ambos con cosquillas, Happy se colgó de mi espalda mientras Lucy reía e intentaba hacerme cosquillas a mí, parecíamos una familia y no pude evitar imaginarme un futuro con ella. El niño volvió a prestar atención a los videojuegos, Lucy acariciaba mi cabello, mantenía mi cabeza apoyada sobre sus piernas y ambos miramos a Happy. _

—_Luce… —La llame. _

—_¿Hmm? _

—_Te quiero. _

_Lucy enderezó su espalda y me miró fijamente, la sostuve la mirada sin decir nada. _

—_También te quiero. —Me respondió, en ese momento, apoyé mi mano sobre su mejilla y me levanté lentamente hasta que nuestros labios al fin se tocaran. _

Cuando llegué a mi casa y me senté en el sillón deje escapar un sonoro suspiro, parecía que todo mi ser se daba cuenta de la falta de Lucy, ya la estaba echando de menos. Reposé mi cabeza sobre el respaldo y enredé mis dedos entre mis cabellos, las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer por mis mejillas. A pesar de mi enfermedad, a pesar de todo lo malo que me paso en la vida recién en este momento sentía lo que era ir muriendo en vida. Y era gracioso por que antes de que Lucy apareciera en ella podía vivir tranquilamente, no sentía esta presión en mi pecho ni el dolor de saber que estaba perdiendo algo, ahora era diferente, ahora que sabía que alguien como Lucy existía, que alguien como Lucy era capaz de amarme, los demás, carecía de significado alguno sin ella. Ahora no podía vivir sin Lucy.

—_Ya ha bajado bastante tu fiebre. —La expresión de la rubia parecía más relajada que momentos atrás. _

—_Lo siento, te hecho pasar un mal momento. —Me disculpe. _

— _¡Joder Natsu! ¿Acaso crees qué me importa? ¡Volabas en fiebre! Lo único que estaba pidiendo es que mejorarás y agradecí estar aquí para cuidarte. _

—_Eres…—Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. _

—_Tu novia, y te amo. _

El timbre de mi casa sonó, pensé que sería Gray o Erza, y una pequeña esperanza que estrujó mi corazón quería que sea Lucy. Deseaba besarla, pedirle disculpas, decirle que se olvidará de todo lo que le había dicho. Sequé mis lágrimas y me dirigí a abrir la puerta de entrada.

—¿Usted otra vez?

—Solo vine a asegurarme que hayas terminado con Lucy como habíamos quedado.

—No debe preocuparse por ella, en realidad, nunca se preocupó por ella, no sé porque lo hace ahora.

—¡Es mi hija! Y no merece estar con un sidoso. —Me tragué mi orgullo, me hubiera encantado romperle la cara a golpes a aquel sujeto. Pero no podía, no podía hacerle algo más a Lucy. —Hiciste bien, ella conocerá un buen muchacho que le dará felicidad, una familia y sobre todas las cosas, salud. Ahora espero que cumplas tus palabras y te mantengas alejado de ella.

.

.

.

Continuará.

* * *

Buenas! Primero que nada pido disculpas si la palabra "sidoso" suena ofensiva para alguien, no esta escrita con esa intención.

¿Cómo andan? Capítulo triste, al menos para mí. Y entramos como en el drama de las tres historias! Quiero decir que la peliblanco del capítulo anterior era Ángel, la única que acertó de una fue WaterJuvia, así que, capítulo totalmente dedicado a ella! Te quiero linda!

Muchas gracias, como siempre, a todos los que leen. Y muchas más gracias a los que siempre se toman el tiempo de dejar reviews, los adoro. Siempre me dicen cosas demasiado lindas.

Y le dejo un saludo a elMoou, que se puso al día con la lectura, ¡siempre digo que deberían agradecerle! Sin él no hubiera escrito "Sin Caer en el Amor", y si algún día me atraso, él tiene la culpa, no lo duden. (Por cierto Mou, vi el 2do tiempo hoy. Tuve miniataques cardiacos a cada rato, al menos fue empate. Merecían otro gol. )

¡Que tengan un excelente fin de semana!

**Sugar.**


	21. Dieciséis

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

**Advertencia: +18! **

**Aclaraciones: Este capítulo esta redactado en presente pero es el pasado de Gray. (Para que no haya malentendidos) **

* * *

**Sin Caer en el Amor**

* * *

"_**Si estas con el demonio correcto, hasta el infierno es divertido**_"

* * *

**Dieciséis **

Quería agradecerle a mis amigos todo lo que habían hecho por mí, por los años de amistad incondicional, por las tardes de sonrisas, por las salidas, por su apoyo en las buenas y en las malas, quería agradecer a Maria por malcriarme, por sus sonrisas, por sus abrazos, quería agradecer a Zero por ser el padre que nunca tuve, por palmear mi espalda para que me mantuviera derecho, por confiar en mí aún hasta el día de hoy, quería agradecer a Ur, por darme una familia, por darme un lugar en el mundo, por enseñarme quién soy, quién puedo ser. Quería pedir perdón, de verdad perdón. Por ser tan cobarde, por querer huir, por no poder aguantar este dolor asfixiante, por que no soy capaz de soportar los golpes que la vida quiere darme. Lo siento. ¡Perdón Ur! No me siento capaz de poder seguir de pie, no tengo fuerza para respirar, he intentado llorar pero créanme cuando digo que las lágrimas ya no son capaces de salir. Estoy seco.

Mis manos temblaban y la cuchilla se deslizaba lentamente por mi brazo, un hilo rojo empezaba a brotar de mi muñeca. ¿Saben qué fue raro? Pensé que dolería. No duele. ¿O era yo incapaz de volver a sentir dolor?

Volví a realizar otro pequeño corte, profundo, cada vez más profundo. Tal vez si hundía aquel filo encontraría la fuente de mi dolor, ¡debía doler en algún momento!

Los golpes desesperados del otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación eran opacados por la música pero los gritos desgarradores me hacían sentir mal. Un golpe, dos golpes, cada vez más fuertes, una cortada, dos cortadas, cada vez más profundas.

— ¡Por favor, Gray! ¡Abre la maldita puerta!

La voz de Ultear era tan parecida a la Ur, ellas eran tan iguales, sus ojos, su cabello, su forma de hablarme. Mi brazo lloraba sangre y temblando, camine hacia la puerta, lentamente saqué la traba que impedía a Ultear entrar y ella desesperada entró, llevó sus manos hacia su boca cuando vio la cantidad de sangre en mi habitación, ¿debía pedirle perdón a Ultear? Sus hermosos ojos negros se llenaron de lágrimas, ella comenzó a temblar conmigo.

—Lo siento —Le dije. —Perdón, lo siento. —Repetí.

—Debo curarte eso… —Con voz quebrada busco algo con que retener la sangre, me sacó la pequeña cuchilla, Ultear lloraba, lloraba al ver mis heridas. Las que podía ver, por dentro también estaba desangrando.—¿Qué te has hecho? —Me preguntó, negando con la cabeza. —Mírate Gray.

—Ya no lo soporto. —Le confesé. —Me falta el aire, me duele, aquí. —Llevé mi mano derecha, el brazo no estaba lastimado, hasta apoyarla en mi pecho. —Donde se supone que debo tener un corazón.

Ultear buscó unas vendas y algo para desinfectar mis heridas por el momento. Aunque ella insistía en que debía ir a un hospital le rogué que no me llevara a uno, después de todo, no dolía.

—También estoy mal por lo de mamá, ¿sabes? Pero, hacerte esto Gray. —Entrelazo mis dedos con los de ella, con su mano libre acarició mi barbilla y alzó mi rostro, sus ojos negros se clavaron en mí, su tristeza, es como si viera la tristeza de Ur a través de sus ojos. —No lo hagas.

Mis grises se llenaron de lágrimas, lágrimas que pensé ya no tenía.

Ultear me sonrió y cuando quise darme cuenta los labios de Ultear estaban apoyados sobre los míos, cuando salí de mi asombro correspondí de inmediato a su beso, era un beso lleno de protección, aunque…me pregunté si Ultear se sentía tan sola como yo. Si este beso era tan solo para sentirse menos sola. Para que ambos nos sintiéramos menos solos.

—No vuelvas a lastimarte…—Murmuró sobre mis labios. Con los ojos cerrados y aún sintiendo su respiración asentí con la cabeza. Busqué sus labios nuevamente, un beso lleno de pasión, un beso que arrancaba todo mi dolor. Mi mano acarició su cintura descendiendo lentamente hasta su trasero, podía sentir la mano de Ultear bajo mi camiseta, acariciando mi abdomen, sus manos rozaron el elástico de mi pantalón deportivo y mi piel quemaba, era como si fuera fuego.

—Nunca he tocado a una mujer, Ultear. No se como hacerlo. —Le confesé, apenado. ¡No quería pasar más vergüenza! ¡No más de la que estaba sintiendo! Ella parpadeó para después sonreírme, una hermosa sonrisa. Se puso de pie y bajo mi mirada fue sacándose la ropa, primero su pantalón, después su camiseta, tragué en seco al verla en ropa interior. La había visto muchas veces en bikini pero jamás había estado tan sensual, jamás la había deseado tanto. Cuando Ultear se acercó mordí mi labio y me sentí tonto al no poder despegar mis grises de sus senos.

— ¿Quieres tocarlos? —La voz de Ultear preguntando esas cosas hizo que me pusiera más nervioso.

— ¿Puedo? —Murmuré, sintiéndome bastante idiota.

—Claro.

Después de que ella me respondiera mi mano se apoyó con cuidado sobre uno de sus pechos, bastaba decir que a pesar de estar el sostén de por medio mi cuerpo entero estaba reaccionando. Mi mano volvió apretar con cuidado, tan suave, tan atractivos. Ultear era tan perfecta. Cansado de tan solo tocar mi boca se acercó a su cuello, el perfume de Ultear me invadió, besé su cuello, baje hasta sus senos besé el borde de aquella tela queriendo de una vez sacárselo.

—Gray, sácame el sostén… —Me pidió en un ronroneo. Ella se sentó y me dio la espalda para que me fuera más sencillo, agradecí en silencio que me tuviera tanta paciencia, cuando la tela se perdió entre las sábanas el cuerpo de Ultear me empujó hasta que mi espalda tocará la pared. Ella agarró mi muñeca con fuerza y la apoyó sobre su pecho, mis dedos rozaron su pezón, me sentía un niño investigando algo totalmente nuevo, un niño ingenuo. Mientras mis manos se encargaban de recorrer su cuerpo las de ella no se quedaban atrás, si bien Ultear no me había sacado la ropa me acariciaba y sentí una puntada cuando su mano rozó mi miembro. Ella metió su mano debajo del bóxer.

—Me siento halagada que te pongas así por mi. —Y apretó mi miembro con fuerza. Me fue incapaz aguantar los gemidos. —Estas tan duro, Gray…

Inseguro, pero alentado por sus palabras mis dedos se pasearon juguetonamente por sus bragas mojadas. Ultear me pedía más, más. Sus piernas se abrieron de par en par mientras caía en el colchón, antes de colarme entre sus piernas me saque completamente la ropa, en ese momento invadido por la pasión la vergüenza había desaparecido por completo. Mi glande hizo fricción con la parte más intima de Ultear. Ambos jadeamos, las bragas de Ultear se perdieron también entre las sábanas, y la humedad de sus labios me invitaron a entrar.

Las paredes de Ultear me apretaron, jamás había sentido algo parecido, y aunque trate de resistir un poco más no tarde en venirme dentro de ella. Caí sobre su pecho avergonzado, me hubiera gustado aguantar un poquito más pero… Sentí los dedos de Ultear acariciar mi cabello.

—Lo siento. —Le susurre. —No has podido llegar.

—No te preocupes. —Me respondió, me dio un beso en la frente, llena de sudor. — ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Te has sentido bien?

—Gracias. Te quiero mucho, Ultear. —La abracé con fuerza y a pesar de que no respondió a mis palabras, me sentía feliz de lo que acababa de pasar, es decir, ¿cómo no ibas a entregarte de esa manera a alguien qué querías? Ultear quedó dormida entre mis brazos, sus pechos desnudos se movían lentamente rozando con mis costillas, mi dedo delineaba su brazo y su cintura. Sus labios entreabiertos, sus mejilllas sonrosadas, sus cabello negro despeinado, sensual, su rostro tan lleno de paz a pesar del dolor por el cual estábamos pasando, el aroma que nos invadía en ese momento, una mezcla a sangre y sexo, a mi sangre aun tirada en el suelo.

Quería refugiarme en Ultear, tal vez ella era capaz de sacarme del fondo, le quería entregar todo, mi amor, mi soledad, mi dolor, que ella entregará su dolor, su soledad, su amor. Tal vez, si uníamos todo esos sentimientos éramos capaces de volver a respirar. ¿Podíamos tener fé todavía? Es que ya había perdido la esperanza en casi todo.

¿Qué pensaría Ur de esto qué acaba de pasar? Ella me había pedido que cuidará de su hija en los últimos momentos de su agonía y eso quería hacer, por que yo quería mucho a Ultear.

Se removió y la apreté entre mis brazos para que se diera cuenta que estaba despierto. Ella sonrió y levantó su rostro para darme un beso.

.

.

.

Continuará.

* * *

Buenas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, también espero que no quieran asesinarme por no traer respuestas todavía, el próximo capítulo, sin dudas! Como verán Gray no nació siendo un rey del sexo jajajaja Me gusto bastante escribirlo tan inseguro y que noten la diferencia. Era necesaria esta parte, para que se vayan dando una idea de lo que paso entre ellos, sé que es corto, tómenlo como una introducción a lo que viene.

Espero tengan una excelente semana c: Nos estamos leyendo pronto.

Un beso enorme.

**Sugar.**


	22. Diecisiete

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

**Advertencia: +18!**

* * *

**Sin Caer en el Amor**

* * *

**_"Y dicen que por muy corto sea el camino, quien pisa fuerte, deja huella."_**

* * *

**Diecisiete**

Ultear… Juvia había dicho el nombre de Ultear. Ella estaba en la habitación de al lado, esperando que la atienda. Ultear tendría que estar en Londres, no aquí. ¿Cómo me había encontrado?! Hacia años que no nos veíamos, ¡años demonios! Mi entrecejo se frunció y el ambiente se tensó, Juvia se acercó hacia a mi pero la ignoré, busqué mi ropa, un pantalón de algodón y una camiseta.

— ¿Podrías esperar aquí?

Juvia asintió con la cabeza y se metió a la cama, desde allí me sonrió, tomé aire antes de avanzar hacia mi salón. Ultear estaba de espalda, carraspeé para llamar su atención, ella volteó y mi corazón casi se detuvo al ver sus ojos negros devuelta. Los años parecieron no avanzar en ella, su cabello negro suelto, su rostro iluminado, se la notaba feliz y en silencio me alegre por ella, por Ur.

—Gray…—Dio un paso hacia adelante queriendo acercarse a mi. Le hice un gesto con la mano para que se detuviera. Ella bajo la mirada, mordió su labio por un instante pero después trato de sonreír. —Siento interrumpirte, tu novia fue muy atenta conmigo. ¿Se llama Juvia?

—No quieras fingir como si ahora mi vida te interesará Ultear. ¿A qué has venido? —Le pregunté, rodeando el sillón y sentándome finalmente en el. Ella se cruzó de brazos y largo un suspiro.

—Eres mi hermano Gray.

—Te equivocas, tu y yo, no somos nada. —Le dije sonriendo. Ella no hizo gesto alguno. —Oh, espera, era el mocoso al cual enamoraste solo para follarte y pasar el tiempo… ¿Eso nos hace algo?

—Eso fue cruel. —Dijo ella con una sonrisa triste. —Supongo que me lo merezco.

Hubo un silencio, Ultear parecía nerviosa aunque era obvio que estaba aquí por algo, vamos, ¿para qué iba a volver después de tantos años?

—¿A qué has venido? —Le volví a preguntar, esperando una respuesta.

—He venido a verte, seguimos siendo familia aunque tu digas lo contrario.

—Claro. —Rodé los ojos. — Has venido desde Inglaterra a Japón solo para verme, cuéntate otro. —Me reí sonoramente.

—No tan así…—Dijo ella acariciando sus brazos, un tic que tenía cuando sus nervios estaban por estallar. —Estoy en Japón hace un tiempo, vengo y voy a Inglaterra por que bueno, ayudo a mi prometido con su empresa. Me voy a casar. —Confesó. Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. ¿Ultear se iba a casar? ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con qué ella fuera mi esposa? Y ella había hecho una vida seguramente perfecta desde que dejó Japón.

—Te felicito. —Le murmuré pero ella logró escucharme.

— ¿Queda de más aclarar qué estas invitado?

—No es como si fuera a asistir de todas formas, quédate tranquila. —Bufé, desviando la mirada por un momento. ¿Cómo era capaz de invitarme a su casamiento?! Esta bien, éramos hermanos según un papel por que su madre me adopto pero ¡maldita sea! Había sido mi novia, mi única novia. Ella me miró dolida y después dio unos pasos mirando alrededor, como si mis paredes fueran grandes obras de arte.

—Conseguiste un bonito lugar aquí… ¿Vives solo o tu novia vive contigo?

— ¿Puedes dejar ese tema de una vez? —Cerré los ojos por un momento. —Juvia no es mi novia.

—Perdón Gray, no quería incomodarte.

—Lo haces. —Me levante del sillón y tras varios pasos decididos la tomé del brazo, sus negros chocaron con mis grises, sus labios se fruncieron pero no hubo queja alguna. —Me enamoré de ti, maldita sea. Y lo sabes. He sufrido por ti demasiado tiempo como para que ahora reaparezcas en mi vida diciéndote que te vas a casar y quieres que finjas que seamos los hermanos que nunca fuimos.

— ¡También estuve enamorada de ti! ¿Pero qué íbamos a ganar? —Me preguntó. Odiaba que Ultear me dijera estas cosas sonriendo, como si ella tuviera la verdad absoluta, como si su palabra fuera palabra santa y fuera todo lo que estaba bien.

— ¿Qué podíamos perder? —Me acerqué a su rostro peligrosamente. Sus mirada de posó en mis labios. —…Ultear.

—No… No entiendes. —Su voz sonó tan baja que creía que le costaba hablar. —A mi también me dolió pero, pero… Tuve que hacerlo, ¡somos hermanos Gray!

—Ya te dije que no somos nada. —Le solté el brazo. —Te fuiste con un sujeto mayor, uno que tenía mejor futuro, una empresa y traje, que podía comprarte joyas y llevarte a comer a lugares bonitos. ¿Te casas con ese idiota?

—No es un idiota.

—Lo es, lo has estado utilizando por años. Dime… ¿Lo amas? Por que dudo mucho que tu sepas lo que es amar, que hayas amado a alguien en tu vida.

—¿Cómo puedes decirme todo esto?! ¡Claro que lo amo! No me casaría con él si no lo amará. En cambio tu Gray, ¿sabes lo qué es el amor?! ¿O te acuestas solo con putas baratas como la qué me abrió la puerta? ¿Tu sueldo te alcanza para pagarle? A que ninguna te la chupa como yo te la chupaba.

—Juvia no es ninguna puta. Lávate la boca antes de poder decir algo malo de ella. —Mi mirada seria la dejó callada unos segundos más. — Y no me vengas con qué no se lo que es el amor, es verdad, estos años no he vuelto a enamorarme pero estuve enamorado de ti, lloré por ti, ¿sabes? Y cuando un hombre llora por una mujer… Esta perdido, no he querido ni quiero volver a saber de ti. Vete de mi casa.

Ultear afirmo el agarre de su bolso y golpeó la puerta antes de salir. Masajeé el puente de mi nariz, todavía no podía recapacitar todo lo que había pasado, ¿Ultear en Japón? ¿Cuándo una buena en mi vida? Cuando quise darme cuenta mis manos temblaban.

— ¿Gray-sama?

Giré para encontrarme a Juvia asomada en la puerta de mi habitación, agradecí que en ningún momento alzáramos la voz, seguramente había escuchado el portazo que había dado Ultear al irse.

—Esta todo bien. No te preocupes.

— ¿Seguro? —Juvia se acercó lentamente, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé. Necesitaba sentir sus besos, sentirme que no estaba solo.

—Seguro. —Le respondí mirando fijamente sus orbes azules, que ahora se encontraban brillosos por el inesperado beso.

—Juvia… Ella, no quiere parecer una persona maleducada pero ella tiene curiosidad.

Asentí y ladeé la cabeza. No podía negarme a esa muchachita. — ¿Recuerdas la hermana qué comento Zero la vez que cenamos los tres? Ella es la hija de Ur, Ur es la mujer que me adoptó, cuando ella falleció solo quedamos Ultear y yo, no nos llevamos muy bien actualmente por unos problemas que tuvimos, ella se fue a Inglaterra a estudiar, ha venido a decirme que se va a casar. —Me encogí de hombros. —No es algo que me importe demasiado, ¿sabes?

—Pero es un acontecimiento tan importante… Y es su hermana. Son lo único que tienen.

—Te equivocas. Tengo a Zero, tengo a Maria, Erza y Natsu…

—La tiene a Juvia, también.

Sonreí y volví a besar los dulces labios de la peliceleste. Juvia rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y se pegó a mi cuerpo, mis manos acariciaron sus cabellos mientras el beso nos dejaba sin aire a ambos.

—Te tengo a ti, es verdad… —Me sonrió, le sonreí y quise olvidarme de Ultear, de que segundos atrás estuvo parada en mi salón, de sus ojos negros y sus labios carmín. Llevé una mano a mi cabeza, aunque había dejado de temblar mi cabeza comenzaba a doler, Juvia unió sus cejas en gesto de preocupación y acarició mi mejilla.

— ¿Qué le parece a Gray-sama si Juvia le hace un masaje para qué este más calmado?

— ¿Sabes hacer masajes? —Pregunté con una leve sonrisa.

—Los mejores. —Me respondió, entrelazando nuestras manos me tironeo hasta llegar al sofá. Nos sentamos, me pidió que le diera la espalda y eso hice. Sus manos acariciaron mi cuello y de allí de dirigieron a mis hombros, de verdad Juvia sabia lo que hacia y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y relajarme. Los pechos de Juvia lograban distraerme cada vez que se apoyaban en mi espalda pero al final volvía a hundirme en el placer de aquel masaje. —Gray-sama…—Me llamó Juvia con tono de reproche.

—¿Uhmn? —Dije abriendo uno de mis ojos y girando apenas la cabeza para verla, sus labios fruncidos eran tan tentadores que me costó no acercarme a ellos para besarlos.

—La camiseta molesta a Ju…—Antes de que pudiera terminar mis impulsos fueron más rápidos y callaron a la peliceleste, ella mordisqueo mis labios mientras me deshacía de ese asqueroso pijama que se había puesto antes de ir a abrir la puerta. La escuché jadear cuando acaricie sus pechos y ella se apartó en ese momento para sacar mi camiseta, acariciar mi abdomen, entretenerse besando mi cuello, sentía como sus labios recorrían cada centímetro de mi piel hasta llegar a mi clavícula, como succionaban dejando pequeñas marcas y como sus dientes apretaban sin hacerme daño, Juvia no dejaba de darme placer. Sus piernas se enredaban con fuerza en mi cintura, era grandioso tener a Juvia desnuda en esa posición y cuando pude quitarme el pantalón me estremecí al sentir la piel de mi amante.

—Creo que este es el mejor masaje que me dieron en la vida… —Le susurré en el oído antes de morder sensualmente el lóbulo de su oreja. Pude notar como el color subía a su rostro de porcelana, sus mejillas se habían puestos rojas y sus labios hinchados por los besos anteriores temblaban de placer. Tenía a Juvia tan pegada a mi cuerpo que temía que sintiera el latir de mi corazón, golpeaba contra mi pecho como nunca antes.

—Gray-sama… —Gimió y se aferró con mucha más fuerza a mi cuerpo. Besé su hombro, baje por su brazo y a la altura del pecho pasé a sus senos, mis labios envolvieron su pezón, Juvia curvó su espalda y mientras acariciaba el muslo de su pierna derecha me dedicaba a saborear y jugar con aquella parte del cuerpo de peliceleste que cada vez se ponía más dura.

Ella se levantó apenas para masajear con sus manos mi falo, mis grises le dedicaron una mirada llena de lujuria cuando acarició mi glande mis gemidos fueron callados en la garganta de la peliceleste. De a poco ella se hundió en mí, cada vez más profundo y de una manera tan lenta que parecía una tortura.

La vi subir y bajar marcando un ritmo que la hacia gritar mi nombre, regalándome la exquisita vista del movimiento de sus pechos. Mi cadera la acompañaba en los movimientos mientras mis manos se apretaban de manera no tan delicada su trasero.

—Ahg…Ju-Juvia. —Jadeé, mi voz había salido ronca y mi mandíbula se tenso al sentirme cerca del orgasmo. Las manos de Juvia se apoyaron sobre mis mejillas y seguía deslizándose, su voz y sus ojos nublados por el placer lograron que me viniera dentro de ella y sus brazos se enredaron en mi cuello mientras sus dedos se paseaban por mi cabello.

Nos quedamos en silencio y en esa posición durante varios segundos, recuperando el aire, Juvia giró su rostro y apoyó su frente con la mía, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, nuestros alientos lograban mezclarse y me sentí extremadamente cómodo entre los brazos de aquella mujer.

Tal vez el regreso de Ultear no me afectaría tanto como pensé que lo haría, tal vez todo eso se lo debía a Juvia, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué le parece a Gray-sama si desayunamos?

—Si termina como el masaje no creo que me importe…

—¡Gray-sama! —Dijo mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban más, ¡como si eso fuera posible!

Nos besamos antes de volver a buscar nuestras ropas, aunque Juvia se baño mientras preparaba el desayuno, me hubiera encantado bañarme con ella, el morbo de la ducha, ¡que si era algo que de verdad lograba calentarme! Pero Juvia mencionó algo de su trabajo y que por más que quisiera quedarse no podía.

Cuando se sentó en la mesa de la cocina dejé la taza de café frente a ella.

— ¿Así que tienes una reunión de trabajo? —Pregunté mientras rascaba mi nuca e iba en busca de mi propia taza.

—Algo así… —Murmuró. —Juvia tiene una reunión con Lyon.

—¿Tu ex? —Tuve que volver a bajar la taza que estaba por llevar a mis labios. —¿Te vas a ver con tu ex?

—Es por trabajo. —Expresó la peliceleste, aunque debía creerme tonto para que me crea eso.

—Trabajo… —Dije irónico.

Juvia busco mis manos y colocó las suyas encima, acarició con su pulgar y entrelazó nuestros dedos.

—Juvia no tiene nada con Lyon, no tiene por que enojarse Gray-sama…

—¿Quién dijo qué estoy enojado? Ve a la reunión, como si me importará…

—Después vendré para aquí… Claro si usted quiere.

Gruñí por lo bajo, ¡claro que quería! Además me aseguraría de que Lyon no pasará más tiempo de lo necesario con Juvia.

—Te estaré esperando.

Antes de que Juvia volviera a hablar mi móvil sonó en el salón, como conocía la melodía no pude ignorarlo y pidiéndole disculpas a Juvia me apresuré en atenderlo.

—¡Ey Natsu!

.

.

.

_Continuará._

* * *

Buenas!

¿Cómo andan? Espero que bien, o al menos mejor que yo. He tenido días mejores pero bueno, al menos puedo despejarme escribiendo aunque mi inspiración por momentos se vaya. ¡Gray ya sabe que Ultear esta en Japón! Y todavía no ha caído bien en el tema, estaba por entrar en crisis y lo hubiera hecho si Juvia no hubiera estado ahí. El tema será cuando se enteré que Erza ya sabía sobre esto, y cuando se enteré sobre Jellal... Además el llamado de Natsu, no olvidemos ni pasen por arriba donde corte el capítulo. Y tampoco se olviden de Lyon, la insistencia de él y esta reunión con Juvia.

Espero tengan una excelente semana. ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leen!

**Sugar.**


	23. Dieciocho

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

**Capítulo dedicado a Fer c:**

** Ánimo, como ya te dije en una ocasión siempre que quieras hablar a pesar de la distancia, sabes que contás conmigo. **

* * *

**Sin Caer en el Amor**

* * *

**"_Cómo dejar de querer lo que empezaste a querer sin querer"_**

* * *

**Dieciocho **

Mentiría si dijera que la voz quebrada de Natsu no me sorprendió, me senté en el sofá esperando que se calmará, sonaba nervioso.

La conversación me había dejado helado, cuando mi amigo me había comentado que el padre de Lucy, Jude Heartfilia, se había acercado a su casa tan solo hace un par de horas diciéndole de mala forma que se había enterado de su enfermedad y quería que dejará a su hija me dieron ganas de matar al sujeto.

—El tipo es un idiota de primera. —Le comenté mientras me cruzaba de piernas y miraba hacia la cocina dónde Juvia había quedado desayunando. — ¿Quieres qué vaya a verte?

—No. Estaré bien. —Me respondió y me inquieté, era obvio que no estaría bien pero vamos, era Natsu, a veces me ganaba en testarudo y orgulloso.

—En todo caso, llámame si necesitas algo, ¿te parece? Deberías hablar del tema con Lucy. Tal vez ella sabrá explicarte como es que el padre se enteró, tal vez ella le dijo, no tomes decisiones apresuradas.

Cuando Natsu cortó la llamada diciendo por último que volvería a llamarme al otro día me quedé mirando la pantalla de mi móvil, ¿estaría bien qué no vaya a verlo? Levanté la mirada y me encontré con la mirada azul cielo de Juvia, su sonrisa y una calma en su expresión que me contagiaba a tal punto que le devolví la sonrisa.

— ¿Ha pasado algo? —Juvia se acercó y se sentó sobre mis piernas, acarició una de mis mejillas y me dio un tierno beso en los labios. —Gray-sama tiene en el entrecejo fruncido, ¿está preocupado?

—No te preocupes. No es nada. —Acaricié su cabello, una aroma de mezcla de flores llegó a mi nariz. — ¿Tienes que irte? —Le susurré.

—Juvia no tiene opción. Ella quedó con Lyon, es más Juvia ya debería irse.

—Ese idiota… —Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin darme cuenta. ¡Como me gustaba hablar sin pensar!

—Lyon no es un idiota Gray-sama es por eso que ella irá a verlo, su reunión es únicamente de trabajo, quiere que chequeé algunos de sus textos.

Dejé escapar el aire en forma de bufido, algo en mi interior se retorcía haciendo que la boca de mi estómago doliera, era una mezcla extraña de celos, enojo, y ganas de asesinar… Bueno, no tanto así, pero me faltaba poco. Sentí la mano de Juvia nuevamente en mi mejilla, acariciando la barba que apenas me crecía, sabía que ella con su toque deseaba transmitirme confianza, sabía que ella era incapaz de faltar a nuestra palabra y es que no desconfiaba de ella, desconfiaba del sujeto albino que alguna vez fue su novio, que alguna vez la beso, la tocó y encontró los puntos exactos donde Juvia se retuerce de placer, que la vio sonrojarse, la escucho gemir otro nombre que no era el mío. ¡Oh dios mio! Estaba ardiendo en celos. ¡CELOS!

Era algo totalmente nuevo, tuvo miedo que Juvia se diera cuenta así que me comporté como un idiota, para variar…

— ¿Te irás o no? Se te hará tarde. —Dije en un tono frío, tan así que los ojos color cielo se abrieron sorprendidos.

Ni siquiera me sentí capaz de acompañarla o llevarla hasta el lugar donde tendría la "reunión" con su ex. Quería negar que la bronca y decepción que sentía en mi interior fuera culpa y causa de mis celos. Había olvidado lo triste e insoportable que me ponía con este sentimiento en mi interior. Al cerrarse la puerta de mi departamento sentía mi cabeza estallar, no solo Ultear se había aparecido esa mañana en mi casa diciendo que se iba a casar, no solo Natsu me había llamado a punto del llanto diciendo que su suegro se había enterado sobre su enfermedad, no…. Juvia iba a verse con su exnovio por asuntos de "trabajo" y la angustia de mi pecho crecía más y más. ¿Hace cuánto que no me sentía así?

Tratando de despejarme me metí en la ducha, el agua tibia recorrió mi cuerpo, pase mi mano por mi cabello mojado y cerré los ojos. Si pudiera dejar de pensar todo sería más fácil. Levanté la cabeza para que el agua cayera directo en mi rostro. Me sentía ahogado. Quería hablar con alguien… Necesitaba hablar con alguien que pudiera aconsejarme.

Salí enredando una toalla blanca en mi cintura y caminando hacia mi habitación marqué su número en la pantalla de mi móvil. Sonó varias veces hasta que finalmente me atendió.

— ¡Gray! Que alegría que me llamarás. Estaba pensando en ti.

—Hace tiempo que no nos vemos y… —Respondí mientras abrí la puerta de mi clóset para sacar una camiseta que quedará bien con el pantalón negro que tenía sobre la cama.

— ¿Necesitas hablar hijo? —Rodé los ojos al escuchar a Zero llamarme así, ya ni me molestaba en decirle que no dijera de esa forma.

—Algo así… —Tragué saliva. Zero sabía perfectamente toda mi historia con Ultear, él había sido quien más me había apoyado para que saliera adelante, por supuesto que no sabia de la enfermedad de Natsu y bueno, seguramente tenía sospechas sobre Juvia.

—Pasaré más tarde, ¿en unas dos horas? ¿Te parece bien?

—Claro. —Asentí aunque Zero no pudiera verme, terminaba de ponerme el pantalón cuando corté la llamada y deje el móvil sobre la cama para ponerme la camiseta que con cautela había elegido.

Ya que era un día dónde no pretendía salir de mi casa decidí ponerme un poco al día con las clases, ya me quedaba tan solo un par de semanas con los chicos y no quería irme sin intentar una alocada idea. Ya que los últimos meses habíamos estado viendo teatro deseaba que ellos actuaran, hiciera la escenografía, los guiones, que se divirtieran. A veces me pregunta si los chicos se daban cuenta que hoy en día con todo el tema de la tecnología, con toda la rutina se perdían de la oportunidad de sostener un libro, de conocer otras culturas, de ver otras cosas. Mi amor a la literatura se lo debía sin duda a Zero, él se la pasaba leyéndome historias y comprándome libros. Prefería sentarme a leer. Siempre. Y el día que descubrí que sin duda era algo a lo que me quería dedicar encontré total apoyo en mis más cercanos.

El timbre sonó exactamente pasadas las dos horas, para mi suerte había aprovechado el tiempo y me faltaban tan solo unos puntos para terminar el programa de la clase. Del otro lado de la puerta un Zero sonriente me miraba curioso y con un movimiento de cabeza le dije que entrará. Sus zapatos resonaron en mi silencioso depto y el abrigo que traía en las manos termino en el respaldo del sillón, lo vi aflojarse la corbata y después sus manos terminaron en su cintura, como esperando que comenzará a hablar.

—Gracias por venir. —Le dije.

—No tienes que agradecerme, ¿ha pasado algo? —Mientras me preguntaba esto tomó asiento, sus ojos grises me miraban expectantes. Se que mi entrecejo se frunció y sin intenciones un suspiro escapo de entre mis labios. — ¿Qué te preocupa, Gray?

—Hoy he visto a Ultear. —Le solté, sin rodeos. Zero enderezó su espalda, estuvo unos segundos mirándome en silencio. Carraspeó. Aparte la mirada.

— ¿Te la haz cruzado en la calle? Pensé que estaba en Londres.

—Ha venido hasta aquí… Se casará. También pensé que estaba en Londres, al parecer nos equivocamos.

— ¿Y cómo te sientes?

— ¿Debería sentir algo? —Masajeé el puente de mi nariz.

—Creo… Ella fue alguien importante para ti, además no deja de ser tu hermana.

—Esta hermosa, ¿sabes? Su cabello esta más largo y se nota que ha madurado, sigue poniendo la misma cara cuando esta nerviosa y vi sus ojos brillar cuando estuvimos cerca.

— ¿Aún la quieres? —Preguntó Zero. Su pregunta no me sorprendió, yo también me la había formulado y me la había preguntado.

—Por supuesto, la quiero pero no estoy enamorado de ella, ya no. —Me sinceré.

—Ya veo… —Murmuró el mayor mientras una leve sonrisa de iba dibujando en su rostro.

—…

— ¿Estas enamorado de otra persona? —Preguntó sin borrar aquella sonrisa traviesa, esa que solía poner cuando sabía ya la respuesta a su pregunta.

Me sentí atrapado bajo aquella mirada gris, era como si Zero siempre pudiera ver más allá de lo que yo quería aparentar. A él no podía mentirle ni engañarlo, con él nada de eso servía. Mi silencio se extendió a casi un minuto y medio dónde mi cara seguramente había pasado a hacer varios gestos mientras trataba de pensar una respuesta.

—Ya veo… —Dijo finalmente Zero y entrelazó sus manos mientras las apoyaba sobre su rodilla.

El tema de Natsu no quise hablarlo, si bien era algo que también me temía mal era obvio que el pelirrosa no dejaría a su pareja simplemente por que un tercero se lo exigía, Lucy era grandecita y podía tomar sus propias decisiones, estaba seguro que todo terminaría bien. Después de una película y de algunas acotaciones de Zero para que diera un par de vueltas por su empresa decidió irse, lo acompañé hasta su auto excusando que necesitaba ir a comprar, realmente no tenía nada en mente. Con los auriculares y la música al máximo di un par de vueltas por el barrio. Por alguna extraña razón, ¡totalmente incompresible! Termine en la calle frente al edificio de Juvia, ¿cómo mierda había caminado tanto?! Llevé ambas manos a mi cabeza mientras despeinaba furioso mi cabello, ¿qué demonios me estaba pasando?! Me quedé de piedra al verla salir por la puerta principal con Lyon mientras saludaba al portero. Me escondí detrás de un árbol y rápidamente me rete por hacer semejante tontería, ¿a quién quería espiar?! Juvia le sonreía al idiota mientras asentía con la cabeza, maldije estar tan lejos como para no poder oír. ¿Qué tenía que hacer Lyon en su departamento?! ¿Desde cuándo las reuniones de trabajo se hacían así? Bufé. Mis puños se cerraron y me tensé al ver a Lyon abrazarse a Juvia con demasiada pasión para mi gusto. Para colmo de los colmos, ¡Juvia le había correspondido el puto abrazo!

Al final el tonto albino se subió a su coche, el coche donde Juvia y yo habíamos tenido nuestra primera vez, mientras que la peliazul se despedía con un movimiento de mano. Refunfuñé mientras en mi interior estaba hecho un huracán de celos, no podía exteriorizarlos, ahora ni nunca.

Cuando quise darme cuenta tenía una mirada celeste fija en mí, del otro lado de la calle con una dulce sonrisa, con sus manos a su espalda y las mejillas sonrosadas Juvia me dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa. Giré la cabeza, como si ello pudiera salvarme de que no me viera, era tarde. Resignado, crucé la calle, ella bajo un par escalones de su edificio y su risa hizo que mis celos y enojo disminuyeran un poquito, pero poquito…

— ¿Qué hace aquí, Gray-sama?

—Daba una vuelta. —Respondí cortante, sin atreverme a mirarla fijamente.

—Esta algo lejos de su casa… —Mencionó. Punto para ella, tenía razón y la verdad no andaba de humor para inventarme alguna excusa.

— ¿Terminaste tu reunión? —Pregunte.

—Sí, Juvia ya termino.

— ¿Y cómo te fue? —Creí que Juvia se divertía al ver mis gestos desinteresados por que me respondí de la misma forma, ¿deseaba torturarme?!

—Bien, muy bien… —Me respondió sonriente. Mis labios se abrieron para responder pero no emitieron sonido, mejor me quedaba calladito, mis puños se habían vuelto a cerrar. —Pero Juvia lo extraño mucho. —Agregó, mientras enredaba sus brazos en mi cuello y apoyaba tentadoramente sus labios contra los míos. ¿Cómo le hacía para enfadarme con esta mujer?!

Al final del paseo ambos terminamos en mi departamento, a diferencia de la mañana no nos quedamos con las ganas de hacer de la nuestras en la ducha, aun puedo sentir la sensación del cuerpo caliente de Juvia rozando con el mío mientras el agua fría recorría nuestro cuerpo. Cuando nos metimos en la cama quedó dormida rápidamente, la podía ver dormir junto a mí sin terminar de creerme todo lo que esa mujer había cambiado mi vida y antes de quedarme dormido me pregunté: _"¿Hasta cuándo duraría todo esto?"_

Por la mañana, después de haber tenido una guerra de cosquillas de la cuál había salido victorioso Juvia y yo desayunábamos en la cocina. No me sorprendí cuando el móvil comenzó a sonar con la típica melodía que hasta la misma Juvia conocía.

—Es Natsu. —Le mencioné antes de dirigirme a atender. Estaba esperando su llamado después de todo.

Cuando atendí claramente esperaba escuchar la voz de Natsu del otro lado pero escuché una voz femenina, al principio me desconcerté, no era la voz de Lucy ni la voz de Erza, la muchacha repetía una y otra vez mi nombre, si era Gray Fullbuster con quién hablaba.

—Soy yo. Gray es el que habla. —Dije una vez que me di cuenta que si era del número de Natsu del cual me llamaban.

—Señor Gray, encantada. Mi nombre es Yukino, soy enfermera del hospital principal de Tokyo, lamento molestarle pero el señor Dragneel me ha pedido que me comunicara con usted mediante su móvil.

— ¿Le ha pasado algo a Natsu? —Me comenzaba a preocupar, una llamada del hospital jamás eran buenas noticias. Natsu podía ser muchas cosas pero primero que nada era mi amigo, casi como un hermano.

—Señor le pido que se calme, el señor Dragneel se encuentra internado por una crisis que tuvo ayer a la noche, actualmente se encuentra estable así que le pido que por favor si usted conoce a un familiar o alguien que pueda venir a hacerse cargo de la situación se este dirigiendo lo más pronto posible a la institución.

Juvia se acercó y me miro fijamente, no sabría decir cual era mi expresión pero el rostro de ella paso de duda a preocupación y se acercó del todo preguntándome en silencio que era lo que estaba pasando. Me obligué a calmarme antes de perder los nervios.

—Claro, ya mismo iré para allá. ¿Hay que llevar algo? ¿Tengo que tomar nota de algo?

—Debe entrar por internación, dirigirse al cuarto piso, el señor Dragneel se encuentra en las habitaciones aisladas. Una vez usted se mencione en la recepción le darán los papeles que debe llenar.

— ¿Natsu se encuentra solo? ¿No hay nadie con él en este momento? ¿Una chica rubia?

—No sabría confirmarle del todo señor, el señor Dragneel llegó solo y cuando le pedimos los datos de algún familiar o conocido nos brindo lo suyos pero no sabría decirle si actualmente se encuentra acompañado o no.

—Comprendo. Bien. Iré ahora mismo hacia allí.

Cuando la llamada finalizo Juvia me miraba esperando respuestas, en ese momento tan solo necesitaba ver a Natsu y saber que estaba bien. No podía quedarme tranquilo.

—Era una llamada del hospital, Natsu esta internado…—Le mencioné. Juvia no sabía acerca de la enfermedad del pelirrosa y creí que tampoco era momento para charlar sobre el asunto.

— ¿Es algo grave?

—No… No lo sé. —Dije desesperándome. Camine a mi habitación, quería bañarme pero el tiempo me jugaba en contra, quería cambiarme de ropa pero todo era tan jodidamente jodido. Pensé en Erza, en que debía avisarle… En el camino lo haría. También tenía que llamar a Lucy, ¿Lucy estaría con Natsu? Mierda.

Mientras me cambiaba de ropa Juvia hacia lo mismo a mi espalda, ambos en silencio, supongo que se daba cuenta que estaba bastante preocupado aunque no comprendiera del todo la gravedad de la situación. Una decaída de Natsu, ¿alguna vez había tenido alguna? Si es así jamás me había enterado pero quería estar ahí para mi amigo.

Cuando estaba guardando la billetera y mi móvil en el bolsillo de mi abrigo unos brazos rodearon mi cintura desde atrás. Sentí la cabeza de Juvia apoyándose en mi espalda.

—Todo estará bien, Gray-sama…

—Lo sé. —Apoyé mi mano izquierda sobre sus manos que se encontraban entrelazadas sobre mi abdomen. Su gesto había logrado que me tranquilizara, al menos un poco.

Bajamos en el ascensor, la peliceleste había agarrado mi mano sin intención de soltarla al parecer, no me molestó ese gesto, quizás era el momento, quizás era que si soltaba mi mano no pararía de temblar. Era una semana con demasiadas emociones.

Juvia se acercó para darme un beso una vez que estuvimos junto a mi auto. Hice un gesto cuando ella hizo amago de irse.

— ¿No quieres qué te alcance? —Le pregunté. Estaba apurado pero tampoco me parecía dejar a Juvia a pie.

—Ella puede ir andando…

—Pero… Me queda de paso.

—No mienta. Esta apurado y preocupado, vaya con Natsu-san, Juvia estará bien.

—Te llamaré más tarde.

Juvia me sonrió y se giró para seguir caminando. Suspiré, me tranquilice y subí al auto con rumbo directo al hospital, los semáforos me agarraron todos, parecía apropósito, había puesto música para tratar de tranquilizarme pero cada tema que pasaban me hacían acordar a la noches de aventura junto a Natsu, a las risas, a las peleas, a las varias peleas, recordé todas las veces que necesite un hombro amigo y terminé dando un puñetazo al volante. Necesitaba ver a Natsu.

.

.

.

Continuará.

* * *

Buenas! ¿Cómo andan? Espero que bien.

Bueno, capítulo nuevo con el cual tuve algunos problemas, espero no se haya notado. Desde ya muchas gracias a todos los reviews, favoritos, follows :') Me hacen feliz.

**Lia: Gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que el capítulo te haya gustado. Y que la personalidad de los personajes sea de tu agrado, trato de que no sean muy diferentes a los originales. Muchas gracias por los ánimos, sin duda las cosas mejoraron. Espero te guste el nuevo capítulo. **

**Lymar Vastya: Gracias (: me alegra que la historia te guste, espero volver a leerte. Un beso enorme. **

Gracias a todos por sus ánimos, estoy mucho mejor. Un beso y cariños.

**Sugar. **


	24. Lluvia Carmesí III

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

* * *

**Sin Caer en el Amor**

* * *

**Lluvia Carmesí **

**III**

**_(Erza Scarlet_)**

* * *

_**"En la vida, a veces lo que parece un final, realmente es un nuevo comienzo."**_

* * *

**TRES.**

Cuando el sol entró de lleno por la ventana de la oficina me di cuenta que la tarde había transcurrido y que ni si quiera había salido dos minutos a descansar. Dejé caer mi peso en el cómodo sillón de cuero negro y cerré los ojos mientras me sacaba los lentes. Estaba agotada mentalmente, físicamente y sentimentalmente. Me daba pena pensar que mis merecidas vacaciones recién serían dentro de unos cuantos meses. Abrí los ojos y mis orbes chocolate se fijaron en el reloj colgado en la pared. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía trabajando? Me hubiera gustado saberlo.

Me sentía disgustada tan solo en pensar en los últimos tiempos, la vida no dejaba de jugarme malas pasadas y tirarme malas cartas. Con mi mano temblando toqué mis labios recordando al instante la boca de Jellal sobre la mía. Nos habíamos besado y no había sido cualquier tipo de beso, algo había pasado en ese beso pero de mi mente no salía el hecho de que el estuviera prometido y sobre todas las cosas que el fuera el hermano de mi expareja. Cualquiera me hubiera dicho que seguramente me sentía confundida pero no era así. A mi edad, con mi experiencia, ya estaba bastante grandecita como para sentirme confundida.

Ladeé la cabeza apoyando mi frente sobre mis nudillos, mis ojos volvieron a cerrarse. Mezclar lo sentimental con el trabajo no era muy profesional de mi parte, Laxus seguramente se enojaría. No quería decepcionarlo.

Me sobresalte cuando sentí tres golpes en la puerta.

—Adelante. —Dije mientras enderezaba mi espalda. "Hablando de Roma…" pensé.

—Querida, te tengo malas noticias. —El traje azul oscuro con detalles en negro hacían resaltar los ojos de Laxus, pero era algo que jamás admitiría. Y su metro ochenta y cinco lo hacían lucir como alguien serio, Laxus era bueno con las apariencias, lejos estaba de ser alguien serio.

— ¿Qué ha pasado ahora? — Acerqué mi sillón al escritorio y apoyé mis codos sobre el vidrio, con un suspiro pesado espere cualquier tipo de noticia.

— ¿Segura qué quieres escucharlo? —El rubio sonrió de lado, alzó una ceja y me miró fijamente. —No te va a gustar lo que tengo para decirte.

—No sería la primera vez, Laxus. —Murmuré con voz cansada. —Habla de una vez…

—Tendrás una reunión con Mystogan. —Iba a quejarme pero la voz de Dreyar me interrumpió. — Mañana Erza, y quiero que salga excelente.

—Cuando acepté hacerme cargo de este cliente en particular me prometiste que no tendría que mantener ningún contacto con él. —Le recriminé. —Además no entenderá nada, he estado hablando todos los detalles y negociando con su hermano, ¿qué puede opinar él?

—Su padre se ha comunicado con nosotros esta mañana, al parecer Jellal Fernández tiene que hacer un corto viaje dentro del país por otro negocio importante y el único de la familia que esta disponible es tu ex. —Laxus se encogió de hombros, desvió la mirada y se quedó pensativo. —He tratado de hablar el asunto para que no te sintieras incómoda pero no hubo caso, lo siento.

— ¿No puedes mandar a otra persona? —No quería parecer cobarde pero lo que menos me apetecía en ese momento era cruzarme con alguien que me había hecho tanto daño, que había pisado mi orgullo y había roto mi corazón, lamentablemente los pedazos que había dejado lo habían seguido amando por un buen tiempo más. Todavía podía sentir mi almohada humedad de las lágrimas que me había hecho derramar.

—La reunión es mañana Erza, no tengo tiempo en decirle a otro empleado, cabe destacar que cada uno esta cumpliendo una tarea… Sobrecargar de algo innecesario a otra persona. ¿Dónde ha quedado tu compañerismo? —Laxus se levantó de su lugar, camino hacia la puerta y antes de llegar se giró sobre sus pies, su mirada me trasmitió la seguridad que tanto lo hacia destacar en su trabajo. —Eres mi amiga y te apreció pero no dejare que tus problemas amorosos arruinen mis negocios, lo sentimental y lo profesional no se mezclan Erza, no hagas que me arrepienta de haber apostado tanto en ti.

Y sin decir más se fue. El peso en mis hombros se multiplicó, apreté mis puños con fuerza y reprimí mis ganas de gritar. De repente me sentí histérica y con ganas de llorar, últimamente sentirme así se había hecho una costumbre, la ultima vez que me sentí así termine en la casa de Gray cuando Jellal me había besado. Busqué mi móvil y marqué al culpable de mi reciente histeria, que por chistoso que pareciera al mundo era el mismo que había causado la última. Me iba a escuchar, de verdad lo haría.

— ¿Erza? —Su voz sonó sorprendida, y es que jamás lo había llamado a su número personal, hasta para la cosa más trivial me comunicaba directamente con la empresa.

—¿Cómo es eso de qué te vas de viaje? —Mi voz tembló, pude notarlo. Caí en que estaba llamado a Jellal a su móvil para echarle en cara algo de lo que no tenía la culpa. ¿Por qué él tendría la culpa de hacer un viaje? ¿Por qué él tendría la culpa de qué su hermano me haya roto el corazón y yo no quisiera verlo?

—Es una reunión de trabajo. Un cliente que mi padre quiere que lo vaya a ver personalmente. —Me respondió, con paciencia, como si él se sintiera en la necesidad de darme explicaciones. —Tienes una reunión el día de mañana con Mystogan, ¿verdad?

—No quiero reunirme con tu hermano. —Le confesé con el calor subiendo a mis mejillas, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no se atrevían a salir.

—En realidad esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, Erza. —Mencionó y me removí incómoda en el sillón al no entender a lo que se estaba refiriendo. —Mi padre tiene es manía de querer saber que todo esta yendo como él desea, no lo juzgo, creo haber heredado eso de él. El que me mande de viaje y en mi lugar vaya Mystogan es simplemente para hacer uso de su poder, ¿sabes? Quiere ver si me estoy equivocando en algo.

—Puedo ir personalmente a hablarlo con él. —Le sugerí, sabiendo que si fuera otro cliente, cualquier otro cliente esta conversación ni siquiera existiría.

—Me gustaría poder tomar esa clase de decisiones, realmente esta fuera de mi alcance por más hijo del presidente que sea. —Sabía que Jellal me hablaba con total sinceridad así como también sabia que no tendríamos que estar hablando sobre esto, directamente no tendríamos que estar hablando.

—Siento haberte molestado con este asunto. —Era tarde para arrepentirse, ¿verdad? — No tendría que haberte llamado. —Y al fin y al cabo no sabía que resultado esperaba de esta llamada, ser impulsiva tenía sus consecuencias. — Que tengas un buen viaje y suerte con el negocio.

—Erza…

— ¿Si? —Arrastre aquella palabra sin querer, deseaba finalizar el llamado de una vez por todas.

—Ayer Ultear se encontró con su hermano. —Sin darme cuenta había apretado el móvil con más fuerza. —No tendría que hablarte de esto, no después de lo que paso entre nosotros pero ella llegó muy mal y no creo que las cosas hayan salido del todo bien. ¿Podrías hablar con su hermano? Decirle que se comunique conmigo.

—Jellal…—Dude si decirle realmente lo que pensaba o no, al final ¿qué podría empeorar? —No deberías meterte en un asunto de familia, si Ultear hablo con Gray y las cosas no salieron bien es un tema de ellos, seguramente tu prometida quiera remediar errores del pasado pero nuevamente esta pensando solamente en ella, como ya lo hizo una vez. Puedo darle a Gray tu número, puedo decirle que trate de comunicarse contigo pero de ahí a que lo haga… Cada uno carga con sus propios fantasmas y querer tratar de recibir un perdón divino sin recibir las consecuencias de tus actos es de hipócritas. —Hubo un corto silencio donde tan solo podía escuchar la respiración de Jellal, por esa razón sabia que no me había cortado. — Tal vez soy la persona menos indicada para hablar de algo como esto cuando huyó constantemente de mi pasado, cuando me arrepiento de muchas cosas que he hecho.

—No te preocupes, palabras como esas nunca serán mal intencionadas, agradezco tu sinceridad.

Dejé el móvil a un lado de una montaña de papeles y mis uñas comenzaron a moverse inquietas sobre el vidrio marcando un ruidito molesto que retumbaba en la soledad de la oficina. Mañana tenía una reunión con Mystogan.

Como cualquier lunes por la tarde mis ganas para preparar la cena no existían así que a pesar de que mis tacones me estaban matando me dirigí a la tienda de comidas rápidas que quedaba a dos calles de mi departamento, las tiendas yankees me hacían acordar a lo mucho que quería irme de este país. Me dieron una bolsa con mi hamburguesa y papas fritas, llevé una a mi boca.

"Esa iría directamente a mis caderas" pensé mientras salía a paso apresurado de la tienda.

Lo primero que hice al cruzar mi puerta de madera fue sacarme mis dolorosos zapatos, aliviada suspiré cuando mis pies tocaron libres el suelo. Volvía a ser yo en toda mi magnitud.

Encendí la televisión tan solo para que el ruido de aquel aparato cuadrado me haga un tipo de compañía, de un pequeño saltito me senté en el sofá con mi comida a un lado comencé a revisar las redes sociales por las cuales frecuentaba y casi escupo mi jugo al ver que tenía una solitud de Mystogan Fernández.

Rodé los ojos e ignoré la solicitud, ¡no iba a aceptarlo! De ninguna forma. Iba a seguir chequeando pero mi móvil comenzó a sonar, miré extrañada la pantalla cuando en ella apareció un mensaje de Gray.

"_**¿Dónde estas?"**_

Decía el mensaje. Aunque no entendí a que venía la pregunta no tarde en responderle.

Mientras masticaba me hundí en el pensamiento que tal vez Gray quería hablarme de Ultear. Mordí mi labio inferior al pensar que seguramente la pelinegra le habría contado que nos habíamos visto hace tiempo o la posibilidad de que mi empresa estaba negociando con la de su suegro, temí que Gray estuviera enfadado con toda las razones de mundo, para mi sorpresa la respuesta que apareció en mi pantalla no decía nada sobre eso, hablaba de Natsu y de que estaba internado en el hospital, sin responderle tomé mis cosas, me puse nuevamente mis zapatos y me subí al primer taxi que paso para dirigirme directamente al hospital.

Mis tacones resonaron en los pasillos vacios, era demasiado tarde para que alguien estuviera dentro del hospital tuve que pagarle al de seguridad para que me permitiera pasar, una enfermera paso por mi lado y quise preguntarle a donde demonios debía dirigirme pero mi mente estaba totalmente bloqueada.

—Erza…

Volteé inmediatamente para encontrarme con un par de grises que me miraron preocupados.

—Vine a penas recibí tu respuesta, ¿qué le paso a Natsu? ¿Dónde esta? —Los brazos de Gray me rodearon con fuerza. — No podía quedarme en casa sabiendo que Natsu estaba aquí…

—Tranquila, lo entiendo. —Se apartó un poco y me miro directamente a los ojos. —No entendí muy bien lo que me dijeron pero al parecer Natsu sufrió una disminución en el recuento de células en su sangre, le están haciendo análisis desde temprano, no he podido hablar con él.

—¿Pudiste verlo? —Gray negó con la cabeza. — ¿Lucy esta aquí? —Volvió a negar.

—Ayer Natsu me llamo diciendo que el padre de Lucy había hablado con él, me dijo algo sobre que Jude le había dicho que quería que dejará a su hija, parecía afectado. —Murmuró el pelinegro. —Intenté comunicarme con Lucy pero no responde.

—Quiero verlo, quiero estar con él.

—Erza … También estoy preocupado pero que estemos los dos aquí no servirá de nada, ni siquiera nos permiten verlo a él. Ve a casa, descansa, te llamaré si algo llegará a suceder.

—¿Estará bien, verdad?

—Es Natsu… —Dijo Gray con una media sonrisa. — Trata de localizar a Lucy, ¿si? Habla con ella, realmente no tengo idea de lo que sucedió.

Asentí. Baje la mirada y suspiré.

—Gray… Me enteré que… que. —No podía terminar una simple frase, me sentí fracasada.

—No es momento para hablar de Ultear, si es de ella de quién quieres hablar, supongo que tendrás tus razones para no haberme contado que ella estaba en el país y las quiero escuchar pero no aquí, no ahora. Natsu nos necesita y no quiero estar ni enojado ni peleado contigo por Ultear.

—Comprendo. Lo siento, te prometo que cuando todo esto pase te contaré mis razones.

Al salir del hospital un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas, traté de limpiarlas con la palma de mi mano y así evitar quebrarme en medio de la calle. En ese momento tenía que hablar con Lucy.

Lucy tenia su propio departamento en el centro de la ciudad, sabíamos que su padre se lo había comprado para que estuviera cómoda a la hora de estudiar cerca de la Universidad, su padre era una hombre con dinero y poder que manejaba todo en la vida de su hija y todos los sabíamos, hasta Natsu, aunque a este último algunas veces le costará verlo de esa manera.

El portero del edificio me conocía así que me permitió pasar, cuando toqué la puerta tuve que repetir la acción unas tres veces más.

—Lucy, sé que estas ahí, ábreme por favor.

Sentí un ruido y luego pasos, Lucy abrió la puerta, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, tenía puesto un pijama y llevaba en la mano una barra de chocolate.

—E-erza. —Dijo con voz temblorosa antes de romper en el llanto. —Natsu me dejo… —Apenas pude enterla en medio de sus lágrimas. ¿Natsu la había dejado? Saqué un pañuelo de mi bolso mientras entraba a la casa y se lo pase, Lucy limpió su nariz. —Gracias. —Me dijo sin dejar de llorar.

—¿Qué paso Lucy? ¿Por qué Natsu te dejo?

—No… No lo sé, vino diciendo que merecía algo mejor, que podía tener una vida mejor, mencionó su enfermedad, ¡como si eso realmente me importará o me impidiera estar con él!

—Natsu esta en el hospital. —Las lágrimas de Lucy se detuvieron y sus ojos chocolate me miraron angustiados y con sorpresa. —No te preocupes, él esta con Gray, esta bien, le hicieron análisis y… Todo saldrá bien.

—¿Qué le paso? ¿Le dieron su medicación cómo corresponde? Seguramente se equivocaron, ¡por el amor de dios! —Lucy se levanto de su lugar, estaba histérica y temblando, iba a sostener su mano y tratar de calmarla pero ella la apartó y se cubrió el rostro mientras el llanto desgarrador se escuchaba en toda la habitación. —Natsu no quiere verme, termino conmigo.

—Natsu te ama. —Le murmuré. —Natsu te ama demasiado, Lucy.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿por qué me dejo sola?! ¿por qué no cumplió su promesa? ¡Dijo que jamás me lastimaría, que estaría conmigo siempre! No puedo estar sin él, Erza, no podría aunque quisiera, y no, no es una tonta obsesión. Estoy enamorada de ese hombre. A Natsu jamás le importó de que familia venía, Natsu jamás tiene malas intenciones, jamás piensa mal de las personas, siempre da segundas oportunidades por que cree que todo el mundo se merece una, es un ser capaz de perdonar y sonreírte sin importar el daño que le hayas hecho, es tan admirable, es tan bueno. Y yo lo perdí. Lo perdí para siempre.

—Eso no es verdad. No lo perdiste, Natsu esta ahí, esperándote por que estoy segura que se siente igual.

—¿Natsu me esta esperando?

—Lo está… —No pude evitar abrazar a Lucy, me dolía verla tan triste. —Tenemos que descansar y mañana a primera hora iremos al hospital. ¿Te paree? —La rubia asintió. —Perfecto, ve a darte un baño prepararé algo para que comas.

Aunque con los chicos simplemente nos llevábamos un par de años no podía evitar que una parte protectora me saliera cuando algunos de ellos estuviera mal, con Gray y Natsu fue toda la vida así, con Lucy que la conocía hace poco había formado un gran vínculo y actualmente no podía evitarlo. Además tenía que cuidarla, por Natsu, sabia que a ese tonto no le gustaría saber que su novia estaba llorando por culpa de él. Ya le daría un buen golpe cuando se encontrará mejor.

Tomé mi móvil y marque el número de Laxus, aunque era tarde sabia que me respondería y así fue, agradecí no verle la cara cuando le dije que no podría asistir ni a la reunión ni la oficina mañana por problemas personales de los cuales no le daría explicaciones por móvil, Dreyar refunfuñó y termino aceptando, me dijo que pasaría la reunión para la otra semana en la cual seguramente Jellal ya estaría presente y sería innecesario que me reúna con Mystogan, se lo agradecí no tenia tiempo para pensar en el pasado en un día como ese, un poco más aliviana por los asuntos del trabajo pero totalmente preocupada por mi amiga me dispuse a preparar una cena para Lucy, algo me decía que seria una noche larga para ambas.

.

.

.

Buenas! Al fin me digno a subir capítulo, disculpen la demora, la inspiración no fue buena del todo conmigo, espero les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias como siempre a sus hermosos comentarios, me hacen feliz saber que les gusta lo que escribo, siempre con mucho cariño y amor a cada personaje. Cuando empecé con esta historia nunca pensé que gustará fueron una sorpresa muy grata.

Lia: No me hago cargo de tus notas jajaj deberías estudiar. Es verdad, Juvia esta en todas con Gray por eso en este fic pasa algo parecido (: Me alegra saber que la historia te gusta y espero leerte pronto. Un beso enorme!

Anashi: ¡Es un honor que leas mi Gruvia! Eres Anashi de Amor Yaoi, ¿no? Yo leo tus historias siempre, me encanta tu manera de escribir y pf, como me haces sentir en cada capítulo. Es más ayer encontré tu nuevo trabajo y ya estoy esperando el próximo capítulo. Espero volver a leerte por acá. Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Un beso enorme!

Shuvia: Gracias linda! Que bueno que te guste tanto. No te preocupes los celos de Gray se verán en más de una ocasión en lo que queda de la historia, te mando un abrazo.

Lymar Vastia: Hola, gracias, espero te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, y Manzana Prohibida lo actualizará más tarde seguro, más tardar mañana. Un beso enorme.

Nuevamente gracias a todos, un abrazo fuerte y que tengan un hermoso fin de semana.

**Sugar. **


	25. Recordando

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Sin Caer en el Amor**

_**Recordando…**_

* * *

Gray giró su cara para ver a la pelirroja que estaba acostada a su lado, ambos totalmente desnudos, pensó que su vida no era tan mala. En su carrera universitaria las cosas iban bastante bien y el trabajo como profesor suplente le había hecho darse cuenta que la enseñanza era algo que le interesaba más de lo que hubiera querido. Jamás pensó, ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que la llegada de cierta mujer a su vida cambiaria su visión por completo. La vida era sencilla, el sexo era bueno y las mujeres eran hermosas, y él, él no deseaba complicarse, no a la edad de veinte años. ¿El amor?! Amor era algo que no había sentido nunca, o bueno, había estado cerca. En definitiva eso no había sido amor.

Cuando Erza llegó a su casa por la tarde y en el viaje para ir a ver a otro de sus amigos le comentó que quería cortar todo tipo de relación sexual para darse una oportunidad para amar, intento reír, sintió envidia de esa esperanza, si él pudiera amar… Erza, su pelirroja favorita, la mejor amiga que le había presentado la vida, hermosa, fuerte, con un futuro sin lugar a duda. Tuvo un momento complicado, un tipo apareció en su vida pintándole una falsa esperanza, por eso no creía en ese tipo de sentimientos. Las personas eran tan débiles, mentirosas, se burlaban y hacían un cubo de hielo de tu corazón. Y a pesar de todo, su amiga seguía confiando en eso, en eso que todos llamaban amor. Erza había llorado tanto en esos tiempos, era como si fuera una lluvia, una lluvia. Ella bajaba su cabeza haciendo que su cabello rojo carmín pareciera acompañar a sus lágrimas. Una lluvia carmesí.

Natsu, su amigo de la infancia, estaba de novio con una coqueta rubia que habían conocido en la Universidad, Lucy era la típica chica popular la cual nunca hubiera parado a ver a un pibe como Natsu, pero eran novios, y muy felices por cierto. Dragneel era alguien con una personalidad muy peculiar, por más triste que él estuviera haría lo necesario para hacerte sentir bien, siempre con una sonrisa en su cara, un chiste en la punta de la lengua, una broma, y las palabras justas para un gran consejo. Pero no todo lo que brilla es oro, ni todo es tan genial en la vida de las personas. Natsu, Natsu tenia SIDA. SIDA. Se sintió tan mal cuando su mejor amigo le comento sobre su enfermedad pero jamás sintió lastima, acompañaría a su amigo por que asi lo quería, por que sabia que ante todo Natsu siempre había sido positivo. Positivo, que variedad de palabra, seguramente eso era lo que Lucy había leído en el examen cuando se enteraron de la cruel realidad que los golpearía, y Dragneel era eso, era alguien positivo. Como un tipo rosa positivo.

Y después estaba ella, ella que había llegado en una noche de lujuria y unas copas de más. Su piel tan pálida, su figura tan femenina, sus pechos grandes habían sido suficiente para que él fijara esa luna llena los ojos en ella. Luego vino su mirada, se empezó a fijar en sus largas pestañas y en la forma de sus labios, lo lindo que le quedaba el rosa y el rubor en sus mejillas. Comenzó a darse cuenta que desvía la mirada cuando mentía y que mordía su labio cuando se enojaba o estaba molesta. Que era chistosa y que le gustaba que le acariciaran el pelo, que hablaba muy bien inglés por todos los años que había pasado en el extranjero y que tenia una gran vocación por enseñar. Que podía ser una zorra en la cama y la mujer más dulce cuando le decía que de verdad lo amaba, que él podía tocar otros cuerpos y meterse entre las piernas que quisiera, que ninguna le haría sentir el placer de llegar al máximo con ella. Supo que estaba perdido, estaba cayendo, cuando se dio cuenta que le encantaba ver la forma en que sus manos se unían, en la forma que ella le sonreía, y la forma que gesticulaba las palabras "Te amo". No podía ser amor, por más que había luchado tanto para no enamorarse de Juvia…

¿Lo recuerdas? Prometimos… Sin caer en el amor.

* * *

¿Buenas? ¿Alguien ahi?

Bueno, primero que nada pido perdón por no actualizar todo este tiempo. Los textos no me estaban quedando como me hubiera gustado, al menos a mi me pasa que mi escritura depende mucho de mi estado de animo y no estaba pasando por un buen momento. Puede sonar a excusa pero es lo que me paso. No quiero dejar tirada esta historia, la amo demasiado, así que les traje este cortito para que vayan recordando y avisarles que el día miércoles habrá capítulo. Los que siguen por aquí, espero se den una vuelta...

Entre otras cosas, vamos a aclarar algo, algunos de los que leen esta historia también leían "Manzana Prohibida", no fui yo quien borro la historia, me la borro FF. Me bajoneé mal jajaja bueno, tengo dos opciones, una es volver a subir los capítulos y terminar la historia o les puedo pasar el nombre del libro, como quieran. No me molesta ninguna de las dos.

Asi que con estas novedades me voy retirando. ¡Para volver el miércoles! ¡Lo juro! Siempre pueden buscarme en las redes sociales para insultarme si no jajaja

Cariños y nos leemos pronto.

**Sugar.**


	26. Diecinueve

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Advertencia: +18!**

* * *

**Sin Caer en el Amor**

* * *

"_**Tal vez lo único que he estado tratando de decirte todo este tiempo es que te quedes conmigo"**_

* * *

**Diecinueve**

Algunos recuerdos eran difíciles de borrar, por más que uno quisiera, por más que lo intentará, siempre había algún recuerdo doloroso nos acompaña y volvía en los momentos de más soledad. Este pasillo en cuestión me traía esa clase de recuerdos, recuerdos que no quería precisamente recordar. Deseaba olvidar tantas cosas, como por ejemplo las veces que me acercaba a su cama y me aseguraba de que siguiera respirando, aquellos segundos de pánico lograban dejarme sin aire, lograban desmoronarme. Si cerraba los ojos lograba verme a mi cinco años atrás de rodillas llorando frente a una habitación de puerta blanca mientras los médicos entraban sin decirme nada. Podía ver a Ultear a un costado con una mano cubriendo su rostro mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir. A la muchacha que repartía la comida llegando con su carro y deteniéndose cuando Ultear le impidió el paso negando con la cabeza, entonces ella me busco con la mirada, se acercó y me abrazo.

—_Lo siento. —Dijo. _

Comencé a girar mi móvil en mi mano, estaba inquieto y sabía estar así no mejoraría las cosas, los médicos de Natsu solo me dijeron que se despertaría en un par de horas y que estaría bien, al menos por el momento. Era tan extraño verlo tumbado en una cama de hospital, estaba pálido y su rostro reflejaba una expresión seria, como si estuviera enojado. Cuando llegué busque a Lucy pero al parecer no se había enterado aún de la situación. Imagine a Lucy sola en una de los tantas crisis que seguramente había tenido mi mejor amigo, estaba seguro que esta no era la primera recaída, seguramente hubo muchas antes, muchas donde no pudieron comentar nada, ni buscar ayuda. Imagine a Lucy cargando con todo esto ella sola y quería pararme, aplaudirla, darle mi eterna gratitud. Natsutenía a su lado una gran mujer.

Durante la madrugada Natsu no despertó, si apareció Erza y con ella Lucy, ambas parecían haber dormido poco y nada, la rubia tenia enormes ojeras debajo de sus ojos chocolate además de que parecía haber llorado toda la noche. No entendía del todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, supuse que se debían una charla, eran demasiado perfectos juntos como para pasar un día separados. Las discusiones iban y venían en una pareja normal, pero los problemas se superaban, era cuestión de amor, no dudaba de que fueran a superar cualquier cosa.

—Ese idiota estará bien. —Miré a Lucy y ella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, queriendo confiar en mis palabras, yo también deseaba hacerlo. Más que nada.

Lucy pidió entrar a la habitación sola, Erza y yo claramente estuvimos de acuerdo así que para hacer algo de tiempo fuimos por un café.

Erza nunca fue mujer de dar mucha charla, en todos estos años de amistad me he sentido cómodo en su silencio pero hoy era diferente, estábamos inquietos, lo notaba en la forma en que ella temblaba ligeramente. Ella me observó triste, apagada, entonces pensé que tal vez me vería igual de afectado. Di un sorbo a mi café y pensé en Juvia, en sus manos sobre mis manos, diciéndome que todo estaría bien. Me sentí mejor.

—… ¿Estas sonriendo? —Preguntó Erza. Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, ¿acaso había sonreído? —Vaya, si lo hiciste. ¿En qué pensabas?

—Nada en particular, realmente…—Mentí.

—Es difícil todo esto, ¿verdad?

—Lo es. —Murmuré. Bajé la mirada a mi café, hasta la cafetería del hospital era un lugar donde se podía sentir la tristeza. El único sonido alto era la radio que anunciaba que la tarde del día de hoy estaría soleada, recomendaban algunos parques y lugares de turismo. Y aunque la tarde fuera la mejor ver la cara de las personas que estaban en ese lugar pareciera que por más que saliera el sol para ellos siempre había tormenta.

Las horas pasaron, Natsu había despertado pero no había podido verlo, cuestiones de seguridad, sus bajas defensas, entre otros términos médicos de lo que poco entendí pero el saber que estaría bien me tranquilizaba demasiado. Natsu no solo era mi amigo era un hermano que me había dado la vida y a pesar de las discusiones tontas que podíamos llegar a tener lo quería a mi lado. Saber que la seguía luchando era suficiente motivación para mí. Además a su lado quedaba Lucy, estaría perfectamente bien.

Me sorprendí a mí mismo cuando después de dejar a Erza fui directo a lo de Juvia, hice una mueca cuando me encontraba ya frente a la puerta de su edificio, esperaba que no se enfadará por aparecer sin avisar. Igual no era como si ella se haya enfadado alguna vez por algo como eso, la verdad es que creía que ya teníamos la confianza necesaria para poder visitarla de sorpresa. No hacia esto con otras mujeres, en realidad nunca en mi vida había tenido el tipo de relación que mantenía con Juvia, ni siquiera con Ultear, todo era nuevo, no solo los sentimientos, sensaciones, las acciones. ¿Cuántas veces quise darme la cabeza contra la pared?! Juvia terminaría por volverme loco pero deje de engañarme, me fascinaba que me volviera loco. Toqué el timbre dos veces. No obtuve respuesta, lo cuál de cierto modo me preocupo. Se suponía que estaría en casa, ¿ o no? Oh mierda, tal vez no estaba, tendría que haberla llamado y avisarle, no hubiera dado tantas vueltas, no me hubiera hecho ilusiones de que comeríamos juntos y todas esas idioteces en la que venía pensando en el camino.

Al final desistí de seguir insistiendo, más tarde la llamaría o mandaría un mensaje. Volteé con la mirada en el suelo, me tope con unos lujosos zapatos lustrados, a lo que le siguió un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata ridícula para finalmente mirar fijamente al tipo con pelo blanco frente a mí. Lyon, era el ex de Juvia. Sin mover un músculo de mi cara aunque estando bastante afectado trate de seguir mi camino, tenia que subir al auto e irme como si nada. No era un objetivo muy difícil, pero claro, siempre tenía a la suerte de mi lado.

—Gray, ¿verdad?

Maldición, mis pasos se detuvieron. Sentí como mis músculos se tensaron al escuchar la voz cantarina con la que había dicho mi nombre. Desagradable.

—Si. —Afirmé, girando mi cabeza hacia el sujeto en cuestión. — Vastia, ¿no?

Una sonrisa odiosa se formó en sus labios. Asintió, con una mano acomodó su pelo y con la otra sacó el móvil de su bolsillo. —Vine a ver a Juvia, ¿sabes si esta? Tenía que ir a la Universidad a buscar unos papeles pero me dijo que para esta hora estaría llegando. —Su mirada que hasta ese momento permanecía en el móvil la clavó en mí, era fría, claro que yo sabía de miradas frías, pero las mías eran muchos peores.

En primera instancia me molesto demasiado que Lyon supiera donde estaba Juvia, que estaba haciendo y cuando volvería, eso quería decir que hablaba con él y que además le daba explicaciones de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer. Después el problema estaba en que se verían, ahora, después de que me fuera estarían los dos en el departamento de Juvia. —No está, al parecer aún no ha llegado. —Comenté, una sonrisa divertida se fue dibujando lentamente en mi rostro. —Pero ya que mencionas que volverá pronto, la esperaré.

— ¿Eras amigo de Lucy, verdad?

Claro, y también me folle a tu exnovia en tu auto, desgraciado. —Si, en realidad amigo de Natsu, el novio de Lucy.

— ¿Y te volviste muy amigo de Juvia? Digo, ella nunca me ha hablado de ti.

Reprimí mi impulso de golpear, asesinar y demás al idiota parado a mi lado. Me molestaba que siguiera dando a entender que mantenía una relación cercana con ella. —Me volví muy cercano a Juvia, no sé si la palabra amigo sea la correcta…

—Claro, a Juvia siempre le ha costado hacer amigos… ¿Y qué haces de tu vida? Disculpa es que tengo mala memoria.

No, no es como me sintiera en un interrogatorio, pero casi. —Soy profesor suplente y estudiantes de Letras.

Y encima respondía, claro, es que idiota se nace.

—Ya veo, bueno, eres joven y seguro tienes sueños. Me fui a vivir al extranjero de niño y mis padres me brindaron poder en su empresa a temprana edad, no sé mucho lo que significa soñar pero ánimo, seguro tu vida es buena…

Alcé una ceja, nadie le había preguntado la historia de su vida, que el vistiera de traje y yo de jeans no quería decir que él fuera mejor persona, ¿acaso consideraba de esa forma humillarme? Que sujeto gracioso. —Que lastima que tus padres no apoyaron tus propios sueños, seguramente logres cumplir los sueños frustrados de tus antepasados, espero eso te sirva de algo.

Eso era un jaque mate. Al menos para mí. Antes de que pudiera responderme ambos notamos la presencia de Juvia, lucia su figura femenina en un vestido que hacia juego con las sandalias en sus pies. Llevaba unos tres libros en sus brazos y cargaba un bolso que al parecer pesaba bastante. Su cabello, desordenado, lo mantenía atado en una coleta, con alguna que otra mecha al costado de su cara. Cuando ella reparó en nosotros noté que casi suelta los libros que tan apretados traía a la altura de su pecho.

—G-gray…

Alcé mi mano en un intento de saludarla y me acerqué para tomar los libros, al tener cierta distancia del tercero ella aprovechó para murmurarme.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Me cuestionó, aunque su tono no parecía de reproche.

—Quería verte.

—Juvia pensó… Ella… Que Gray…

Nuestras manos se rozaron cuando en el momento que me cedió el peso de sus brazos, mis labios se curvaron levemente hacia arriba y ella me imitó.

Lyon carraspeó y en ese momento recordamos que él estaba ahí. Había comenzado a ganarse mi odio, no tenia nada que ver que fuera el ex de Juvia, nunca me había caído bien.

—Juv, querida…

—Lyon, Juvia le ha dicho que estará ocupada hoy. ¿Por qué esta aquí?

—Teníamos que hablar, sobre eso… Ya sabes.

Pero yo no. No tenia ni la mínima idea de lo que el albino se refería con "eso" pero me daba demasiada curiosidad asi que de inmediato miré a Juvia, lucía incómoda de repente. Eso no hizo más que mi curiosidad aumentara.

—No es momento, ¿sabe?

—Entonces podemos comer algo y hablar más sobre el tema…

—Juvia se lo agradece pero hoy no podrá ser posible…

¡Vamos! Lyon no se daba por vencido, seguía insistiendo y no poder meterme en esa charla me estaba indignando, aún tenía ganas de golpearlo. Podría hacerlo y acabar con todos mis malditos problemas, que hasta ahí se resumían en la presencia de ese tipo.

Cuando Juvia por fin pudo sacárselo de encima y me invito a pasar al edificio no me miraba a los ojos, supongo que había sido extraño para ella encontrarnos a los dos juntos. Si supiera que moría por besarla, abrazarla. Sentí una gran necesidad de hacerla mía.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron la pude mirar de reojo.

— ¿Te ibas a ver con él?

—No

—Pero él sabia a donde estabas y hasta que hora volvías.

—Pero Juvia no iba a verse con él.

— ¿Todavía sientes cosas por él?

Bueno, esa pregunta tal vez no habia sido necesaria pero mi impulso de hacerme sentir mal siempre era más fuerte.

El ascensor se abrió, ella bajó y camino hasta la puerta mientras buscaba las llaves en el bolso, nunca me respondió y aquello fue un golpe duro. Entramos a su casa y mientras acomodábamos los libros no pude evitar pensar que si Juvia sentía cosas por Lyon no podía culparla, todavía seguía creyendo que lo nuestro había sido solo un capricho por parte de ella, eso de enamorarse en una noche de sexo, ¡mierda Gray! Esas cosas no pasaban.

Una vocecita interior me repetía una y otra vez que ilusionarme en esta relación seria mi perdición. Cuando Juvia me viera, cuando ella realmente me vea se daría cuenta lo que soy, que estoy sucio, que no sé ni de dónde vengo, que todos estos años jugué con las personas y no merecía ser feliz, ¡si hasta en un principio solo me acostaba con ella por diversión! Era lo peor, lo peor.

Una mano se apoyó en mi mejilla, su mano desprendía tanto calor. Sus labios se movieron diciendo dos palabras, dos palabras que fueron suficientes para mí, para que mi cuerpo temblara y que los miedos se alejaran. Para que lograra verla a ella y a nadie más, ¿en qué momento comencé a quererla tanto que dolía? Que cada cosa que planeaba quería verla a ella ahí, salidas, vacaciones, proyectos… ¿Y si a ella no le importaba que estuviera sucio? ¿Si no le importaba que no supiera de dónde venía ni mi pasado? Si ahora ella era capaz de iluminarme hacia el futuro, si me dejaba caminar a su lado… ¿Era mucho pedir para alguien como yo?

—Dímelo de nuevo… —Pedí. Necesitaba escucharlo, asegurarme que sus palabras no habían sido una tonta ilusión, que mis miedos no se estaban burlando nuevamente de mi.

—Te amo. —Dijo ella, acercó su rostro besó mi mejilla, mi frente, mi nariz, mi cuello, suspiró antes de besar mi boca, cada pequeño movimiento de sus labios era amor, no podía dudar de eso.

Le saqué el vestido y ella se deshizo de mi ropa entre besos hasta que llegamos a su habitación, caí sobre su cuerpo, acaricié sus pechos, sus caderas, sus piernas. Como amaba sus piernas. ¿Saben que amaba? Cuando era ella quien tomaba la iniciativa, me recorría el pecho con la boca, ¡y como usaba esa boca, por favor! Miré su cara traviesa y supe que algo planeaba, mordió su labio mientras bajaba, mi erección creció de golpe frente a su cara, su lengua pasó por su labio de arriba y luego por el de abajo para finalizar en lo largo de mi pene. Con esa carita de buena niña, quien diría que me haría los mejores orales de mi vida. Como lograba calentarme eso. Su lengua por acá, su lengua por allá, adentro de su boca, profundo, profundo, fuera, adentro, afuera, sus manos iguales de ágiles que ella no dejaron un segundo de acariciar mis testículos mientras su boca apretaba mi glande. Mi mano se apoyó sobre su cabeza y comencé a mover mis caderas, sus ojos azules me miraban mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color rojo fuerte y sus labios rozaban en vaivén mi falo. Más rápido, más lento, profundo, caliente. Gruñí llegando al climax, no era la primera vez que acababa así, el líquido espeso que escapó de su boca era mínimo a diferencia de lo que ella se dedicó a tragar mientras se tocaba sus bragas completamente mojadas. Estaba mojada por mi, por mis manos, por mis caricias. Para recibirme a mi, solo a mi. Sí, ya no podía negarlo, me encantaba, me encantaba hacer el amor con Juvia, había dejado de ser solo sexo hace tanto tiempo, lograba cosas que ninguna otra mujer era capaz, que ninguna otra mujer era capaz de hacerme sentir. La amaba. Estaba enamorado de Juvia Loxar.

.

.

.

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

¡Pidan un deseo! ¡Sugar cumplió con su palabra!

Muuuuchas gracias a todos los que me dieron nuevamente la bienvenida. Gracias, gracias. Gracias por entender y por preocuparse, todos tenemos días, semanas, meses malos pero cuando a alguien realmente le gusta algo nunca lo deja, no voy a dejar de escribir, siempre hay cosas para mejorar y eso intento día a día. No voy a poder responder los reviews hoy, pero más tardar el viernes creo que voy a poder responder uno por uno. Sepan que siempre los leo y siempre logran emocionarme, por que no hay nada más lindo para el que escribe que sus historias lleguen, trasmitan, gusten. En cuanto a "Manzana Prohibida" volveré a subirlo, pido tiempo, tengo que arreglar un par de cosas y necesito internet en casa. Antes de Diciembre estaré de vuelta con esa historia. Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo tanto como disfrute escribirlo (como extrañaba eso), nos estamos leyendo pronto, pronto.

Un beso enorme!

**Sugar.**


	27. Veinte

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Sin Caer en el Amor**

* * *

"_**Como sea y lo que sea pero con vos**_**."**

* * *

**Veinte**

Olía a vainilla, una aroma tan dulce y fresco que se mezclaba fuertemente con el aroma que desprendía el sexo. La cama de Juvia era cómoda y más si la tenía a ella entre brazos, desnuda, abrazándome mientras su mano acariciaba mi pecho. Se levantó tímidamente queriendo ocultar su desnudez, rodeé su cintura con mi brazo para hacerla volver a mi lado.

—Un rato más… —Murmuré.

—Juvia iba a preparar el desayuno… —Se excusó mientras una risa contigiosa sonaba y hacia latir más fuerte mi corazón.

—Podemos… Ya sabes… Desayunar en la cama. —Comenté moviendo mis cejas de arriba abajo, ella golpeó mi hombro, su risa volvió a sonar y jamás me había sentido tan feliz, debía ser un sueño. No recordaba la última vez que alguien me había hecho sentir así hasta esos momentos, esos momentos que compartía con ella.

Después de más besos y caricias nos sentamos en su sala a tomar leche con cereal, un desayuno americano y nutritivo según la bella mujer que tenía a mi lado. Por primera vez, de todas las veces que había pisado la casa de Juvia, presté atención a los cuadros que tenía colgados. En ellos se veía a una niña muy sonriente. En algunas fotos con vestidos coloridos y en otros con pantalones y zapatillas.

— ¿Esa eres tú?

—Es Juvia.

— ¿Ellos son tus padres? —Pregunte señalando la fotografía que estaba colgada en la pared frente a nosotros, la señora era igual a Juvia pero con unos años más, por ende, no tarde en llegar a la conclusión de que era su madre y el señor sonreía, como si estuviera orgulloso de posar con su familia.

—Lo son.

Me di cuenta que amaba a Juvia pero que no sabía mucho acerca de ella, más allá de que estudiaba Letras y las cosas que vivimos juntos. Me molesto. Me molesto que alguien pudiera conocerla más que yo. Quería conocer el mínimo detalle de cada momento de su vida.

— ¿Tus padres viven? —Traté de sonar casual llevando la cuchara llena de cereal a mi boca.

—En Estados Unidos, ellos se quedaron allá. Tienen su trabajo y su vida, me llaman casi todos los días, y los extraño pero Juvia esta bastante cómoda aquí.

— ¿Te llevas bien con ellos?

—Sí… —Respondió con duda. —Es complicado, Juvia piensa que su madre siempre quiso lo mejor para ella pero tiene un carácter complicado, es esa clase de mujer que no se rinde por más difícil que sea el camino y la que te da la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarte a cualquier cosa. Y si ella te dice que puedes, lo terminas creyendo. Y lo terminas logrando.

—Tu madre parece ser alguien sorprendente.

_Como tú_, callé en mis pensamientos.

—El padre de Juvia es un hombre muy bueno, Juvia lo admiraba mucho, ¡a Juvia le encanta el mar, el agua, los barcos gracias a él! Cuando era niña antes de dormir Juvia siempre escuchaba las aventuras que su papá tenía en el agua. Era tan maravilloso imaginarlo, y el mundo se le hacía tan grande.

—Pareces tener una buena relación con ambos.

Ella asintió pensativa mientras masticaba cereal.

— ¿Eras una niña traviesa?

Alzó una ceja y me miró divertida. Que lindo era verla con esa expresión desde tan temprano.

—Juvia se portaba bien. Ella hacia caso, aunque tenia mucha imaginación.

— ¿En serio? Creo que aún no la has perdido del todo.

—Todas las niñas jugaban a las muñecas, a la cocina, lucían vestidos y peinados bonitos.

— ¿Y tu? ¿No eras así?

—Juvia… Juvia prefería los pantalones y zapatillas, coleccionar figuritas, mirar como los niños jugaban a la pelota, rasparse las rodillas, ver partidos de fútbol sentada al lado de su papá. Una vez intentó ser una buena niña y comportarse como tal, pero se aburrió muy rápido.

Reí. Puso una cara melancólica y mi risa acabo.

—Los padres de Juvia peleaban mucho cuando ella era pequeña. Juvia se metía debajo de las sábanas para que sus gritos no se oyeran tan fuertes. Mamá lloraba y papá la ignoraba, Juvia le tenia tanto miedo a la oscuridad, aun le tiene un poco, pero cuando su madre quedaba llorando ella tomaba fuerzas e iba a buscarla, algunas veces su mamá le gritaba, otras las ignoraba. A veces le decía "_Eres su hija, vete con él_", a Juvia le dolía tanto.

—Pero tus padres siguen juntos, ¿verdad?

—Con el tiempo supieron entenderse. —Se encogió de hombros. —Papá llegaba más temprano y mamá no gritaba tanto. Juvia también maduro, no se metía en sus discusiones o procuraba estudiar mucho y simplemente ignorarlos.

—Me hubiera dado curiosidad conocerte en la escuela…

—Juvia era de las raritas…—Bromeó. —No era la chica popular, ni la diva, aunque era una de las mejores del equipo de vóley. Me gustaba la literatura y las matemáticas, pero Juvia odiaba biología. Puede culpar por eso a la profesora.

— ¿Y en qué pensabas en esos días? ¿Qué deseabas para tu vida?

—Juvia no sabe. Nunca deseo nada en particular, siempre le dijeron lo que tenía que hacer y hasta donde debía llegar pero nunca se tomaron el tiempo de preguntar si eso era lo que ella quería.

—Pero hiciste lo que querías, ¿verdad?

Cada palabra que Juvia mencionaba se iba grabando en mí, creía que sentir sus alegrías, sus temores, sus vivencias como si fueran propias. Pocas eran las veces que habíamos tenido conversaciones tan profundas.

—Juvia lo intenta lo mejor que puede, lo mejor que le sale. Puede estar equivocándose, puede estar todo muy mal pero ella no quiere rendirse, sabe que es buena en algo y quiere llegar lejos con eso.

—Las personas que se esfuerzan tanto terminan obteniendo lo que desean. Es como una ley de igualdad, equilibrio. Para obtener algo debes dar algo del mismo valor. Tiempo, momentos, sacrificios… pero vale la pena, siempre vale la pena.

— ¿Y Gray? ¿Cómo era en la escuela?

—Era el vago. —Dije con orgullo. —Él que se sentaba al final del salón y escuchaba los primeros diez minutos de clases, mantenía mis notas altas porque nunca me costó estudiar al parecer eso molestaba a los profesores. Cuando Ur enfermó comencé a leer mucho para distraerme y después leía para escaparme, hasta altas horas de la madrugada leyendo, durmiendo de día, volviendo a leer.

—Seguramente se sentía muy solo…

—Lo estaba. O bueno, Ultear era quien me acompañó en ese momento por elección, por alguna razón era a la única que dejaba que se acercara a mí, ambos habíamos perdido lo más importante de nuestras vidas creíamos entender nuestro dolor pero fuimos dos mocosos que hicieron las cosas bastante mal.

El silencio me incomodó, mencionar a Ultear no había sido una brillante idea pero en ese momento quería que Juvia supiera hasta el mínimo detalle de lo que también había pasado en estos años que no estuvimos juntos, que me conozca a ese punto, presentarle al peor de mis demonios y que aun así decida quedarse.

—Mentí muchas veces, ¿sabes? Muchas veces dije ser fuerte y en realidad quise acabar con mi vida. Es complicado cuando sientes la soga alrededor del cuello pero no caes del todo pero tampoco deja de apretar. —Los ojos azules me miraron tan fijamente que sentí mi cuerpo entero temblar, jamás me había abierto tanto con alguien. — Era un niño, perdido y con miedo. Mi brújula se había roto y no podía retomar un ritmo de vida normal, estuve más de un año con recuerdos atormentándome, en lo que hubiera podido hacer, culpándome, culpando al resto. Grité, lloré, lloré hasta no tener más lágrimas, hasta que al hablar del tema se convirtiera en una mirada apagada y distante. Pensé que si moría, si moría todos estarían mejor, tendrían un problema menos con que cargar. Pensé que mi vida no valía nada, ridículo, ¿no? Triste, ¿no? No Juvia, no me mires con esa mirada por favor…

Odiaba esa mirada, ¿cuántas veces me habían visto con lastima? Como si fuera el pobrecito niño solitario que había quedado nuevamente solo en el mundo.

Por un instante creí que Juvia quería agregar algo pero no me dijo más nada, comió en silencio lo que quedaba de su cereal sin ni siquiera dirigirme la mirada, di por terminada nuestra conversación. Al menos ese tema.

Una duda asomo en mi cabeza, y es que deseaba preguntarle a Juvia acerca del asunto que tanto venia a charlar Lyon, pero mis inseguridades eran mayores, ¿dónde había quedado el Gray que tenia el mundo en la palma de su mano?! Temía escuchar una respuesta que no me agradará, ¿dónde iba a conseguir una cara para reclamarle algo? ¿Iba a callar y ya?

El sonido de mi móvil nos sobresalto ambos, era Lucy.

—Ey… Hola. ¿Cómo va todo?

— ¿Qué con esa voz sensual? ¿No puedes atender el móvil como alguien normal?

Esa voz. Esa odiosa voz, por primera vez en la vida, me hizo sonreír.

—Cállate, tu voz suena a zorro con moquillo.

—Seguro me envidias por que estoy rodeado de hermosas enfermeras que… ¡auch! ¡Era broma, Lucy!

Reí, Juvia me miraba entre divertida y un poco confundida, aleje un poco el móvil.

—Es Natsu. —Le comuniqué y ella asintió con la cabeza para luego hacerme una seña con su mano de que le mandara saludos.

—Lucy me dijo que estuviste toda la noche en el hospital cuando ingresé…

—No me dejaron verte pero ni que pudiera dejarte ahí solo. Te vi por la puerta, me asusté. Perdón que te lo diga pero no puedo creer que hayas pasado por situaciones así y no me hayas dicho ni una palabra, me dan ganas de golpearte mucho.

—…Gracias.

— ¿Qué mierda agradeces?

—No lo sé, Lucy me obligo a que te llamara, yo no quería.

—Eres un idiota… ¿Lo sabes? Oh, Juvia te manda saludos.

—¿Estas con ella?

De fondo se escuchó la voz de cierta rubia preguntando: _"¿Ella? ¿Quién?"_

—Sí, pase la noche en su departamento.

Sonreí divertido al ver las mejillas de Juvia rojas como una manzana madura.

— ¿Ella no sabe, verdad? —El tono que Natsu había usado no era de enfado o de algo parecido, me sorprendió.

—No. En todo caso creo que tampoco tendría que ser yo quien le diga.

—Es amiga de Lucy…

—Por eso, supongo que le gustaría más enterarse por ella. —Hubo cierto silencio. Suspiré. —Avísame cuando estes en tu casa y pueda visitarte.

—Bien. Estaremos en contacto.

Al finalizar la llamada, la preocupación y el agobio que sentía en mi pecho disminuyo, al menos un poco. Era bueno saber que Natsu estaría bien, que estaba bien con su novia, ¡que ganas de preocuparnos! Tenia que llamar a Erza, ella se veía mucho más afectada, y hace tanto que no nos juntamos a tomar unas. Me pregunto que me dira si le comento acerca de mis sentimientos. Seguro se lo tomaría bien, me hablaría de casamiento e hijos. Scarlet, como toda mujer, era una fantasiosa de primera, me compararía con una de sus novelas eróticas. Juvia levantó las cosas del desayuno y yo me di una ducha rápida. El agua fría relajó cada uno de mis músculos tensos. Cerré los ojos, deje de pensar. Habían pasado tantas cosas este último tiempo, mi vida era un sinfín de sorpresas. La más grata sin duda había sido Juvia.

Cuando estaba en el pasillo la vi al final, sentada en su escritorio, con un lápiz entre los labios y una expresión seria, pocas veces la había visto de esa forma. Era sensual, hasta en el mínimo de sus gestos. ¿Esto era estar enamorado? Con Ultear no me pasaba… Me acerqué, sabia que aunque no hubiera hecho ningún sonido su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir la cercanía del mío. Acaricié sus hombros.

—Debo ir al departamento, aunque tengo muchísimas ganas de quedarme.

—Juvia quiere que se quedé…

—Puedo volver. Claro, si quieres…

Ella sonrió, apoyó su cabeza sobre mi abdomen, levantó su rostro y me miró. Esos ojos azules eran tan dulces, me trasmitían mucha paz. Una paz que pensé que nunca volvería a recuperar.

Besé sus labios una y otra vez antes de irme, hasta que sus labios quedaron rojos e hinchados por cada uno de mis besos. Sus labios rojos eran demasiado provocativos.

Maldije el tráfico de mediodía, las complicaciones de vivir en el centro de una ciudad movida, cuando llegué a mi edificio tuve que correr para subir el ascensor. ¡Era un día de éxitos! Carraspeé cuando reconocí la melena pelirrosada, esos shorcitos de jean y esas piernas largas.

—Buenas. —Saludé y apreté el botón que correspondía a mi piso. Rápido, sube, sube, sube.

—Gray, tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien, gracias. —Giré levemente para observar los ojos verdes. —¿Y tu Meredy?

¡Genial! Esa sonrisa sensual era un "tengamos sexo", ahora que lo meditaba hace bastante que no me encontraba en situaciones de este tipo, cuando antes era algo de todos los días.

La imagen de Juvia golpeó mi cabeza, la de arriba y… la otra. No podía creer que ambas se habían puesto de acuerdo. Las puertas se abrieron y me tocó bajar.

—Bueno, ¡nos vemos! —Hice un gesto con la mano y mi mueca se agrandó al ver a alguien sentado en la puerta de mi depto. ¿Siguen mis éxitos? Volví a maldecir, tendría que haberme quedado con Juvia.

Mis pasos se hicieron cada vez más lentos hasta llegar a pararse por completo. El cabello negro cubría el rostro de la persona sentada allí aunque era imposible que no la reconociera.

—¿Ultear?

Su cara tenía lágrimas secas, el maquillaje corrido y ojos hinchados. Al verme nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

—No tenia donde ir… —Dijo con voz quebrada.

Tragué saliva. Mentía si decía que no me afectaba verla en ese estado. Me acerqué, me senté a su lado. No iba a abrazarla, no iba a fingir afecto.

—¿Qué paso? —Pregunté con preocupación, por que eso era algo que no podía evitar.

Silencio. Suspiré. Ultear no me iba a decir, no, hasta que se calmará. Me puse de pie y busqué la llave en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y tras abrir la puerta carraspeé.

—Anda, pasa. —Trate de mirarla fijamente y que todo, por más incómodo que sea, se diera de forma natural.

—No quiero causarte problemas.

—No eres un problema. Eres mi hermana. —No podía dejar a la hija de Ur en la calle.

—Gray…

Saltó básicamente a mi cuello, me abrazo con tanta fuerza que pude comprender que sea lo que sea que le haya pasado le estaba doliendo de verdad.

—Deja de llorar, por favor.

Una vez que estuvimos dentro ella se sentó en el sofá, preparé café y me senté tomando cierta distancia. Nunca me planteé la situación actual asi que no sabia exactamente como tomar todo esto que estaba pasando.

— ¿Me vas a decir qué pasa? ¿Qué con eso de qué no sabias a donde ir?

—Tuve una discusión muy grande con mi prometido y las cosas… Las cosas no terminaron del todo bien.

—Ultear… —No sabia que decir, esas cosas no me interesaban para nada, ¡no me importaban! El tema estaba en que el cariño que tenia por mi "_hermana_" seguía estando allí y obvio, me dolía verla en ese estado tan deprimente.

—Sé que no quieres ni verme, menos después de nuestra ultima discusión pero de verdad, de verdad que siempre te tengo presente Gray, y fuiste mi primera opción, no podía quedarme con él.

Su llanto desgarrador me daba pena. De cierta forma, me hizo acordar a mi tiempo atrás.

—Puedes quedarte si quieres, pero no demasiado tiempo.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Eres mi hermana. Ten en cuenta que no lo hago por ti, lo hago por Ur.

Ella bajo la mirada. —Supuse que era por ella, me gustaría que no sea así pero…

—Pero nada. Quédate ahora pero consigue donde irte.

Tensión. Mucha tensión. Serían días complicados.

.

.

.

**Continuará.**

* * *

Buenas! ¿Cómo están? Me tarde un poquito con el capítulo. La mitad lo tenia escrito hace un montón, el resto se fue dando en la semana.

Ehmn, todavía no tengo Internet asi que por eso no he respondido a sus reviews, perdón! Pero me tomaré el tiempo de responder ahora.

_Lia: ¡Gracias por todavía estar por acá! En cuanto a tu pregunta si leo el manga, puedo darte mi opinión cuando quieras… No recuerdo si tenes cuenta, pero mi twitter y mi face están en mi perfil, podes buscarme y hablamos cuando quieras. Un beso enorme. _

_NoahhChan: Exageras. Me haras sonrojar. Que bueno que mis escritos te lleven por un ratito a otra parte, es genial lograr eso. Gracias por seguir ahí, de verdad. Cariños enormes! _

_WaterJuvia: Nena! Tanto tiempo! No te vuelvo a abandonar! Me tengo que pasar por tus fics. En cualquier momento. En cuanto a lo que quiere Lyon… Solo puedo adelantarte que no es nada bueno. Gray lo presiente. Jajajaja prometo traerte más lemmon pronto. Un beso linda. _

_DanaLovesOhana: No te preocupes, va a llegar el momento donde Gray va a decir muy bien todos sus sentimientos. Hay que entenderlo a él también, ha pasado cosas complicadas, es una enorme barrera que puso para no sufrir. En fin, se va a ir dando cuenta solo de las cosas. Gracias por seguir acá. Besos. _

_Castnny: ¡Lo acepto! Ahora solo tiene que decirle que la ama. Complicado. Oh, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! (super atrasado :c ) Y no me agradezcas tanto! Escribo por que me hace feliz escribir, y lo subo por que hay que aportar Gruvia al mundo (._.)/ Besos! Nos estamos leyendo. _

_Pannanti: ¡Muchas gracias? Woah, soy tu primer reviews? Que linda. Gracias por leer mis fics, prometo traer muchos más (; Un beso! Y espero seguir leyéndote. _

_AmeliaCipri: ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Vos sos una de mis lectoras más antiguas, y que vengas y me digas "estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto", son geniales, realmente son geniales. Jerza, uhm, el jerza me esta dando dolor de cabeza, pero se viene eh! Y se viene con todo! Creo que te di un adelanto con este capítulo. Espero tus conclusiones! Un beso linda. _

_Taty: También te extrañe jajajajaja Gracias por seguir acá. Y ando con muchas de leerte, tus comentarios siempre me sacan sonrisas. Nos estamos leyendo, ¿si? _

_Mou: ¿En serio? No vale, vos sabes el giro que van a dar las cosas. Gracias por leerme. No me voy a poner cursi acá también eh! Te amo. Mucho. _

Hay como tres Guest que no sabría como diferenciar pero bueno, quiero agradecer por las advertencias! No se preocupen muchachos, ya veré como hago con "Manzana Prohibida"

Creo que eso es todo. ¿Se dan cuenta que ya estamos en el último mes del año?! Y este fic ya cumplió un año. Como pasa el tiempo. Gracias a todos, de verdad.

Tengan un excelente fin de semana!

**Sugar. **


	28. Rosa Positivo III

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Advertencia: +18!**

* * *

**Sin Caer en el Amor**

* * *

**Rosa Positivo ****III**

**(Natsu Dragneel)**

* * *

"_**Prefiero morir a tu lado a vivir sin ti"**_

* * *

Sentía mi cuerpo tan pesado, como si hubiera recibido la peor de las palizas. Era triste admitir que me venia acostumbrando a esto aunque podía asegurar que cada vez era peor. Cuando pude mirar bien lo que había a mi alrededor noté la presencia de Lucy sentada a un lado de la cama, mantenía sus ojos cerrados, su rostro estaba pálido ni una gota de maquillaje, tan natural como espléndida, su pelo rubio despeinado y sus ojeras se hacían resaltar. Hermosa, hermosa.

La observé en silencio, admirando lo bella que era aun en ese estado. Habíamos discutido, peleado de manera dura, gritos, insultos, palabras dolorosas y ella estaba ahí, aun estaba ahí. ¿Se había ido en algún momento? ¿Por qué habíamos peleado? Idioteces mías seguramente… Extendí mi mano queriendo tocarla, estaba tan cerca. Dolía, el mínimo movimiento dolía, y costaba, pero quería ver esos ojos chocolates, quería que me vieran, quería ver su sonrisa en ese momento, recuperar fuerzas perdidas al escuchar su dulce voz. Mi mano llegó a tocar la suya, un leve roce, su calidez, Lucy era cálida. Pude tomarla, apretar con delicadeza sus dedos y observar como se sobresaltaba, miraba nuestras manos, me miraba, volvía a mirar nuestras manos, lágrimas, cuantas lágrimas, era tan sensible como adorable.

—Hola Lucy

Mi voz sonó rasposa, ya era algo común. Me sonrió, tan grande, tan alegre, limpió sus lágrimas aunque no dejaban de salir, quise alzar mi mano a su rostro pero sentí que mi brazo no iba a alcanzarla, no iba a levantarse mucho más, en ese momento como si ella leyera cada uno de mis movimientos me tomó entre sus manos y me acercó a su rostro, mis dedos se fueron mojando con sus delicadas lágrimas hasta que estas se secaron por completo.

—No llores mi amor

Lucy no me respondió, sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar y un suspiro sonoro, un suspiro de preocupación, ¡tan profundo! se escapó de entre sus labios.

—Estaba tan preocupada. Eres un idiota, un verdadero idiota.

—Lo siento. Soy un idiota, un verdadero idiota pero no llores, por favor no llores.

— ¡No puedo parar de llorar! ¡Por favor, Natsu! Te amo tanto que la sola idea que… que…

No pudo terminar de hablar, odiaba verla llorar. Me lo merecía, me había comportado como un idiota profesional. La conversación con el padre de Lucy había sido terrible, no sabia como enfrentarme a ese problema, deseaba lo mejor para ella y no podía negarle al padre que sin duda Lucy seria más feliz si yo no hubiera aparecido en su vida, al menos tendría una vida un poco más normal, sin tanto hospital de por medio. Era sencillo entenderlo, al menos para mi, me puse en los zapatos de Jude y no podía enojarme con él, en su lugar también hubiera querido lo mejor para mi niña. No contaba con que la niña fuera una rebelde sin causa, no contaba con que me iba a tener tan enamorado ni que pudiera amarla tanto, no contaba con que ella estuviera enamorada ni que pudiera amarme tanto.

—Perdón, perdón por todo. No sé… No sé que era lo que estaba pensando. —Cerré los ojos y tomé fuerzas para seguir hablando. —Quería lo mejor para ti, para tu familia, no quería ser un peso más en tu vida, sé que… todo esto es problemático.

—No lo es. Maldición Natsu, ya hemos hablado todo esto. —Me respondió en tono de enfado, mordió su labio conteniendo las lágrimas e inflando sus mejillas. Sonreí, era imposible no sonreír. —¿De qué te ríes, idiota? ¿No te das cuenta lo mal que la he pasado? Creí que todo iba a terminar, te vi soltándome la mano cuando yo todavía quería sostener la tuya con fuerza, y tus excusas… Tus excusas no me servían para nada, no había un motivo solido en nada de lo que decías, eran palabras vacias, palabras que no significaban nada. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? ¿Y qué si mi padre se entero de tu enfermedad? ¡Yo soy la que decidió estar a tu lado! No él… Él no tiene nada que ver. Además te tomaste el atrevimiento de que te de una recaída cuando no podía estar a tu lado, ¿eres tonto?! ¿Acaso no te cuidaste? —No podía meter palabra, ni defenderme, Lucy hablaba demasiado rápido. — Si Gray no me avisaba, ¡no me hubiera enterado nunca!

— ¿Gray estuvo aquí?

—Fue el primero en llegar, se quedo toda la noche esperando tener respuesta de los doctores. Natsu sabes que fue complicado esta vez, sé que lo sientes diferente.

No me atreví a responder eso. —¿Y Erza?

—Estaba con ella, me acompaño todo el tiempo. Se fue con Gray cuando ambos tuvieron noticias de que estabas estable y despertarías con las horas. Insistí para que se fueran a descansar, se veían agotados física y mentalmente.

—No quería causarles problemas…

—Entiende que tu enfermedad no es un problema, que ellos estuvieron por que te quieren, quieren lo mejor para ti. No puedes prohibirle que no se preocupen, son tus amigos, tus hermanos, ¿no? Si alguno de ellos estuviera en una situación similar todos estaríamos de la misma forma.

—Pero no son ellos, soy yo.

—Eres tu. —Murmuró en voz baja. Tan baja que casi no logré escucharla. —Odio que seas tu.

Sentí como Lucy soltaba mi mano, su calidez se alejaba hasta desaparecer por completo. Otra vez me había dejado sin habla.

—Odio, odio que estes enfermo, odio tener que verte en este estado, odio saber todas las consecuencias que esto podría traernos en un futuro. ¡Lo odio tanto! ¿Pero sabes cuál es el maldito problema? ¿Lo sabes?!

— ¿Cuál?

—Que te amo más que toda esa mierda. Podemos superar eso, podemos superar cualquier cosa.

Se puse de pie y se inclinó hasta que nuestros rostros estuvieran a escasos centímetros uno del otro, apoyó su frente contra la mía y cerró los ojos, una dulce sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.

—Déjame seguir cuidando de ti.

Calidez, sentí una calidez tan grande correr por todo mi pecho. Un fuego interno que solo ella podía prender. Me daba esperanza, me daba ganas de vivir, de no querer perderme vivir a su lado, sin esa sonrisa, sin esa vocecita despertándome cada mañana, sin esos besos, sin esa piel acariciándome, era esperanza con algo mucho más fuerte. Amor, sin duda era amor.

—Cuida de mi, Lucy.

Los días pasaron, a veces tenia que sermonear a Lucy para que se vaya a su casa al menos por unas horas a dormir en la comodidad de una cama, no me gustaba que se fuera pero tampoco me agradaba eso de tenerla acá, metida en una habitación de hospital, privarla de ciertas cosas me dolía más que nada. A pesar de eso ella siempre sonreía cuando pasaba por la puerta, ¡una sonrisa enorme! Ese día llego directo a darme un beso, se veía alegre con aquel nuevo vestido rosado del que tanto me había hablado y sobre todo descansada. Me contó que había pedidos apuntes para ponerse al día con la Universidad y de paso aprovechó para regañarme y decirme que debía hacer lo mismo, nos pusimos a jugar a las cartas para pasar el tiempo. A mi rubia no le gustaba perder, se ponía roja de rabia, inflaba sus cachetes tal cual niña pequeña. Era lo más divertido, no seria capaz de cansarme de sus reacciones ni en un millón de siglos.

—Y creo que vuelvo a ganar… —Dije en tono triunfante. Lucy me miró entrecerrando sus ojos. —¿Qué? ¿Quieres revancha, muñeca?

—¡Deja de fastidiar! ¡Este juego es aburrido, Natsu! —Se quejó en ese tonito de niña caprichosa que sin duda me encantaba. Como para no encantarme…

—Todo juego en el cual pierdes te parece aburrido, amor…

—¡No es cierto! Deja de mentir…

—No miento. —Sentencié mientras cerraba mis ojos y suspiraba. Caprichosa, caprichosa como ella sola.

—Cuando nos casemos no vamos a jugar a las cartas, tenemos que aprovechar ahora… —Lucy tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, y no me miraba, miraba hacia el mazo entre sus manos mientras barajaba.

—¿Cuándo nos casemos?

Ella no me respondió. Nunca habíamos hablado de ese tema. La verdad nunca había pensado en casamiento debido a mi enfermedad, y no veía a Lucy como esas típicas mujeres que no querían morir sin casarse. Scarlet era un ejemplo muy cercano…

— ¿A dónde te gustaría ir de luna de miel?

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Lucy aumentó, parpadeó varias veces y detuvo el movimiento de las cartas para clavar sus ojos en mi. Le dediqué una sincera sonrisa, ella me la devolvió, tan dulce…

—Cualquier lugar esta bien por mi

— ¿En serio? ¿Nada en particular?

Ella pensó, pensó y pensó, hasta que sus chocolates brillaron con ilusión. —Cualquier lugar a tu lado me parece estupendo.

—Vamos a casarnos entonces… Y luego nos iremos de luna de miel. —Dude en la siguiente pregunta pero… Pensarlo al lado de Lucy me hacia feliz. —¿Tendremos niños?

— ¿Dos? —Me respondió rápidamente.

— ¿Un niño y una niña?

— ¡Si! —Lucy se levantó y se sentó en mi cama mientras jugaba con nuestras manos. —Sería tan lindo…

— ¿Y luego…?

— ¿Qué? —Su sonrisa no desaparecía y sus ojos seguían iguales de intensos. Lucy era maravillosa.

— ¿Cuándo tenga mis recaídas? —Murmuré.

Silencio.

— ¿Cuándo este muy mal?

Silencio.

— ¿Cuándo ya no se pueda hacer más nada?

Silencio.

La sonrisa de Lucy se convirtió en una línea recta, sus ojos se ocultaron tras su flequillo rubio.

Silencio.

De un momento a otro el agarre de nuestras manos se hizo más fuerte, miré su rostro y me estaba mirando. Allí estaban sus ojos brillando con más intensidad que nunca, allí estaba su sonrisa tan hermosa y sincera. Allí estaba ella permitiendo que no me caiga.

—Aquí estaré Natsu, en las buenas y las malas, por que ni la muerte nos va a separar. —Me dijo, tan segura de sus palabras que no tuve duda de que así seria. Eran palabras reales, era nuestra promesa al tiempo, sabiendo que solo el tendría las respuestas a cada una de nuestras preguntas.

Esa noche le propuse a Lucy que se acostará conmigo en la cama, los enfermeros no pasaban durante la madrugada así que nadie nos vería, ella dudo y se negó por momentos hasta que finalmente aceptó. Le gustaba hacerse la difícil…

La rodeé con mis brazos cuando la tuve a mi lado, el cuerpo de Lucy era caliente, me gustaba mucho que sea así, me daba todo el calor que necesitaba. Aunque la habitación estaba a oscuras podía ver su sonrisa, podía oler su perfume, sentir el compas de su respiración. Quedaba maravillado con todo, con lo hermosa que era en cada uno de sus aspectos.

Su piel era tan suave y tentadora, olía a jazmines. Mi mano acarició el largo de su brazo desnudo no pudiendo contralar el deseo de tocarla. Noté que cerraba los ojos ante el contacto. Extrañaba tanto tocarla. Volví a repetir mi acción, una y otra vez hasta que necesite más. Mi mano acarició su abdomen por sobre la fina tela del vestido, ella entreabrió los ojos y me miró.

Amaba tanto a esa mujer, podría ir al mismísimo infierno con tal de verla feliz.

—Natsu… —Me llamo en voz baja. Sonreí.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunté, mi mano subió hasta sus pechos, ¡ese vestido molestaba tanto! Lucy tenia un cuerpo tan hermoso, tan perfecto ante la mirada de cualquiera, ¿cómo fue que una mujer así termino a mi lado?! Masajeé su pecho con cierta fuerza que nunca había usado con ella. Los pechos de Lucy eran suaves, perfectos, igual que sus piernas…

Me senté en la cama y coloqué sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, las yemas de mis dedos le hicieron cosquillas en los muslos. Amaba que tuviera tantas cosquillas, disfrute de la vista que mi novia me daba, ella con sus piernas abiertas, con esas pequeñas bragas blancas que dejaban nada a la imaginación ¡pero aun faltaba! Aun no podía tocarla allí. Mis labios recorrieron desde su rodilla subiendo hasta llegar a su cadera. La escuché suspirar y murmurando me pidió "más", también quería darle más. Deseaba tanto darle más.

Dos de mis dedos acariciaron su monte de venus, Lucy siempre estaba depilada completamente y eso era algo que me volvía loco, me quemaba desde adentro, cuando toqué entre sus labios noté lo mojada que ya se encontraba. Perfecta, siempre perfecta.

Jugué con su clítoris escuchándola jadear ante mis caricias. Era tan sensual, ni mi fantasía más erótica me ponía tanto como ver y escuchar a Lucy en ese momento.

Tironeé de sus bragas hasta que quedara completamente expuesta, volví a repartir besos por sus piernas, por su abdomen y termine con mi nariz metida en su intimidad, oliendo el aroma más dulce de mi vida, Lucy no solo olía delicioso, era deliciosa.

Que morbo era estar haciendo aquello en el hospital pero cuando nos mirábamos fijamente era suficiente para entender que ninguno de los dos quería parar, necesitábamos más. Lucy abrió mucho más sus piernas cuando sintió mi lengua entrar y salir, jadeo, gimió y se retorció a cada movimiento de mi boca, a cada chupetón, a cada suave mordida. Hasta tironeó de mi cabello hundiendo mi rostro entre sus piernas.

— ¿Te gusta? —Mi voz salió ronca, la excitación que llevaba encima era demasiado, quería hacerla acabar. —Dime que te gusta amor… —El primero de mis dedos ingresó lentamente, estaba tan húmeda, tan caliente y apretaba.

— ¡Me encanta Natsu! —Gimió con una voz extremadamente sexy, gimió más y más cada vez que sacaba y metía mis dedos de ella.

Era increíble como nuestros cuerpos desprendían calor y ardían en lujuria, nos amábamos, no deseábamos, nos necesitábamos. Pero…

—Lucy, no tengo un condón.

Ella, con sus piernas abiertas, me miró con cierto enfado por detenerme, o eso creí. Creo que gruñó pero no podía de estar del todo seguro, en cualquier forma se me hizo tierno. No era una situación demasiado agradable pero… ¡Tierno, no?

—Mi cartera. —Señaló la silla. Desvíe la mirada hacia el bolso blanco. — ¡Mi cartera, idiota! —Repitió.

Me apresuré en alcanzarle su cartera y de ella sacó un sobrecito el cual me brindó mientras se mordía el labio. ¡Adoraba cuando se mordía ese labio! ¿Había algo que no adoraba de ella?

Me coloqué el preservativo bajo su atenta mirada, la mirada chocolate era cautivadora, era una mirada hermosa, era una mirada llena de amor. Lucy me miraba de diferentes formas: enojada, enamorada, llena de lujuria y de deseo, divertida, fastidiada, celosa, caprichosa tenia miles de forma de mirarme pero jamás me dedico una mirada de lastima. Ella me amaba. Me pidió que me sacara la parte de arriba también y claramente no me pude negar. Su boca marco mi pecho, beso mi abdomen, saboreó mi piel y antes de que nuestros labios se encontraran me había metido en ella tan perfectamente que nuestros jadeos chocaron antes de aquel beso. Lucy era tan estrecha, me pidió ir más lento, debía contenerme un poquito más, pero sentía como ella me presionaba, como poco a poco su respiración comenzaba a agitarse hasta finalmente pedirme que me moviera. Estar con Lucy era la forma más perfecta de demostrar que el amor era más fuerte que un montón de otras cosas, no había nada que nos impidiera amarnos, ni siquiera mi enfermedad.

—Te amo.

—Te amo aún más. —Caí sobre su cuerpo exhausto, los brazos de Lucy me rodearon y pude sentir sus caricias en mi espalda y mi pelo. —El condón, amor. Déjame ir a limpiarme…

—Un segundo, Natsu. Quédate quieto… —Susurró sobre mi oído. La voz de Lucy me tranquilizaba, me relajaba, me hacia sentir capaz de todo. Su voz era fuente de mi energía.

Antes de que el sol saliera y la hora de que el recorrido de los enfermeros comience ambos nos arreglamos, nadie debía sospechar nada. Intercambiamos miradas cómplices, estábamos más enamorados que nunca. Sentí una ola de calor recorrer mi cuerpo cuando Lucy me miró y relamió sus labios. Aja, ¿así que era su turno de jugar sucio?

Lucy se acercó a la camilla y colocó una mano sobre mi entrepierna, fue una punzada directa a mi bajo vientre.

—Deseo mucho que te den el alta hoy, con la energía que tienes no estas para estar aquí encerrado.

—Asegúrate de cuando salgamos de aquí acabar con todas mis energías…

Nos dimos un beso, y otro hasta que la enfermera entró a ver mi condición, después de revisarme anotó algunas cosas en mi planilla y se fue sin más. Según la muchacha estaba mucho mejor pero debía ver al medico para la decisión final. Quería irme a casa…

—Estaba pensando que una vez que me encuentre mejor debería hablar con tu padre.

—¿Por qué? —Lucy usó su voz alterada, sonaba el doble de aguda que lo normal. Podría haberme divertido pero creí que no podía ser tan malo, no con un tema delicado y que nos había hecho pasar tan mal momento.

Así que respondí con la verdad…

—Jude vino a hablar conmigo porque estaba preocupado por ti, y si me voy a quedar a tu lado lo mínimo que puedo hacer es defender nuestra relación, como tendría que haber hecho desde un principio, aclarar mis intenciones, decirle que no puedo dejarte ir…

—Entonces iremos juntos, ¿te parece?

—Siempre es mejor si estamos juntos…

El amor era extraño, no entendía de razones, no existía razón, no comprendía otra cosa más que el sentir, por eso era tan fuerte, por eso tenia tanto poder ante los demás. Cuando me decían que el amor era suficiente para sobrellevar cualquier problema me dio risa, pero por que no sabia, no conocía, no tenia idea de lo que era el amor, el amor de verdad. El amor, el cuál conocí, cuando la conocí a ella.

¿Podría el amor darme más vida y hacerme vivir más tiempo a su lado?

Ojalá, ojalá que si.

.

.

.

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

**Capítulo dedicado a Mou! Que me inspira y siempre me anima a seguir escribiendo. Te amo. **

**Gracias por leer. **

**Sugar.**


	29. Veintiuno

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Sin Caer en el Amor**

* * *

**"_Tropezamos con la misma piedra porque somos torpes_"**

* * *

**Veintiuno**

Ur solía decía decirme que no existían las malas decisiones ya que si las cosas no salían de la manera que tu deseabas obtenías al menos el saber que ese no había sido el camino correcto. Por mucho tiempo creí que seria así, luego me di cuenta que a veces tomando la decisión incorrecta uno pierde más de una oportunidad. Oportunidades que muchas veces no vuelven…

No me arrepentía de las decisiones que había tomado a lo largo de mi vida, no es como si hubiera vivido mucho, pero al menos estaba un poquito orgulloso de ser lo que era, no era suficiente pero era mejor de hace un par de años, ¿no? Había superado una crisis enorme de mi existencia y había sanado heridas que dejaron cicatrices externas.

El problema se encontraba en cuando el pasado te golpeaba de tal forma que se volvía presente.

Hace una semana que venia conviviendo con Ultear, lo llevábamos bastante bien pero era imposible no sentirme alterado por su presencia.

Ultear era esa parte de mi pasado que deseaba olvidar con todas mis fuerzas, al menos una de las tantas cosas que deseaba olvidar con todas mis fuerzas.

Ella siempre encontraba la forma de volverme parte de su juego, y aunque no sabia que era lo que estaba jugando ahora, tampoco me daba curiosidad.

Hasta compartir la sala en absoluto silencio se me hacia escalofriante, varias veces aparte la mirada de mi libro para observarla y ella fingía no darse cuenta, porque era obvio que se daba cuenta.

Queria que notara que su presencia me afectaba, quería que se fuera. Cuanto antes. Todo esto estaba mal, muy mal.

Esa misma tarde fui a la casa de Natsu, el día anterior le habían dado el alta del hospital, supongo que la semana de él había sido mucho más complicada que la mía, las veces que pudimos hablar por móvil me di cuenta que estaba cada vez más animado. Me alegraba por él.

Cuando estábamos por abrir un paquete de comida basura lo miré entrecerrando los ojos, el ladeo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No le diras a Lucy, ¿verdad?

—Sería capaz de matarnos si se entera. Por el bien de ambos no le diremos. —Murmuré.

El paquete pasaba de mano en mano, no hablábamos de nada en particular, Natsu me comentaba cada tanto algunos de los nuevos tratamientos que estaba considerando hacerse, era increíble como la medicina avanzaba, había datos de los cuales no tenia la mínima idea.

—¿En qué piensas? Te quedaste callado de golpe. —Dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa.

—Pensaba que seria genial que todas las personas sepan acerca de estos datos sobre el VIH, uno lo asocia tan rápido a una enfermedad mortal cuando la mortalidad de una persona con este virus es tanta como la de alguien que no esta enfermo.

—Bueno, es que, las sociedades siempre se encargan de ese tipo de cosas. —Comentó para luego soltar una pequeña carcajada. Lo miré divertido. —Critican a los diferentes, ¿no crees? Por ejemplo, tu has pasado por una situación similar, ¿recuerdas cuándo a Ur le comenzaron a hacer la quimio?

Asentí con la cabeza, sin entender muy bien a que iba Natsu.

—Bueno, empezó a verse diferente, era algo normal por la enfermedad que ella tenia pero cuándo tenía el pelo por sus hombros no llamaba la misma atención que cuando se quedo sin el, ¿verdad? Estoy seguro que las miradas de los demás te pesaban más a ti que a Ur. Recuerdas a la chica desagradable del bus, ¿no?

—Sí. La recuerdo. —Mi entrecejo se frunció. —La que dijo que me alejará de Ur por que el cáncer era contagioso.

—La sociedad siempre habla de más sobre aquello que… No sabe.

—¿Hablaras con el padre de Lucy?

—Esta en nuestros planes, quiero dejar pasar un poco el tiempo para recuperarme bien, no quiero ir a verlo recién salido del hospital aunque no lo quiera admitir me siento un poco débil. ¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué?

—Desde que llegaste tienes cara de pocos amigos.

—No soy una persona muy amistosa que digamos…

—Vamos Gray, te conozco, algo te pasa.

Suspiré. Era imposible engañar a alguien que conocía hasta mi mínimo gesto.

—Ultear esta viviendo en casa. —Fui al grano.

—¿Qué?! —Un poco más y el grito que había pegado el pelirrosado me rompía el tímpano.

—Llegó a casa diciendo que se había peleado con su prometido, que no tenia donde quedarse, ¿qué podía hacer? No podía dejarla en la calle… Es mi hermana.

—¡Claro tu hermana! Gray, ella es una zorra… —No pude evitar hacer una mueca. —No, no me hagas caras, lo es. Se aprovechó de ti y ahora tú… Eres un idiota, amigo. ¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes? Oh, que mierda estoy preguntando, ¡es obvio que paso algo!

—No ha pasado nada.

—¿No ha pasado nada?

—Nada.

—¿Ni una miradita lujuriosa? Gray perdón, eres mi amigo y todo pero ambos sabemos que el sexo es algo que te gusta y que Ultear fue…

—No ha pasado nada, maldición. Yo…es que Juvia…

—¡Juvia! Me olvidaba de ella. ¿Qué te dijo ella sobre Ultear? ¿Sabe de ella?

—No hemos hablado esta semana. —Volví a suspirar. No podía ver mi cara en ese momento pero sé que al verla la expresión de Natsu se suavizó. —Ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, no me responde a nada.

—¿Pelearon? ¿Le hiciste algo, Gray?

—No, jamás le haría algo malo de nuevo. No sé… No quise aparecer en su departamento, al principio pensé que tal vez algo le había pasado pero a los pocos días Erza me hablo diciendo que había visto a Juvia cerca del centro, que hablaron animadas pero no me dijo más nada…

Natsu rió, rió a carcajadas. Al principio me sentí bastante ofendido, no había nada gracioso en todo lo que le había contado pero él siguió riendo hasta las lágrimas.

—¡Jamás pensé que Gray Fullbuster se enamoraría! ¡Míralo!

—Cállate, te estoy diciendo que no me responde y tú te burlas…

—¿Quieres qué le pregunte a Lucy? Ella seguro sabe si le pasa algo. —Natsu me ignoro completamente.

—No quiero verme tan desesperado. —Gruñí.

—Pero lo estas, ¿o no?

—Maldita sea, Natsu. ¡Necesito saber de ella! Voy a volverme loco.

—Tranquilo, trataré de averiguar lo que pueda. —Respondió entre risas.

Después de volver a casa medité sobre lo que había hablado con mi mejor amigo, mi pasado con Ultear, mis decisiones, mi pasado sin Ultear, mi presente, mi presente con Juvia, y mi futuro… Natsu tenía mi misma edad pero estaba parado del otro lado de la calle, firme y sin dudas cuando sus problemas tenían el doble de tamaño que los míos. Sabía lo que quería y hacia donde quería ir. Eso me hacia sentir bastante inmaduro, bah, a quien engañaba, lo era. ¿Y si Juvia se había cansado de mi? La idea de perderla me afectaba en cierto modo, quería a Juvia, amaba a Juvia pero mis inseguridades eran mis obstáculos a vencer. ¿Y si decidía ponerme serio? ¿Qué cambiaria entre nosotros?

Como siempre busqué ayuda en mis amigos más cercanos: los libros.

Las sugerencias eran variadas y de todo tipo, no había definición de amor mejor descrita de la que puede llegar a aparecer en la literatura. Los escritores actuales desarrollaban historias de amor bastante bien, captaban al lector pero no lo suficiente como la literatura de antes, donde el amor era un poco más directo, más original. Como el famoso caso de Romeo y Julieta, hermoso y trágico, que termino con la muerte de ambos, ¿entonces el amor era trágico? Podía dirigirme al mito de "Paris y Helena" otro suceso triste desde el punto de vista del lector, su amor descontrolado provoca la tan conocida: Guerra de Troya. El amor era maldito, según Platón, una enfermedad mental grave. Sin embargo también podía citar a "Odiseo y Penélope", la fidelidad de su mujer, esperando por tantos años … Y bueno mi querido Shakespeare no se dedico solamente a escribir sus tragedias también ha escrito comedias como " El sueño de una noche de verano" donde la risa abunda entre líneas.

Esa madrugada la intensa lluvia logró despertarme, en la soledad de mi habitación murmuré su nombre, me dediqué a pensarla en silencio.

Durante la tarde después de clases nos juntamos en un bar cercano a la vuelta de la Universidad, organizamos un par de trabajos y me puse al día con los proyectos individuales.

Mi trabajo había terminado pero tenia una tentadora oferta de Zero, aunque estos días habíamos hablado poco y nada, llegó a mencionarme que se sentía un poco enfermo. Le aconseje ir al medico pero ese hombre era demasiado terco. Antes de volver a casa pase por lo de Maria, ¡hace tanto que no la veía! Su sonrisa hizo que me olvidará un poco de mis negativos pensamientos.

Por la noche volví a sentirme inestable, algo me faltaba.

Otra madrugada donde la lluvia me despertó, vi su foto, admití que la extrañaba.

Pasaron tres días más donde no tenia noticias de Juvia. Varias veces había estado tentado de mandarle algún texto, de hacer sonar su móvil y tratar de escuchar su voz pero en temas del amor también era bastante cobarde.

Maldije mientras me servía café, apenas noté la presencia de Ultear cuando avanzó en la cocina.

—Buenos días. —Saludó. —¿De mal humor, Gray?

—No es tu asunto. —Me senté e incliné mi cuerpo sobre la mesa. Volví a maldecir internamente, ¡no tendría que haberle respondido así a Ultear! —Perdón, no es un buen día.

—Pero recién comienza. —Rió. Dejó la taza que tenia entre sus manos y se acercó colocando una mano sobre mi hombro. — ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?

Sus ojos oscuros habían perdido ese brillo que tiempo atrás habían logrado atraparme. Negué con la cabeza y trate de moverme lentamente para impedir su contacto.

—No, la verdad prefiero no hablar del tema contigo.

—Entiendo. —Susurró, de repente sentí ambas manos en mis hombros, me tensé con el leve masaje proporcionado. —Estas tenso. Relájate.

—Ultear… —Mi tono de voz sonó peor a lo que en realidad quería que sonara.

—Gray… Es solo un masaje.

Sus manos fueron bajando por mi espalda. Cerré los ojos. Sus manos, las veces que me habían tocado, su tacto había perdido la calidez que alguna vez había sentido. Su respiración en mi nuca, sus labios en mi cuello. Sentía algo en la boca de mi estómago, no era nostalgia, no eran ganas de besarla, no eran ganas de tocarla, mi estómago se retorcía y la imagen de Juvia con lágrimas en sus mejillas golpeó mi cabeza, me sentí helado.

—Basta. —Me puse de pie, un poco de café se derramó sobre la mesa. —Esto esta mal, esto ya no funciona así. —Señale a ambos, no podía decirle lo mucho que esto me estaba dando asco. —Somos hermanos y eso es todo, ¿entiendes?

—Me cuesta entenderte. —Ultear de cruzó de brazos, claramente ofendida. Sus actitudes de pendeja me daban exactamente igual.

—Bueno, tampoco me importa mucho si logras entenderme o no mientras que esto no vuelva a suceder. Esta mal, no quiero que esto vuelva a pasar.

Ultear no agregó más nada, bajo su mirada, claramente enojada, molesta. El ambiente tenso era insoportable.

—Quiero que te vayas. —Agregué.

—No tengo a donde ir.

—No me importa, veté. Estas aquí por Ur pero si esto sigue así la terminaría decepcionando otra vez.

Avancé hacia la puerta, debía salir de ahí. Iba a ahogarme.

—¡No me iré!

Antes de poder reaccionar tenía los brazos de Ultear rodeándome. Suspiré, trate de apartarla.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo?

—Gray, yo lo siento tanto, me di cuenta que… todo este tiempo te extrañe tanto.

—Suéltame Ultear.

—¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! Se que te he hecho daño… —No podía creer la cantidad de lágrimas que recorrían las mejillas de Ultear. Cierto punto dentro de mi se quebró cuando la vio en tal estado. —Me arrepiento tanto de haberte dejado solo, no tendría que haberte hecho eso, ¡Gray te amaba! ¡De verdad te amaba!

Escuchar esas palabras en ese preciso momento me quebraba completamente. Hubo un momento donde las necesite con el aire que respiraba pero ahora había aprendido a sobrevivir sin ellas, ahora eran veneno puro que lo único que lograba era infectarme, desgarrarme por dentro.

—Mientes, deja de mentir.

—Claro que no, Gray. Te amaba tanto…

—¡Cállate! —Incapaz de alejarla, ella alzó sus ojos, fijando nuestras miradas. Recuerdos, dolor, tristeza. Podía verlo con claridad. —¡No haces mierda a la persona que amas! ¡Me estaba muriendo, Ultear! Estaba podrido por dentro y tú te fuiste con el primer infeliz que te prometió cambiarte la vida y llevarte a Inglaterra. ¡Si ese es tu amor me da asco! —Un empujón seco basto para hacer que me soltara sin lastimarla. Busqué mis llaves desesperadamente sobre el escritorio, varios libros cayeron en el intento de querer encontrarlas.

—Gray, Gray… Por favor, Gray escúchame.

—Vete de mi casa, no quiero verte cuando vuelva. —Mi voz sonó firme, no había ni un poco de duda.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, cuando llegué al ascensor y vi que ella no vino atrás de mio sentí alivio, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, jamás creí que llegaría el día que podría enfrentar a mi pasado cara a cara y ganar.

Aunque mis manos temblaran, aunque mi cuerpo entero sintiera frío y las lágrimas amenazaran con salir de una vez por todas, había ganado. ¿Verdad?

Ahora solo tenia que verla, verla, decirle que la amaba, que la amaba a ella, que me dejará estar a su lado.

Tenia que ver a Juvia.

.

.

.

Continuará.

* * *

Buenas! Capítulo actualizado.

Es el último día del año y me pongo sensible así que solamente les quiero agradecer por todo lo que me bancaron este año y por todos los que siguen leyendo la historia, muchísimas gracias de verdad. FF me hizo conocer personas geniales, la cantidad de conocidos con gustos tan raros como los mios que encontré en esta página es impresionante. Los adoro. Les deseo un hermoso 2016! Ojalá logren todas sus metas y les traiga a todos muchas cosas buenas.

Y ya que estamos, y por qué los adoro, y si, sé que me quieren comentar acerca del anime y el final de la saga. Oh ese momento Gruvia! Por favor que alguien me diga que también grito como fan loca y no me voy a sentir tan mal. Recordé que cuando lo leí en el manga estaba en un BurgerKing comiendo, casi escupo media hamburguesa, no joda.

Y para los que lean el manga, se fue todo a la mierda, ¿o no?

En cuanto a mi querido fic, el próximo capítulo es Gruvia, el próximo es Jerza (antes que me maten D:)

Y nada, eso. Hoy hable mucho, o hablo mucho o nada, para que me hacen publicar si saben como soy (?)

Felices Fiestas, y mucho cariño.

**Sugar. **


	30. Veintidós

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertecen. **

**Advertencia! +18**

* * *

**Sin Caer en el Amor**

* * *

"**Te estaré esperando… Aunque muera en el intento."**

* * *

**Veintidós**

Los nervios, que cosa terrible los nervios. Me hacían sudar las manos y retorcía el estómago, bueno, no es como si el estómago se me retorciera literalmente pero daba esa sensación. Subí el coche y tomé aire. Necesitaba calmarme, no podía presentarme ante Juvia así. No se cuanto tiempo estuve dentro del auto, sé que fue mucho tiempo.

Tenia tantas cosas que deseaba decirle, lo mucho que la amaba era solo algo pequeño comparado a todo lo que en realidad esperaba contarle. El departamento de Juv jamás me pareció tan lejos como ese viaje. Cuando llegué a la portería toqué el timbre y espere, intranquilo, con un sabor amargo en la boca que esperaba que ella fuera capaz de quitar.

—¿Quién? —Su voz, su delicada voz me abrazó. En ese momento me di cuenta que seguramente no me encontraba en el panorama de la cámara, me paré frente a ella sabiendo que Juvia seguramente la estaría viendo. —Gray…—El tono con el cual había dicho mi nombre era mucho más bajo que el de un principio, tal vez hasta con cierto dolor. Tuve miedo de lo siguiente.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Pregunté, impaciente agregué: —Tengo que hablar contigo.

—También tengo que hablar contigo…—Respondió e inmediatamente me permitió entrar.

Subí por las escaleras, tratando, sin lograr en absoluto, tranquilidad.

La tranquilidad y la calma llegó cuando la encontré, parada en su puerta, regalándome una dulce sonrisa, fueron dos segundos que nos quedamos mirando, lo suficiente para acercarnos a pasos rápidos y devorar su boca, besarla como no había hecho en todo ese tiempo que estuvo ausente. Sentí paz, tenerla entre mis brazos, saber que estaba allí, que todo estaba bien… ¿Por qué todo estaba bien, verdad?

Cuando estuvimos dentro noté unas cuantas cosas en cajas, y algunas ropas sobre un par de sillas. Como si no pensará seguir mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio. La miré extrañado.

—¿Te mudaras? Pensé que te gustaba aquí.

—Me gusta. —Susurró. — Gray… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas mal?

—¿Tanto se me nota?

Juvia medio sonrió y bajó su mirada. —Supongo que Juvia ha aprendido un poco de Gray todo este tiempo.

—Has aprendido demasiado. Siempre estuviste dispuesta a aprender sobre mi, nunca te dio miedo enfrentarte con mi _yo verdadero_ … ¿Recuerdas la noche que nos conocimos? Estabas hermosa en ese vestido. —Ella se sonrojó y puso sus manos sobre sus mejillas. —Pensé que eras una más, una más de las tantas… Que idiota fui, ¿no? ¿Cómo pude tratarte así?

—Juvia no piensa en eso, siempre agradeció haber conocido a alguien como Gray.

—Pero me equivoqué tantas veces Juv, tantas veces te lastime… ¿Cómo puedes sonreírme de esa forma tan dulce?

—Siempre tendrás mis sonrisas…

— ¿Aunque no las merezca?

—Gray-sama… ¿Qué ha pasado? Juvia no entiende, quiere ayudarlo.

—Después de la muerte de Ur… —Comencé. — Mi madre adoptiva, pasé por varios estados entre ellos depresión. A diferencia de lo que muchos creen la depresión no tiene cura, una vez que aparece en tu vida no se va, pero aprendí a sobrellevarla, ¿sabes? Ahora no todos los días son malos, solo algunos. La imagen con la que me conociste, ese otro Gray que se cree mejor que el resto, que sabe que puede tener a cualquier mujer en la cama y simplemente usarla es un maldito bastardo que nació para protegerme a mi de mis propios demonios. De los demonios que una vez me consumieron por completo. —Suspiré. Mi cuerpo entero se contrajo ante lo que tenia que seguir contando. —Me enamoré, no de cualquier persona, me enamoré de Ultear, mi hermana. Por supuesto, mi hermana adoptiva, no compartíamos la misma sangre, no estoy tan enfermo. Y hasta el día de hoy tengo en claro si ella estuvo o no enamorada de mí.

—¿Tuvieron una relación seria?

—Sí, al menos para mi lo fue. Me importo muy poco lo que el resto podría llegar a decir, para los ojos de terceros éramos hermanos, ¡estábamos locos! Sabia que a ella le pesaba, siempre le importó lo que el resto decía. En fin, nos enamoramos, o me enamoré, tuvimos sexo, mucho sexo, traté de curarme, ella me ayudó bastante, sobrellevaba todo muy bien por Ultear, termine mis estudios, comencé la Universidad y luego, de un día para el otro ella me dejó, se fue a Londres con un hombre con dinero, tenía una empresa familiar que le dejaba ganancias exageradas, pero eso fue lo de menos, eso fue un detalle, el problema es que Ultear me había abandonado, la mujer que amaba se había ido, y yo me quedé solo. Solo… Con mi hermosa depresión, nos hicimos grandes amigos. No volví a lastimarme, eso fue lo único bueno que saqué de todo esto.

— ¿Lo intentaste? —Preguntó Juvia, sus enormes ojos azules no brillaban.

—El pensamiento siempre esta, uno siempre busca la forma de lastimarse, tal vez ya no agarré una cuchilla y me corté pero fumo, bebo, no me cuido en absoluto. ¿Por qué me cuidaría? Si no hace mucho deseaba estar muerto.

—Juvia piensa el pensar en ello no… No es bueno, Gray.

—No lo es. El suicidio es de cobardes, lo tengo bastante claro. Es el camino fácil. ¡Siempre fui un cobarde! Y un egoísta, ¿te crees qué pensaba cómo se lo tomarían mis amigos? O Zero, o Maria… Pensaba en mí, en mi dolor y mi sufrimiento, nadie la estaba pasando peor que yo. Creí que después de Ultear no volvería a enamorarme, juré que nadie volvería a hacerme sentir tan miserable.

Juvia acortó la distancia entre nosotros y me abrazó, me abrazó con fuerza. Sentí sus lágrimas chocar en mi mejilla.

—Pero apareciste… Apareciste y… Me enamoré de ti, Juvia.

Me miró, su rostro sorprendido, sus labios entreabiertos sin saber exactamente que decir, lo repetí:

—Me enamoré de ti.

Lo dije, lo afirme. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no estaba siendo cobarde, por primera vez no quería huir.

— ¿Ahora? — La voz de Juvia tembló, la miré, sus ojos estaban a punto de derramar lágrimas. Ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza. —¿Por qué _ahora_?

Me acarició la mejilla mientras lloraba, un sollozo tan fuerte. Parpadeé y me acerqué para besarla, ella se alejó.

—No puedo… —Llegué a entender sus palabras en medio del llanto.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Juvia no me respondió, miles de suposiciones pasaron en mi cabeza. Ataque cada una de ellas.

—Te amo Juvia, no estaré con otras mujeres, seremos tu y yo, como hasta hace unos meses, tendremos citas, verdaderas citas, puedo mejorar, puedo ser mejor, para ti, para que lo nuestro funcione.

—Gray…

—Entiendo que tengas dudas y miedos, que te hayas cansado pero me voy a esforzar, realmente estoy pensando en esforzarme por nosotros…

—Gray, no puedo. Me voy, Gray.

—¿A dónde te vas? Puedo acompañarte, Juv no quiero alejarme de ti.

Ella volvió a negar, intentaba acercarme pero ella más se alejaba.

—Me vuelvo a Estados Unidos, Gray. Vuelvo con Lyon.

—¿Por eso no respondías mis llamados ni mis mensajes? —Deduje rápidamente. Juvia no respondió . Escondí mi rostro entre mis manos… Otra vez. Otra vez me estaba pasando. Respiré, necesitaba aire. ¡Aire! Al parecer mi ataque la asusto tanto que termino acercándose para asegurarse de que estuviera bien pero al sentir su mano en mi espalda me sentí mucho peor. —¡No me toques! ¡No lo hagas! —Volví a respirar profundamente. Habían pasado tres años desde el último ataque de pánico.

—Cálmate Gray… No te estoy tocando. ¿Quieres agua? —Tímidamente se acerco, cuando vio que estaba un poco más calmado su mano se posó sobre mi rodilla.

—No… —Dije con dificultad mientras sostenía mi pecho, debía normalizar de alguna forma mi respiración. —Tu no lo amas… —Me enfrenté a su mirada azul. Juvia no la apartó.

—Todo esto no tiene nada que ver con Lyon de forma directa, no estoy volviendo en forma amorosa con él… Pero me iré con él.

—¿Por qué? Te estoy pidiendo que te quedes, ¡te estoy diciendo que te amo, Juvia!

Juvia mordió su labio inferior, volvió a llorar. —Mis padres…—Respondió en voz baja. — Gray no preguntes, no creo que Juvia vuelva, no cree que lo nuestro funcione de esta forma. Ella tiene que irse, es lo mejor.

El maldito cuento parecía repetirse una vez más.

— ¿Cuándo te iras?

—Mañana por la tarde…

Eso era muy pronto. Demasiado pronto. No entendía ni quería entender porque Juvia decidía irse ahora, después de que a mi tanto me había costado aceptar mis sentimientos, de que por fin había decidido que quería algo mejor para mi vida.

¿Estaba condenado a ser un maldito? A ser este desastre que tanto me desagradaba cada vez que me miraba al espejo y tenia que enfrentarme.

Me puse de pie, mis cejas se mantenían unidas, la frustración y el enfado recorrían todo mi cuerpo.

—Juvia nunca quiso que todo esto terminará así, Juvia de verdad lo ama. Como nunca amo a nadie…

—¿Entonces por qué te vas? —Murmuré. —Si tanto me amas…

—Hay cosas… Cosas que Juvia no puede manejar.

—¿Qué importan más? Por favor…

—Gray.

—Veté, veté, haz lo que quieras. —Me encogí de hombros y apresuré mis pasos hasta llegar a la puerta. — No, no volveré a buscarte.

El portazo que se escuchó fue fuerte. Era metafóricamente la puerta de ambos cerrándose, de caminos apartados a partir de ahora. Cerré mis puños, maldije, maldije en voz alta mientras trataba de no odiarme a mi mismo por todo esto.

Necesitaba descargarme, gritarle a alguien, insultar a alguien, ¡cualquier cosa! Subí al auto, golpeé el volante con los puños, gruñí y maneje hasta mi departamento.

¿Qué seria de mi ahora? Si perdía a Juvia todo lo que ella había construido se iría con ella, volvería a ser, a ser esa despreciable persona que no le importaba con quién, o qué, o cómo. ¿Verdad? Podría volver a ser _eso_. Despreciable. Sin embargo era la opción era más viable.

Todo a la mierda. Quería ser ese Gray que no le importaba nada ni nadie, ese que no sentía, ni volverían a hacerle daño, mi pared, la pared que yo mismo había construido por tanto tiempo volvía aparecer ante mi más fuerte que nunca.

Cuando entre al departamento Ultear me dirigió una mirada rápida.

—Me iré lo más rápido posible… —Me dijo en una postura defensiva mientras apretaba contra ella un montón de ropa.

Le devolví la mirada, sus ojos estaban rojos, había estado llorando. Bien, se lo merecía. Lo tenia muy bien merecido. Me acerque con seguridad sin apartar la mirada, ella no se movió, ni siquiera parpadeo. En un movimiento brusco mi mano sujetó su nuca y mis labios tocaron los suyos, un beso que demandaba pasión, y me la dio de la forma que solo ella sabia. Ah, los besos de Ultear. Su forma de besar era tan malditamente perfecta que podría volver loco a cualquiera. Su lengua recorrió cada rincón de mi boca, y la mía, avivada por el recuentro no quiso quedarse atrás. El problema era que esos besos ya no me llenaban, faltaba algo.

Ultear dejó caer la ropa al suelo, mis manos se ubicaron en su cintura atrayéndola una y otra vez a mí, con pequeños movimientos de cadera que hacían notar el bulto que se formaba entre mis piernas. Ella suspiró sobre mis labios. Sabia que a Ultear le gustaba jugar, sabia dónde debía tocar y que la hacia mojarse en segundos. Lo que ella no sabia era lo mucho que había mejorado.

Cuando nuestras miradas volvieron a cruzarse busqué alguna razón de estar haciendo esto. Sentía el dolor y la impotencia de estar perdiendo nuevamente lo que amaba, me estaba perdiendo, volvía a ser lo que más odiaba. Y frente a esa reflexión no fue a Ultear a quien vi a los ojos, frente a mi estaba Juvia, era Juvia quien estaba ahí. Entonces volví a besarla, pero fue diferente, fue un beso suave, casi tierno y su tacto me quemó cuando me sacó la camisa, sabía, sabía perfectamente que no era ella pero necesitaba verla ahí.

Su cuerpo semidesnudo chocó contra una pared mientras las prendas seguían desapareciendo una a una de los cuerpos de ambos mostrando cada vez más piel. Su tacto seguía quemando, pero no era como si me quemará con fuego, el fuego daba otra sensación, esto era como si me quemará con hielo, por que llega el punto donde el hielo también quema, y duele, duele mucho más. Tomé entre mis manos sus pechos, ella arañó mi espalda. Gruñí cuando vi la sonrisa en su rostro, disfrutaba cuando mi lengua pasaba sobre su cuerpo, cuando mis dedos se metían bajo sus bragas ya mojadas, buscando darle más placer al jugar con su clítoris hinchado.

Después de escucharla jadear varias veces, y saber que esos jadeos no podrían ser comparados cayó de rodillas ante mí, sabía lo que quería y cómo me gustaba, la miré y cuando ella tomó mi erección entre sus manos sujeté su cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Chupa… —Salió de mi en un murmuro ronco. Sentí la cavidad humedad recorriendo de arriba abajo mi falo. Sentí su lengua, el rozar de sus dientes y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Temblé de placer cuando lo metió completo e imagine que esa boca era de Juvia. Juvia. Juvia. Juvia. Juvia. Juvia. Juvia.

—Gray…—Ronroneó y me desconcentró. Abrí mis ojos y vi moverse la melena negra. La aparte de mi entrepierna con un tirón. Le señale el sillón, Ultear sonrió. La acomodé en cuatro antes que pudiera decir nada, acaricié su espalda, ¿para qué negar qué tenia una espalda sensual? Y sin dudar de que estaba totalmente preparada me metí en ella, sentí como su vagina me recibía apretando fuertemente y desprendiendo un calor único que hacia que quisiera moverme mucho más rápido. Pero no, no era suficiente, algo faltaba. Enredé en mis dedos su cabello negro y tiré ligeramente hacia atrás mientras mis movimientos no se detenían, y fui aún más rápido cuando las piernas de ella empezaron a temblar. —Más… Más… —Gimió.

Juvia. Juvia. Juvia. Juvia. Juvia.

Cada estocada pensaba en ella. Adentro. Juvia. Afuera. Juvia. La necesitaba. La amaba. La quería a ella. Nada era igual. No podía, no podía ser ese miserable otra vez, ella se había encargado de destruirlo. Juvia.

La di vuelta, se hundió en mí y sus grandes pechos comenzaron a saltar al ritmo del vaivén de mis caderas sin embargo no podía pensar que no era ella, que no eran sus pechos, ni era su piel, pero imaginaba que sí, que si era ella, entonces un calor recorría mi vientre y me hacia penetrarla más fuerte, más pasional, por que ella era mía, por que la había hecho mia tantas veces, y yo… Yo era suyo, simplemente suyo.

Dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás. —Juvia… —Gruñí mientras acababa fuera. No pude ver el rostro de Ultear pero tampoco me importó que se encerrara en el baño después de todo lo que había pasado. Había obtenido mi respuesta. No volvería a ser el mismo después de ella, así como tampoco podía dejar que se fuera.

Al otro día cuando aparecí en el departamento de Juvia sé que no me esperaba, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. A la vez me costaba mirarla directamente.

—No soy un hombre que merezca estar a tu lado… —Suspiré. —Pero antes que puedas decirme algo, te amo, de verdad te amo. Voy a convertirme en un mejor hombre, y cuando sea ese hombre que te merezca iré a buscarte.

—¿Irá a buscar a Juvia? —Su tono sorprendido me dio gracia, sus mejillas rojas ternura.

—Te iré a buscar, y no te dejaré ir nunca más. Además tengo que entender que si te vas es por que es algo realmente importante.

—Lo es. Juvia tiene que aclarar algunas cosas, ¡pero ayer Juvia hablo con Gajeel!

—¿Qué tiene que ver Gajeel en todo esto?

—Algunas cosas. Lo bueno es que Juvia podrá volver para el próximo invierno.

—Falta casi un año para eso…

—¡Pero Juvia piensa que es mejor que no volver!

—¿Y Lyon? ¿Puedes asegurarme qué no tienes nada con él?

—Juvia puede asegurarle que no siente nada por Lyon. Lo de ellos es cosa del pasado. Lo que Lyon siente por Juvia ya es otra cosa…

—Mantente alejada de él… No quiero que te vayas. Estados Unidos queda muy lejos.

—Juvia pensó alguna forma para que no la extrañara tanto, después de la discusión de ayer pensé en dárselo a Lucy pero ya que Gray volvió…

Juvia buscó una caja de cartón, cuando miré dentro una cosa blanca con manchas marrones y orejas largas me miraba. Esa cosa entraba en la palma de mi mano.

—¿Un conejo?

—¡El animal favorito de Juvia!

—¿Es para mí? ¿Qué hago con un conejo?

—Es de Juvia, pero Juvia no lo puede llevar a Estados Unidos así que Gray lo va a cuidar hasta que Juvia vuelva.

—¿Acaso tenias todo planeado sabiendo qué no puedo negarme? —Rió, amaba su risa. — Bien preciosa, lo cuidaré, así que ven a buscarlo.

—¡Juvia vendrá!

—Se lo hubieras dejado a Gajeel. —Hizo un puchero inflando sus mejillas y me reí. —¡Eu, mentira! Cuidare de la cosa… digo, conejo.

—Se llama Pocho.

—¿Pocho? ¿Por qué?

—¿No tiene cara de Pocho? —Dijo en un tono alegre mientras miraba al pequeño animal. Me miró, su sonrisa era brillante.

—Ahora que lo mencionas…

Ella me abrazó y segundos después nos besamos. Quedamos en que no iría al aeropuerto, no la dejaría irse y ella no se iría, nos haría peor a ambos. Teníamos un año. Un año para demostrar que esto era amor. Para demostrarme que esto era ese amor que tanto había buscado y que Juvia, Juvia era la mujer que siempre había soñado.

No quería arruinar esto diciéndole a Juvia lo que había pasado con Ultear. No podía por que temía que ese fuera el punto final en nuestra historia, y no, definitivamente no podía ser el punto final…

.

.

.

**Continuará.**

* * *

N/A: No es un nota que mencione nada en particular, solo quería hacer saber el dato. Esta semana perdí a mi conejo. Los que me conocen saben que mis mascotas son como mi familia, lo mucho que las amo y lo mucho que significan para mí. Se dice que cuando se escribe sobre alguien, ese escritor, vuelve eterno a quien escribe, así que mi pequeño Pochito estaré presente cada vez que alguien lea este capítulo y a mí me alivia un poco la pena.

Pido disculpas por la demora en actualizar. Muchísimas gracias por sus hermosos reviews, siempre es un placer leerlos. Gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de comentar. En estos días me voy a tomar el tiempo de responder uno por uno.

_AlexRojas: Hola! Gracias, me alegra que te guste la historia. Noté que anduviste por varios de mis fics, es un placer que te gusten mis escritos. Espero seguir leyéndote por acá. Un beso para vos. _

Espero que empiecen febrero con todo! Mucha suerte, cariños.

**Sugar. **


	31. Lluvia Carmesí IV

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

* * *

**Sin Caer en el Amor**

* * *

_**No me dejes caer… En la tentación.**_

* * *

**Lluvia Carmesí IV**

**(Erza Scarlet**)

Mi mente era un caos. El pensamiento de estar haciendo mal las cosas, la idea de que tendría que haber tomado otras decisiones. Era mi culpa, maldición. Siempre tomaba la decisión incorrecta, me equivocaba seguido, aún con mis veinticinco años, aún después de toda la mierda por la que había pasado. La cerveza que tenía enfrente se calentaba y los ojos grises que me miraban esperaban que comenzara a hablar. Gray era buen amigo, nunca me presionaba, me daba mi tiempo y mi lugar para que analizara todo por dentro, para que viera con detalles en donde fue que me equivoqué.

Bueno, supongo que mi error más grande fue haber besado a Jellal la primera vez. Demonios, mi error más grande había sido seguir besándolo, y es que no podía evitarlo. No me creerían pero es algo más fuerte que yo, totalmente fuera de mi control. Jellal me había besado porque se había enterado que Ultear lo engañaba, yo había correspondido por su obvio parecido con mi ex y mis confusos sentimientos, fue un desvió por parte de ambos, pero la segunda vez ya no fue así, creo que ambos notamos ese cambio.

—Llevas media hora callada, no le has dado un trago a tu cerveza y me estoy aburriendo… —Dijo Gray mientras rodaba los ojos en señal de queja. Me reí, a veces actuaba tal como un niño pequeño.

—¿Te estoy haciendo perder el tiempo? Solíamos quedarnos horas callados sin decirnos nada y todo estaba bien. —Él sonrió. — Eran otros tiempos, supongo…

—Estar contigo nunca es una perdida de tiempo, debo ser la envidia de todos los hombres aquí presentes, ninguna de sus compañías te llega a los talones.

Crucé mis piernas bajo la mesa y suspiré. —Ninguna de ellas debe tener ni la mitad de mis problemas.

—Habla guapa, las noches son largas y las penas no se cuentan solas. ¿Problemas en el trabajo?

—El trabajo va bien, bueno, podríamos decir que va bien mientras no mezclemos mi vida sentimental lo cual a esta altura es casi imposible porque veo a Jellal todos los putos días, y ahora que esta separado de tu hermana…—Me reí de manera nerviosa. — No sé como tomarme todo esto, Gray. No quería nada de esto.

—¿Cuál es el problema? Jellal ya no tiene nada con Ultear, ni tú tienes algo con su malvado hermano gemelo. Pueden terminar el negocio y de manera casual comenzar a conocerse.

—No es tan sencillo.

—¿Qué lo complica, Erza? ¿Qué él sea ciego?

Mis labios se fruncieron. —Eso no tiene nada que ver. —Respondí.

—¿El parecido con tu ex? ¿Lo qué puedan pensar los demás? Manda todo a la mierda, si no aprovechas las oportunidades que la vida te da un día todo se va a la mierda solito, un día todo se termina y cuando se termina no hay vuelta.

—Tengo miedo de estar dejando ir la oportunidad de estar con el amor de mi vida…

—Entonces tienes que aferrarte con fuerzas. —Gray me guiñó un ojo y tomó un trago de su cerveza. —Mirá que tienes que estar desesperada para venirme a hablar de estas cosas a mí… Ojalá yo siguiera mis propios consejos.

—Aferrarme… —Murmuré. —¿Y por qué no lo haces? Estoy segura que cualquier mujer estaría feliz de tenerte en su vida.

—El problema esta en que yo no quiero que sea cualquier mujer.

—Tiene que ser una especial, tienes razón.

—Una muy especial.

—Que te quiera y te cuide.

—Y me ayude a crecer. Y conozca la peor parte de mi y aun me sonría como la primera vez. —Agregó.

Me quedé sorprendida por sus palabras, Fullbuster rara vez era tan profundo. Entonces comprendí…

—¡Gray! ¡Estas enamorado de alguien! ¿Quién?! ¿Quién es? ¿Es Juvia, verdad? ¡Lo sabía!

—Erza baja la voz, no hagas un escándalo. —Sus mejillas sonrosadas me dieron ganas de acunarlo en mi pecho. Como cuando éramos chicos, como hacia cada vez que se sentía mal.

Reprimí mis ganas pero la sonrisa de mi rostro no se quitaría con nada. Estaba tan feliz por ellos, hacían una muy linda pareja, Gray merecía alguien asi en su vida, alguien que le de amor sincero.

—Me alegra que Natsu y tu hayan encontrado chicas buenas, amables y que los quieran de verdad.

—Bueno, lo mío tampoco es sencillo, Juvia debe estar en un avión en este mismo momento yéndose a Estados Unidos junto a su ex pareja. Y yo también hice las mías… ¡Aunque prefiero no hablar de ello en este momento!

—¿Se fue? ¿Por qué? No se despidió de nadie…

—No lo sé, no me ha dicho mucho. Lo que sé es que va a volver, y tengo que estar preparado para cuando ese día llegue.

—¿Volverá? Bueno, supongo que si estas seguro y haces las cosas bien, Juvia es una buena chica.

Gray asintió con la cabeza y termino su cerveza de golpe. El tema era reciente y le afectaba más de lo que creía. Con la cabeza aún hecha un caos nos despedimos en la puerta del bar, el abrazo que nos dimos me dio fuerzas, las necesitaba para enfrentarme a la mierda que era mi vida día a día, amigos verdaderos había tan pocos y muchas veces no eran valorados como se lo merecían, yo quería valorar a Gray.

Acomodé mi cartera y me di la vuelta, la noche estaba fría pero rechace la oferta de Fullbuster de llevarme a casa, caminar me haría bien. ¿Verdad? Mala idea, mala decisión, como solía pasarme… ¿Por qué me sorprendía? Verlo parado con su espléndido traje hizo que mi corazón latiera con cierta adrenalina. A pesar de haber perdido la visión vestía tan bien. Vamos, seguro tenia una damita que le escogía la ropa todos los días. Y no, no eran celos lo que sentía. Contuve el aliento antes de pasar a su lado, el muchacho que lo acompañaba le murmuró algo al oído y él no dándome demasiado tiempo a pensar sujetó mi brazo impidiéndome seguir avanzando.

—Erza…

—¿Ahora me sigues? —Tal vez mi tono de voz había sonado más rudo de lo que en realidad quería, ¡pero me sentía tan débil ante su tacto! Y no, no me gustaba esa sensación.

—Claro que no, tenemos que hablar. Te llame pero tu móvil esta apagado o no tiene señal.

—¿Y qué si soy yo la qué no quiere hablar contigo? Jellal no quiero verte fuera del horario de trabajo. —Me sentí un poco avergonzada por el espectáculo que estábamos brindamos, y las miradas curiosas que se posaban en nosotros.

—¿Quieres qué hablemos en un lugar más tranquilo? Solo esta vez, dame una oportunidad, ¿si? Solo esta vez…

Sus palabras sonaban tan sinceras, y aunque mantenía sus ojos cerrados no dudaba ni un segundo de él. Tragué saliva, no podía, me rendía.

—Esta bien.

Demonios, se la había dejado tan fácil. Era una idiota, una verdadera idiota pero la hermosa sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro fue suficiente para que mis mejillas se sonrojaran. ¡No tenía quince años! ¿Por qué sentía una oleada de hormonas cada vez que este sujeto estaba cerca?!

_Amor _ me susurró una voz, pero decidí no escucharla.

El muchacho que estaba junto a él minutos antes se llamaba Simon, para mi sorpresa era la mano derecha de Jellal en varios asuntos, además de que era su chofer personal. Un chico agradable, parecía conocerlo muy bien.

—Llegamos, Jellal. —Anunció y se bajó para abrir la puerta del coche.

—Gracias Simon, te llamaré en caso que sea necesario.

Simon se despidió, y en lo que él se iba caminando, alcé una ceja mientras Jellal me invitaba a pasar a su casa.

—¿En caso qué sea necesario? Obviamente será necesario, me iré a casa.

Jellal rió. —¿Qué tan segura estas de eso?

Resoplé. Vaya creído.

—Solo era broma, Erza. Es costumbre decirle de esa forma, no te lo tomes personal. ¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Un café o un té?

—Café… —Estaba impresionada de lo bien que Jellal mantenía su casa, era dentro de todo bastante ordenada, con colores llamativos, había bastante cuadros de arte colgado en las paredes. Dejé mi abrigo sobre uno de sus sillones y me giré a mirarlo. —Te dice Jellal… Simon, te dice Jellal, es raro.

—¿Raro? Ese es mi nombre. —Me respondió mientras buscaba algo en un mueble cercano.

—Lo sé pero tu padre y tu hermano a los empleados los obligan a que los llamen "señor" y bueno, me sorprendió. —Admití.

—Oh por eso, bueno, son costumbres diferentes. No me críe con mi padre ni mi hermano. Mi madre era mucho más sencilla, me sentiría incómodo si me llamaran de una forma tan formal.

Me acerqué, noté que el mueble en el que Jellal estaba tanteando había varias tazas.

—Ya veo. Bueno, supongo que entonces es cuestión de costumbre. —Sonreí. —Déjame que te ayude. —Trate de agarrar la taza que en ese momento Jellal tocaba pero él sujetó con fuerza mi mano y fue cuestión de segundos para que la taza terminara finalmente en el suelo.

Oh no.

—¡Perdón, no me fue mi intención! Es que me sorprendió, tomaste mi mano y solté la taza, te compraré otra… Lo juro.

—No puedes comprar otra, no hay una igual a esa, eran de mi abuela.

Oh no, ¡eran de su abuela! ¿Estas cosas pasaban también en la vida real? Pensaba que solo era cuestión de novelas.

—Lo siento Jellal, yo… Perdón, realmente lo siento.

Jellal comenzó a reír, tapaba su boca mientras una sonara risa se le escapaba.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Pregunté no entendiendo la situación.

—Daría lo que fuera por haber visto tu rostro. —Respondió entre risas.

—¿Te estas burlando de mi? —Me crucé de brazos.

—No, bueno, tal vez un poco…

Lejos de sentirme ofendida comencé a reírme con él. Finalmente apoyó una mano sobre mi hombro.

—De verdad te compraré otra taza

—No necesito otra taza, era una taza vieja después de todo

Tomé otras dos tazas que había en ese mismo mueble y nos dirigimos a la cocina, no era demasiado grande ni demasiado pequeña, era ideal, una enorme ventana daba al jardín trasero de la casa y cerca de la puerta había colgado coloridas decoraciones, al acercarme más me di cuenta que eran piedras preciosas las que colgaban.

—Que hermosas… —Murmuré.

—¿Los llamadores? Sí, son hermosos.

—¿Llamadores? —Repetí.

—Llamadores de ángeles. —Aclaró. —Artesanales. Cuando hay viento y las piedras chocan entre ellas es tan hermoso el ruido que hacen que llaman a los ángeles.

—No sabia eso…

—Al menos eso decía mi madre. —Se encogió de hombros y me alcanzó una de las tazas llenas de café. Entonces noté la cafetera y lo bien que Jellal se manejaba entre sus cosas a pesar de no ver.

—Gracias —Mencioné al tomar la taza entre mis manos.

—¿Podemos hablar de lo qué nos esta pasando? —Suspira. —Es que en algún momento tendremos que hacerlo y retrasar lo inevitable me resulta desesperante.

—¿Y qué nos esta pasando?

—Gran pregunta. ¿Tienes respuesta? No me arrepiento de haberte besado.

Escuchar aquello me relajó ante mis sentimientos pero no por eso me hacia sentir menos culpable o tranquila en mi cabeza.

—Termine con Ultear y no fue solamente el hecho de que ella me engañara, lo nuestro también afecto.

—No hables de nuestro como si realmente hubiera algo, Jellal.

—¿Vas a negar que lo hay?

Mi entrecejo se frunció, fui incapaz de negarlo en voz alta. ¿Algo en mi lo estaba negando? Si cada parte de mi cuerpo lo sentía.

—Esta mal. —Dije. —Todo esto esta mal.

—¿Qué esta mal?

—Tu y yo… Eso, esta mal.

—¿Por qué? Dame razones que argumenten tus palabras, dame razones para darme por vencido.

—Eres hermano de la persona de la que creí que estaba enamorada, eras el prometido de la hermana de mi mejor amigo, eres el principal socio de la compañía donde trabajo, ¿más razones?!

—No me importa ninguna de esas razones. ¿Solucionado?

—No, por dios Jellal, tomate algo en serio.

—Jamás hable con más seriedad en mi vida.

—¡Basta ya de tus tonterías!

Me arrinconó contra la mesa de la cocina, la taza de mis manos se tambaleó a causa de la sorpresa, mis ojos se clavaron en su cara. Estaba serio y su respiración era profunda.

—No son tonterías.

Mi cuerpo entero tembló ante su voz dominante, perfecta.

—Jellal…

—Erza, yo no quiero lastimarte, no soy mi hermano. ¿Puedes verme? Verme a mí, no a él.

—Te veo a ti, pero mi cabeza no deja de decirme que todo esto esta mal y que no puedo evitar conocerte, cada vez que me miras, cada vez que me tocas, no hay dudas, no hay razones.

—De eso se trata el amor, dejarte caer y confiar…

— ¿Confiar? —Susurré.

—Dejarte caer en el amor y confiar que alguien estará abajo para agarrarte…

Sonreí.

—¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué lo haces ver tan sencillo?

—¿Por qué te complicas tanto? Erza, ¿sabes lo complicada qué es mi vida día a día? Después del accidente, después de perder la visión creí que era mejor morir que vivir de esta forma pero entonces me crucé con personas que estaban mucho peor que yo, que tenía problemas reales, me di cuenta que mis problemas eran tan pequeños comparado al mundo en general, que somos tan insignificantes. He ganado y he perdido en esta vida, se que hoy somos algo y mañana ya no por eso… Por eso vivo el hoy. Por eso si hoy siento que quiero estar a tu lado nada me hará cambiar de opinión, no quiero arrepentirme de nada cuando este en una cama de hospital a punto de morirme, y si algo sale mal, y si algo me lastima podré decirle a quien sea que este a mi lado: "Lo intenté, maldición, al menos yo lo hice", y me voy a reír…

Mi respiración se había agitado y mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente ante cada palabra que salía de la boca de Jellal, cada vez nos acercábamos más y era imposible no perderme en el sonido de su voz, en el aroma de su cuerpo, en la calidez que desprendían sus manos.

—¿Sabes qué me decía mi Nana? Que el hoy es un regalo… Por eso se le llama "presente", y yo quiero regalarte mi hoy, y cada día que podamos vivir. No preguntes si hay razones, no las hay, te quiero y eso me alcanza.

Fue suficiente para mi también, ese hombre me volvería loca de amor si no lo callaba en ese mismo momento, sentir sus labios junto los míos revolvía mi estómago. Jellal sostuvo mi cintura y presionó nuestros cuerpos contra la mesa de la cocina logrando que ese toque tan sensual nos acalorará a ambos, que convirtiéramos ese simple beso en un beso más pasional, mis labios se abrieron y pude sentir su lengua, pude sentir sus labios atrapando mis labios, queriendo desgastarlos, fue de esos besos, esos besos donde los labios te quedan doliendo pero aún así quieres sentir mucho más.

—Te quiero. —Murmuré. Lo abracé, y no quería soltarlo, no podía seguir luchando contra este sentimiento.

Tendría que dejarme caer, y esperar… Esperar que estuviera Jellal en el fondo para atraparme.

.

.

.

Continuará.

* * *

Buenas! ¿Cómo estan?! Llegamos a los 300 reviews! Muchísimas gracias a todos, de verdad. Siempre los leo y me hace muy feliz recibir tanto apoyo de ustedes para seguir la historia. La verdad es que no ha sido una buena semana, pero tenia el capítulo a medio escribir y en realidad lo corte antes de lo que tenia pensado. No me siento muy bien muchachos así que no se cuando volveré a subir capítulo, espero que pronto.

Gracias por leerme.

Sugar.


	32. Veintitrés

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

**Sin Caer en el Amor**

"_**Prometo arriesgarme por todo aquello que hace que mis ojos brillen"**_

**Veintitrés**

Cuál será la razón por la que la gente cuando esta triste escucha música que lo pone aún peor. Subí el volumen de la radio, allí sonaba mi tema favorito, la melodía me hizo sentir nostálgico. Me acerqué a la ventana dejando en el camino los apuntes de la Universidad arriba de mi escritorio. Había estado toda la mañana encerrado preparándome para los exámenes, mi cabeza me decía que ya era suficiente, que era momento de distraerme. Y así lo haría.

Me dí una ducha rápida, cambie mi ropa, me aseguré de tener llaves, móvil y billetera conmigo. Miré a Pocho que mordisqueaba una pata de mi mesa, me había cansado de retarlo. Los conejos eran animales inteligentes, cuando les convenía. Antes de salir acomode mi rebelde cabello frente al espejo. La verdad es que hubiera preferido bajar por las escaleras, así me hubiera ahorrado el momento incómodo por el cual estaba pasando, lamentable era saber que todavía no era capaz de predecir el futuro. Meredy estaba parada en un rincón del ascensor, hizo un movimiento de cabeza en forma de saludo y se removió. Imité su gesto y me concentré en otra cosa, era incómodo no solo por el hecho de lo que alguna vez fue nuestro encuentro sexual, sino que hace pocas semanas me había enterado que Meredy era íntima amiga de Ultear, por lo que ésta no tuvo mejor idea que ir a vivir con ella. Podría decirse que mi querida hermana era mi vecina. ¡La mía era la suerte de un campeón! Bufé.

Me subí al auto y tuve que conducir aproximadamente durante cuarenta minutos hasta casi salir de la ciudad. En un pequeño pueblo lejano estacione frente a una casa blanca de dos pisos. El jardín tenía variadas flores y cerca de la calle había un árbol que aun no florecía.

Al pasar por la puerta se escuchó una gruesa voz.

—Llegas tarde. —Reprochó.

—Solo media hora, he estado estudiando toda la mañana. No puedes quejarte, viejo.

Zero estaba sentado en la mesa con un libro en las manos, se sacó sus lentes y masajeó el puente de su nariz para luego dedicarme una fiera mirada gris.

—No cambiarás jamás. —Dijo, luego sonrió —. Estaba entretenido leyendo.

—Eso veo. ¿El médico no dijo reposo? —Alcé una ceja. —¿Qué haces aquí abajo?

—Ese médico no sabe nada, estoy perfecto ya.

—No bromees viejo, la neumonía que tuviste te dejo en el hospital durante un mes.

—Pero ya se harán dos meses que salí del hospital, Gray.

—Solo me preocupo por ti. —Murmuré.

Sabía que estaba volviéndome bastante pesado con la salud de Zero pero es que había sido terrible verlo en esa condición, desde que Juvia se había ido todo era mucho más complicado. ¿O yo mismo me lo complicaba? No sabría decirlo. Me hacía falta. Siempre.

Y Zero, bueno… Él se cuidaba, era un adulto responsable y sabía lo que era bueno y lo que no para su salud. Eso no quitaba que le estuviera encima, no quería perderlo a él también. Y no exageraba. No estaba preparado para perderlo. ¿Pero alguien alguna vez esta preparado para perder a alguien qué quiere? Vamos, claro que no. Aún sabiendo que en algún momento se va morir, como por ejemplo diagnosticarle una enfermedad terminal, o simplemente por que es el destino del que nadie puede escapar, las personas no se preparan nunca para perder a alguien especial, siempre guardan esperanza, es un poco patético por parte de los seres humanos, pero ellos siempre mantienen la esperanza viva, aun cuando dicen que no la tienen, en el fondo siempre creen, y vaya que es patético, y vaya que es asombroso. ¿Verdad?

—No te pongas así, Gray. Me estoy cuidando y créeme, tengo para rato.

—Si tu lo dices, no hagas que me preocupe por ti viejo, me siento medio idiota. —Camine hacia la biblioteca de la sala y miré desinteresado los títulos. Me sorprendí por uno en particular y tuve que tomarlo entre mis manos para confirmarlo. —¿El principito? —Pregunté, aún sin creérmelo. Y es que el dueño de tan honorables libros con uno tan ¿infantil? Entre ellos, me sorprendió.

Los ojos grises del mayor brillaron. —Claro. Hermoso libro. —Me respondió. —Ese que tienes en tus manos es de Mika.

Mika, la mujer de Zero. Asentí levemente con la cabeza. —¿Te molesta si lo leo? Es decir, tú estas todavía leyendo, quiero entretenerme con algo.

—Adelante, no creo que a Mika le moleste que leas su libro.

Me senté cerca de la ventana así el sol que entraba por la misma era suficiente para alumbrar mi lectura. En la primera página me encontré con una pequeña dedicatoria que logró conmoverme.

"_**Para mi pequeño, **_

_**nunca dejes de soñar como niño. **_

_**Y deja que tus sueños brillen junto a las estrellas. **_

_**Con mucho amor, mamá." **_

¿Será que Mika era una mujer tan asombrosa como me la imaginaba? Seguramente lo era. Perdí la noción del tiempo metido en la lectura. Pase de viajar por asteroides al desierto, y entre tantas historias fue una la que más me llamo la atención. No supe encontrarle razón en ese instante, si lo pensaba un poco más seguramente la tenía.

"—_Adiós —dijo. _

—_Adiós —dijo el zorro—. He aquí mi secreto. Es muy simple: solo con el corazón se ve bien. Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos._

—_Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos —repitió el principito, para acordarse._

—_El tiempo que perdiste por tu rosa es lo que hace que tu rosa sea tan importante. _

—_Es el tiempo que perdí por mi rosa…—dijo el principito, para acordarse. _

—_Los hombres han olvidado esta verdad —dijo el zorro—. Pero tú no debes olvidarla. Te vuelves responsable para siempre de lo que has domesticado. Eres responsable de tu rosa. _

—_Soy responsable de mi rosa…—Repitió el principito, para acordarse." _

Comprendí un poco más acerca de lo que era "domesticarse", entendí que Juvia me había domesticado, que ella tenía que hacerse cargo de mí. No importaba cuantas mujeres pasaran ahora en mi vida, ninguna ocuparía el lugar de Juvia, ninguna recibiría mi tiempo, el tiempo que yo utilice estando con ella, nuestras risas, nuestros abrazos, nuestros besos, nuestros llantos, lo valioso que eran mis recuerdos y lo afortunado que era al poder recordarlos. Yo necesitaba de Juvia, Juvia necesitaba de mí. El amor era así de egoísta, el amor era así de hermoso.

Al finalizarlo, justo en la última página con la misma letra que en la primera, se leía claramente: "_**Mamá te ama**_"

Zero carraspeó llamando mi atención, no sabía desde cuando me estaba observando, le dediqué una sonrisa. Había pensado que era un libro infantil pero al leerlo me di cuenta de lo profundo que puede ser, de las enseñanzas, de las metáforas. Que no se trata de crecer sino de no olvidar…

—Me ha encantado. Ha pasado estar entre mis favoritos. —Comenté.

— ¿Lo quieres?

—No… No podría aceptarlo. —Respondí suavemente. — ¿Has visto las dedicatorias? Sería muy maleducado de mi parte.

— ¿Las dedicatorias? —Zero se mostró confundido por un segundo pero rápidamente al parecer recordó. Su expresión se volvió triste, dolida. —Cierto, perdón. Mika le leía ese libro a nuestro hijo cuando estaba embarazada, cada noche, se sentaba junto a la ventana, acariciaba su vientre y leía tres o cuatro páginas. Ella le escribió esas palabras la primera noche que sintió moverse al bebé, estaba leyendo y sintió como pateaba, suave, ligero… Perdón, Gray.

Negué con la cabeza, no entendía muy bien sus disculpas, estaba bien. Podía conseguir un ejemplar en cualquier puesto de libros, ¿verdad? Aun así me conmovió ver esa cara de dolor. Me encantaría que el hijo de Zero y Mika pudiera leer este libro, que pudiera leer la letra de su madre diciéndole que lo amaba. Que lo ama. Seguro lo reconfortaría, lo haría. Conmigo lo había logrado.

Sin dirigirme la palabra Zero subió por las escaleras, supuse que necesitaba un momento a solas. Recordar a su mujer seguramente era doloroso, es decir, uno siempre trata de recordar a los que no están físicamente con una sonrisa. Al final… _¿Lo esencial no es invisible a los ojos?_ Me distraje cocinando, no era muy bueno en la cocina pero me defendía, bastante. Podía preparar un curry sin que se me quemara, o hacer el intento. Lo que vale es la intención, ¿o no? 

Cuando el dueño de casa se hizo presente la comida estaba lista así que entre los dos colocamos la mesa y nos sentamos a comer. La mirada gris insistente sobre mí me hizo deducir muy rápidamente que Zero quería pedirme algo.

—Habla de una vez, viejo.

Se rio a carcajadas, y con una sonrisa me preguntó: — ¿Cómo sabes qué quiero pedirte algo?

—Te conozco desde que tengo memoria.

—Quiero pedirte algo importante y no puedes decirme que no. —Adelantó—. Verás, algún día me iré de este mundo, me vuelvo viejo, débil y el esfuerzo de toda mi vida es la empresa que comencé desde cero. Mi deseo más profundo es que tu te hagas cargo de ella.

—Viejo, sabes lo que opino sobre eso. Agradezco que me tengas confianza y cariño pero es algo que no me corresponde.

—Gray no te estoy pidiendo una respuesta inmediata, piénsalo. Tampoco te estoy pidiendo que te desvíes de lo que te apasiona. Sabemos que por nada del mundo dejarías tu carrera ni tampoco quiero que lo hagas. —Llevó un poco de comida a su boca y movió la cabeza a los lados como midiendo al situación. —Tendrás personas que harán el resto por ti, la empresa se mueve por si sola solo tienes que ver que todo esté en orden para que no haya conflictos. Te enseñaré, puedo enseñarte.

—Puedes llegar a ser insistente si quieres.

—Y mucho. —Me cortó—. Mañana tendré una reunión con el personal, ven conmigo. Si te aburres puedes irte, no me enojaré.

—Mm…—Dudé— . ¿A qué hora?

—Nueve a.m

—No te prometo nada.

—Por ahora eso me alcanza. —Me sonrió, raspó lo que quedaba en el plato y suspiró satisfecho. —¿Y tus citas? Un pajarito me contó que no sales con muchachas desde hace… ¿tres meses? Que la última con la que te vio se fue de viaje.

—No sabía que Natsu era un pájaro. —Zero rio sonoramente, seguí hablando: —No quiero estar con otras mujeres. Quiero ser mejor hombre, siempre tomé decisiones equivocados no creo estar equivocándome con esto, Juvia es importante para mí.

—Lo sé, me alegra que así sea.

—Es una buena chica, ella es capaz de hacerme bien simplemente estando y creo que vale la pena. El problema es que yo no valgo la pena…

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué te hace pensar así, Gray?

—Hice cosas malas, cosas que la harían sufrir, que la terminaron lastimando… Pero me las perdono, todas y cada una de ellas, era capaz de sonreírme como si jamás le hubiera hecho nada malo.

—Eso es estar enamorado, Gray.

—Es que yo la amo, por eso necesito volverme mejor, para saber que no volveré a lastimarla. Volverá a Japón, y aquí estaré, es mi mejor versión. —Dije muy convencido.

—Apuesto por ti pero un consejo, no intentes cambiarte. Mejora, hijo. Siempre para mejor. ¿Me darás nietos pronto? Me estoy morir así que…

—Cállate. Te daré nietos, algún día…—Soné ligeramente dudoso. —Si salen a Juvia seguramente serán bonitos. —Bromeé. Era divertido reírme junto a Zero. Era ese padre que nunca había tenido, ese hombre que terminaría orgulloso de mí algún día. O eso esperaba… —Algún día estarás orgulloso de mí… Te lo prometo.

—Gray, ya eres mi mayor orgullo.

Cuando volví a casa pensé en escribirle a Juvia, contarle acerca del libro, acerca de mi día pero al final me termine sentando en el piso, Pocho se subió a mis piernas y dejo que lo acariciará suavemente. Las noches se hacían más silenciosas, largas y oscuras. Pensé en que opinaría ella acerca de cada uno de los temas por los que pasé hoy, imagine su sonrisa y me sentí fuerte, y luego tan débil. Juvia me conocía tan bien que sabría leerme y decir eso que necesito oír.

—La extraño, ¿sabes? No es como si no pudiera vivir sin ella, puedo pero no quiero. ¿Crees que ella me extraña? ¿Qué puede estar pensando en mí? Quiero imaginar que se esta divirtiendo aunque no sepa los motivos de su viaje. —Pocho me mordió el dedo antes de que pudiera decir algo más, se bajó de mis piernas, dio unas vueltas en círculos y volvió a subirse. —Eres un conejo raro. Ella también era rara… Supongo que las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños. Si le contará sobre Zero… Ella me diría que vaya a la reunión, porque Zero es un viejo a punto de morirse y hay que cumplir sus últimos deseos… —El conejo me miró y yo reí como si realmente pudiera entenderme. —Está bien, tienes razón, no diría eso. Diría que vaya, que no pierdo nada, que pasar tiempo con Zero siempre me hace bien. Y es verdad. Ella siempre tiene razón. Y en cuanto a lo otro… Creo que se sorprendería, sería complicado entender mi manera de pensar. Lo veo desde afuera en la posición que me toca, respeto la decisión de Zero de no querer buscar a su hijo pero ¿sabes? Yo no quiero vivir con esa duda, de saber qué o por qué. También me apoyaría, se alegraría de saber que quiero buscar a mis padres, ¿o no? —Bajé con cuidado a Pocho de mis piernas. —No me animo a mandarle un mensaje hoy, tal vez mañana… Tal vez ni siquiera lo está esperando.

.

.

.

Continuará.

Buenas! La verdad es que ustedes si saben hacer sentir mejor a alguien. Gracias. El capítulo tendría que haberse subido hace como una semana atrás, tuve un problema con mi notebook y perdí el capítulo casi terminado. Quise morir cuando tuve que reescribirlo pero creo que hasta quedo más bonito, ya me dirán.

Recuerden que me pueden encontrar en twitter: /FlorPerezAutedo

Siempre estaré encantada de hablar con ustedes.

Doramassilvi: Gracias por enamorarte de este capítulo. No se si odiarás a Ultear, a mi me da un poquito de pena. Aunque no lo creas mi primer ship con Gray fue el GrayxUltear. Luego una luz me bendijo y empecé a shippearlo con Juvia. No odio a Ultear, ni tengo nada en contra de ella solo que la historia necesita de zorra que complique un poco las cosas. Ya las complicó, solo que todavía no estallaron del todo. En fin, espero disfrutes este capítulo. Saludos.

NoahhChan: Muchísimas gracias por cada una de tus palabras, siempre. Estoy mejor, no puedo decir que salto en una pata pero sigo adelante con lo que me toca. No quería hacerlos esperar más. Siempre estoy pendiente de lo que ustedes me comentan, tus comentarios siempre son tan alegres, tan lindos, me inspiran. Gracias por ser así conmigo. Escribo porque me gusta pero amo que les guste lo que escribo. Muchos cariños.

Sole: ¡Hola! Bueno, que placer que hayas coincidido con mi historia y que te haya gustado tanto. Tus palabras me halagaron demasiado. En cuanto a tu comentario en el capítulo creo firmemente que si existen hombres como Jellal. Un hombre enamorado puede hacer algo así, pero no todos los hombres enamorados tienen las agallas. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, estoy mejor, no radiante, pero mejor y algún día me recuperaré del todo. He pasado por cosas peores. Gracias por seguir mi historia, por leerme y por darte el tiempo de comentar. Un abrazo enorme.

Lia: ¡Cuánto tiempo! Que bueno que siempre pueda sorprenderte. Y sí Jellal se puso las pilas, Erza aun estará entre dudas pero todo se irá despejando. Y bueno en cuanto a Gray le diré sobre tu plan de películas románticas, tal vez le sirvan. Creo que esta aprendiendo pobre, confiemos un poco en él. Gracias por tus palabras, cada día es nuevo comienzo, tienes razón. Un abrazo.

Kaya: Hola Kaya, es un placer leerte. Muchas gracias, y que bueno que logré que el Gruvia te guste un poquito más. Vamos, es hermoso. Y el NaLu también lo es, su historia a mi parecer, es la más fuerte, así que las emociones estarán hasta en el último capítulo de Rosa Positivo.

Ya estoy mucho mejor, y tienes razón, escribir siempre hace bien. Es mi mejor manera de desahogarme. Nunca lo he mencionado pero "Sin Caer en el Amor" tiene varias proyecciones de mi vida, no todo, claro. Pero algunos detalles específicos. La parte de los ligues es pura ficción, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Ya quisiera… Bueno no.

Te mando un abrazo y espero volver a leerte.

Deepika: ¡Bienvenida! Me alegra saber que hay personas fans del Gruvia en el mundo, encima leen mi fic. Espero te guste el capítulo. Abrazo.

DARA15: ¡Gracias! Lamento la demora. Espero disfrutes el nuevo capítulo. Un saludo!

Guest: Hola. Voy a contarte algo que me paso cuando leí tu review. Hay días que simplemente no son días buenos en mi vida y todo se torna un poquito gris. De repente mi celular suena, y cuando entro al ver el mail que me llegó es de FF y es uno de ustedes diciéndome palabras hermosas. En este caso fue tu review. Gracias, simplemente gracias. Le dan color a mi día. Amo leerlos.

Sonye-san: Juvia se fue a Estados Unidos. Déjala. Nos podemos quedar con Gray para nosotras. Bueno no. El mundo necesita Gruvia. No sé si Jellal y Erza ya se aman, pero se amaran, eso seguro. Aún le falta pasar por algunas cosas pero todo a su tiempo. Espero disfrutes del nuevo capítulo. Abrazo!

Por último y no por ello menos importante quiero dedicarle el capítulo a mi mejor amiga Niqui que comenzó a leer mi historia y tuvimos una conversación maso menos así:

-¿Tienes escenas de sexo?

-Si, pero no las leas como si yo las hubiera escrito.

-Cállate, ya me volviste a traumar.

Eso, es amistad. Sin traumas de por medio no hay amistad. Gracias por escucharme, por soportarme, por darme tu hombro y por no dejarme caer nunca. Siempre estas, y sé que siempre vas a estar. Siempre voy a estar.

Los quiero.

**Sugar.**


	33. Veinticuatro

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

* * *

**Sin Caer en el Amor**

* * *

"_**No te preocuopes, todo después de un tiempo te deja de doler o te deja de importar**_**" **

* * *

**Veinticuatro**

—¿Has pensado alguna vez en la posibilidad de vivir sin ella? Te ha pasado que… Una vez que entró en tu vida y pensaste e imaginaste cosas que creías que nunca llegarías a pensar o imaginar pero ella lo hizo posible no puedes, no crees que serás capaz de imaginar aquellas cosas con alguien más. Entonces… todo se vuelve terrible porque sientes que la pierdes un poco más cada día que pasa lejos de ti.

—Lo he pensado. —Admitió Natsu mirando un punto fijo en la nada. El parque siempre era nuestro lugar de encuentro cuando alguno de los dos se sentía perdido. Lo había llamado a mitad de la noche con ganas de hablar con alguien.

—Tengo terror de que conozca a alguien. —Confesé. Un suspiro escapó de mis labios y miré hacia arriba, allí donde las estrellas parecían más cerca que otras noches. Me sentía fatal y mis ánimos no eran los mejores, todos teníamos esta clase de días donde no podías ni contigo mismo y todo se volvía más pesado.

—Es un miedo común. —Natsu se encogió de hombros. Su pelo rosa se movió con el viento y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. —Está lejos, es una mujer linda, simpática, vamos… Sabemos que a las mujeres les sobran hombres si quieren.

—Gracias. —Dije con sarcasmo. —Siempre me haces sentir mejor.

—El punto es que si ustedes se aman, bueno, se supone que no debería olvidarte tan fácil.

—Fui una mierda con ella.

—Vaya que lo fuiste.

—¿Debería darme por vencido?

—Claro que no.

Sonreí. Apagué el último cigarrillo que iba a fumar esa noche.

—He decidido que voy a buscar a mis padres biológicos. —Solté. Luego de hablar pensé que tal vez era un cambio de tema drástico. No pensaba muy bien esas cosas.

—¿En serio? —Natsu no sonaba sorprendido. —¿Cómo harás?

—Entre los papeles de mi adopción están los papeles del orfanato donde estuve, supongo que iré a averiguar allí. Nunca le pregunté demasiado a Ur… Así que bueno, deberá ser un poco desde el principio.

—Me parece bien, tienes todo tu derecho a saber.

—Eso creo. —Murmuré. Era algo delicado.

—¿Con qué piensas qué puedes encontrarte? Es decir… Puede que no sea lo que esperas.

—No pienso en nada, no quiero crear expectativas, no quiero decepcionarme, en caso de que las cosas se den bien prefiero sorprenderme, ¿no?

Mi amigo siempre había sido de esos que habían insistido con el tema, más que nada porque todos creían que cuando eres adoptado debes conocer a tus padres biológicos para cerrar una etapa de confusión que por lo general afectaba en la adolescencia. Siendo sincero a mí nunca me había afectado el hecho de ser adoptado, cuando Ur me adoptó tenía cinco años y sabía que ella no era mi madre biológica pero sin duda fue la mejor madre que me podría haber tocado. A pesar de no tener marido siempre dio lo mejor para que ni a Ultear ni a mí nos faltara algo. Era una luchadora.

Natsu palmeó mi espalda, conocía ese gesto. Lo hacía cada vez que él sentía que un tema me afectaba más de lo necesario. Giré mi cabeza hacia él e hice una mueca.

—¿Qué tan gay nos veremos a los ojos de los demás?

Su carcajada se hizo demasiado sonora. Puse los ojos en blanco y me reí con él. Volvimos caminando hasta nuestras casas, dejé a Natsu en la suya y seguí hasta la mía, con un poquito mejor de ánimo.

Eran las tres de la madrugada y era increíble pero el recuerdo de Juvia siempre solía atacarme en un arrebato de querer verla. A las tres de la madrugada cuando no tenía que hacer, y también a las tres la tarde cuando solía estar ocupado. Ella siempre estaba presente y ya se volvía costumbre pensarla todo el día.

Recordar lo que era antes y verme ahora frente al espejo era ver en realidad como ella había sacado lo mejor de mí. Algo que creía muerto, virtudes que no sabían que existían, cada caída se había vuelto solo un tropiezo, el espejo ya no me daba miedo. Ya no tenía que fingir tener el mundo en mis manos, mi mundo era ella por mucho que me había costado aceptar, fue ella desde un principio.

Me dejé caer en la cama, agotado, cansado y adormilado. Esa madrugada soñé con Juvia.

A la mañana siguiente, vestí mi mejor traje y aunque no acostumbraba peinarme esa mañana lo hice, luche con mi cabello para que quedara bien hacia atrás pero algún que otro pelo rebelde se colocaba en su lugar. Me rendí al tercer intento, no iba a pelear con mi cabello cuando la hora me corría.

Zero pasó a buscarme a las ocho, era increíble que me hubiera levantado pero esta vez no quería fallarle, hasta me había propuesto prestar atención a la reunión, así que esperaba al menos no aburrirme.

No iba a dejarme intimidar por un par de soquetes con traje. Nadie iba a hacerme cambiar de opinión acerca de que los hombres de negocios tenían la mente cuadrada, todo se resumía en dinero, dinero y tal vez, un poco más de dinero. ¡Y ojo con tocarle el bolsillo! Y claro, siempre valían más que el resto así que osado era el que enfrentará la mirada arrogante de esos sujetos. Sentí varias miradas sobre mí al entrar a la sala, todos hicieron silencio cuando Zero entró, haciéndome muy el distraído me dirigí al fondo, al lado de una muchacha de pelo verde.

—Disculpa, ¿está ocupado?

Ella negó con su cabeza sin ni siquiera voltear a verme. "Bien" pensé y me senté. El viejo empezó con una charla acerca del compañerismo y lo mucho que todos debían trabajar juntos para salir adelante. Hubo algunas quejas sobre horarios, algunas maquinarias, la necesidad de algunas otras cosas.

Me sorprendió cuando Zero admitió muchos de sus errores pero sus palabras dejaron sin aliento a todos sus empleados.

"No he fracasado" dijo "He encontrado varias formas en la que esto no funciona, prefiero equivocarme en algo que me apasiona a hacer bien algo que me disgusta." Y luego de algún que otro comentario agregó: "He decidido trabajar de lo que me gusta, y desde ese día jamás he trabajado, y espero ustedes tengan la misma pasión, quiero verlos crecer, no tengan miedo de exponer sus ideas, un hombre con una nueva idea es un loco hasta que triunfa y tengan en cuenta que un negocio que no hace otra cosa más que generar dinero, ¡es un negocio pobre!"

La chica de pelo verde a mí lado aplaudió, todos la siguieron. Zero tenía una capacidad de discurso impresionante, era hasta motivador. Nadie creería que ese viejo estuvo hace dos meses internado con neumonía.

Estuve a punto de bostezar cuando Zero me dirigió una mirada brillante, y alzó su mano para luego señalarme.

Oh no.

—Les quiero presentar a Gray Fullbuster, accedió a venir conmigo hoy a esta reunión para conocerlos y espero que lo sigan viendo seguido por acá.

Hice una mueca, no sé exactamente cual, en mi cabeza me hubiera gustado chasquear los dedos y desaparecer, el mundo real no funcionaba así, o eso me repetía una y otra vez. Lo miré a Zero, supongo que mi mirada fue desesperada por que no sabía que hacer o que decir. ¿Me tenía que levantar y saludar? ¿Acaso quería que me presente?

Hola soy Gray Fullbuster y no entiendo absolutamente nada acerca de los negocios ¡pero! Sé destapar una botella de cerveza con los dientes.

No, mejor no.

Agradecí cuando Zero siguió y todos alejaron sus miradas de mí. Al finalizar la reunión, luego de una hora y media, todos salieron de la sala a su puesto de trabajo. El viejo se acercó a mí, se cruzó de brazos y me miró con una sonrisa que hace mucho no le veía.

—¿Qué opinas? ¿Volverás?

—Mn… —Rasqué mi cabeza y me limité a poner los ojos en blanco.

—No quería llegar a este punto—Carraspeó y así obtuvo de nuevo mi atención. —Hay un negocio que todavía no es nada concreto pero podría llevarme a Estados Unidos en un par de meses. —Bien, ya tenía toda mi atención. —Al cliente le interesaría hacer un intercambio de producto, vendrá aproximadamente en dos meses y depende de lo que suceda en ese encuentro se verá si es necesario viajar, aunque seguramente lo sea. Quiero dejarte ese negocio a ti… Contarás con mi apoyo y supervisión, claro, hay alguien trabajando en ello, tendrías que reunirte y trabajar en equipo con esa persona.

La idea de viajar y ver a Juvia era lo que rondaba en mi cabeza, bastante inmaduro de mi parte pero, podría, ¿verdad? Podría verla. O al menos intentarlo.

No le respondí en ese momento a Zero, sentía que debía pensarlo más tiempo, tomar una decisión precipitada tampoco era la mejor opción. Además le dije que me iría a casa, la cabeza me dolía y quería comer algo, que tenía que dirigirme a la tarde a un lugar, no quería decirle a dónde, y que a la noche lo llamaría, o mañana. Nos despedimos con un abrazo, y dijo que me quería mucho. Como si no lo supiera…

Me subí al ascensor y no reparé en el detalle que la chica que estaba a mi lado era la misma de la reunión hasta que me habló.

—No sabía que el jefe tenía un hijo. —Me dijo, con una voz seca.

—No soy su hijo. —Respondí sin mirarla, ¿por qué mierda tenía que aclarar eso?

—Ah… Pensé que lo eres, Fullbuster.

—Ya viste que no. —Me gire a verla y me sorprendí de lo bonita que en realidad era. El ascensor paró en el segundo piso y antes de bajar me sacó la lengua para después guiñarme un ojo.

Ni siquiera estaba en la empresa y ya me pasaban estas cosas. Suspiré.

Llegué a casa y cuando abrí la heladera me sentí mal de no tener algo como la gente, mi estómago gruñó como queja e hice una nota mental para ir de compras próximamente, me senté en el sillón con un pote de yogur mientras Pocho corría por la casa, intenté darle su alimento pero al parecer seguía prefiriendo la pata de mi mesa. Había descubierto, en varias ocasiones, que le gustaba marcar su territorio en mi habitación, así que estaba googleando varias cosas para encontrar una solución, urgente. Aburrido miré a la distancia las hojas de mi adopción que había estado leyendo antes del encuentro con Natsu, de ahí la crisis de ir a tomar aire, de querer hablar con alguien, estaban tiradas sobre la mesa como si no fueran la gran cosa, por suerte tenía una dirección y un nombre, me pregunté si me darían las respuestas que buscaba, esperaba que no pusieran "peros" por querer saber la verdad. Me preguntaba si sería información clasificada o algo así, en las novelas lo hacen parecer tan complicado, mil vueltas para saber sobre personas a las que no le interesaste, menos les vas a interesar a ahora. Bufé. Terminé el yogur y me tiré en el sillón, vi el contacto de Juvia, las ganas de llamarla y comentarle acerca de todo se apoderaron de mí, entonces el móvil sonó pero fue una decepción terrible ver quien era:

—Llama en otro momento, estoy ocupado.

—Gray… —La voz quebrada de Natsu me dijo que algo no iba bien. Mi entrecejo se frunció. —Jude, el papá de Lucy…

.

.

.

—_¿Me estás haciendo trampa, Juvia? _

_Su risa sonó en toda la habitación mientras Lyon trataba de atraparla tras ver el fajo de cartas bajo su pierna. No tardó en sujetarla de la cintura y hacerla girar mientras las carcajadas se hacían más fuertes. _

—_¡Ya! ¡Ya! Juvia dejará de hacer trampa. _

—_¿Cuándo te volviste una tramposa? —Preguntó divertido viendo fijamente el par de ojos azules. _

—_Hay muchas cosas de Juvia que le sorprendería. _

_Lyon se mordió la lengua antes de hacer un comentario que pusiera incómodo a ambos. Volver a Estados Unidos no había revivido el fuego de su amor, ni mucho menos, solo pasaban momentos juntos, momentos divertidos, después de todo siempre habían sido buenos amigos. El motivo de su regreso se resumía en que la familia Vastia estaba haciendo un importante negocio con la familia Loxar, y querían que ambos estuvieran al tanto de las decisiones, otro detalle es que nadie sabía de su separación y como ellos no deseaban complicar las cosas mantuvieron ese detalle en secreto, ya luego, podrían explicarlo. _

_Aunque uno debía ser medio tonto y ciego para no notar la forma en que Lyon miraba a Juvia, esas miradas que lo dicen todo. _

—_Hoy a la noche tenemos que ir a cenar con tus padres. —Mencionó soltando a la muchacha y sentándose en el sofá. _

—_Juvia lo sabe. _

—_¿Te sorprendió cuándo tu madre saco el tema de los nietos? _

—_¡Juvia no piensa en ello, aún! —Sonrojó inmediatamente. _

—_¿No te gustaría tener hijos con él? _

_La sonrisa que hasta ese momento Juvia tenía en su cara se apagó._

_Él. No le gustaba pensar en él. Era inevitable, era como pedirle al sol que no saliera. _

_¿Si le gustaría tener hijos con él? Pecaba de mentirosa si decía que no se imaginó con un niño en sus brazos que llevará su apellido. _

_¿Cómo iba a responderle eso a Lyon? ¿Cómo iba a decirle que él era en lo único en que pensaba? Que lo extrañaba, lo necesitaba y sentía que el aire le faltaba desde que se habían despedido. Que seguía perdidamente enamorada, que lo amaba hasta más de lo que recordaba. No podía. _

_Por qué no podía, no quería ser consciente de que le estaba rompiendo el corazón a alguien, ella sabía lo que dolía. Y por más que ella alguna vez sintió amor por Lyon, ya no. Ya no sería capaz de corresponder ese sentimiento. Lo quería, sí, lo quería porque eran amigos, porque Lyon siempre la comprendía y la conocía, tal vez, mejor que nadie. _

—_Juvia se pondrá el vestido que le regaló el otro día para la cena. —Cambió de tema. Los labios de él se curvaron hacia arriba pero no era una verdadera sonrisa. Como si hubiera sido capaz de darse cuenta todo lo que pensaba Juvia en ese momento._

—_Estarás radiante. Aunque no llegarás a opacar a tu madre… _

_Juvia le tiró con un almohadón justo en medio de la cara. Y las risas, las risas se volvieron a escuchar esa tarde. _

Continuará.

* * *

Buenas!

¿Cómo andan? Espero que bien. ¡Hoy vengo con una pregunta! ¿Ustedes rolean? En caso de ser así, ¿rolean en el fandom de Fairy Tail? En caso de ser rolear en el fandom de FT, ¿qué personaje?

¿Han visto qué colgué un NaLu? Se llama "Bendita tu luz", al que le interesa. Ando escribiendo otro, pero es medio raro así que veré si lo cuelgo o no.

Responderé reviews y dejaré de molestar.

NoahhChan: ¡Hola! ¡Que lindo volverte a leer! Y que lindo hacer que pases por varias emociones. Me encanta que te sientas identificada en algunas partes con lo que dice Gray. Eso quiere decir que llego a trasmitir los sentimientos de manera correcta. Y quédate tranquila, a Silver le queda bastante tiempo. Espero que disfrutes el nuevo capítulo. Muchisimas gracias por tus palabras, siempre eres encantadora, un beso y un abrazo enorme.

Peke-san: ¡Gracias! Esta historia es un gran esfuerzo asi que me alegro que haya gente que lo valore. Un abrazo!

WaterJuvia: Hola linda, que bueno leerte. También se te extraña, a ver cuando me mandas un msj para ponernos al día! Me alegra que te guste el capítulo, creeme lo de Silver y Mika se sabrá antes de lo que esperan! Y sí, el conejo tiene que ser raro, mi conejo era raro, Pocho me hacia eso, daba vueltas por todos lados y cuando se cansaba pum, se venía a mis piernas, y si le tocaba mucho las orejas me mordía. En fin, me voy por las ramas. Espero te guste el nuevo capítulo y espero leerte pronto. Un beso y abrazo linda!

Florecita: ¡Hola! A mi también me ha encantado el principito, tanto que lo he puesto aquí. Espero que hayas disfrutado ese mini espacio para Juvia, en realidad no es mi idea que ella tenga capítulos propios porque la historia esta desde el punto de vista de Gray pero hice una excepción, por esta vez, les va a ayudar a entender cosas a futuro. Espero que te haya gustado, saludos!

Doramassilvi: Hola! Espero que esas pocas líneas de Juv hayan alcanzado para algo, realmente no creo que Juv tenga capítulos propios ): pero no se preocupen! Volverá más pronto de lo que creen. Y bueno, en cuando a tu PD, te respondería pero no por acá y tampoco quiero adelantarte nada! Jajajaja pero bueno digamos que Juv todavía no sabe nada, ya veremos, ya veremos. Un abrazo!

Sole Cheney: Siento que podríamos ser grandes amigas, no se por qué jajaja Ame tu review. Y sí, esta bien que sigas enojada con Gray, yo también lo estoy un poco jajaja La mentira tiene patas cortas, muy cortas. Hace un par de meses me paso que descubrí que alguien que quiero mucho me mintió en algo super groso, terrible. Al principio me enojé, pataleé, me sentí la más idiota del mundo por creerle hasta las lágrimas, y al final lo termine perdonando, porque lo amaba y lo justifiqué, empecé a pensar que seguramente tenía una razón para mentirme, jamás se enteró que supe la verdad, hasta el día de hoy espero que un día tenga los huevos para decírmelo, él se estará comiendo la cabeza o no, pero yo ya lo perdone. Es torpe de un hombre pensar que las mujeres no nos enteramos de las cosas. Y todo esto viene a que creo que Juv reaccionaría parecido, obvio que haremos sufrir a Gray. Se lo merece poquito.

La verdad de Silver se sabrá antes de lo que esperan! En la cabeza del viejo lo menos que esta pensando es que Gray lo va a empezar a buscar, tengo dudas todavía sobre la forma en que Gray se va a enterar, pero solo te digo que no falta mucho.

Gracias por tus palabras siempre, un beso y un abrazo enorme!

Guest: Silver ve innecesario exponer a Gray a algo que, creé él, le haría mal. No puede enfrentar a su hijo como tal, es decir, si bien él se preocupó por Gray todos estos años como podría mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que fue él quien lo abandonó en el orfanato. Hay cosas que la gente no logra perdonarse nunca, creo que Silver tiene que perdonarse antes de hablar con Gray. O tal vez primero tiene que escuchar el perdón de Gray para poder perdonarse. Ya veremos. Saludos.

Lia: Aquí, tratando de sorprenderte otra vez jajajaja La verdad no se me había pasado por la cabeza que Meredy sea amiga de Juv también, pero ahora que lo mencionas… Oh Silver es el héroe de todos, tiene sus errores pero, ¿quién no los tiene? Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme review, espero volver a leerte. Abrazos y besos!

Sonye-san: Por favor, no te lastimes por culpa de este fic, no tengo un seguro o algo así D: ah Viva el amor, viva el Gruvia, viva el chocolate ah no Besos! Espero volver a leerte.

Sore-chan: Ow que tierna, fue cortito pero me sacaste una sonrisa, me alegra haberte despertado tantas emociones. Un beso enorme! ^^

Deepika: No dejaremos que Ultear se meta donde no la llamen. Oh lamento la confusión con Pocho, era un conejito de verdad, a Gray le hará bien una mascota. Y gracias por convertir mi fic en tu favorito (': Un beso enorme!

Estaba pensando mientras lavaba los platos (khé) que me encantaría compartirles imágenes de Pocho y un montón de detalles más, entonces pensé que podríamos armar como un grupo en Facebook o algo así, una página dónde avise que subí cap y esas cosas, sé que muchos no tienen cuentan en FF y tal vez no se dan cuenta cuando subo cap, y bueno, yo quiero mostrarle fotos de pocho. (A nadie le interesa sugar) Ok.

Gracias por leer.

**Sugar. **


	34. Veinticinco

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Sin Caer en el Amor**

* * *

"_**¿Te imaginas que pasen los años y las ganas de tenernos no se vayan nunca?"**_

* * *

**Veinticinco**

Por mucho tiempo había pensado que jamás volvería a pisar un cementerio, todas las personas vistiendo de negro, lágrimas en los ojos, preguntándose por qué a ellos debía pasarles semejante tragedia. ¿Estaba mal odiar a la muerte? Para algunos la muerte no era más que el comienzo. Otro par la adoraba. Muchos otros le temían pero jamás escuché de alguien que la odiara. La odiaba, sí. Nunca encuentras una explicación, nunca es comprensible, nunca. A veces es injusta, demasiado injusta. Empiezas a pensar en todo lo que esta mal sobre el tema, en todas las personas buenas que la muerte se llevó y en los hijo de puta que andaban caminando por la calle sin que nada en realidad les afectará. Odiar… Comienzas a odiar. Y odiar nunca es bueno.

¿Por qué morían niños? No hay algo más horrible que la muerte de alguien que no ha vivido lo suficiente, de alguien que seguro no lo merece. ¿Qué tan justo es el mundo en realidad?

Lo común es morir de viejo cuando ya no tienes de que arrepentirte, porque ya has vivido, porque ya has cumplido tus objetivos. Tampoco a mitad de la vida.

Gajeel me pasa la caja de cigarrillos, era el único que estaba alejado de la escena principal como yo, supuse que a él tampoco le traía buenos recuerdos, después de todo la última vez que habíamos pisado un cementerio fue cuando… Mejor no recordarlo tan así, pero ambos estábamos ahí por la misma razón: Lucy Heartfilia.

Había conocido a Lucy en la Universidad, era una chica bonita, de risa fácil y un poco ruidosa. Le gustaba leer y podíamos comentar varios libros en una charla amena. Sabía que Natsu estaba interesado en ella así que no me sorprendió cuando se pusieron de novios. Lucy y Natsu tenían una amiga en común, vecina de él, amiga de la Universidad de ella, amiga de ellos desde hace muchos años, mucho antes de que ellos si quiera se conocieran, Levy McGarden. Levy era la típica nerd de biblioteca, una sabelotodo divertida, le gustaban los chistes y la música clásica pero se terminó enamorando de alguien completamente diferente a ella. Su historia parecía de novela, eran tan diferentes pero a simple vista podías notar que estaban hechos el uno por el otro. Levy era tímida, era la chica que no podía expresarse demasiado bien cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos, la que no iniciaba la conversación pero hacia el esfuerzo cuando se trataba de Gajeel.

Ellos empezaron a conocerse, Levy sabía que a Gajeel le gustaba el fútbol, el metal y cantar en la ducha. Disfrutaba de sus interpretaciones y de compartir una cerveza juntos un viernes por la tarde. Gajeel sabía que Levy se conmovía hasta las lágrimas con un simple libro y que era alérgica al polen en primavera. Que los sábados comía pizza y se sentía acomplejada por su cuerpo. Ellos hacían una bonita pareja a ojos de cualquiera. Era agradable verlos juntos.

Un día formalizaron, Lucy quién era la mejor amiga de Levy le insistió con un plan terrible, Levy le había propuesto a Gajeel ser novios y éste había aceptado. Ya se veía quien llevaba los pantalones en esa relación. Fue una buena noticia para todos. Todos estábamos felices por ellos. Especialmente la rubia. Tres meses después Levy murió, _un terrible accidente_. Y como si fuera poco perder el amor de tu vida, Gajeel recibió la noticia: iba a ser padre. Levy estaba embarazada en el momento del accidente pero los embriones eran demasiado pequeños, ni siquiera habían tenido la oportunidad de salvarlos.

Sabía que Gajeel estaba allí solamente por Levy, por qué seguramente Levy estaría abrazada a Lucy en este momento, le estaría prestando su hombro para que derramara las lágrimas que crea necesarias. Porque en el fondo Gajeel vivía de las pequeñas cosas que aún la unían a ella.

—¿Odias la muerte? —Pregunté. Gajeel me miró con un cigarro en la boca y después me dedicó una sonrisa.

—¿Tú la odias?

—Sí, mucho.

Un poco más alejados, cerca del ataúd estaban Natsu y Lucy abrazados, ella no había parado de llorar en toda la mañana, podía notar que él trataba de calmarla susurrándole palabras en el oído y acariciándole el pelo. Nada servía.

¿Natsu odiaría a la muerte? Él había perdido a sus padres, a ambos. Todavía tenía un leve recuerdo de Igneel, un hombre alto de ojos verdes y pelo rojizo, con voz grave que siempre nos recibía con una sonrisa. Natsu era muy unido a su papá, le había costado superar el duelo de su muerte pero jamás cayó tan bajo como había caído yo. La vida lo había golpeado de tantas formas posibles que realmente no entendía como hacia para sonreír de oreja a oreja. "Piensa positivo, Gray" me decía, "Las cosas van a mejorar" se repetía una y otra vez.

Era de esas personas invencibles. No importaba que tan duro la vida le diera el golpe, él siempre iba a preparar la otra mejilla.

Cuando Erza llegó la rubia se permitió soltarse de su novio para abrazar a la recién llegada. Las mujeres derramaron unas lágrimas y Natsu se removió incómodo, parecía buscar algo con la mirada. Solté el aire del cigarro y me acerqué a paso lento.

—Natsu…

—¡Ahí estas! —Parecía que lo que buscaba era a mí. —Pensé que te habías ido.

—Aún no…—Señalé con la cabeza el lugar donde instantes antes estaba charlando con Gajeel.

Natsu me hizo a un lado preocupado por la situación actual de su novia, comprendía su malestar, perder a alguien era muy doloroso por más que la relación de Lucy con su padre no era excelente el hombre seguía siendo su padre, quién le dio la vida y cuido todo este tiempo.

La mañana se me había ido en el cementerio, tuve que despedirme de mis amigos, por más que quisiera no podía quedarme y realmente no quería ser un mal tercio, era obvio que tanto Lucy como Natsu necesitaban estar a solas.

Llegué a mi departamento y lo primero que hice fue desvestirme, vestir traje a veces no era lo mío y en la comodidad de vivir solo me había mal acostumbrado a pasearme en ropa interior por el hogar. Fui por una lata de cerveza a la heladera, necesitaba que algo mojara mi garganta. Suspiré al verme sentado en el sofá sin mucha idea de que hacer. Tenía que chequear mi mail, se suponía que Zero me mandaría algo que tenía que leer para reunirme con él a primera hora mañana pero no es como si tuviera demasiadas ganas de pensar en trabajo. Y como siempre sucedía cada vez que mi cabeza quedaba en silencio su nombre apareció… Pensé en ella, ¿alguien le habrá avisado de la tragedia de Lucy? Es su amiga, era obvio que se había enterado. Aunque… No es como si por ello tomaría un avión a Japón. Maldije, tenía tantas ganas de verla, de abrazarla. De decirle en verdad cuánto, cuánto la extrañaba.

Maldita sea. La necesitaba tanto aquí, conmigo. Que no lograba entender su estúpida decisión, había intentado ser fuerte esta vez, había decidido no volver a caer por un cruel abandono pero era tan complicado. Había momentos dónde mi cabeza me decía que todo ese asunto, nuestro asunto, nuestras cosas pendientes, mis deseos y anhelos ya formaban parte de un pasado que debía olvidar. Había leído muchas historias de amor (o desamor), estaba demasiado informado en el asunto como para saber cómo terminaría esto. Pero entonces, uno piensa que la vida real no es una obra literaria. Ojalá lo fuera, entonces tendría fe que Juvia y yo volveríamos a encontrarnos, estaría totalmente seguro que nuestro final juntos estaba asegurado.

Quería a Juvia en mi vida y una voz en mi cabeza, una de las otras, me decía "¡Ve por ello!", tal vez por que empezaba a darme cuenta que Juvia había sido esa mano que se extendió a mí en medio de la oscuridad. Tal vez aquella noche no fuimos casualidad, ella no tenía que ser un capítulo de la historia, ella tenía que ser el libro entero, tal vez ella es quién a tintas ponga el punto final.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, calma, necesitaba calma. Le di un sorbo largo a la cerveza y quejándome encendí la notebook, chequeé el mail en mi casilla de correo. Zero me mandaba un mensaje y adjuntó tenía varios archivos. Puse los ojos en blanco por un segundo. Allí se iba mi tarde y parte de mi querida noche.

Bajó el mail de Zero había recibido otro, una respuesta al mail que había mandado al orfanato para una cita. Habían aceptado. Genial, al menos era algo. Aclaraban que no sabían del todo si lograrían ser de ayuda pero que tratarían de responder a todas mis dudas. Y eso era lo que necesitaba… Tenía muchas dudas. Había vuelto a pensar sobre esto, sobre todo esto de mi identidad y buscar a mis padres, me había logrado sentir débil, casi como un niño perdido que teme enfrentar su mayor miedo pero jamás había dado marcha atrás sobre los pasos que había decido dar. No sabia precisamente lo que buscaba, no era una familia ni mis raíces, era… El tema del abandono. Supongo que todo había comenzado allí. Y enfrentarme al inicio sería la mejor decisión para poder enfrentar a lo que venga después.

* * *

—¿Estas escuchando?

Miré a la chica directamente a los ojos, asentí con un movimiento de cabeza y volví a mirar los papeles en mis manos.

—No lo parece. —Ella suspiró y llevó sus dos manos a su pronunciada cintura, su cabello verde caía sobre sus hombros mientras me dirigía una mirada fatal en la que podía notar el resentimiento cargada en ella.

—Estoy escuchando, ¿qué más quieres qué haga?

—El Jefe me pidió que te expliqué los detalles pero si no prestas atención todo se irá a la mierda por tu culpa, deja de estar jugando, esto no es un juego de niños.

—Mira…Eh. —Había olvidado su nombre. Maldita sea.

—Brandish…—Completó ella entre dientes.

—Brandish…—Repetí con una sonrisa conciliadora. —He tenido un día largo ayer y todo lo que me estas diciendo lo he leído y comprendido en el mail que Zero me mando. No tienes que perder tu tiempo conmigo…

—No es como si yo quisiera estar perdiendo mi tiempo contigo, solo sigo órdenes. Se suponía que la encargada de este negocio sería yo. —Mencionó golpeando la mesa un poco fuerte. Que carácter.—Pero el Jefe ha decidido involucrarte y no puedo hacer nada contra ello pero no seas un cretino y arruines todo mi esfuerzo del último año.

—No tengo esa intención.

—Iré a Estados Unidos el mes que viene, con o sin ti. Más te vale que empieces a comprender de que va todo esto, porque si eres un estorbo quiero que sepas que no me interesa que relación tengas con Zero, no tengo pelos en la lengua, iré de frente y le diré que no sirves.

—Bien…—No es como si estuviera haciendo todo esto a gusto, me daba igual lo que ella pudiera decirme, me encogí de hombros y agarré el vaso térmico que mantenía mi café caliente. Al parecer teníamos objetivos comunes porque lo único que me llamaba la atención de todo este circo era el viaje a Estados Unidos, y ni siquiera por el estúpido negocio que tanto iba a favorecer a la empresa según… Maldita sea, ¡su nombre! —¿Quieres agregar algo más? Tengo otro asunto que hacer después de aquí…

Me dedicó otra de sus miradas de desprecio. Vaya, era increíble la cantidad de ellas que recibí desde que había entrado a esa sala. Recogió el montón de hojas sobre la mesa que estaba utilizando para explicarme y las metió de mala forma dentro de una carpeta, carpeta que después apretó contra su pecho. Su mentón se elevó dedicándome ahora una expresión altanera.

—¿Nos vemos mañana?

—Vete a la mierda.

Bueno, no es como si quisiera llevarme bien con mis compañeros de "trabajo", la muchachita de pelo verde y nombre difícil de recordar se retiró dando un portazo, la sala quedó en silencio y yo me dejé hundir en el sillón que estaba sentado. No podía considerar lo que estaba haciendo con Zero como trabajar, no cumplía un horario y claramente no me trataba como un empleado, no se si trataba de que considere su oferta haciéndome creer que la vida de oficina era tan perfecta cuando mi compañera tenía unas horribles ojeras y parecía completamente tensa a causa de la cantidad de cafeína en su cuerpo. El ambiente laboral no era desagradable, todos me sonreían y me trataban bien, estaban dispuestos a responder todas mis dudas pero realmente no consideraba la empresa como mi lugar. Era un sentimiento extraño.

Sobresalté cuando Zero entró, siempre con esa tonta sonrisa en la cara que hacia suspirar a cada una de las chicas que se cruzara, y eso que era un viejo.

—¿Estas de buen humor? —Pregunté, mejorando mi postura y volviendo a tomar un poco de mi café.

—Puede decirse. —Me respondió. —Me he cruzado a Brandish. Me ha mencionado que has leído el mail y no has tenido dudas, eso es excelente. Estaba preocupado de que sea demasiada información de golpe, no quiero asustarte y que salgas corriendo. —Rió acercándose aún más, golpeó mi espalda y apretó mi hombro sin borrar la… tonta sonrisa. —Estoy tan contento de que estes aquí… He soñado siempre con que te sientas parte de esto, además todo el mundo esta dispuesto a ayudarte, Brandish puede ser algo terca y difícil de tratar pero es una excelente profesional. Será tu mano derecha cuando entren en confianza, ya verás.

—No, no he tenido dudas. He comprendido el mail. —Sonreí. Me gustaba ver al viejo feliz. —Pero ayer no ha sido un día fácil, el padre de la novia de Natsu ha fallecido.

—Oh… Lo siento. Dale mis condolencias a Natsu y su novia. —Dijo, bajando la mirada y cruzándose de brazos.

—Serán dadas. ¿Sabes? Lucy y el padre no se llevaban muy bien pero ella ha llorado muchísimo ayer. Hace tiempo que no veía a Natsu con una cara tan triste, no por la muerte de su suegro, no hablaba con él pero creo que ver mal a su novia lo ha roto en alguna parte.

—Y sí. La ama muchísimo por lo que me has dicho, claramente le afectara.

—Hay algo que quiero contarte…—Dije de golpe. Zero alzó la mirada, sus ojos grises chocaron los míos. —Siendo sincero no pensaba en contarte pero creo que sería injusto de mi parte excluirte de esto.

—¿Qué sucede, Gray? —Preguntó en tono preocupado.

—No saques conclusiones apresuradas. —Dije tratando de calmarlo, aunque yo mismo me sentía bastante nervioso, sentía la boca seca y un nudo en el estómago. —Ocultarte algo como esto no sería justo, he tenido una madre excelente que lamentablemente hoy no está físicamente conmigo pero podría decirse que todavía puedo disfrutar de la mejor figura paterna que podría haber tenido, Zero siempre te considere mi padre en muchas ocasiones.

—Como aquella vez que me invitaste para tu fiesta escolar…

—Oh vamos, no empieces con esos recuerdos vergonzosos, estoy tratando aquí de decirte algo importante.

—Pero eras tan tierno de niño, Gray. —Chilló emocionándose. Pusé los ojos en blanco.

—¡Zero! —Me quejé. — Escucha… He decidido buscar a mis padres biológicos.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que has escuchado. He pensado en buscar a mis progenitores. Antes que preguntes… No, no hay una razón en especial. Es un capricho del momento, he decidido que tengo que buscarlos. En primera instancia pensaba no contarte sobre esto, pensé que podría ser un tema sensible para ti después de lo que me has contado sobre tu hijo. —Confesé, tenía que explicarle todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento o estallaría. — Luego me di cuenta que si la situación fuera al revés y tú decidieras buscar a tu hijo sin decirme nada probablemente me sentiría mal de que me ocultaras algo tan importante y he de confesar que me pondría un poquito celoso si lo encontraras, él tiene un padre genial, pero no por eso no me pondría feliz por ustedes.

—Gray…

—Espera, aún no termino. Me encantaría que me apoyes en todo, si bien no tengo en claro el objetivo por el cual estoy haciendo todo esto, realmente tu apoyo es muy importante para mí.

—Lo entiendo pero...

—Gracias, Zero. —Volví a interrumpir. — Oh, bueno, he mandado unos mails al orfanato dónde me adoptó Ur. Han aceptado tener una cita conmigo y dijeron que tratarían de responder a todas mis dudas. Estoy demasiado perdido, no tengo idea de donde empezar. Y también tengo demasiado miedo de lo que podría encontrar…

—¿Por qué?

—Es que piénsalo Zero, no todos los que abandonan a sus hijos sufren algo como lo hiciste tú, algunos simplemente no los quieren, tal vez sería solo un estorbo que apareciera en sus vidas. Otra posibilidad es que ni siquiera estén vivos, creo que eso es lo más leve que podría recibir como resultado. Pero hay algo en mí… Que quiere buscarlos. Es decir, todavía llevó su apellido y el nombre que me dieron… El nombre que ellos me pusieron, Ur jamás me contó porque decidió mantenerlo. Bueno, según ella era porque ya tenía cinco años y sería chocante haberme cambiado el nombre, no creo que esa sea la única razón.

—¿Hubieras preferido recibir un nombre de Ur?

Sonreí, nostálgico. —No, me gusta ser Gray Fullbuster. Fullbuster… Me gustaría saber como se llama mi padre. O tal vez sea el apellido de mi madre.

—¿En serio te gustaría?

—Sí. Saber como eran físicamente, si querían tenerme, si tengo hermanos… ¿Te imaginas qué tenga hermanos? Es una posibilidad…

Zero rió a carcajadas. Sin comprender muy bien, comencé a reír junto con él. El viejo tenía una risa contiagiasa y rapidamente hizo desaparecer todo lo tenso del ambiente.

Reímos tanto que hasta se quejaba que le dolía el estómago.

—Gray…

—¿Uhn? —Lo miré mientras secaba una pequeña lágrima que salía a causa de las carcajadas.

—… Soy tu padre.

Mis ojos se abrieron más a causa de la recientes palabras y mis labios se curvaron levemente hacia arriba en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo sé. Nadie te quitará ese lugar. Siempre serás como mi padre.

.

.

.

**_Continuará._**

* * *

¿Alguien ahí?

Buenas! Uhn, después de casi dos meses no tengo excusas. Realmente no me salía escribir algo decente y saben como me pongo. Agradezco a todos sus comentarios, espero leerlos nuevamente pronto.

¿Se acuerdan qué les mencione qué me haría alguna página/facebook para qué pudieramos estar más en contacto (en caso de que cosas como estas vuelvan a pasar(?))? Bueno, veré que hago en el próximo capítulo, igualmente les comentaré algo a los que me dijeron que sí por privado.

Nos leemos pronto.

PD: Lymar: Lo siento, no creo que pueda volver a subir esa historia, fue fanfiction quién me la borró pero si queres puedo pasarte los libros. Uhn, anteriormente di mi twitter, podes encontrarme ahí o en facebook exactamente con el mismo nombre por si te interesa que te los pase. Solamente avísame que sos vos. Saludos!

**Sugar.**


	35. Silver

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Sin Caer en el Amor**

* * *

**_"Un padre no es el que da la vida, eso sería demasiado fácil, un padre es el que da el amor"_**

* * *

**Silver Fullbuster**

* * *

Se suponía que ese sería el momento más feliz de mi vida, que tendría que estar sonriendo por tener en mis brazos lo más importante que ella me había dado. ¿Pero cómo podía ser feliz si no podía compartirlo con ella? Una semana había pasado, una larga semana y el dolor no acababa a pesar de quererlo con todas mis fuerzas.

Gray se removió inquieto en mis brazos, ¿tendría hambre? ¿el pañal? ¿le dolería algo?

—Si tu madre estuviera aquí… Ella sabría que hacer.

Pero hace cinco días había enterrado a mi esposa. Mika no iba a ayudarme, no esta vez.

Sujeté mejor al bebé entre mis brazos y lo llevé hacia su cuna, Gray a pesar de sus pocos días miraba atento cada uno de mis pasos y acciones. Le sonreí.

Después de cambiarle el pañal, se durmió, estaba seguro que despertaría en menos de una hora para comer. Fui a la cocina para prepararme un café, sentí mi pecho pesado, la extrañaba tanto, semana atrás ella estaba a mi lado diciendo que había roto bolsa, que nuestro hijo vendría al mundo, nunca hubiera creído que podría perderla a ella…

Serví una taza llena y camine lentamente hasta la habitación del bebé, sobre la cuna había un cuadro que Mika había hecho con sus propias manos _"Aquí descansa el fruto de nuestro amor" _

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Gray era el fruto de nuestro amor… Lo vi dormir, era un ángel. Estaba seguro que Mika no nos abandonaría del todo.

Al día siguiente María llegó para ayudarme, como toda abuela amaba muchísimo a Gray, a pesar de que nuestra relación no era la mejor, no es como si nos tuviéramos rencor o algo, ella jamás acepto que su hija se casara conmigo, un hombre sin futuro aparente…

Y como madre podía notar el dolor tan solo en su mirada.

—¿Cómo te las arreglas, Silver?

—Bien, no es fácil pero Gray se porta bastante bien.

—Me he enterado lo de tu trabajo. ¿Qué harás? —Cuestionó alzando sus cejas, apartando por primera vez su mirada del niño hacia mí.

—Todavía no lo he pensado seriamente, es muy probable que busque algo nuevo y…

—¿…El niño? ¿Piensas dejar a Gray solo? —Interrumpió.

—No, no lo sé.

—¿Piensas ir a buscar trabajo con él?

—No, claro que no.

—¿Qué harás a fin de mes cuándo tengas que pagar el alquiler de la casa?

—María no he pensado en esas cosas…

—Tienes que pensarlas. Tu familia te ha dado la espalda, mi hija ha muerto, tienes a un niño a tu cargo ahora…

Nunca creí que los sueños más bellos podrían convertirse en terribles pesadillas, vivía una pesadilla desde que Mika se había ido de mi lado. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? No podía seguir lamentando su muerte, no podía deprimirme y tirarme en una cama para ver como los días pasaban, debía mantener a salvo lo más preciado que ella me había dejado… Nuestro hijo.

Y aunque los días pasaron, nada mejoro. Apenas teníamos para comer y no podía seguir pagando el alquiler de la casa, me echarían a la calle. Mi familia me ignoraba y Maria no había vuelto a ver al niño desde hace semanas, estaba solo, con Gray, que me miraba como pidiendo explicaciones, como si supiera que todo iba mal, que lloraba, que lloraba tanto, de hambre, tal vez de frío, y sus ojos… Sus ojos tan idénticos a los de ella me miraban con tanta tristeza.

No tuve opción, ¿entienden? No tuve otra opción. Gray no tenía futuro a mi lado, no podía darle una familia, no podía darle amor, no podía darle ni siquiera un techo donde vivir. Así que me enteré sobre ese orfanato, aceptarían a Gray y mientras él estuviera allí podría verlo. Todavía recuerdo su primer añito, o cuando corrió a mis brazos llamándome "Papá", era un niño tan dulce e inteligente, bueno como su madre, que estaba seguro que lo cuidaba siempre. El primer año fue complicado, vivía en una pensión donde la mayoría era o borracho, drogadicto o trabajaba como prostitutas, llegué a robar para poder comer y es algo que jamás podría perdonarme. Viví en la miseria pero siempre estuve orgulloso de haber tenido el valor y no haber arrastrado a Gray conmigo, a esa vida. Durante el segundo año de vida de mi hijo no hubieron muchos cambios, recién al tercero puede decirse las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Conocí a un hombre, un anciano, la gente menosprecia mucho a los de tercera edad cuando sus conocimientos son impresionantes. Él un día se me acercó, me señaló y se rio de mí. No entendía. No conocía a ese sujeto.

—No eres de por aquí….—Me dijo.

—No soy de ningún lado. —Respondí.

—Tu mirada no dice lo mismo.

Le conté mi historia, sobre mi hermosa esposa y sobre mi preciado hijo. Él me enseñó que robar no lo era todo cuando se toca fondo, que había otras maneras de sobrevivir, me enseñó todo lo que sabía acerca del medio ambiente y del reciclaje, me metió en el "negocio", fue de a poco, muy lento, tarde casi dos años en consolidar algo estable, una pequeña máquina que me daba lo suficiente como para tener un "sueldo", para alquilar una casa y, sobre todo, alimentar a un niño.

Hacia un año que no veía a Gray, me había propuesto crecer laboralmente antes de volver a mirar a los ojos a mi hijo. Quería que la próxima vez que nos veamos pueda llevarlo conmigo y saber que a partir de ese momento nada le haría falta.

Pero a veces las cosas no suceden como uno las planea, la vida tiene sus vueltas, sus idas y vueltas a las cuales tenemos que estar preparados, porque vienen, vienen de sorpresa, y claro, no preguntan si estás listo, simplemente te pasan por encima.

No puedo explicar lo que sentí al saber que mi hijo había sido adoptado. Supliqué, casi de rodillas, que me dieran la información de la familia con la que había terminado. ¡Era el padre, maldición! Tenía derechos. Derechos que se me negaron y no supe que hacer.

Paso medio año hasta que encontré a Ur, al conocerla me di cuenta que Gray había tenido una muy buena suerte al terminar en sus manos. Cuando me presente a su puerta, ella no se negó a hablar conmigo y que tuviéramos un acuerdo, si bien desde un principio me dejo claro que no tenía intenciones de dar marcha atrás con la adopción de mi hijo tampoco me negaría el poder verlo, o venir a visitarlo. Tuvimos un trato, así fue como un día lo volví a ver.

Un niño de pelo negro y ojos grises brillantes entraba a la sala donde Ur y yo estábamos tomando café, sus ojos chocaron con los míos y sentí mi vida caer a mis pies. Estaba tan grande, tan hermoso, se lo veía feliz. Atrás de él entro una niña, ella también me miro curiosa pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

—¿Tus hijos? —Pregunté, sabiendo la respuesta.

—Así es…—Me respondió Ur. —Él es Gray. —Dijo dándole la mano a mi pequeño. —Y ella es Ultear. —Le sonrió a su niña.

—Un placer, soy… Zero, amigo de su madre. —Di mi segundo nombre.

—Hola. —Dijo la voz chillona de la niña. Le sonreí. Gray no dijo nada, solo me miraba.

—Ultear… ¿Me ayudas a preparar algo para que tomen ustedes? —Ur se levantó y tomó del hombro a la pequeña para llevársela a la cocina.

Gray y yo quedamos solos. No podía dejar de admirarlo. De ver lo grande que estaba, su ropa, su rostro, sus ojos…

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

Gray levantó su manito mostrándome sus cinco dedos.

—¿Vas a la escuela?

—Síp…—Me respondió. —Aunque no me gusta mucho…

—¿Por qué?

—Hay un niño que me molesta, mamá dice que lo ignore pero ¡no puedo! Él siempre busca pelea.

—Las madres no entienden de eso, ¿verdad?

Él asintió con la cabecita con mucha energía. Reí, era un niño adorable.

—¿No trataste de ser su amigo? Tal vez solo quiere jugar contigo

—¡Diug! ¡Jamás sería amigo de un niño con el pelo rosa! ¡Es raro!

—¿De verdad crees qué es raro? Yo creo que es genial. —Hice una mueca de asombro. Gray parpadeó varias veces.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto. ¡Yo no tengo ningún amigo con ese color de pelo!

—Pues sí… Tal vez es algo genial.

—¿Ves? Podrías intentar jugar con él.

Jamás pensé que ese niño se transformaría en el mejor amigo de mi hijo. Gray ni debe acordarse de ese día, ni de esa conversación pero fue el día más feliz de mi vida.

Pero la segunda vez que nos vimos… Fue todavía más asombroso.

Ur me había dicho que Gray había llegado algo decaído de la escuela. No quería salir de su habitación, así que… Intenté hablar con él.

—Hola. —Dije al verlo sentado en la alfombra. —¿Puedo sentarme?

Alzó su mirada, sus labios estaban fruncidos pero asintió. Rápidamente volvió a jugar con los autitos que tenía en la mano.

—Ur me dijo que no quisiste comer. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—No tengo hambre.

—Pero tienes que alimentarte para poder crecer…

Él me ignoro. Seguía jugando…

—¿Esos son tuyos? —Señalé los autitos.

—¡Sip! —Su cara cambio en el instante. —¿Quieres jugar?

—Claro.

—¡Tu eres el rojo! ¡Yo soy el azul!

—Run run... —Dijo él mientras hacia rodar el autito por la alfombra. —Cuando sea grande voy a tener un auto azul, ¿sabías? ¡Y seré un corredor de carreras profesional!

—Whoau… ¿De verdad? ¿Podré ir a verte?

—Claro. Mami, Ultear y tu van a ir, y yo tendré un super auto de carreras.

—Me parece perfecto. ¡Tendremos un cartel enorme para alentarte! Y cuando salgas campeón tendrás todas chicas lindas a tu lado.

Hizo una mueca. —Que asco las niñas.

—¿No quieres tener chicas lindas a tu lado? —Reí. Él pareció pensarlo por un segundo y negó con la cabeza.

—Las niñas son molestas. ¡Y no le gustan los autos!

—¿Tu crees?

—Claro. —Me respondió.

Estuvimos jugando un buen rato, tanto, que perdí la noción del tiempo. No me importo. De verdad no me importo.

—¿Tienes hijos? —Me preguntó de golpe.

—No, no tengo. —Respondí con una sonrisa fingida. Era doloroso tener que responder eso pero debía mantener mi trato con Ur. Gray pareció sorprendido. —¿Por qué preguntas?

—Pensé que… Es que. —Su mirada se escondió tras su flequillo. —Los niños en la escuela me molestan.

—¿Por qué razón hacen ello?

—Yo no tengo papá…

Mi corazón se rompió al escuchar eso.

—Pero tienes a tu mamá, a tu hermana…

—Pero no tengo un papá. Muchos niños salen corriendo a los brazos de su papá, y yo… No tengo. Y se burlan de mí, porque el día del padre no tengo a quien darle un regalo o cuando hacemos dibujos y mi familia solo son mamá y mi hermana.

—¿Y eso te pone mal?

Se encogió de hombros. Suspiré, me senté mejor y golpeé mi pierna para que Gray se sentara sobre ella.

—Hagamos algo… —Comencé. —Yo no tengo un hijo… Y tu quieres un padre. Yo seré tu padre… Si tu eres mi hijo.

—¿Eso se puede? —Preguntó Gray sorprendido.

—Claro, seremos padre e hijo de corazón.

Aquel día fue hermoso. Gray me abrazó, era tan feliz con ese niño, con tan solo tener el placer de verlo crecer, crecía tan rápido. Cumpleaños, reuniones, él siempre me tenía en cuenta para todo, y claro… Mi vida también fue progresando, en seguida mis negocios se extendieron, mi calidad de vida mejoro muchísimo, más de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Y era feliz, tan feliz al ver que podía dar una mano a Gray. En sus estudios, en darse pequeños gustos, viajes con amigos, ropa, chucherias, a mi hijo jamás le falto nada. Tuvo el amor de una madre, el de una familia que le dio calor y también el calor de un padre, que quiso remendar sus errores.

Cuando Ur murió, Gray era adolescente, una etapa tan complicada… Logré desesperarme junto con él, sentía que volvía a fallarle a la única razón que tenía para seguir adelante. Gray… Se caía, y yo no podía hacer nada.

Fue una etapa dolorosa para todos, pudimos ponernos en pie y seguir adelante, tuve que limpiar los golpes de vida de Gray, por primera vez sentía que mi hijo se apoyaba en mí aunque luego sus decisiones me dieran dolor de cabeza.

Cuando me habló de Juvia por primera vez me sorprendí, creí que jamás llegaría esa chica que le cambiaría la vida. Juvia Loxar era una muchachita adorable, divertida, un poco tímida pero al conocerla, al verla a los ojos no dude ni un segundo de lo mucho que ella amaba a Gray. Esos ojos azules brillaban cada vez que hablaba de mi hijo.

Fue una pena cuando me enteré que se había marchado a Estados Unidos, aunque podía ver claramente que Gray no aguantaría mucho sin ella. Conseguí la motivación que necesitaba para que decidiera involucrarse en la empresa. Fue hermoso ver a Gray metido de lleno en el trabajo. Sabía que podía confiar en él para esto.

Habíamos acordado tener una reunión por la mañana, a la cual no pude asistir por una pequeña conferencia que tuve que un futuro cliente. Brandish se había encargo de informar a Gray, de todas formas quise pasarme a ver como había ido todo. La muchacha era de confianza, una excelente profesional pero con muy poca paciencia y demasiado ambiciosa.

Cuando Gray me mencionó que quería buscar a sus padres me vi desnudo ante él. Sentí que no podía seguir ocultándole nada. Absolutamente nada. Vi el miedo en sus ojos, vi su necesidad de saber y su dolor, sobre todo el dolor. Mi hijo estaba sufriendo y ya no podía permitir eso.

—…Soy tu padre. —Solté, sin pensarlo demasiado, sin medir las consecuencias. Gray me sonrió tanto así que le devolví la sonrisa.

—Lo sé. Nadie te quitara ese lugar. Siempre serás como mi padre.

Reprimí un suspiro. No me había entendido. Tenía que aclarárselo, con el tiempo todo sería peor. Ya era bastante malo.

—No, Gray… Perdón. —Mis lágrimas habían empezado a caer antes de tiempo, mi pecho dolía al ver el gesto con el cual me miraba. —Perdón hijo.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Soy tu padre… —Repetí. —…soy quien te dio en adopción cuando eras un bebé. Soy quien no tuvo el coraje para decirte la verdad durante todos estos años, tenía tanto miedo de que me odies… De que ya no quisieras saber de mí.

—No, no puede ser. —Llevó sus manos a su cabeza y cuando lo ví llorar… Algo volvió a romperse. —¡Tu… Tu nombre! Tu… ¿Me mentiste?

—No podía decirte mi verdadero nombre…Silver Fullbuster.

—¿Silver? Pero y Ur…Ella. ¿Ella sabia? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios nunca me dijiste la verdad?! ¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Por qué … —Sentí sus manos en el cuello de mi camisa, la bronca con la que me alzó del suelo, me sacudió, ví aún más dolor en sus ojos. Me lo merecía, ¿verdad?

—Hijo, déjame explicarte…

—¡No me llames hijo! —Dijo entre dientes. — ¡Ya no tienes ese derecho! ¡Confiaba en ti! ¡Me mentiste todos estos años! Me hiciste creer… Creía en ti. ¡Maldición!

—No podía hacerme cargo de ti. No quería hacerte vivir todo lo que pase… Y luego, cuando todo mejoro Ur ya te habia adoptado, y ella te daba tanto amor, y tu eras tan feliz.

Me soltó.No podia interpretar sus gestos, veía mezcla de emociones en todas sus expresiones.

—Por favor, déjame que te explique.

.

.

.

Continuará.

* * *

Buenas!

Tenia planeado otro capítulo pero salió esto. Espero les guste, en el próximo se viene el momento que todos esperan. ¿Alguien dijo Gruvia?

Espero traérselos pronto. Que pasen un lindo finde. Nos leemos.

**Sugar.**


	36. Veintiséis

**Fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

**Advertencia! +18**

* * *

**Sin caer en el Amor**

* * *

**_"Que la persona que te hace llorar de risa hasta que duela, sea la misma que te hace gritar en la cama hasta quedarte afónica."_**

* * *

**Veintiséis_  
_**

_Un mes después… _

—Aun no entiendo que es lo que hace ella aquí…

—Ya te lo dije, es mi pareja.

—Creí que te tomabas muy en serio tu trabajo.

Brandish se cruzó de brazos haciendo resaltar sus grandes pechos y me miró fijamente, como si quisiera fulminarme y eliminarme de la tierra.

—Vas a decirme, Gray, que tú estás aquí por el trabajo ¿verdad? ¡Oh no espera! No es trabajo, es aquella mocosa que te abandonó en Japón, ¿cierto?

—No es tema tuyo.

—Tampoco es tema tuyo lo que hace mi pareja aquí, no va a interferir en cosas de la empresa puedes quedarte tranquilo con eso.

Di una última mirada a la rubia, ella ni siquiera me miraba, es como si yo no estuviera ahí. Bueno, genial, tampoco quería soportar a Brandish todo el tiempo. Habíamos aprendido a llevarnos bien, éramos un buen equipo pero su humor a veces me sacaba completamente de quicio. ¡La maldita estaba loca!

La habitación de hotel era tan grande, diablos, no creía merecerme todo eso. Era como en las películas, y la vista, ¡dios santo! La vista. Siendo casi hora del almuerzo y todo lo que implicaba el maldito cambio de horario dejé la maleta sobre la cama para ordenarla después de comer. Al cliente lo veríamos recién al día siguiente asi que el primer día era de relajación y… Momento de investigación pero más tarde, más tarde.

Dimaria, la pareja de mi compañera, golpeó mi puerta para avisarme que bajarían a comer. Era genial el menú del restaurant, imposible que no se me hiciera agua la boca. Entre los tres pedimos gran cantidad de comida, es que … Las mujeres, por raro que sonora, comían mucho. No hablamos de trabajo, el ambiente era demasiado bueno, no dejaba de sorprenderme cada vez que veía como Brandish trataba a su novia, como si quisiera satisfacerla hasta en el mínimo detalle. Era algo hermoso el amor e increíble en como cambiaba a las personas.

Después del almuerzo volví a la habitación, mi maleta seguía sobre la cama y tenía que acomodar todo, así que me tome mi tiempo en acomodar cada prenda. Estaba en ello cuando mi móvil sonó.

—Erza, ¿qué tal?

—Todo muy bien por aquí, Gray. ¿Qué tal tu vuelo? —Erza sonaba alegre. Seguramente sus temas sentimentales andaban muy bien.

—Bien, no se ha caído. —Dije en chiste y reí. A Scarlet no le pareció gracioso.

—Tus bromas de mal gusto me caen tan mal… ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?

—Por ahora es solo una semana si los negocios salen todo bien. —Resumí, detalles sin importancia no iban al caso en esa llamada.

—Saldrá todo bien. ¿Ya has conseguido saber dónde está ella?

—No, no aún. —Hice silencio. — ¿Debería llamarla? —Dudé.

—Sería lo mejor. No te vuelvas loco…

—Ella no se ha comunicado conmigo en todo este tiempo…—Murmuré con tono amargo. El saber que Juvia se podría estar olvidando de mí era una clase de karma que me pesaba día a día.

—Es común que sientas miedo, en su momento lastimaste mucho a la muchacha. —Escuche un suspiro del otro lado de la línea. —Pero Juvia te amaba y supongo que aún lo hace, el amor verdadero no desaparece de un día al otro, es más, a veces nunca lo hace. Siempre se mantiene el recuerdo de cuánto amamos a alguien. El amor es cosa de todos los días, Gray. Es demostrar todos los días cuanto amamos a esa persona, cuanto la queremos en nuestras vidas. Tu estas ahí para demostrarlo, ¿no es así? No falles.

—No lo haré. —Sonreí. Erza siempre dice lo que necesito oír.

—Sé feliz.

Me deje caer en la cama cuando tuve todo en orden, mi cabeza dolía y mi cuerpo pedía a gritos descansar. Los viajes eran tan agotadores… Por más que intentara disfrutarlo mi mente en seguida me recordaba que aquello era por trabajo, y a la mierda, mi felicidad se iba por un caño.

Me senté de golpe, ¡debía haber algo en el hotel que pudiera hacer! No podía quedarme encerrado en la habitación viendo la televisión. Puse la notebook sobre mis piernas y abrí la página del hotel. ¡Bingo! Había una piscina cubierta. Eso era bueno. Y hasta una sala de entretenimientos… Y shows en la noche. Genial… No sabia de estas cosas. Maldita Brandish. Ella quería que me quedara encerrado en la habitación.

Quería ir a la piscina, ¿lo malo? No tenía bañador. Dejó la notebook a un lado y llamé a recepción, iba a averiguar en todo caso si los vendían, y para mi suerte, sí, si lo hacían.

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en mi rostro cuando llame al ascensor y del mismo bajó mi compañera con su pareja envueltas en batas de baño.

—¿Vienen de la piscina?

Brandish pareció contenta de verme, cosa que no pase por alto.

—Así es. ¿Adivina qué? —Dijo, colgándose de mi cuello, logrando mojar mi camisa con el pelo verde. Dimaria inexpresiva como siempre ni siquiera hizo un gesto con el accionar de su novia.

—¿Qué?

—Me acabo de cruzar con el hijo del cliente y su novia.

—¿En serio? —Alcé una ceja. —¿Están en el hotel?

—Así es. Demasiada casualidad, ¿no crees? A nuestro favor, obvio. Estaba en la piscina pero ya se iba así que no creo que te lo cruces o algo. Lástima… O mejor.

—Sí, la verdad que si.

—Es muy simpático, al parecer es él con quien tendremos la reunión mañana, hasta ahora hemos hablado con un tercero. Bueno, yo, ya que tú… —Dijo mirándome de arriba abajo. Carraspeé sintiéndome ofendido. — Bueno, en fin, le dije que el hijo del jefe también estaba aquí. Arreglé una cena para todos. Nuestro contrato está hecho.

—¿Una cena? No puedo, tenía planes para esta noche.

La cara de Brandish cambió totalmente, me asusté cuando me agarro de la camisa con fuerza. —Mira cretino, me importa un pepino, vas a ir a cenar, vas a sonreír toda la noche y de ser necesario te harás amigo de ese niñito rico para que podamos cerrar el trato. ¿Entendido?

—Sí señora… —Tragué saliva. Bien, yo tenía carácter pero ella, ella se iba al demonio.

—Perfecto…—Me soltó. —Amor, ¿vamos? Necesito un masaje, me tensé por un momento… —Le comentó a la rubia con una voz muy melosa.

Subí al ascensor antes que esa loca volviera a agarrarme. Bueno, supongo que podía esperar un día más para tratar de localizar a Juvia. Un día más… Solo un día más.

Saludé con un gesto amable a la chica de recepción, noté en seguida el tono de sus mejillas y sus movimientos torpes cuando me atendió. Hubiera sido un ligue fácil, demasiado fácil pero… Hace tiempo que había dejado de mirar a otras mujeres.

Como me sentía un poco perdido le pedí si podía guiarme hasta la piscina, con mucha amabilidad lo hizo, me comentó que los cambiadores eran mixtos así que por favor tuviera cuidado. Claro, claro. De todas formas no había mucha gente… Le agradecí, tomé una bata y camine hasta uno de los pasillos donde estaban los cambiadores, escuché dos voces. Gente… Me metí en el primer cambiador que encontré.

—Te esperaré en la habitación. —No me sorprendí de escuchar a alguien japonés en el hotel. De hecho, había muchos.

Una voz femenina comenzó a cantar junto con el sonido de la ducha, era una voz tan dulce y familiar. Seguramente mi cabeza me estaba jugando una mala pasada. Solía hacerlo…

Procedí a quitarme la ropa, colgué la camisa y doblé los pantalones para dejarlos allí. Estaba por salir con el bañador y la bata cuando un golpe fuerte resonó en todo el lugar. Me apresuré a caminar hasta las duchas.

— ¿Te caíste? ¿Estás bien?

— ¡S-sí! —Respondió una voz quebrada.

— ¿Quieres qué te ayude? —Pregunté con temor a seguir avanzando entre las duchas y empeorar las cosas. — ¿Estas vestida? Puedo llamar a alguien si…

— ¡No, p-por favor no!

_Esa voz… _

Tomando valor de vaya a saber dónde di un paso adelante.

— ¿Te lastimaste? Puedo ayudarte.

—Su pie. —Dijo muy bajito. Mi corazón se detuvo un instante. Mi mente se puso en blanco y mi cuerpo completo comenzó a temblar. **_Esa voz… Su voz._**

No podría olvidarme de su voz aunque perdiera la memoria. No estaba volviéndome loco, ¿verdad? Era su voz. SU voz.

Mi cuerpo apenas me obedecía. Tomé aire, como si en ese momento me costara respirar, como si todo el aire que pudiera tomar no fuera suficiente.

—Juvia…—Murmuré. Ella no me escuchó. Avancé hasta dar con la ducha de la que aun caía agua. Tan solo una cortina me separaba de verla. Y quería verla. Para eso había viajado, para eso estaba allí. — ¿Estas bien? —Mi voz apenas salió. Extendí mi mano sin poder seguir conteniéndome, corrí la cortina.

Pude ver su espalda, su cabello mojado hasta la cintura, llevaba puesto su traje de baño y se volteó asustada cuando notó que estaba ahí.

Mis labios se sentían secos y las ganas de abrazarla recorrieron todo mi cuerpo.

—¿Gray-sama?

—Juvia…

Mi mano se alzó tocando su mejilla. Primero con duda, con temor. Como si temiera que al llegar no fuera real. Era ella, era real. No era un sueño, no era una pesadilla. Ella cerró los ojos como si disfrutara del contacto tanto como yo. Demonios, la había extrañado tanto. Estaba tan hermosa, más hermosa que nunca.

—Eres tú. —No podía creer que la tuviera frente a mí, que había podido encontrarla tan rápido.

—Gray-sama… —Ella rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos. Se sentía tan bien, tan bien tenerla cerca. —Juvia lo ha extrañado tanto.

Mi mano le levantó el mentón y mis labios buscaron los suyos. Besarla, necesitaba besarla. Fue un beso tan intenso, es como si los dos lucháramos por tener el control, el roce de su lengua y el de su cuerpo mojado junto con el mío.

—Te he extrañado tanto. —Murmuré sobre sus labios con voz ronca mientras mis manos se afirmaban a su cintura, choqué contra ella en una de las paredes de la ducha, el agua tibia caía sobre nosotros pero eso no impedía que siguiera besándola. Mordió mi labio inferior y suspiré lleno de placer sobre su boca, no dejaba de rozar su cuerpo contra el mío, me estaba volviendo loco en ese momento. —Demonios, Juvia.

¿Qué mejor reencuentro podíamos tener?

Desaté el nudo de su sostén dejándolo caer, como había extrañado su piel pálida, mi boca dejó sus labios para bajar por la línea de su cuello enrojeciendo con cada chupetón, su piel era tan delicada. Juvia enredó sus dedos en mi pelo negro y me guio hacia abajo, besé sus clavículas, mordí su hombro y me hizo llegar a sus pechos mientras alzaba su rodilla generando cierto rocé torpe con mi entrepierna. Ahg.

Podía sentir su aroma entre sus pechos y mis manos que estaban en su cintura subieron para apretarlos a gustos, nunca había tocado pechos más suaves y perfectos. Sus pezones endurecieron ante el tacto y disfrute de saborearlos dentro de mi boca. Entonces gimió mi nombre y fue una punzada directa al bulto que tenía entre las piernas.

Ella tiró de mi pelo alejándome de su cuerpo y me sorprendí cuando mordió suavemente mi nuez de Adán, entonces su lengua recorrió mi cuello, sus ojos azules me miraban tan deseosos, con tanto… Amor. Demonios, ella era la única mujer que me hacía sentir tantas cosas.

—Juvia…—Puse mis manos en su trasero y la atraje hacia mí. Sabía que podía sentir cuanto la estaba deseando en ese preciso instante. —Te amo.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, es como si ella estuviera necesitando que le dijera eso. —Juvia también lo ama, Gray.

Y yo estaba necesitando que me dijera eso. Que todavía me amaba.

Nuestras últimas prendas tocaron el piso y pude deleitarme con su cuerpo desnudo una vez más.

—Eres tan hermosa… —Murmuré sobre su oído mientras mi mano recorría desde sus pechos hasta su monte de Venus. Mis dedos buscaron su clítoris suavemente y allí se movieron para estimular. —Tan, tan hermosa…—Dije al notar lo mojada que ya estaba. Juvia jadeo, retorciéndose y agarrando con fuerza mis brazos para que sus piernas no le fallaran. —Te deseo tanto, Juvia. —Mi voz salía cada vez más ronca y es que sus piernas cada vez se abrían más y más. —Ven nena, te necesito.

—Uhn. Gray… —Ella volteó, se puso de puntitas de pie. Me dio su mejor visión de su hermoso trasero, reprimí el impulso de pasar mi lengua pero en otra ocasión no lo haría. Moví mi miembro cerca de su entrada y la escuche jadear mientras me aguantaba las ganas de entrar de golpe. Fui gentil, como a ella le gustaba, como ambos disfrutábamos, sus paredes apretaban tanto, seguía tan estrecha como recordaba, y la sensación de moverme dentro y la visión de sus pechos sacudiéndose al vaivén de mis caderas. Iba a venirme en seguida si no me concentraba.

Cuando estábamos llegando al climax me abracé a ella por la espalda. El grito que pegó en mi honor salió junto a un ronco gemido mío. Besé su espalda y la ayude a darse vuelta, había sido el mejor orgasmo desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Juvia te ha extrañado muchísimo.

Volvimos a besarnos bajo la ducha.

La volví a ver en el bar minutos más tarde. Vestía un hermoso vestido azul que le quedaba arriba de las rodillas y lucía sus largas piernas cruzadas sentada en la barra. Me acerqué a ella rodeando su cintura con mi brazo y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Juvia sonrojó y le sonreí.

—Hola mi amor.

—Gray…—Me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Supongo nos debemos una charla. ¿Qué haces aquí? En el hotel…Claro.

—Lo que Juvia dijo que haría en Estados Unidos.

— ¿El negocio de tu padre? —Ella asintió. — ¿Y usted?

—Vine a buscarte. —Juvia pareció sorprendida. — Es una historia larga pero te lo resumiré en que Zero tiene mucho que ver.

Miré la hora, no había quedado en una hora en particular con Brandish pero más me valía hacerle caso.

Le pedí birome y un papel al barman, anoté mi móvil y el número de habitación. —Toma, tengo que irme ahora por un asunto importante pero llámame más tarde. Nos veremos. Quiero estar contigo, quiero que sigamos hablando… —Volví a besarla, sus labios eran adictivos. —Te amo. —Beso. —Te amo tanto. —Beso, beso. — ¿Me vas a llamar?

—Sí…—La besé. —Juvia lo llamará.

Fuimos hasta el ascensor y volví a besarla hasta que bajó en el tercer piso. Le guiñé el ojo y ella negó suavemente con la cabeza.

Me baje en el quinto, Brandish y Dimaria estaban vestidas elegantemente paradas en la puerta de mi habitación. Me comí un reproche bastante largo, tuve que cambiarme en menos de diez minutos para dejarlas conforme, no íbamos atrasados con la cena pero ellas querían estar cuanto antes allí.

"Sería descortés llegar tarde" y blablablabla.

Daba igual, demasiado feliz como para pensar en negocios. El crédito al fin y al cabo era de Brandish.

Vaya, hasta había reservado una mesa apartada en el restaurant.

—Te pasaste…—Le murmuré a mi compañera. Ella sonrojó aceptando mi halago.

Nos sentamos a esperar, Dimaria me pegó un codazo cuando comencé a ojear la carta. Bien, bien, iba a esperar a los invitados.

Brandish se rió.

—¿Desde cuándo te dedicas a los negocios, profesor? —Vi a las mujeres que me acompañaban mirar hacia atrás, me giré y mi cara de desprecio apareció enseguida.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Qué demonios haces tu aquí? —No fue hasta después de mi pregunta que noté a Juvia atrás de Lyon con muy mala cara.

—¿Qué te pasa, Gray?! —Me gritó Brandish. —No le hables así.

—Pero si es un estúpido. —Señalé. Me sentía confundido al ver que Brandish miraba con cierta desesperación al albino y a mí. —¿Se conocen?

—Es el hijo del cliente. —Dijo entre dientes mi compañera.

—Encantado. —Respondió Lyon, sonriendo falsamente. —Y ella es mi novia. —Agregó, dándole la mano a Juvia y haciéndose a un costado.

.

.

.

Continuará.

* * *

Buenas!

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, como siempre quiero agradecer a todos los que leen y siguen mi fic con tanto cariño.

Por cierto, me he creado el Facebook para que estemos en contacto me pueden buscar como "Sugar Scarlet", y eso. Sin más que decir(?) Besos a Lymar y a Lia que no voy a poder responder sus reviews por privado. Gracias por seguir leyendo.

Que terminen excelente la semana.

**Sugar.**


	37. Aviso

**Aviso importante**

**Sin Caer en el Amor **estará en pausa por tiempo indefinido.

Primero que nada quiero dejar en claro que no me siento en la obligación de hacer esto, lo hago porque ustedes siempre me transmitieron mucho cariño y palabras bonitas en sus comentarios. Tampoco me siento cómoda, no es algo que me guste hacer pero últimamente no me han surgido ganas de escribir y no le veo nada lindo a forzar algo que amo hacer. Y ustedes se preguntaran (o tal vez no, pero en caso de qué si.) ¿Por qué dejas de hacerlo si lo amas? Sin Caer en el Amor es considerado por mí lo más bonito y sincero que escribí, la única razón por la que empecé a escribir esto fue por que alguien me dijo "Escribe", y la razón por la que lo seguí escribiendo fue por que esa persona me leía. Sabía que podia leer entre líneas mis capítulos y sabia que podria sentirme más cerca. Nunca imagine, ni se me cruzó por la cabeza alguna vez que todos ustedes se sumarían, he conocido gente fantástica, gente que se ha emocionado con mis letras, que ha llorado, que ha reido, que se ha sentido identificado con lo triste, con lo alegre, con el romance y eso me ha dado una sonrisa sin duda. La persona que escribe siempre desea llegar al otro de alguna u otra forma, así como espero que esto les llegue y puedan entenderme, o al menos aceptar mi decisión.

Sé que muchas veces ha pasado de estar muchos meses ausentes, y he vuelto a escribir. Espero vuelva a sucederme porque lo que más deseo es volver pronto a terminar esta historia. Son un fandom hermoso, tienen historias impresionantes, sin duda Fairy Tail es una historia que ha marcado mi vida por las personas que me trajó a ella. (Especialmente a vos, que si de casualidad, en algún momento u ocasión lees esto, fuiste, sos y serás lo más bonito de mi vida -aunque opines lo contrario-)

Nos leemos pronto...

Sugar.


End file.
